We Will Rise
by Ch8rlie
Summary: Clarke était censée vivre ses plus belles années. Habiter avec ses amis, faire la fête, profiter de l'expérience universitaire. Elle est belle, riche et palpitante. Pourtant, Clarke est perdue. Elle cherche encore un sens à sa vie... jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Lexa. Et tout devient évident.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde et avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une très bonne année !**

 **I'm BAAACK !**

 **J'ai beaucoup hésité quelle nouvelle histoire publiée et quand la publiée, et j'ai enfin fait mon choix ! Petite histoire universitaire dans les règles de l'art en attendant que je publie une histoire plus complexe qui me trotte dans la tête. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **J'ai hâte de relire vos avis, questions et tout le tralala!**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Spontanée. De tous les adjectifs qui pouvait définir Clarke _indécise, enjôleuse, marrante, naturelle, charismatique…_ spontané était celui qui lui convenait le plus ce matin. Alors qu'elle avait passé la nuit à faire la fête au bord de la plage avec la plupart de ses amis, comme souvent depuis qu'elle avait déménagé à Santa Cruz, Clarke n'était rentrée chez elle que pour prendre une douche rapide et attraper son sac de cours. D'habitude, elle se jetais dans son lit et ne se levait qu'à contre cœur vers midi pour ne pas arriver en retard à ses cours de l'après-midi. D'ailleurs, cette année, elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée et avait réussi à regrouper tous ses cours sur trois après-midi. Tous sauf un le vendredi matin à 8h auquel elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'assister. Il était inhumain de faire commencer des étudiants si tôt. Tout le monde savait que la fac n'était qu'un prétexte pour faire la fête et profiter de la fin de l'autorité parentale. Bien que l'autorité parentale n'ait jamais posé problème à Clarke car elle avait passé son adolescence à la contourner.

Pourtant, ce matin, après s'être arrêter pour acheter un triple expresso, Clarke était assise au milieu des bancs inconfortables en bois du vielle amphithéâtre de UCSC. Sa décision avait été spontané. En quittant la plage, elle avait pensé qu'un cours intitulé : _libération sexuelle à travers les époques_ méritait au moins qu'elle y assiste une fois avant de décider de le boycotter définitivement.

« Woo Griffin ! Je croyais que tu rigolais quand tu parlais de venir ! »

Clarke releva la tête juste à temps pour voir son ami jeter son sac à côté d'elle et lui demander de se décaler pour qu'il s'assoit.

« Je regrette déjà »

« Mais non tu vas voir, une heure à mes côtés te fera le plus grand bien. On va pouvoir critiquer la prof et les intellos qui suivent vraiment. »

« Je croyais que tu aimais bien ce cours Murphy ? »

« C'est le cas, mais j'aime encore plus foutre la merde avec mon pote ! » rigola-t-il

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'allonger un peu plus et d'enfuir sa tête dans ses bras. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça en fait. John Murphy était un fouteur de merde dans toute sa splendeur. 95% des problèmes qu'elle avait eu en grandissant été de sa faute. Il trouvait toujours le bon moyen de l'embarquer dans l'une de ses combines foireuses. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fini la nuit au poste ensemble. Leur amitié avait commencé à l'âge de huit ans quand ce petit garçon mal coiffé s'était servi d'elle comme alibi après avoir volé le goûter de Samantha Hardi. Clarke complétement hors de l'histoire avait gentiment valider les propos innocentant Murphy quand sa maîtresse lui avait demandé si c'était vrai. Plus tard, lors de la pause déjeuner, Murphy s'était assis à côté d'elle et lui avait tendu le paquet de gâteau disparu et ils l'avaient mangé ensemble. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas fière de cette histoire, Clarke trouvait qu'elle illustrait bien leur amitié. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient quasiment inséparables.

« ShowTime » lança son ami en lui donnant un coup de coude

« Bonjour à tous ! Et merci d'avoir fait l'effort de vous lever. Avant de commencer sur le thème de la semaine, écoutons l'exposé de mademoiselle Woods. »

Clarke se releva d'un bon.

« On a des exposés à faire ? »

« Non » la rassura Murphy. « Juste les intellos qui veulent avoir plus de crédits. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Bien. Elle avait beau détester l'université et les cours, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer si elle ne voulait pas que son beau-père lui coupe les vivres. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne chez sa mère à Chicago. Elle avait beau adorer la ville, y revenir serait un véritable enfer. Et échec.

L'étudiante souleva son sac sur le bureau dans l'espoir de s'affaler dessus tout en ayant une meilleure position au cas où elle s'endormirait.

Clarke ne dormit pas. Elle rencontra un ange. La jeune Mademoiselle Woods se leva pour rejoindre l'estrade centrale, et s'en fut finit pour Clarke. Son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner.

Clarke ne savait pas de quoi parlait la jeune femme qui faisait son exposé contre quelques crédits en plus. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet. Elle était hypnotisée par l'élégance de la jeune femme qui se dressait devant eux. Elle était grande, et avait des jambes longues et fines à en tomber à la renverse. Elle portait un jeans noir qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, et un haut blanc, simple au-dessous d'un blaser bleu foncé. Sa peau était bronzée, ses cheveux longs et bouclés, avec des mèches légèrement plus claires sur les pointes. Une bouche rosée que Clarke fixa avec envie pendant les quinze minutes de présentation. Ses lèvres bougeaient rapidement et Clarke ne pensa qu'à la sensation d'extase qu'on devait ressentir en embrassant cet œuvre d'art. Le coup fatal, de grands yeux verts transparents. Si les anges étaient tous aussi parfait, Clarke n'avait absolument plus peur de mourir. Au contraire, elle signait tout de suite.

Bien trop vite, la belle étudiante retourna à sa place. Mais Clarke fut incapable de la sortir de sa tête. Elle passa l'heure qui restait à l'observer quelques rangs plus bas. Même de dos, elle avait du mal à passer à autre chose. Clarke sortit son carnet, et de mémoire si mis à griffonner le souvenir de son visage. A la fin du cours, elle n'avait que dessiner ses yeux perçants.

« Yo Griffin, arrête de baver et bouge-toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de mater indécemment la beauté qui t'as tapé dans l'œil et avance, le cours est fini. »

La blonde releva la tête et fut surprise de voir que la moitié des personnes étaient déjà dehors. Elle se dépêcha de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac et se leva pour suivre son ami.

« Je vois que tu ne nies même pas avoir complétement bavé sur la nuque de cette meuf. »

« Je n'ai bavé sur personne. J'appréciais juste une jolie fille. Ce n'est pas interdit. »

« Tu ne l'as pas lâché. Je suis sûr que tu dois changer tes sous-vêtements tellement tu fantasmais sur son dos. »

« Ne sois pas dégeu ou tu rentres à pieds. »

« Oula, Clarky est amoureuse, on dirait. »

« La ferme Murphy ! » lâcha-t-elle en lui lançant un casque de moto. « Ou tu veux vraiment faire les 3 bornes jusqu'à la villa à pattes ? »

« Sensible. Okay. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enfiler son casque et d'enjamber sa moto noire. C'était son petit bijou. Le premier objet de valeur qu'elle s'était payée elle-même. Elle avait passé des heures derrière la friteuse du restaurant de la mère de Raven, l'une de ses meilleures amies, et à faire du baby-sitting pour trouver sa vielle Kawasaki 800. Elle marchait à peine quand elle l'avait pu se la payer, mais ensemble, Raven et elle (soyons honnête, surtout Raven), l'avait entièrement retapé. Quand elle avait su qu'elle ferait sa rentrée à UCSC, Clarke avait sauté de joie à l'idée de roulée de Chicago à Santa Cruz. Elle avait demandé à Murphy d'embarquer ses affaires, pendant qu'elle ferait de son déménagement un roadtrip en deux roues. Le moteur se mit à ronronner et Murphy se dépêcha de passer derrière elle avant qu'elle le laisse sur place.

C'était un plaisir de remonter la route qui longeait la plage. Clarke ne ralentit qu'en arrivant devant la villa bleue qui donnait sur l'océan. Elle remonta l'allée qui menait jusqu'au garage.

« Tu comptes acheter ta nouvelle porche quand ? » demanda Clarke en se garant.

« Le covoiturage ne te plait pas ? » rigola le brun

« T'avoir collé à moi, pas tellement. »

« Tu me fais de la peine Griffin, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? »

Clarke sourit avant de lui fermer la porte du garage au nez. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle remonta jusqu'à l'entrée de derrière. Le salon était vide, il était tout juste 10h, tous ses colocataires devaient encore se remettre de la soirée de la veille. Les parents de Murphy étaient les propriétaires, quand leur fils avait été accepté à UCSC, ils avaient accepté de lui confiait la maison et de lui laisser la partager avec ses amis. Murphy possédait tout le sous-sol, il en avait fait son petit loft à lui. Salon et cuisine pour tout le monde au rez-de-chaussé, et le reste du bas était l'antre de Finn. Octavia et Clarke se partageait le première étage. Chacune avait sa chambre et sa salle de bain. Le grenier servait de studio et Jasper et Monty se partageait l'annexe du jardin. Vivre à six étudiants n'étaient pas si compliqués quand on savait que les parents de Murphy étaient plein aux as. Ceux de Clarke et Finn aussi d'ailleurs. Tous les trois se connaissaient de Chicago, bien que Finn ne fasse pas réellement partie de leur bande, Clarke et John n'avait pas hésité à lui proposer une place dans la colocation. La villa était immense et donnait sur l'océan. Tout le monde avait son espace et assez de place pour s'isoler. Il arrivait même certains jours où ils se croisaient à peine.

Clarke se dépêcha de monter au première étage pour se jeter dans son lit. Aller en cours si tôt était une mauvaise idée. Heureusement que sa semaine était finie. Son prochain cours n'était que mardi à 13H, elle allait pouvoir dormir. Elle se jeta au milieu de son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer, ou de passer sous la couette. Ses bras entourèrent son oreiller et se sentit mieux immédiatement. Elle prit une grande bouchée d'air et laissa son esprit vagabonder à la recherche d'une pensée apaisante. Des yeux verts perçants s'installèrent dans son esprit. Clarke avait changé d'avis. Aller en cours si tôt n'était pas grave si elle y croisait la femme la plus belle qu'elle ait eu la chance de voir. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester coincer comme ça sur une personne. Elle avait eu des copains et des copines, elle avait adoré passer du temps avec eux, mais ne cherchait pas spécialement à se caser, et encore moins la personne avec qui elle finirait ses jours, surtout en se basant simplement sur leur physique. Pourtant, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle allait rêver des courbes parfaites de la jeune femme, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à essayer de lui faire des bébés. Pleins de bébés. C'est le sourire aux lèvres et des images pleins la tête que Clarke sombra.

/

Les vibrations de son téléphone sorti Clarke de son sommeil. Sans relever la tête, elle attrapa l'objet de malheur et répondit sans regarder qui l'appelait pour la troisième fois.

« Quoi ? »

« Clarke Jane Griffin, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je re réveille à 14h ? »

Et merde. Clarke se leva d'un bon. Entendre la voix de sa mère lui servit d'électrochoc. La jouer cool. Elle pouvait se sortir de cette situation.

« Parce qu'à 19 ans, je vais ce que je veux quand je n'ai pas cours ? Et que je me suis couchée tard.»

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que notre argent à ton père et moi est dépensé dans l'alcool pour tes soirée, alors que tu n'es même pas majeur. »

« Ce n'est pas mon père. »

Abby Griffin souffla.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Ton beau-père. Depuis que Maddie est née, j'oublie de faire la distinction. »

Clarke leva les yeux.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui, et mes amis non plus. On a juste passé la soirée sur plage. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais, mentir à sa mère ne l'avait jamais gêné. Si cela pouvait leur éviter une nouvelle dispute inutile, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

« C'est dont à ça que sert l'argent de tes études, faire la fête ? Déjà que tu perds ton temps à étudier l'art. Tu pourrais en profiter pour peindre une ou deux toiles, histoire que ce ne soit pas totalement inutile. »

« Tu appelais pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de ma fille sans raison ? »

« Si. Mais c'est assez rare. »

« Je voulais savoir si tu serais parmi nous pour Thanksgiving. »

C'était déjà ce moment de l'année. Ce moment conflictuel où Clarke devait se débrouiller pour faire comprendre à sa mère qu'elle préférerait devenir sourde plutôt que de venir passer les fêtes de Thanksgiving chez eux. Elle détestait cette fête. Elle détestait ce moment de l'année. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop qu'elle avait perdu la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

« Je ne pense pas. Raven et Murphy restent aussi on voulait se faire un repas entre amis. »

« Tu vis avec tes amis toute l'année. Tu peux bien venir quatre jours. »

« On a déjà fait nos plans… »

« Clarke laisse-moi reformuler. Tu viens à Thanksgiving. Je te rappelle que sans Marcus et moi, tu ne pourrais pas profiter des plages de Californie et de la vie universitaire. »

Et voilà. Il n'y avait pas une conversation qui ne revenait pas à un moment ou un autre à l'argent de sa famille. C'était grâce (à cause ?) de sa mère et Marcus qu'elle pouvait profitez de l'université et de la vie d'étudiante sans aucun souci.

« Je ne savais pas que payez mes études vous donnez le droit de contrôler ma vie. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. J'ai déjà pris ton billet, tu devrais le recevoir rapidement. »

« Et si je ne viens pas. »

« Ta soeur serait très triste. Et, je couperais tes cartes de crédits. Bonne journée. »

La ligne coupa sans qu'elle puisse répondre. C'était un coup bas. Se servir de sa petite soeur qu'elle ne voyait pas assez alors qu'elle l'aimait plus que quiconque. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle était assez grand pour comprendre. Que sa mère pouvait être odieuse des fois. Clarke aimait sa mère. Elle aimait même son beau-père Marcus, mais elle détestait tout ce qu'ils représentaient. Une famille riche qui se croyait tout permis parce qu'ils pouvaient se le payer. Clarke n'était en rien comme eux. Elle était consciente d'avoir été favorisé. De l'être toujours. Elle ne refusait pas l'argent de sa famille, elle n'aimait juste pas leur mentalité. Elle faisait partie de ses gens qui étaient persuadé que l'art aller sauver le monde. Que le partage, la solidarité et la créativité étaient ce qui sauveraient l'humanité.

Clarke lâcha son téléphone et se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Cette conversation lui avait coupé toute envie de dormir. Elle voulait crier, frapper, courir. Elle détestait quand sa mère été si hautaine et non compréhensible.

Clarke se leva rapidement espérant trouver quelqu'un sur qui se défouler.

« La belle au bois dormant se lève enfin » rigola Octavia en la voyant descendre des escaliers.

« Je te signale que moi, j'étais debout et en cours à 8h. »

« Tu as vraiment été jusqu'au bout de ton délire ? » demanda Jasper finissant de rouler sa cigarette.

« Je confirme. Elle était bien en cours ce matin. D'ailleurs, elle a trempé sa culotte sur l'intello du groupe. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Octavia, tout de suite intéressée.

« La ferme Murphy »

« Mais, moi je veux savoir ! »

« Moi aussi » continua Jasper.

« Notre Clarky est tombée amoureuse ce matin. J'avoue, elle était particulièrement sexe pour une première de la classe. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure. »

« La considération que tu as pour les femmes me surprendra toujours » souffla Clarke.

« Allez Clarke, avoue que tu étais à deux doigts de te faire plaisir sur le banc de la fac tellement tu bavais. »

« Va te faire foutre Murphy »

« Oula, sensible. Je crois que tu as raison mon pote, notre Clarky est amoureuse »

Clarke attrapa un des coussins du canapé et l'envoya sur Jasper pour le faire taire. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour leur plaisanteries surtout si vulgaire.

Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, prendre l'air lui ferait du bien.

« Allez Clarke tu vas pas te vexer pour si peu ? »

Sans se retourner, elle leva sa main pour leur faire un doigt d'honneur et claqua la porte derrière elle. En général, elle supportait plutôt bien leur taquinerie, elle participait même grâce à sa répartie facile, mais sa mère l'avait rendu de mauvaise humeur. Clarke regarda sa montre. Si elle se dépêchait, elle avait une chance de rejoindre la seule personne qui savait toujours quoi lui dire : Raven.

Raven Reyes était la personne que Clarke avait toujours eu besoin dans sa vie sans même le savoir. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors de leur rentrée en troisième, et étaient très proche depuis ce jour. Raven était la personne qui manquait à Clarke dans son entourage. Contrairement à Murphy, elle avait les pieds sur terre, savait s'arrêter et se donnait toujours à fond pour réussir. Et surtout, sa famille était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Et Clarke aimait plus que tout cette banalité. Des parents aimants, un grand frère protecteur, une petite sœur pot de colle et un chat fou. Souvent, quand elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa mère, elle se rendait dans le foyer Reyes et s'y sentait à sa place.

Clarke arriva au Sinclair's Garage à bout de souffle, elle avait pressé le pas pour être sûr de ne pas manquer son amie. Elle s'approcha doucement d'une voiture rouge centrale, où deux pieds sortaient du dessous.

« Livraison de smoothie pour une Mademoiselle Reyes » lança-t-elle en rigolant.

Raven força sur ses jambes pour glisser de sous la voiture.

« J'espère que tu as pensé aux donuts qui vont avec ? »

« Pour qui tu me prends ? » répondit-elle en agitant un sachet en papier blanc.

Raven se leva et attrapa la serviette qui pendait par la fenêtre de la voiture pour s'essuyer les visages et les mains remplies de graisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore sous ce tas de ferraille ? Je croyais que tu finissais à 14h30. »

« C'est le cas. Et je viens de finir. Laisse-moi prendre une douche rapide, et on dégomme ces bébés en allant vers la plage. Je piquerais bien une petite tête. »

Clarke sourit en secouant la tête. L'océan pacifique mi-octobre ne devait pas dépasser les 18°

« Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour te baigner dans l'eau si froide. »

« Que veux-tu, les Reyes ont le sang chaud. » cria-t-elle avant de refermer la porte du bureau derrière elle.

Raven sortit dix minutes plus tard, ses cheveux mouillés attachés dans une queue de cheval haute.

« Alors, on se les mange ces donuts ? Mes artères attendent de se boucher ! »

« Tiens enfant gâté »

Raven attrapa le sachet que son amie tenait et la poussa vers la porte.

« Viens, la plage nous attend. » commença-t-elle en croquant dans les beignets « Tu pourras tout me dire sur la future Madame Griffin en marchant »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait ses amis.

« Octavia s'excuse pour les gars, mais veut quand même plus de détails. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Ils exagèrent. »

« Ouep. Mais, encore ? »

Clarke rigola nerveusement. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi. C'était ridicule.

« J'ai peut-être mater plus qu'il ne valait cette fille en cours. Et Murphy exagère. »

« J'ai besoin de plus »

« Ok. C'était littéralement la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu. Des yeux émeraudes. Des lèvres rose. Une mâchoire à couper le souffle. Elle était magnifique, une vraie œuvre d'art. Et tu sais que je craque pour tous les types d'arts. Ce n'est pas ma spécialité pour rien. »

« Alors, tu t'intéresses à elle que d'un point de vue esthétique, hein ? Elle n'a pas réveillé ton entre jambe à la diet ? »

« Nop. Juste de l'admiration purement artistique. »

« Elle a dû sacrément de marquer pour que tu me mentes ouvertement. » lança Raven en s'arrêtant

Clarke souffla en la regardant dans les yeux. Rien ne servait de mentir, Raven le saurait tout de suite.

« Je suis peut-être sous le charme. Et, j'ai très envie qu'elle porte mes bébés. »

« Murphy a raison, Clarky est amoureuse. Clarke et… comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne lui ai pas parlé. »

« Clarke, tu as vraiment zéro game. Comment t'as pu laisser passer ta chance ? »

« Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, mon cerveau ne marchait pas correctement. Et puis… je t'ai dit à quel point elle était belle ? »

« Alala Griffin, il faut vraiment que tu t'envoies en l'air. Niylah t'as plaqué il y a combien de temps ? »

« Elle ne m'a pas plaqué »

« Comment tu appelles quelqu'un qui te dit qu'elle te quitte ? »

« Dans ce cas-là pourquoi elle était nue dans mon lit il y a de ça deux jours ? Et la semaine d'avant aussi ? »

« Sérieux ? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a lancé, elle vient ramper et tu la laisses faire ? »

« Que veux-tu, une femme à ses besoins aussi. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est elle qui rampe. J'ai le pouvoir. »

Raven passa son bras autour de son coup en rigolant.

« C'est des conneries et tu le sais. Mais pour cette fois, je te laisse tranquille. »

« Merci »

« Et si tu me raconter ce qui t'as mise de mauvais poils à la place ? »

Ce coup si, c'est Clarke qui s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient Raven pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elles s'entendant si bien. Raven savait toujours quoi lui dire. Elle savait quand insister et quand passer à autre chose, même quand cela n'arrangeait pas la bonde.

« J'ai eu la joie de recevoir un coup de téléphone de ma mère. »

« Ah… La grande Abigail Kane a encore frappé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ? »

« Oh, simplement certifié que vu qu'elle et Marcus payent pour mes études, je dois être sa marionnette et accepter tout ce qu'elle veut. »

« A savoir ? »

« Passer Thanksgiving avec eux ou elle me coupe les vivres. Tu penses que cette menace va finir par devenir vielle ? Ou je vais la recevoir à chaque fois ? »

« Je pense que t'en que tu accepteras leur argent… »

« Je n'avais même pas envie d'aller à la fac ! Je n'ai toujours pas envie, d'ailleurs. C'est eux qui m'ont forcé avec leur stupide ultimatum ! » continua Clarke s'en prêter attention à Raven.

« Clarke… »

« Je veux juste peindre. J'ai juste besoin de peindre. Mais non, ce n'était pas assez bien pour Monsieur et Madame de la haute, il fallait absolument que j'aille à la fac ou ils me mettaient à la porte. Sans aucune aide. »

« Clarke ! » cria Raven

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais qu'il y a une solution pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille ? »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de leur argent si tu n'as pas la fac à payer. Et vu que tu n'as pas envie d'aller à la fac, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu irais. »

« Tu m'expliques comment tu veux que je m'en sorte ? Murphy serait assez sympa pour ne pas me faire payer de loyer, mais comment je me nourris ? J'achète du matos, Je vis ? »

« Tu connais l'expression artiste affamé ? »

« Ahah. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de Marcus et Abby. Tu pourrais déménager à San Francisco comme s'était prévu. Trouver un boulot dans un café comme 95% des jeunes de nos jours. Tu aurais assez pour une coloc un peu serrée. Et, tu pourrais peindre et lancer ta carrière d'artiste en parallèle. »

« Je… je ne serais pas capable de faire ça. Pas seule. »

« Je te rejoindrais dès que j'ai fini mes études et vu que je deviendrais riche se sera-moi ton sugar daddy » rigola Raven

« Je ne survivrai jamais. Je… »

« Clarke. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Si quelqu'un peu c'est bien toi. Te forcer à faire quelques choses que tu ne veux pas ne t'aide pas. Promets moi… Promets moi d'y réfléchir. »

Clarke sourit. Elle s'avança de son amie et la serra dans ses bras.

« Toi Raven Reyes, tu es un amour. Et, je n'ai aucun doute que tu feras quelques choses de grandiose de ta vie. »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis géniale. Aller à l'eau. »

« Je t'attends ici ! Je vais en profiter pour répéter pour ce soir. Tu viens bien au concert ? »

« Comme à chaque fois que tu joues ! »

/

La semaine passa beaucoup trop vite. En un rien de temps, Clarke était de retour en cours, elle avait tout juste eu le temps de finir l'une de ses toiles, qu'elle devait de nouveau abandonner pour sa routine à l'université. Heureusement, même si cela était horriblement ennuyeux, ses trois après-midis passaient asse vite. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait c'est ce qu'elle faisait un jeudi soir sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

« J'en ai pour vingt minutes max Clarke ! » promis Octavia.

« Pourquoi je dois t'accompagner déjà ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes et que je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine ? »

« On vit ensemble O' »

« Mais quand tu es à la maison tu dors ou tu peints. »

« Tu oublies nos soirées ? »

« Oui, c'est le cas, tu sais que j'ai du mal à rester sobre » rigola O'

«Puisqu'on est sûr le sujet, où est-ce qu'on va après ? »

« Je pensais le Drop ? Bell est de service, on n'aura pas besoin d'utiliser notre fausse carte. »

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais que ton frère soit barmaid ? »

« Juste tous les soirs où il bosse » rigola O' « Je m'excuse d'avance pour sa drague incessante, il pense t'avoir à l'usure ».

« Je pourrais porter plainte pour harcelement… »

« Tu parles. Tu adores qu'il te drague. D'ailleurs maintenant que Niylah et toi c'est fini, tu peux te laisser aller. Ne te gêne pas pour moi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que mon frère séduit une de mes amis. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire que Niylah et moi c'est fini ? Hier encore elle criait mon nom » sourit fièrement Clarke.

« Sérieusement ? Je pensais qu'elle t'avait jeté un million de méchanceté à la tête avant d'en finir. D'ailleurs, elle ne sort pas avec ce gars rempli de tatouage tribal ? »

« Si. Sammuel je crois. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais, ça n'empêche pas qu'hier soir c'est mon nom qu'elle criait. » sourit fièrement Clarke.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait dit de tromper son copain. Elle l'aurait fait dans tous les cas. Pourquoi je n'en profiterais pas ? »

« Tu es une grande fille. Fait ce que tu veux, mais promet moi de faire attention à toi. »

Clarke ne connaissait pas Octavia depuis longtemps. A peine plus d'un an. Pourtant, elles étaient devenues très proche, très vite. La blonde aimait l'énergie, l'extravagance et la force d'Octavia. Il n'y avait pas de personne plus loyale que sa colocataire. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez Octavia, c'était la détermination dont elle faisait preuve chaque jour pour défendre ses idées. Elle avait su faire sa place dans le cœur et la vie de Clarke. La jeune femme n'imaginait pas son quotidien sans cette force de la nature.

« Merci pour la confiance »

« Et puis, je serais là quand tu te prendras le retour de médaille. Parce que c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. C'était devenue une habitude avec ses amis. Elle passait son temps à lever les yeux au ciel.

« Vingt-minutes ? »

« Trente max »

« O' ! »

La petite brune sourit avant de lui faire signe d'accélérer. Elle aussi contait bien profiter de son jeudi soir.

Clarke ne se rappelait plus très bien la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Cela datait de l'année dernière, en première année elle se souvenait être venue une ou deux fois pour un projet. Elle n'était pas fan de l'endroit. Beaucoup trop calme. Beaucoup trop studieux. Elle avait envie de secouer tout le monde.

« Je vais faire une razia au rayon écodéveloppement, et on se revoit dans 35 minutes. »

« Tu te moques de moi là ! »

« Tu as qu'à aller traîner du côté des bd. Je me dépêche. Promis. »

« T'as de la chance que je t'aime » lança-t-elle en se retournant.

Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé qu'autant de monde serait à la bibliothèque à jeudi soir. La salle principale était remplie. Comme beaucoup d'étudiants de 19 ans, elle avait l'habitude de passer la soirée avec ses amis à sortir ou faire la fête, et elle avait toujours pensé que tout le monde faisait pareil. C'était l'un des buts de la fac : s'amuser. Elle avait tort. Une centaine d'étudiants étaient penchés sur leur livre et d'après leurs provisions, n'avaient pas l'intention de bouger avant un bon bout de temps. Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative. Pour elle l'université était un fardeau. Elle pouvait comprendre l'intérêt de certain, mais elle n'avait jamais considéré que le système de son pays était juste. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi des familles entières se ruinaient dans l'espoir d'envoyer l'un de leur enfant.

Clarke traversa la salle informatique à la recherche d'un coin ou se poser. Elle arriva dans le hall des prêts quand elle l'aperçu. Juste derrière le bureau d'accueil. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un bun désordonné. Elle portait un t-shirt clair avec une inscription idiote, en rapport avec l'une de ses sérieux où le gars se déplace dans une cabine téléphonique, une tenue bien éloignée que celle qu'elle portait la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, mais elle était toujours aussi belle.

Clarke se prépara à faire demi-tour quand elle se rappela des paroles de Raven. Elle n'avait aucune chance si elle ne tentait rien. Elle se frotta les mains et avança. Sa motivation était élevée, mais plus elle avançait plus sa peur prenez le dessus.

« Allez Clarke » se dit-elle à elle-même. « Depuis quand tu as peur d'une fille ? »

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança jusqu'à l'accueil. La jeune femme était plongée dans son livre, elle avait des marques de stybilot sur les doigts et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ?

« Heu… Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais là » tenta Clarke d'une voix timide.

La jeune femme releva la tête, l'air surprise.

« Comment tu le saurais ? Je suis quasi sûr qu'on ne se connait pas » répondit-elle en souriant nerveusement

Merde. Elle avait tellement pensé à elle cette semaine qu'elle en avait oublié ce détail.

« Je suis dans ton cours d'histoire de la sexualité, je crois. Non ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas remarqué, désolé. »

« Tu insinues que je passe inaperçu ? » ironisa Clarke

« Disons que dans un amphi rempli de 300 personnes. »

« Et moi qui croyait que les mèches roses me démarquaient. »

« J'ai vu plus extravagant sur le campus crois moi. »

« Mince. Je vais devoir trouver autre chose » rigola la blonde.

La jeune femme sourit et Clarke sentit son cœur louper plusieurs battements.

« Tu voulais … ? » demanda-t-elle

« Pardon ? »

« Je peux t'aider pour quelques choses ? » répéta la jeune femme en pointant du doigt l'étiquette accueil sur son bureau.

Merde. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi jusque-là.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter un livre. »

« Dans une bibliothèque ? Je pense que c'est possible. »

« C'est vrai. Ce que je voulais demander c'est… où est-ce que je peux trouver le rayon BD à emprunter. ? »

« Les BD ? C'est le 22eme. Derrière sur ta gauche. »

Clarke acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Avant de commencer à se retourner.

« Je te ferais demain. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Clarke surprise.

« Demain matin, en cours d'histoire. »

« Bien sûr. Je serais la fille aux mèches roses. »

Clarke s'éloigna doucement avant de se retourner. Fixer quelqu'un trop longtemps était souvent mal interprété. Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de revoir… merde. Elle avait encore oublié de lui demander son prénom. Raven n'allait pas la lâcher. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle y pense demain matin. Demain matin à 8h…

« Parfait » pensa Clarke « Un autre réveil aux aurores »

* * *

 **Petit premier chapitre qui pose le décors :D**

 **Clarke qui a zéro game, préparez vous à la voir se ridiculiser plus d'une fois devant notre petit nerd de Lexa !**

 **Une histoire autour du passage à l'âge adulte, sur tomber amoureux pour la première fois, sur la recherche de soi et du reste de sa vie.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, j'essaye de publier le plus rapidement possible !**


	2. Exes and Oh's

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Et Waaaoooh, merci pour tous ses retours, je suis contente de voir que vous êtes toujours fidèle, ça fait chaud au coeur :D J'espère que vous continuerez à me donner votre avis !**

 **Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre deux où on en découvre plus sur la mystérieuse Lexa ...**

* * *

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait une deuxième fois dans cet amphithéâtre à 8h du matin, Clarke ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle s'intéressait si peu à son cursus universitaire, qu'elle n'aurait jamais parié sur elle. Et pourtant, elle était bien de nouveau sur ses bancs en bois, trop petit pour être confortable. Mais ce matin, Clarke s'en fichait. L'idée de pouvoir passer une heure et demi à côté de la plus belle femme qu'elle avait eu la chance de croiser effaçait tout le reste. Elle était même arrivée en avance pour choisir une bonne place, ayant une vue sur la porte afin de pouvoir guetter discrètement son arrivée. Aux yeux de Clarke, la jeune femme arriva au ralenti. Elle ne portait plus la tenue classe de la semaine dernière, mais une chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs ouverte, laissant voir un nouveau t-shirt avec « These aren't the droids you're looking for » inscrit sur sa poitrine. Clarke qui n'avait pas la référence starwars trouvait cela hilarant. Elle se dépêcha de jeter son sac au sol pour lui faire de la place et lui adressa un petit signe de la main en souriant. La jeune femme répondit à son sourire faisant accélérer le cœur de l'artiste. Perdu dans ses yeux émeraudes, Clarke remarqua que trop tard que la jeune femme passa devant elle sans s'arrêter et rejoignit deux amis deux rangs plus bas. Clarke la regarda passer, en silence. Son cœur se serra quand elle réalisa qu'elle s'était fait des films. Hier soir, la brune ne l'avait pas invité. Elle avait juste été polie, comme tout bon employé sur son lieu de travail. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de venir avec elle. Et, c'était tout à fait normal, elles ne se connaissaient pas. Clarke s'était, en une semaine, fait un véritable film.

« Yo Griffin, je ne savais pas que tu venais ce matin, t'aurais pu m'éviter le bus ! »

« J'étais partie avant même que tu te lèves. »

« Et la question c'est pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux autres cours que ceux sur l'art ? »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

« Aaah ! J'avais oublié. Tu n'es pas vraiment là pour la partie histoire de ce cours sur la sexualité. » rigola Murphy.

« La ferme » lâcha Clarke « réveille moi quand c'est fini »

Elle se pencha sur son bureau et enfonça sa tête dans ses bras. Elle n'était plus d'humeur à suivre. Elle détestait se sentir si bête. Jamais personne ne l'avait marqué à ce point. Elle avait à peine parler à la jeune femme et pourtant cela faisait une semaine que son visage hanté son esprit. Clarke n'aimait pas ça. Ce sentiment de dépendance qui ne cessait de grandir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était forte et indépendante. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille impressionnable qui se laisser emporter si facilement. Mais, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se sortir la brune de la tête. Elle était magnifique mais ce n'était pas la première femme magnifique que Clarke croisait. Elle avait l'habitude de séduire, de jouer, de montrer sa force. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Murphy la secoua à la fin du cours. Elle avait fini par s'endormir malgré sa mauvaise humeur qui l'avait gagné.

« On se réveille la belle au bois dormant. » rigola Murphy

« C'était la dernière fois que je venais. » assura Clarke

« T'es sûre ? Quand t'es là je n'ai pas à rentrer en bus, c'est tout bénéf pour moi. »

« Nop, si tu veux rentrer c'est le bus pour toi. Raven veut qu'on déjeune ensemble au Rio's. Je vais profiter d'avoir un peu de temps pour utiliser les pads de la salle de musique »

« Tu rigoles ? » souffla Murphy

« Nop, il faut que je répète pour demain. »

« Et, tu ne pourrais pas me prêter ta moto ? J'ai cours a 14h, je te la rapporte après ton déjeuner. »

Clarke rigola.

« Même pas en rêve. »

« Aller Clarky ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre le bus »

« Commande un taxi alors, mais après la dernière fois, plus jamais je te prête mon bébé. »

« C'était une toute petite rayure de rien du tout. Rien que mon assurance est pu rattraper. »

« J'ai dit non John. On se retrouve ce soir. »

Clarke attrapa son sac et se dépêcha de sortir. Elle avait besoin de prendre une bonne bouchée d'air frais avant de s'enfermer dans le studio de la fac pour répéter un peu. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle et Monty se produisaient un samedi par mois aux Dropship. Le frère d'Octavia avait réussi à convaincre son patron de leur laisser un petit spot durant les soirées scènes ouvertes pour se produire. Ce que Clarke ressentait pour la musique n'était rien comparer à son amour pour la peinture et le dessin, mais la musique avait une place importante dans sa vie. Elle était souvent source d'inspiration pour son art, et elle lui permettait de décrocher pendant le temps d'une soirée.

Elle se pressa jusqu'à la cafétéria pour prendre un café avant de rejoindre Monty qui l'attendait déjà. Elle sortait son porte-monnaie quand son regard tomba sur les longs cheveux blonds de son « ex-petite-amie ». Niylah était un peu plus loin devant elle, son bras autour de la taille de son nouveau copain. Clarke avait beau répété qu'elle se moquait de la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait avec Niylah, elle avait du mal à supporter son nouveau petit ami. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Elle ne jalousait absolument pas cet idiot. Et, ce n'était pas parce qu'être officiellement avec Nyilah lui manquait. Au contraire, elle était plutôt heureuse de leur nouvel arrangement. Elle n'aimait juste pas que la jeune femme soit si différente avec lui. Elle ne ressemblait pu à la femme qui l'avait séduite. Elle avait même écrit une chanson sur leur relation et son changement d'attitude, elle espérait pouvoir la chanter demain soir.

Clarke attrapa son café, et se retourna s'en prendre la peine d'aller dire bonjour. Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à face la jeune femme du cours d'histoire de sexualité.

« Je t'ai mouillé » se dépêcha de demander Clarke sûre d'avoir renverser son verre.

« Non. Pas encore. » Rigola la jeune femme

« Je suis désolée, j'étais… »

« Pressé de sortir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? »

« Tu vois la blonde de deux mètres ? »

« Avec l'abrutit aux lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur ? »

« C'est mon ex. Et je n'aime vraiment pas son nouveau copain. »

« Il a vraiment une tête d'abrutit »

« Changeons de sujet. J'adore ton t-shirt. »

« Toi aussi tu es fan de starwars ? »

« De starwars ? Non pourquoi… C'est une citation du film ? Je n'avais pas la référence. » Avoua Clarke.

« Ouch. J'ai cru qu'il y avait un deuxième fangirl dans mon cours. Tant pis. »

« Je suis désolée mais on m'attend… » avoua à contre cœur Clarke.

« Oui. Bien sûr, j'étais contente de te revoir… »

« Clarke. J'ai réalisé hier que je ne connaissais même pas ton nom. »

« Lexa. »

« Tu fais quelques choses demain soir ? » lança Clarke sans réfléchir.

« Je bosse jusqu'à 21h30. »

« Quand tu as fini tu n'as qu'à passer au bar the Dropship, c'est la soirée scène ouverte. »

« Tu y participes ? »

« Oui, un pote et moi on est des habitués. Je dois d'ailleurs le rejoindre pour répéter. »

« File. J'étais contente de te croiser Clarke. »

« Moi aussi. Essaye de venir demain. Je suis sûre que ça peut te plaire. » Lança Clarke en souriant avant de repartir.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de la quitter. Elle voulait profiter de l'ouverture pour créer un lien, mais Monty l'attendait. Et elle devait vraiment réviser. Elle se permit de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en arrière et vit Lexa toujours en train de la regarder. Clarke rougit sans le vouloir et accéléra le pas. Elle était vraiment dans la merde.

/

Lexa Woods était une étudiante débordée. Cela avait toujours était le cas. Depuis le lycée, elle devait réussir à jongler entre les cours, son boulot et aider sa famille. A l'université les factures avaient multiplié et elle avait dû rajouter un deuxième boulot à son CV pour ne pas s'endetter tout en continuant à soutenir sa famille. En sortant de son dernier cours de la semaine, elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Par chance, elle arriva à prendre le dernier bus de la soirée. Elle ne se serait vraiment pas sentit de marcher une bonne heure avant de pouvoir déguster l'assiette maison que sa mère lui avait sûrement mise de côté. C'était l'un des avantages de toujours vivre chez ses parents même après avoir passer vingt ans, malgré son boulot très prenant, sa mère était toujours là pour elle et ses frères et sœur.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte, Lexa entendit des bruits de bas descendre des escaliers. Aden, son petit frère, et dernier de la famille, couru lui sauter dans les bras.

« Lexa ! Maman voulait que j'aille me coucher, mais tu m'as promis que tu me lirais mon histoire ce soir ! »

« Je n'ai pas oublié ! File au lit, j'arrive. »

« Tu dois arrêter de lui promettre ça les jours où tu sais que tu vas rentrer tard. Il refuse d'aller se coucher avant » lança une voix à sa droite.

Lexa sourit en laissant tomber son sac dans l'entrée. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa rapidement pour lui dire bonjour. Elle était partie à la fac avant qu'elle rentre de sa garde.

« Pourquoi tu es en tenue, tu étais déjà de garde hier et avant-hier. »

« Je sais. Mais, j'ai dû ajouter quelques gardes. »

« Maman, tu vas finir par plus tenir. Tu travailles à l'hôpital la nuit, et à la clinique privée tous les jours. Tu m'expliques quand tu dors ? »

« Quand on aura fini de rembourser la maison, l'école d'Emori, ta fac et celle d'Aden, les dernières factures médicales ? »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère élevait quatre enfants seul depuis que le père d'Aden était décédé deux ans auparavant. Anya, l'ainée, avait quitter la maison pour entrer dans l'armée. Elle envoyait de l'aide tous les mois. Et Lexa donnait la totalité de sa paie à la bibliothèque à sa mère. Malgré les différentes rentrées d'argent, Becca Woods s'en sortait tout juste. Les différentes factures médicales dû au cancer de son mari et la maladie d'Emori ne cessaient jamais d'arriver.

« Lexa ! » cria Aden de son lit.

« Va retrouver ton frère. Emori est dans sa chambre, elle peut garder Aden si tu as des projets pour ce soir. »

« Rien qu'un rendez-vous avec mon livre sur les droits civils. »

Becca Woods fit la moue. Elle s'avait que sa fille se sacrifier beaucoup pour prendre soin d'eux. Et, elle détestait qu'elle mette autant sa vie entre parenthèses. Elle devrait profiter de sa vie universitaire pour sortir, rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, voyager.

« Lexa ! »

« J'arrive ! »

Elle embrassa rapidement sa mère et monta rejoindre son frère qui perdait patience.

« Je suis là petite monstre ! Laisse-moi une place qu'on parte ensemble dans le monde des sorciers ! » lâcha-t-elle en attrapant la version illustrer du premier tome d'Harry Potter.

Une fois son frère endormi, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur. La porte était entre ouverte. Elle frappa une première fois, mais aucune réponse. Lexa soupira, cela faisait partie du nouveau quotidien de sa sœur : ne pas entendre. Elle frappa une fois de plus, plus fort et cette fois-ci Emori se retourna.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps » demanda-t-elle tout en signant tout doucement ses propos.

« Non. »

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Evidement. »

« Tu travailles ta langue des signes ? » demanda Lexa en changeant de sujet. »

« Mes profs pensent que je progresserais plus vite si je commençais à parler et signer en même temps. Que je m'habitue. »

« S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le faire c'est toi. »

« De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai 17 ans, et dans quelques mois, je serais entièrement sourde. Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de communiquer. »

Lexa s'approcha de sa petite sœur et passa son bras autour de son cou.

« Tu ne seras pas seule. On est dans cette galère tous ensemble ! »

« Ouais, mais c'est moi qui ne pourrait plus vous entendre. »

« Ok, pas de soirée pitié. On va se changer les idées pour ce soir. Je fais le popcorn tu choisis le film ? »

« J'ai un devoir à rendre avant demain midi. Je dois le terminer. »

« Ok. Mais notre marathon jeu vidéo de demain tient toujours ? »

« Bien sûr. Je sourde ou non, je prendrais toujours un malin plaisir à te battre. »

« Dans tes rêves » lâcha Lexa en se levant.

Elle avança vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de sortir.

« Je t'aime. »

Emori lui fit signe de sortir sans relever la tête. Lexa rigola avant de quitter la pièce en refermant la porte. Elle souffla doucement pour se calmer. La vie était injuste. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, ne pouvant rien faire pour aider sa sœur. Elle échangerait sa place avec elle si elle le pouvait. Emori était jeune et avait la vie devant elle. Elle était aimable et sociale, avec plein d'amis, elle faisait partie d'un vrai groupe. Lexa, elle n'avait pas autant à perdre. Elle détestait être si impuissante.

Lexa en perdit son appétit. Elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre et se glissa sous les draps. Elle attrapa son ordinateur et essaya de se vider la tête. Elle n'eut pas de mal à s'endormir n'étant pas capable de rester concentrer sur aucun film.

La sonnerie retentit pour la deuxième fois quand Lexa ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle attrapa son téléphone, il n'était pas encore six heure du matin. Elle se releva, attrapa ses lunettes et son ordinateur. La sonnerie de skype sonna une fois de plus. Lexa sourit en acceptant la conversation.

« Tu en as mis du temps face de rat. »

« Toujours un plaisir de te voir grande sœur. »

« Je n'en doute pas ! J'ai que dix minutes raconte-moi ce que j'ai loupé ! »

« Emori a fait sa rentrer dans son nouveau lycée. Elle a l'air de le prendre plutôt bien. Je crois qu'elle commence à se faire des amis. Aden va bien. Il s'est inscrit dans l'équipe de softball, tu l'aurais vu le weekend dernier sur le terrain, il était tellement fier. »

« Les petits monstres me manquent. »

« Et tu leur manques. Surtout à Emori. Elle dit à tout le monde qu'elle va bien, mais elle entend de moins en moins. On prend tous des cours de langue des signes pour être prêt à communiquer quand elle aura perdu le peu d'audition qui lui reste. »

« Elle est forte. Plus que toi et moi réuni. Elle s'en sortira. Comment va maman ? »

« Elle s'épuise. Je la vois pratiquement plus. »

« Je vais essayer d'envoyer plus pour couvrir l'école privée d'Emori. »

« Anya, tu en fais assez. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu as faire et fait attention à toi ! »

« Et toi Lex, tu vas bien ? »

« ça va. Je jongle entre la fac et le reste. Et, tu veux que j'aille réveiller les monstres, ils seront contents de te voir ! »

« Tu changes de sujet ! »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Laisse-les dormir, je dois y aller. Fais-leur un bisou de ma part. »

« Fait attention. »

« Ouais, Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas face de rat ! » lança Anya avant de raccrocher.

Lexa poussa son ordinateur sur le côté et se laissa retomber en arrière. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier une dernière fois l'heure ? Elle commençait son service dans trente-cinq minutes. Elle avait tout juste le temps de prendre une douche et de filer au travail. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être demain, midi pour commencer sa demi-journée de repos. Elle avait prévu un programme chargé : dormir, commencer la dernière saison de Doctor Who et faire un marathon de jeu vidéo avec Emori.

/

« Et Bell' tu nous en sert deux grandes pour la scène ? »

Derrière le bar, Bellamy lui fit signe qu'il s'en chargé. Il savait qu'avant chaque concert, Clarke était nerveuse. D'habitude, il en aurait profité pour la draguer sans gêne, c'état un petit jeu entre eux, mais ce soir, il sentait que la pression était plus forte que d'habitude, il ne voulait pas la déranger.

« Vous faîtes combien de chanson ce soir ? » demanda le jeune homme en lui servant sa commande.

« Seulement trois, on fait juste la première partie pour …. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Il s'avère que je suis fan de AirBrand. Je voulais savoir quand leur concert commencerait » rigola Bellamy

Clarke lui tira la langue avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

« Tu n'avoueras jamais que tu adores ce que Monty et moi on fait. »

« Je connais vos sets par cœur, désolé de vouloir changer un peu. »

« En fait, ce soir on chante deux nouvelles chansons. »

« Il n'y en aurait pas une qui parlerait d'un beau bras dont tu serais secrètement sous le charme ? »

« Dans tes rêves Bell' » lança-t-elle avant de se retourner.

Elle déposa les deux bières sur la scène avant de passer derrière pour rejoindre ses amis avant le début du concert. Finn et Jasper étaient allongés sur le canapé, à en voir leurs yeux, ils avaient déjà bien commencé leur soirée. Monty était en train d'accorder les guitares pendant que Raven, Octavia et Murphy rigolaient en buvant leur bière.

« Tout est prêt ? »

« Il n'y a plus qu'à tout déchirer » lança Clarke en s'installant prête de John. Elle lui piqua sa bière et la porta à ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quelques choses.

« Tu as l'air stressé Griffin » fit remarquer Raven

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Tu as raison Rae, elle est beaucoup plus sur la défensive que d'habitude » fit remarquer Murphy

« Allez, crache le morceau » continua Octavia

« J'ai invité Lexa. »

« Lexa ? » demanda O'

Raven fut la première à comprendre. Qu'elle connaisse ou non le nom de la jeune femme, cela ne changeait rien, elle connaissait son amie par cœur.

« Tu as enfin eut son nom ! Et tu l'as invité à te voir chanter ? Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire, Griffin est dans la place ! »

« Quelqu'un m'explique ? » demanda O'

« Je pense que la futur madame Griffin sur laquelle Clarke ne cesse de fantasmer s'appelle Lexa, et que notre Clarky d'amour lui a filé un rencard ! »

« Ce n'est pas un rencard ! Je lui ai juste fait comprendre que ce serait sympa si elle venait. »

« Oh Mon Dieu ! J'ai besoin de voir la fille qui à chambouler notre Clarke ! »

Octavia se leva d'un bon suffit de Murphy et Raven, elle s'approcha du rideau et ouvrit légèrement pour regarder la foule qui commençait à arriver.

« A quoi elle ressemble Clarke ? »

« Grande brune, cheveux bouclés, yeux verts ! Une mâchoire à en coupler le souffle. »

« Je ne vois pas. Par contre, il y a Niylah… et son nouveau copain. »

« Vraiment ? »

Clarke se leva pour les rejoindre, elle chercha rapidement dans la foule, mais comme l'avait prévenu Octavia, son « ex-petite-amie » était là.

« Je dois avouer qu'elle n'a aucune gêne » lança Clarke

« Je croyais que tout se passait bien avec votre nouvel arrangement … »

« C'est le cas. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de la voir débarquer dans mon espace avec son boytoy ridicule. »

« Jalouse ? »

« Nan… Par contre, elle risque d'avoir une surprise. On joue une nouvelle chanson et elle parle assez ouvertement d'elle et de lui… »

« Clarke… tu cherches les problèmes ? »

« Laisse la tranquille Raven, elle fait ce qu'elle veut » lâcha Murphy

« Tu n'as pas peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir musclor là-bas ? »

« Qu'il essaye de toucher ma meilleure amie et il aura affaire à moi ! »

« Oh, Murphy c'est mignon ! Mais, ne nous mentons pas, tu aurais aucune chance contre lui » rigola Clarke.

« Si Lincoln était là, il en ferait qu'une bouchée. »

« Je vois que vous avez confiance en moi. Merci beaucoup les copains »

Clarke rigola avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Murphy était peut-être fin, elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait assez de ressource pour se débarrasser de n'importe qui.

« Monty, Clarke ! C'est à vous » lança Bellamy

Monty se leva et lui passa sa guitare en souriant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils jouaient ensemble en public. Ils jouaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an.

« Déchirer tout ! »

Ils attendirent que tous leurs amis soient installés dans la salle avant de rentrer en scène. La foule applaudit doucement, alors qu'ils s'installèrent en silence. Clarke rapprocha le micro près de son visage.

« Bonjour à tous, nous sommes « La princesse des cieux » et je vous jure qu'entre nous deux, c'est lui la vraie princesse » rigola Clarke.

Monty commença à jouer sans répondre. Clarke disait vrai et toutes les personnes qui les connaissaient le savaient. Clarke commença à chanter doucement, scannant la foule à la recherche de ses yeux verts qui la tenait réveillée la nuit. Mais Octavia avait raison, il n'y avait aucune trace de Lexa. Quand, elle arriva au refrain, les habitués du bar chantonnèrent avec eux les paroles. D'habitude, il n'y avait rien de mieux comme sensation, Clarke adorait voir des gens toucher par ses mots, mais ce soir, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la porte du bar, espérant voir arriver Lexa. A la fin de la première chanson, toujours personne.

« Ok, je vois qu'il y a quelques habitués » rigola Clarke « Malheureusement, vous aurez du mal à chanter les deux prochaines car on a quelques nouveautés pour vous. »

Clarke attrapa sa guitare et joua en essayant de ne plus penser à la jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment invité. Ce n'était pas un rencard, juste une proposition. Lexa avait surement mieux à faire que de venir l'écouter chanter trois pauvres chansons. Elle devait se sortir la jeune femme de la tête.

Ils attaquèrent leur dernière chanson, à ce stade-là, Clarke était persuadée que Lexa ne viendrait pas. Elle se concentra sur Niylah qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Clarke ne loupa le changement sur son visage quand elle comprit que la chanson parlait d'elle.

 _« I don't wanna know about your new man  
'Cause if it was meant to be  
You wouldn't be callin' me up tryin' to  
'Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me  
I don't wanna know about your new man  
We'll get there eventually  
I know you're missin' all this kind of love  
But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me »_

« Merci beaucoup d'être venu ! Même si on sait que vous attendez tous avec impatience AirBrand ! » rigola Clarke avant de quitter la scène.

Raven se dépêcha de venir la prendre dans ses bras, fière de sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai adoré voir la tête de Niylah »

« Je n'en ai pas trop fait ? »

« Non la chanson est géniale ! »

« Lexa n'est pas venue… »

« C'est sa perte. Tu étais sexe sur scène. »

Clarke rigola en serrant Murphy qui venait de les rejoindre une bière à la main.

« Cette fois-ci si tu en veux une, tu vas te la chercher » lâcha-t-elle en portant la boisson à ses lèvres.

« Tu sers définitivement à rien ! » lâcha-t-elle avant de rejoindre le bar.

Elle demanda à Bell' de lui servir une tequila qu'elle avala d'un trait suivit d'une bière. Elle avait besoin de sentir l'effet familier de l'ivresse pour oublier qu'on venait de lui poser un lapin. Elle attendit de finit la première bouteille avant de recommander une pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle s'apprêter à quitter le bar quand une voix familière la sortie de sa solitude.

« Je suppose que cette chanson mettait bien destinée ? »

« Niylah ! Elle t'a plus ? »

« J'aurais préféré que tu t'abstiennes… »

« Mais vu que toi et moi ce n'est plus ce que c'était, je me fiche un peu de ce que tu veux. »

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord. Que toi non plus, tu ne voulais plus qu'on soit ensemble. »

« C'est le cas. Après les horreurs que tu m'as lancées, j'ai vraiment plus envie d'être ta copine. »

« Alors, à quoi tu joues ? »

Clarke sentit que Niylah était blessée.

« Je t'ai causé des problèmes avec Sean ? »

« Sam. Et non. Malheureusement, tu as raison, ce n'est pas la personne la plus brillante. »

« Je suis sûre que Sven a d'autre qualités. »

« Oui. Sam, en a beaucoup. Tu as vu la taille de ses bras ? » rigola Niylah.

« Il y a donc aucune chance que tu me retrouves dans mon lit disons dans deux heures ? » demanda Clarke la voix rauque.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Depuis que leur arrangement c'était créée, Clarke n'avait jamais été celle qui prenait les devants. Elle avait toujours attendu que Niylah fasse le premier pas. Mais ce soir, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais et voulait quelqu'un pour réchauffer son lit. Elle n'avait pas la force de trouver un inconnu.

« Je ne dirais pas qu'il n'y a aucune chance. » murmure Niylah avant de la laisser.

Clarke avala la fin de sa bière, le sourire aux lèvres. La soirée n'était peut-être pas perdue.

/

Lexa était fatiguée. Il était 11h45 et il lui restait encore plus d'une heure de service avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et profiter du peu de temps de repos qu'elle disposait. Elle mourrait d'envie d'un café, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait la bibliothèque était pleine. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa pause. Elle attrapa le chariot et passa entre les tables pour ramasser les livres laissés sur place. Où était passé ses dimanches tranquilles où elle avait le temps de réviser ses cours, de prendre une pause tout en rangeant en musique la bibliothèque ?

La sonnerie de l'accueil raisonna. Lexa posa les livres qu'elle avait dans les mains et souffla. Il y avait rarement autant de monde que ce matin. Elle reconnu rapidement les cheveux blonds et roses qui l'attendaient.

« Clarke, c'est ça ? »

« Dans le mille ! »

Clarke se gifla mentalement. Qui utilisait l'expression dans le mille ?

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Je viens rendre ses livres. »

« Tu sais que tu pouvais les déposés dans la boite retour, je m'en serais occupée tout à l'heure ? »

« Non. Je ne savais pas. Je dois avouer que je viens rarement à la biblio. »

« Et pourtant, c'est la deuxième fois que je t'y vois en trois jours. » rigola Lexa

Clarke décida d'être honnête. Essayer de flirter ne marchait définitivement pas en ce moment. Son cerveau refuser de dire des choses ayant un sens.

« J'accompagnais une amie à moi jeudi soir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fini par les emprunter. »

« Tu les as lus ? »

Clarke secoua la tête.

« J'ai regardé les dessins. Ils sont très graphiques. Un tracé fin et précis, ça m'a surprise. »

Lexa sourit en les récupérant.

« Ton pull à l'air tellement confortable ! »

Lexa baissa les yeux, elle portait son sweet à capuche Harry Potter à la couleur de Serdaigle.

« Tu as la référence cette fois-ci ? »

« Je devrais vivre dans une grotte pour ne pas capter que c'est un pull Harry Potter. »

« Eh, permet moi de demander, tu dois être l'une des seules personnes que je connaisse qui n'ai jamais vu StarWars… »

« Je n'ai jamais vu ou lu Harry Potter non plus. »

Lexa laissa retomber ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Pour une fan inconditionnelle comme elle de tout ce qui se rapprocher de près ou de loin au petit sorcier, il était impensable de ne jamais avoir vu l'un des films.

« Ok. On a deux solutions, soit tu empruntes le premier livre tout de suite, soit tu sors de cette bibliothèque tout de suite et ne revient jamais. » ironisa la jeune femme.

« Il y a des images ? » rigola Clarke

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement. Même exaspéré, Lexa était magnifique. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à avoir une conversation de plus de cinq minutes sans se ridiculiser, elle devait en profiter pour établir un contact plus fort. Elle devait saisir sa chance.

« Tu finis bientôt ? On pourrait aller manger un bout et tu essayerais de me convaincre de lire l'un de ses nombreux livres sans dessin.»

Lexa regarda sa montre.

« Dans plus d'une heure. Cette matinée est interminable. Et, je dois aller chercher ma sœur à son école. »

« Oh. »

Clarke essaya de ne pas paraître trop déçu.

« Je te laisse bosser alors. »

« A vrai dire… je meurs d'envie de boire un café, et je n'ai toujours pas pris ma pause. Tu me tiens compagnie ? »

Clarke se retint de sourire. Bingo. La voilà son ouverture. Il fallait rester calme.

« Je ne dirais pas non à un latté Vanille… extra crème. »

Lexa sourire était la nouvelle Kryptonite de Clarke. Elle pourrait jurer qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Les couchers de soleils, les nuits étoilés, les paysages paradisiaques, rien ne pouvait tenir la comparaison face à ce sourire.

Lexa la conduisit jusqu'au petit stand de café qui se tenait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Clarke s'installa à l'une des tables, en attendant que la jeune femme revienne avec leur commande. La mission était simple séduire l'étudiante grâce à son charme et humour naturel. Rien de compliquer. Elle pouvait le faire.

« Tu étudies quoi à part l'histoire de…. ? »

« On s'en fiche » la coupa Lexa « Je ne rigolais pas avec mon ultimatum, comment tu as pu passer à côté du chef d'œuvre de notre génération. »

Cette fois-ci c'est Clarke qui ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Je ne sais pas. Cela ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé. »

« Jamais vraiment intéressé ? Et, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse au juste ? »

« La peinture. Le dessin. Un peu de musique. D'où mon parcourt universitaire artistique. »

« Une artiste, hein ? Je comprends mieux cette obsession pour les images. »

« Touché » rigola Clarke en portant sa tasse à sa bouche.

Clarke essaya de ne pas sourire au mot « artiste ». Lexa n'avait jamais vu son travail mais n'hésitait pas, à l'appeler « artiste », c'était plutôt bon signe non ? Raaah ARRETER de se faire des films.

« Comment était le concert ? »

« Le concert ? »

« Tu m'avais parlé d'une scène ouverte, je suis désolée j'étais morte. »

La jouer cool Clarke. La jouer cool.

« Oh génial ! J'avais oublié que je t'en avais parlé. Je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi. Les gens avaient l'air content. On sait bien amusée. Une bonne soirée universitaire quoi. »

« Je vais devoir te croire sur parole, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais le temps. »

« J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir car c'est officiel, tu viens à ma soirée. C'est pas un truc démesuré, juste quelques amis, de l'alcool, de la musique. Tu verras ça te fera du bien. »

« Tu fais une fête un dimanche soir ? »

« Bien sûr. On est jeune, belle et libre. C'est tout le temps le bon moment pour s'amuser. »

« J'essayerais de passer »

« Tu n'es pas obliger de mentir tu sais. »

« Qui te dit que je mens ? »

« Tu n'es pas venu hier soir. »

« Je ferais ce que je peux. »

Clarke essaya de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Elle avait décidé de la jouer cool, elle devait se tenir à son plan. Elle attrapa un morceau de papier, et sortit un stylo.

« Mon adresse, ce soir vers 21h30, 22h. »

Elle résista à ne pas noter son numéro, mais elle avait peur d'en faire trop.

« Je devrais y retourner. Je n'ai pas fini mon service. »

Lexa se leva et récupéra ses affaires.

« A ce soir » sourit Clarke.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui dire au revoir d'un signe de main. Clarke attendit que la jeune femme soit assez éloignée pour sortir son téléphone et composer le numéro de son meilleur ami. Elle était fière de son avancé avec la belle brune, mais encore une fois, elle avait raconté n'importe quoi. Aucune fête n'était prévue ce soir, et un dimanche soir à la dernière minute, c'était un suicide social. Mais elle s'en fichait. Si elle devait passer sa journée à organiser une soirée dans l'espoir d'y voir Lexa, elle y passerait tout son temps. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de renfort.

« Murphy, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

* * *

 **So... Clarke est accro. Qui ne le serait pas ?**

 **Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre où l'alcool rend Clarke beaucoup trop honnête..**

 **A bientôt :D**


	3. Shut up and dance with me

Bonsoir tout le monde :D

je vous préviens, j'avais le choix entre corriger tout le chapitre et le poster un jour, ou le poster ce soir tel quel. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes..

Bonne lecture, et on oublie pas de me donner son avis !

Et pour répondre à une guest, je publie le lundi normalement, j'ai juste oublier hier.. mais ça peut être toutes les semaines, ou une semaine sur deux... sorry.

* * *

John Murphy était un homme plein de ressources. Clarke n'en n'avait jamais douté. Mais, une fois encore, il venait de réaliser l'impossible. Comment avait-il réussi ? Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir. Mais, la soirée du semestre allait avoir lieu dans leur villa, un dimanche à deux semaines des exams, et le tout en ayant été planifié en moins de 10h.

"Je crois que je ne connais pas la moitié du quart des invités lâcha Clarke en descendant des escaliers.

"Je suis même sûre que toi et moi combiné on ne connait pas la moitié du quart des invités. » répondit Raven

« Où as-tu trouvé autant de monde un dimanche soir ? » demanda Octavia.

« J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable. »

« Murphy… Ne me dit pas que » commença Finn

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Ilian, le président de la fraternité Sigma Kappa Tau entra avec ses frères et une quantité de fût de bière inimaginable.

« Tu as pactisé avec Ilian ? Mec, on est fichu. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ? »

« De lui prêter la villa pour les 3 prochaines grandes soirées des Sigma… Sans la possibilité de refuser ou choisir le jour. »

« Comment tu as pu accepter ! » lâcha Octavia. « On déteste les fraternités. Surtout les Sigmas ! »

Depuis toujours, les Sigmas régnait sur la vie étudiante de UCSC. Ils organisaient plus grande fête, gagner les plus grandes compétitions et se pavaner sur le campus comme des stars. Surtout depuis qu'Ilian Trishana venait de prendre la présidence de la maison. Puis, Murphy était arrivé. Il avait pour simple objectif de profiter de la fac avec ses amis tout en faisant plaisir à son père en décrochant un diplôme avant d'enfin commencer la vie qu'il souhaiter. Pour profiter, Finn, Murphy et Octavia étaient doués. Les Sigmas n'avaient pas aimé voir débarquer un nouveau groupe tout aussi populaire qu'eux. Et, ils avaient fait des habitants de la villa leur rival. Clarke et les autres n'avait rien demander. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour obtenir la colère des Sigmas. Ils cherchaient juste à survivre à l'université ensemble, en famille.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour aider Clarke ! Quand l'un de vos potes à besoin de s'envoyer en l'air, on fait tout ce qui faut pour qu'il puisse ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas lui payer une escorte ! » lâcha Finn. « Ou me demandait ! Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours là pour rendre service. »

« Merci pour la proposition Finn, mais je passe » rigola Clarke. « Ne vous en prenez pas à Murphy, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'aider. Et on ne s'en sort pas si mal. »

« On parle des Sigma Clarke » commença Octavia « Tu vas laisser ses abrutis saccagés notre maison ? »

« Le mal est fait » lâcha Raven « Alors, au lieu de s'en prendre à Murphy, si on allait profiter de cette fête qui s'annonce… épique. Clarke en attendant que ta femme arrive, tu es avec moi au bière poing ! Allons montrer au Sigma ce que l'on sait faire. »

Et la fête commença. Clarke ne s'inquiéta pas quand elle ne vit pas Lexa arriver. Personne n'arrivait jamais à l'heure à ce genre de soirée. Elle se contenta de jouer au bière pong avec Raven, à danser avec Octavia. Mais peu à peu, sa nervosité repris le dessus. Toujours aucun signe de la femme de ses rêves, littéralement de ses rêves. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, l'alcool était un bon moyen de se distraire. De ne pas penser que c'était la deuxième fois en trois jours que la brune lui posait un lapin. De ne pas penser qu'elle avait organiser toute cette fête pour Lexa, et que Lexa n'était pas là, et donc à quel point elle devait être pathétique en ce moment. Vers minuit, elle sortit du salon et se laissa tomber sur l'un des transats. Il faisait encore bon pour un mois de novembre et une trentaine de personnes avait préféré continuer la fête dans le jardin plutôt que d'étouffer à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi tu es assise seule au lieu de danser indécemment avec miss intello ?» lança Murphy en poussant ses jambes pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Lexa n'est pas venu ! »

« Sérieux ? Tu veux dire que j'ai pactisé avec le diable pour rien ? Finn avait raison, j'aurais mieux faite de te payer une p…. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à finir ta phrase » la coupa Clarke « Je suis clairement pas assez bourrée pour supporter ta vulgarité. »

« Et, si on remédier à ça ? » sourit Murphy en attrapant une bouteille de téquila qui trainait.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres avant d'attraper la bouteille et de la porter à ses lèvres. Elle avala difficilement et laissa la brûlure se répandre dans tout son corps. C'était une mauvaise idée, mais à cet instant, elle s'en fichait.

Octavia et Raven arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour les accompagner. Chacun avait leur propre raison. Lincoln manquait à Octavia. Raven se sentait seule. Clarke essayait d'oublier et Murphy… Murphy était toujours dans la combine quand il s'agissait d'être stupide, surtout quand il pouvait être stupide avec ses amis. Quand ils regagnèrent l'intérieur, Clarke avait du mal à marcher droit. Elle compter sur Octavia pour la tenir jusqu'à la piste de danse où elle pourrait éliminer tout ce qu'elle venait de boire. Mais, Octavia, elle aussi, avait du mal à tenir droite. Quand son amie trébucha, Clarke essaya de se rattraper à la première chose/personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Par chance, elle resta sur ses deux pieds, mais tout le contenu de son verre se renversa sur la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer.

« Je suis… » commença Clarke

La fin de sa phrase s'évapora dans les airs quand son regard se perdit dans celui vert émeraude de la brune. Lexa ne lui avait pas posé un deuxième lapin. Elle était venue. Elle était là, dans sa maison, juste devant elle et entièrement trempée.

« Oh Mon dieu ! Je suis désolée Lexa, j'ai… »

« A croire que cela devient une habitude » rigola Lexa « Tu comptes essayer de me mouiller à chaque fois qu'on se croise ? » répondit Lexa innocemment.

Clarke fut éternellement surprise et reconnaissante que son cerveau bloque sa réponse. Elle n'aurait pas supporté la honte provoquée par la phrase qu'elle avait envisagé de répondre. Elle se contenta de la penser très très fort : « Moi, je suis mouillée à chaque fois que je te vois. » Stupide hormone. Stupide corp. Et Stupide envie.

« Tu es vraiment là » se contenta-t-elle de répondre

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu m'as invité »

« J'ai fait plus que t'inviter. J'ai organisé toute cette soirée pour toi. »

Et merde. Stupide cerveau imbiber d'alcool pas cher.

« Je suis pratiquement sûre que je n'étais pas censée te le dire » ajouta Clarke

Lexa sourit. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à présent, mais Clarke était particulièrement adorable. Sa vie était tellement surchargée, qu'elle n'avait même pas réaliser que cette magnifique blonde flirtait avec elle. Elle était vraiment à l'ouest, en ce moment. Pour son excuse, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu ni rendez-vous ni petite amie, personne depuis que Costia était partie à la fac à l'autre bout du pays.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la raison pourquoi je dis toujours n'importe quoi quand tu es là. C'est tes yeux. Ils me perturbent. »

« Mes yeux te perturbent ? »

« Ils grillent mon cerveau. Un peu comme les sabres verts dans Starwars. Voila tes yeux sont des sabres lasers qui grillent mon cerveau. »

« Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais vu Starwars ? »

« Ce n'est plus le cas ! Yeaah ! »

Clarke sourit en levant les bras en l'air. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle allait regretter d'avoir bu autant. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de parler. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

« Tu es venue avec quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, Roan est parti nous chercher une bière. »

Parfait juste parfait. Elle avait un petit-ami. Bien sûr, comment cela aurait-il pu être possible autrement. Elle était magnifique. Intelligente. Belle. Clarke n'avait aucune chance. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de croire qu'elle pouvait avoir une chance.

« C'est parfait. Parfait. Il faut que tu rattrapes mon niveau. » rigola Clarke « Ton petit ami et toi êtes les bienvenues dans ma maison. Profiter-en ! Rae dirait même Mi casa es tu casa ? Un truc du style.»

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Clarke était déjà repartie. Elle attrapa Octavia qui était toujours dans le coin et la tira sur la piste de danse. La brune la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. C'était sûrement plus simple si Clarke pensait que Roan était son petit ami. Elle n'avait pas le temps de gérer les drames d'une relation. Et, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Clarke s'en remettrait.

« Où est passé Raven ? »

« Elle était avec nous ? » répondit Octavia.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. »

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Eau. Il te faut… Monty amène O'… »

Elle voulait vraiment aider son amie, mais avant, elle devait désaouler. Tout était de plus en plus flou autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau mais fini sans trop comprendre comment sur les genoux de Finn.

« Princesse ! »

« Finn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'habite ici princesse. Et puis, c'est toi qui vient de t'asseoir sur mes genoux. »

« Je crois que j'étais en mission, et puis boom, je suis sûr tes genoux. »

« C'est un signe ! » cria Jasper. « Un signe que c'est à ton tour. » lâche le jeune garçon en lui tendant la pipe sur laquelle il tirait.

Clarke hésita une seconde. Elle n'avait jamais participé aux séances homéopathiques de Jasper. Elle avait toujours refusé de passer se capte de peur de franchir la ligne de non-retour.

« Je crois que Clarke en a eu assez pour ce soir » lança Lexa en éloignant la main de Jasper.

« Lexa, tu es là ! »

« Et si on allait prendre l'air. »

« Yeaah ! Lexa me propose un rencard. »

Clarke attrapa la main que l'étudiante lui tendait et se releva avec difficulté. Clarke ne put contrôler les frissons qui la parcoururent quand Lexa passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de la villa et l'installa sur l'un des bancs du porche.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'eau ? »

« Naaan. »

« Ok »

Lexa s'assit à côté d'elle. Clarke n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se baisser et de poser sa tête sur ses jambes.

« Tu es bien là ? »

« Humm »

Lexa ne comprenait comment elle se retrouvait dans cette position. La soirée n'avait pas pris la tournure qu'elle imaginait. Elle aurait aimé passer sa nuit à jouer à Call of Duty ou NBA avec sa sœur, mais avait cédé quand son plus viel ami lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. L'idée de voir Clarke l'avait réjoui. Elle ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'ami à la fac, elle avait très peu de temps pour socialiser. Elle avait pensé que cela serait bien de trainer un peu avec la jeune femme. Elle était sympathique et entrainante, tout ce que Lexa n'était pas. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle était entrain de flirter avec elle. D'ailleurs pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Elle venait d'un autre monde. Un monde où Lexa n'aurait jamais sa place. Où alors, elle n'était qu'un défi, un nouvel hobby pour la blonde. Elle passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de l'artiste. Elle ne pouvait pas nier, que malgré sa maladresse, et ses propos un peu trop directs, cela faisait du bien de plaire. Lexa sourit en repensant à tout ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. Elle ne doutait pas que la blonde aurait honte au réveil, ou alors elle se rappellerait à peine de la soirée. Dans tous les cas, cela n'intéressait pas Lexa. Elle voulait seulement finir son année, aider sa mère et être diplômer. Le reste comptait peu.

« Clarke ? » lança une voix féminine à côté d'elles.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien »

« Eh, ça va aller Clarky »

La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et aida la blonde à se relever.

« Tu es ? »

« Lexa. Une amie. Enfin en quelque sorte. Je me suis dit que l'air frais lui ferait du bien. »

«Tu es la fameuse Lexa ? »

« Apparemment. Et tu es ? »

« Raven. La meilleure amie. Merci de t'être occuper d'elle, mais je prends le relais. Va profiter de la fête. »

« Je pense que je vais plutôt rentrer. Tu lui diras merci pour l'invitation. La soirée a été… révélatrice. »

Raven sourit, elle savait que trop bien ce dont Clarke était capable quand elle n'était pas sobre.

« Griffin intoxiquée parle beaucoup trop. C'est très utile quand tu as besoin d'information ou si tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'en veut. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tout était frais » sourit Lexa gênée

« Tu auras qu'à lui demander quand elle aura désaoulé. »

Raven souleva Clarke et passa son bras autour de sa taille. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Clarke tenait debout. Cela serait beaucoup plus facile pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Clarke est… spéciale. Spécialement géniale même. Tu ne devrais pas la juger sur une mauvaise nuit. »

« Je ne comptais pas le faire » sourit Lexa avant de partir.

Monter Clarke jusqu'à sa chambre fut plus facile que Raven aurait cru. La blonde était déterminée à retrouver son lit. Avec Raven pour support, elle traversa la pièce en un temps record. Les escaliers furent plus compliqués, mais elle finit par réussir à s'allonger dans ses draps frais. Dès qu'elle fut à l'horizontal, ses vertiges se multiplièrent. Elle se leva d'un bon et couru jusqu'au toilette de sa salle de bain. De la chambre, Raven entendit Clarke se vider. La mécano souffla. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour son amie. Elle claqua les mains sur ses genoux et se leva pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et souleva la chevelure blonde de son amie pour lui faciliter la tâche.

« Je te jure Griffin, tu me le payeras. »

/

Mal au dos. C'est la première pensée que Clarke eut en se réveillant. Elle avait mal au dos. Mais, ce n'était rien comparé au mal de tête qui l'attaqua quand elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. La soirée d'hier lui revint aussitôt en tête… Elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi elle venait de se réveiller sur le sol de sa salle de bain.

« Merde » lâcha-t-elle en essayant de se relever. Elle s'appuya sur le bord de la baignoire pour se redresser, elle n'avait pas encore la force de se lever complètement, elle allait rester assise un peu ici.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir en silence. »

Clarke se retourna surprise. Raven était allongée dans la baignoire recouverte de sa couverture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Merci Raven d'avoir pris soin de moi et d'avoir dormi dans ma baignoire pour être sûr que je ne meurs pas dans mon propre vomi. Oh, mais de rien Clarke. »

« Tu n'avais pas la force de me remettre au lit. J'ai mal partout. »

« Après que tu te sois relevée pour la troisième fois, j'ai abandonné. »

« Merci Raven. »

« J'attends que tu me retournes la faveur un de ses jours » rigola Raven en se relevant légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne boirais plus jamais. »

Raven rigole.

« Bien sûr. On en reparle la semaine prochaine.

Clarke sourit. Son amie n'avait pas tort.

« La question c'est pourquoi tu t'es mises dans cet état ? »

« Parce qu'il faut nécessairement une raison ? »

Raven se releva et sortit de la baignoire pour venir s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Clarke… Je vois très viens que ça ne va pas. Je n'ai rien dit car je pensais que tu viendrais m'en parler quand tu serais prête. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien. »

« C'est juste… la vie de manière générale. Ces quelques mois ont juste été particulièrement éprouvants. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que je me sens perdue. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Mes parents me tiennent par leur ultimatum qui me force à faire quelques choses qui ne me rend pas heureuse. Je me suis fait larguer par une fille que j'aimais beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie, et on m'a posé deux lapins en trois jours. »

« Je croyais que tu te fichais de ta rupture avec Niylah ? »

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? »

« Non, mais commençons dans l'ordre. Alors Niylah ? »

« Je n'ai ni le cœur brisé, ni l'impression que je finirais seule, mais, je l'aimais bien et se faire larguer et entendre tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ne me laisse pas non plus insensible. »

« Alors arrête de la voir. Tourne la page complètement. »

« C'était au programme. »

« Bien. Après, tu connais mon point de vu sur ta relation avec tes parents. »

« Tu trouves que je suis lâche. »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Peut-importe ce que tu décides de faire je te soutiens ! Si tu n'es pas prête, tu n'es pas prête. »

« Mais du coup, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Si tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir quitter la fac parce que tes parents ne t'aideront plus. Ne quitte pas la fac. Mais tu dois trouver une alternative, une activité qui te rendra heureuse à côté. Que ta vie ne se limite pas à quelques choses que tu n'aimes pas. »

« Ces des paroles raisonnables. »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis un génie ! Mais je t'interdis de penser que je ne te soutiens pas ou croire que tu es lâche. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je dirais même que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus faux. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Sujet suivant : les lapins ? Qui a osé te poser un lapin ? »

« Lexa. D'abords au bar, bien que je l'ai juste invité. Et, hier, alors que j'ai organisé cette soirée pour elle. Pathétique hein ? »

« Lexa était là hier. »

« Quoi ? »

« Lexa était la hier. »

Et tout lui revint en tête. La bière renversée, ses confessions, les différentes manières dont elle s'était ridiculisée, et la mini sieste sur ses cuisses.

« Et merde. »

« Tu l'as dit. Maintenant qu'on a fait le tour, je te laisse te laver. Tu pues. » lâcha Raven en sortant.

Clarke resta assise par terre un instant. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire sa meilleure amie. Et surtout, ne plus penser à Lexa et la soirée d'hier soir. Elle pourrait peut-être donner des cours de dessin à des enfants, ou être bénévole dans une galerie. Quelques choses qui aurait du sens, et non perdre son temps en cours.

Sa douche dura plus longtemps que prévu. Elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en ordre. Elle sortit en vitesse quand elle entendu son téléphone sonner pour la deuxième fois. C'était un appel de sa mère. Elle était loin d'être en assez bonne forme pour une nouvelle confrontation. Elle posa son téléphone sur le bord de l'évier, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Enervé, Clarke l'attrapa et décrocha.

« Tu sais, si je ne décroche pas, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te parler. »

« Clarke ? »

« Maddie ? »

« Clarke ! Maman a dit que tu venais passer quelques jours à la maison, c'est vrai ? »

Sa mère était vicieuse. C'était un coup bas. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire non à sa petite sœur.

« Bien sûr, d'ici la fin du mois. »

« On pourra aller faire du patinage ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que je rentrerais sans t'amener au lac ? C'est notre tradition non ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

« Tu me manques trop pour que je ne vienne pas. »

« Tu me manques aussi. Attend maman veut te parler. »

« Je t'aime. »

Maddie s'éloigna du téléphone et le passa à sa mère. Clarke souffla un bon coup pour se préparer.

« Allo. »

« C'est petit même de ta part. »

« Si tu ne rentres pas pour moi, au moins tu rentres pour elle. »

« Un jour tu regretteras tout ce que tu nous fais subir. »

« Oui, pardon, c'est vrai que je suis une mère ingrate. Je fournis une éducation de choix à mes filles, leurs payent tout ce qu'elles veulent, essayent de les réunir. Je suis le mal incarné. » ironisa Abby

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le pire : que tu en fasses qu'à ta tête ou que tu ne te rendes pas compte que c'est mal. »

« Tu as reçu ton billet ? David viendra te chercher à l'aéroport. »

« Je peux prendre le métro. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, David est payé pour ça. »

« Ah, si David est payé pour ça ! » lâcha-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

La semaine commençait en beauté. Elle sortie de la salle de bain et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas assez de problème, il fallait en plus qu'elle rentre à Chicago, une ville qui n'était plus sa maison depuis bien longtemps. Elle se retourna dans son lit espérant retrouver le sommeil et oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Ne plus penser à sa mère ne fut pas compliqué, cela faisait des années qu'elle s'entraîner. Mais ne plus penser à Lexa était beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette fille lui avait fait mais elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle était complétement hypnotisée. L'idée de s'être ridiculisée de cette manière devant elle était difficile à vivre. Le pire étant de savoir qu'elle avait un petit ami.

« AAAH » lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever.

Quitte à ne pas dormir, elle devait au moins trouver un plan pour s'excuser. Hier, elle avait dépassé les bornes.

Elle se leva d'un bon et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Elle fut surprise de trouver Octavia et Murphy déjà réveillés.

« Où est passée Raven ? » demanda-t-elle

« Elle est rentrée dans son dortoir. » répondit Murphy

« D'ailleurs, quelqu'un sait où elle a disparu hier soir ? »

« Elle était avec moi. »

« Non, je veux dire avant qu'elle te sauve de ton vomi » rigola Octavia.

« Elle a disparu ? » demanda Clarke en attrapant la boite d'aspirine qui traînait sur le bar.

« Ouep, une bonne demi-heure. »

« Presqu'une heure même. » répondit Murphy « Et, on sait tous qu'elle est partie s'envoyer en l'air en cachette. »

« Sérieux, avec qui ? »

« Aucune idée » avoua Octavia « Mais ça se tient. »

« En parlant de s'envoyer en l'air. Je suis désolée que Lexa ne soit pas venue … »

« Au final, elle est venue. Et je me suis complétement ridiculisée devant elle. »

Octavia ce releva du canapé d'un bon.

« Lexa Woods ! » s'écria-t-elle

« Pardon ? »

« La fille sur qui tu t'es renversée, c'était Lexa Woods ? »

« Woods, je n'en sais rien, mais oui c'était la fameuse Lexa. Et je n'ai pas vraiment fait bonne impression. »

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est génial ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose » demanda Clarke en se tournant vers Murphy

« Me demande pas, je n'y comprends rien non plus. »

« Je la connais. » ajouta Octavia.

« Comment ça tu la connais ? »

« Je la connais. Lexa. On était dans le même lycée. Enfin, pendant mon année de seconde, elle a genre deux ans de plus. Mais, elle avait certains cours avec Bellamy et elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Lincoln ! Je crois même qu'ils étaient assez proche, je les ai vu assez souvent ensemble. »

« Santa Cruz est une petite ville, ça ne m'étonne pas » répondit Murphy

« En tout cas ! C'est tout gagnant pour notre Clarky. Je vais pouvoir l'aider à séduire sa future femme ! »

« Laisse tombait O'. Elle a un copain. »

« Oh Merde. Je suis désolée Griffin » lâcha Murphy.

« Une copine tu veux dire. »

« Non, un copain. Elle est venue avec lui à la soirée. »

« Elle t'a dit clairement, qu'elle était là avec son petit ami ? » Demanda Octavia

« Oui, enfin je n'en sais rien, mais elle est venue avec un gars. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je peux t'affirmer, qu'au lycée, Lexa était surtout connue pour être l'une des seules ouvertement gays du lycée.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle sortait avec cette fille du journal, Costia. L'ancienne voisine de Lincoln. Et c'était super sérieux à l'époque. »

« Elle est peut-être bi » proposa

« Ou elle est juste tomber amoureuse d'un gars, ça arrive. »

« Ou, c'était juste un ami et tu t'ais fait des films. »

« De toute manière ça ne change rien, je me suis complétement ridiculisée hier. »

« On a tous fait ou dit n'importe quoi sous l'influence de la boisson » la rassura Murphy

« Et, Lexa semble être une fille rationnelle, si tu t'excuses de ton comportement ça devrait aller. »

« Ouais. Je comptais m'excuser dans tous les cas. J'allais partir pour la biblio »

« Elle est fermée le lundi matin. »

« Merde. »

« Tu ne peux pas juste lui envoyer un texto ? »

Clarke se pinça les lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas son numéro. Tu ne sais pas où elle vivrait par hasard ? »

« Nop. » commença Octavia « Mais on connait quelqu'un qui pourrait trouver facilement.

Convaincre Raven de pirater l'annuaire de la fac ne fut pas compliquée. Même si elle montra quelques réserves au début, la jeune femme ne pouvait résister à l'idée de se frayer un chemin dans les défenses de l'université. En, un rien de temps, elle avait trouvé la dernière adresse au nom de Lexa. Et Clarke se trouvait maintenant devant la porte de la petite maison bleu. Elle savait que c'était une méthode douteuse. Et qu'elle pouvait paraître un peu extrême. Elle était au courant que cela faisait désespérée. Mais, elle était désespérée. Elle voulait absolument repartir sur des bonnes bases. Cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Clarke souffla avant de se décider. Elle s'avança vers la porte en bois et frappa doucement. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, une femme en tenue d'infirmière ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour ? »

« Bonjour, heu… j'ai du me tromper de maison. »

« Vous cherchez qui ? » demanda la femme en souriant.

« Lexa… »

« Lexa ! » appela l'infirmière en se retournant. « Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. J'y vais-je suis en retard. » Elle se retourna vers Clarke.

« Vous pouvez rentrer, Lexa descend. »

« Clarke ? »

« Bonne journée ma puce. »

« A ce soir maman. Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

La blonde eut besoin d'une seconde de plus avant de recouvrir ses esprits.

« Ce n'est pas très important » répondit-elle « Ce qui est important c'est que je suis venue m'excuser. Pour mon comportement. D'hier soir… »

Lexa sourit et se décala un peu pour la laisser rentrer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu vivais chez tes parents, ou je ne serais jamais venu. » avoua-t-elle « Je ne voulais pas déranger. »

« Tu ne déranges pas. Et, tu n'as pas à t'excuser » lança-t-elle en la conduisant dans le salon. « Tu veux boire quelques choses ? »

« Non merci. Et, si. Je te dois des excuses. J'ai été un peu trop direct hier soir, et j'ai dû te mettre mal à l'aise alors que c'est moi qui t'avais invité. »

« On a tous dit des trucs qu'on ne pensait pas en étant bourré. Cela arrive même au meilleure. »

Clarke joua nerveusement avec ses cheveux. Quitte à être ici, autant être honnête.

« A vrai dire, je dis toujours ce que je pense, surtout quand je suis intoxiquée. »

« Oh.. Oh. » répéta Lexa.

La jeune femme se passa la main dans les cheveux et Clarke comprit qu'elle l'avait gênée. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle rattrape le coup.

« Je veux dire. Je pense vraiment que tu as de très beaux yeux, et oui, ils me rendent nerveuse. Enfin, tu me rends nerveuse. Mais, je n'attends rien. Et je ne voulais pas insinuer quoique ce soit. Surtout si tu as un petit ami. Je faisais que pointer du doigt que tu étais particulièrement belle et que cela me faisait faire n'importe quoi comme organiser tout une soirée juste pour avoir la chance de te revoir. Ou dire n'importe quoi, car il est très difficile de réfléchir quand tu me regardes comme ça. Et, je suis encore en train de te mettre mal à l'aise donc je vais arrête de parler maintenant. Il faudrait mieux. J'arrête. Stop. »

Lexa rigola. Et le cœur de Clarke s'emballa un peu plus.

« Je suis flattée. Je le suis vraiment. Je veux dire, c'est toujours bien de se dire qu'on ne laisse pas indifférente une femme comme toi. »

« Mais, tu as un petit ami. »

« Non. Et, si on doit être honnête, je ne suis pas très branchée garçon. » Avoua Lexa

Clarke essaya de contenir son sourire de soulagement. Octavia avait raison.

« Mais, je ne t'intéresse pas, c'est ça ? »

« En vrai, je ne te connais pas vraiment. Et, c'est un peu… bizarre. »

« Bizarre ? Ou mignon ? »

« L'un n'exclus pas l'autre. » sourit la brune.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment, ou va cette conversation » avoua Clarke.

Lexa se concentra. Elle voulait être assez clair sans pour autant blesser la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai ni petit ami, ni petite amie. Et, je te trouve sympa et très jolie. »

Clarke essaya de ne pas rougir. C'était un bon début.

« Mais, je ne te connais pas, et tout ton blablabla d'hier avait beau être mignon, c'était aussi un peu bizarre car on ne se connait pas et pourtant tu me sors tout ça. »

« Ok. Et, est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance que tu veuilles apprendre à me connaître pour que ce soit moins bizarre mais de plus en plus mignon ? » demanda Clarke

« Clarke, tu as l'air d'être une fille top, et j'adorais qu'on continu à se voir, qu'on devienne amie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie à la fac et se serait bien si ça changeait. »

« Amie ? » répéta Clarke

« Oui. Je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'avoir une relation. Et, je n'ai pas non plus vraiment envie de faire des efforts pour en avoir une. Ma vie est compliquée en ce moment, ma famille à besoin de moi et moi j'ai besoin… »

« D'une amie. Je comprends. Et si on recommençait ? »

« Pardon ? »

Clarke s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Clarke Jane Griffin, j'ai 19 ans, je suis étudiante en art et je n'ai jamais lu ou vu Harry Potter. Tu veux être mon amie ? »

Lexa rigola avant de lui serrer la main.

« Lexa. Et, j'étais sûr le point de lancer la xbox, tu veux faire une partie que je t'atomise à NBA ? »

« Avec plaisir ! Bien que je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais tenu une manette de ma vie. »

La brune leva les yeux en l'air.

« Explique-moi comment tu as survécu avant de me connaître ? »

Elle alluma la télé et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le téléphone de Clarke vibre plusieurs fois dans sa poche. Octavia venait de lui envoyer 4 messages. Elle ouvrit le premier et découvrit une photo d'elle et de Lincoln.

Octa(buse) : Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu.

Octa(buse) : il est rentré ! Il est rentré !

Octa(buse) : pièce jointe. Il est à la maison !

Octavia avait rencontrer Lincoln durant sa première année de lycée. Bien qu'il soit plus âgé, ils étaient tombés amoureux très rapidement et étaient devenus inséparables. Jusqu'au jour où Lincoln c'était engagé dans l'armée de l'air. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils vivaient une relation longues distances, mais cela ne changeait absolument rien à l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois que les deux amoureux ne s'étaient pas revus. Le fait que Lincoln soit rentré était une surprise totale pour tout le monde mais Clarke se réjouissait d'avance pour son ami.

« Oh, putain » lâcha Clarke en comprenant. Elle se dépêcha de répondre

Octa(buse) : Pas de cul sur le canapé. Ou la table. Ou dans l'espace commun. Surtout pas dans ma chambre.

Octa(buse) : Quand tu auras fini de lui sauter dessus, dit lui que je suis contente qu'il aille bien.

« Première règle, on ne répond pas au téléphone quand on joue » rigola Lexa

« Désolé. C'était ma coloc. Octavia. Son petit ami qui est dans l'armée de l'air vient de rentrer par surprise. »

« Oh, c'est cool. »

« Ouais. D'ailleurs ! Je crois que tu le connais. En tout cas, Octavia t'as reconnu hier, et elle m'a dit que tu étais une amie de Lincoln. »

Lexa releva la tête et laissa tomber la manette qu'elle tenait.

« Tu parles de Lincoln Flamming ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Et sa petite amie, ta coloc s'appelle Octavia ? »

« Yep. »

Lexa attrapa son téléphone et se mit à chercher quelques choses.

« Tu as dit qu'il était renté. C'est seulement lui, ou toute sa division ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi ? Lexa ? »

La sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre mais Lexa ne bougea pas. Son appel finit sur le répondeur mais elle rappela aussitôt. La sonnette raisonna une nouvelle fois, et Lexa lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir. La jeune artiste ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer, mais se leva pour ouvrir. Lexa resta dans le salon à faire les 100 pas en rappelant toujours le même numéro espérant que quelqu'un finisse par décrocher.

« Alors, face de rat ? On ne m'accueille pas ? »

La voix de sa sœur se fit entendre en face d'elle et non à l'autre bout du fils. Lexa releva la tête et laissa tomber son téléphone avant de courir prendre Anya dans ses bras.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu es vraiment là ? »

« En chair et en os ! »

« Je n'en reviens pas. Je… comment cela se fait que tu sois là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je n'étais pas au courant, ils nous ont prévenu hier. »

« Tu es vraiment là ? »

« Je suis vraiment là petite sœur. » souffla Anya en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

Clarke garda ses distances. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre ses retrouvailles. L'uniforme bleu marine que portait la jeune femme clarifia la situation. Comme Lincoln, la sœur de Lexa faisait partie de l'armée de l'air et venait tout juste de rentrer. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place et qu'elle devrait sûrement partir, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter Lexa sans rien dire.

« Lex' qui est la blonde qui m'a ouvert la porte ? »

« Oh pardon ! » lança Lexa en se décalant. « Anya voici Clarke une amie, Clarke voici Anya ma sœur. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer. Je… je vais vous laisser. Vous avez sûrement plein de chose à vous raconter. »

Clarke sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et sortir. Elle était au milieu de l'allée quand elle entendit l'entrée se rouvrir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit Lexa dans l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

« Eh, Clarke ! J'ai hâte qu'on devienne amie. »

« Va retrouver ta sœur ! Je te mettrais ta pâté à je ne sais quel jeu la prochaine fois ! » rigola-t-elle

« Avec plaisir ! » dit-elle avant de refermer.

Clarke resta immobile un instant en souriant. Bon… la semaine ne commençait pas si mal au final !

* * *

Tadaaa ! Bon, ça avance ? Enfin... presque

A peut-être la semaine prochaine, j'ai presque fini le 4 et j'ai déjà le plan du 5 donc c'est possible...


	4. The power of love

Bonjour tout le monde !

Prêt à découvrir comment Clarke se ridiculise cette fois ci ?

Encore une fois, je poste ce chapitre fatiguée et sans avoir pris le temps de le corriger... je m'en excuse, d'avance, je verrais mieux pour le prochain promis !

* * *

A l'arrière du taxi qui la reconduisait à la villa, Clarke s'autorisa à se détendre un peu. Elle venait de rentrer des vacances de thanksgiving passées chez sa mère et son beau-père. Dire que toute la semaine avait été tendu était un euphémisme. Elle avait réussi à limiter les disputes avec sa mère en prenant sur elle. Clarke aimait Abby, elle aimait même son beau-père qui avait pris soin d'elles. Cependant, elle ne supportait pas ce qu'ils représentaient. Leurs opinions. Le poids qu'ils avaient sur sa vie.

Les seuls moments de tranquillité qu'elle avait réussi à avoir étaient les moments qu'elle avait pu partager avec sa petite sœur. Plus si petite d'ailleurs. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son anniversaire neuf mois avant, elle avait pris une dizaine de centimètre, et quelques formes. Clarke n'était pas prête à la voir grandir. Surtout si son caractère devenait aussi fort que le sien et celui de sa mère. Elle avait passé la première journée à lui en vouloir de ne pas être venu la voir plus tôt. Clarke avait dû avoir recourt aux grands moyens, glace chocolat / pistache / chantilly, pour qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner.

Clarke sortit son téléphone et sourit à son nouveau fond d'écran. C'était un selfie que Maddie avait prit avec son téléphone quand elles étaient allées faire du patin à glace sur leur lac préféré.

 _Clarke se tenait les bras écartés essayant de rester debout. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les mis sur la glace. Elle avait perdu l'habitude._

 _\- Dans mon souvenir, tu étais plus douée que ça rigola Maddie en glissant jusqu'à elle._

 _\- On ne peut pas tous être des futurs pro comme toi, surtout quand il n'y a aucun lac gelé là où on vit._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de patinoire en Californie ? Se moqua un peu plus la petite fille._

 _Clarke essaya d'avancer pour lui clouer le bec, mais elle eut du mal à contrôler son pied qui avança plus vite que le reste de son corps. Sa petite sœur attrapa son bras en rigolant et l'aida à se stabiliser._

 _\- On recommence depuis le début_

 _Maddie lui attrapa les mains et se mis à reculer pour qu'elle avance doucement vers elle. Que sa petite sœur de 12 ans lui apprenne à faire du patin était assez ironique. C'était elle qui était censée lui faire découvrir la vie, et non le contraire._

 _\- Je commence à m'en sortir !_

 _\- Tu n'es pas un cas désespéré non plus ! Tu venais en faire souvent avec ton père non ?_

 _\- Oui, c'était l'une de nos traditions de thanksgiving, c'est pour ça que je voulais toujours venir en faire avec toi, mais le manque de pratique a repris le dessus…_

 _\- Essaye toute seule pour voir._

 _Et sans plus d'avertissement, Maddie la lâche et continua de glisser en reculant. Clarke réussit à se stabiliser et se remit à glisser doucement. Un pied après l'autre. Bon. Elle pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas si compliqué finalem…. Clarke eut tout juste le temps de se sentir tomber avant de sentir le sol dur et froid dans son dos. Le rire aigue de sa petite sœur raisonna autour d'elle, et elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle posa ses mains sur la glace pour se relever un peu et surpris Maddie en train de lever son téléphone pour se prendre en selfie, avec une Clarke a terre dans le fond de l'écran._

\- On y est !

Clarke releva la tête de son écran. Le taxi s'était garé juste devant la grande allée menant à la villa. Elle rangea son téléphone et sortit un billet qu'elle tendit au chauffeur.

\- Gardez la monnaie.

Elle attrapa son petit sac de voyage et sortit de la voiture. Elle se dépêcha de monter jusqu'à l'entrée et referma rapidement la porte derrière elle. Elle était enfin de retour à la maison. Sa vraie maison. Clarke posa sa tête contre la porte et se laissa glisser doucement jusqu'au sol. Ces vacances avaient été tout sauf de vraies vacances. La charge émotionnelle avait été beaucoup trop important pour être reposante.

\- Hé Blondie ! Octavia nous a prévenu que tu arrivais !

Clarke releva la tête ne reconnaissant la voix d'aucun des ses colocataires. Elle se leva du sol rapidement, en se retrouvant face à face avec la jeune blonde qu'elle avait croisé chez Lexa deux semaines auparavant. Elle avait troqué son uniforme de l'armée de l'air contre un débardeur blanc et un short en cuir.

\- Anya ?

La sœur de Lexa s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

\- Ma sœur t'a donc parlé de moi ?

\- Loin de moi l'envie d'être mal poli mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Chez moi je veux dire ?

\- Octavia nous as invité. Lincoln et moi on était dans la même unité. Elle voulait nous faire plaisir

\- Et où est O' ?

\- Partie chercher les pizzas. On se fait une soirée film.

Clarke qui commençait à comprendre la situation se détendit. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille. Octavia n'avait pas du avoir le mémo.

\- Si un autre de mes colocataires rentrent tu peux leur dire que je suis en train de profiter de mes derniers jours de vacances dans mon lit ?

Anya hocha la tête et se décala pour la laisser passer.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je vais faire des provisions et je monte. J'étais ravie de te revoir ajouta Clarke avant de partir.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'un repas équilibré composé de chips et de cookie, mais fut stopper net par un corps rentrant en contact avec le sien.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se rencontrer comme ça

\- Lexa ! lâcha Clarke surprise.

« Octavia nous a invité » repensa-t-elle. Nous. Comme dans plusieurs.

\- J'en déduis que personne ne t'a mise au courant.

\- Nop, j'étais juste là pour faire le plein de gras avant de monter rejoindre mon lit.

\- Octavia a pensé que c'était une bonne idée, mais on peut partir si tu veux être tranquille.

\- Je vis avec cinq étudiants. La villa n'est littéralement jamais calme rigola Clarke.

\- Et puis, je n'ai absolument pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis le jour où on a décidé de tenter cette… amitié.

Clarke se mordit les lèvres. Amitié. Bien sûr. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour être amie. Bien que Clarke rêvait rarement de ravager la peau de ses amies avec sa langue. Pendant sa semaine à Chicago, elle avait beaucoup pensé à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleures solutions pour se calmer. Penser à la jeune femme, à son sourire, à ses yeux envoutants, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour oublier tous les problèmes que sa famille ne cessait de créer.

\- Je voulais te laisser du temps avec ta sœur.

\- Et, Octavia nous a dit que tu étais allée passer les fêtes avec ta famille, Chicago c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Probablement pas la meilleure idée. J'ai pensé à t'envoyer un sms, au moins un million de fois, mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à avoir ton numéro…

\- Peut-être que si tu demandais gentiment ? suggéra Lexa.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. C'était le moment pour être cool, et suave et décrocher le numéro de la femme de sa vie. La porte d'entrée claqua et plusieurs personnes entrèrent en trompe dans la maison.

\- Le repas est servi cria Octavia.

\- Et, les bières sont là ajouta Murphy.

\- Face de rat arrête de draguer Blondie et apporte le popcorn.

Lexa sourit à la délicatesse de sa sœur.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demande Clarke

\- Je pense que je peux me débrouiller pour sortir le popcorn du micro-onde.

\- Tu sais, la porte fait des caprices des fois sourit la blonde

\- Tu ne devais pas faire le plein et monter te coucher ?

\- Si… mais s'il y a de la pizza. Je vais peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Si ça ne dérange pas.

\- Je crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est chez toi rigola Lexa

\- Lexa ! cria Anya Popcorn

Lexa leva les yeux au plafond et attrapa le saladier devant elle. Elle ouvrit la porte du micro-onde et transversa le contenu du sachet dans le plat qu'elle tenait.

\- Je crois que je préférais quand elle était à l'autre bout du pays avoua la brune en sortant de la cuisine

Clarke sourit. C'était inévitable quand Lexa était à côté d'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. S'en était presque ridicule. Elle connaissait à peine la jeune femme, pourtant, la simple idée d'avoir la chance de devenir son amie la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un long moment. Peut-être autant que le jour où Murphy et elle avaient découvert la cachette d'alcool de leurs parents à l'âge de 13 ans. Plus heureuse que la première fois où elle avait conduit sa moto. Plus heureuse que le jour où Raven l'avait invité à passer des vacances dans sa famille en Argentine. Ces pensées lui faisaient peur et l'excitaient en même temps. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille se coucher tôt. Elle suivit Lexa avec joie dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait.

\- Clarky ! s'écria Murphy

Octavia se leva pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle devait bien admettre que la maison n'était pas pareil sans elle.

\- Comment c'est passé la semaine chez le diable ?

\- Fatiguant. Pas la peine d'en parler. On regarde quoi ?

\- Je croyais que tu allais te coucher lança Anya.

\- C'était avant de savoir qu'il y avait de la pizza. Et, que pour une fois, c'était Octavia qui avait payé. Rigola Clarke

\- En fait, c'est Lincoln précisé Murphy

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

\- Hé ! Sans moi pas de Lincoln, sans Lincoln pas de pizza. On en déduit que sans moi pas de Pizza ! Donc arrêtez vous deux ou vous n'en aurez pas !

Clarke leva les mains en l'air pour assurer qu'elle ne dirait plus un mot. Elle poussa Murphy pour avoir un peu de place sur le canapé alors qu'Octavia rejoignait Lincoln sur le matelas au sol et que Lexa prenait place sur l'un des fauteuils libres.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, on regarde le film créé spécialement pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Le grinch ?

\- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Lexa. C'est le Grinch ton film de noël ? Toute ton éducation est à refaire.

\- Tu voulais que je dise love actually ?

\- RETOUR VERS LE FUTUR !

\- En quoi un film sur le voyage dans le temps est un film de fête ? Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais vu mais quand même.

Le bruit des dvd tombant au sol alors que Lexa ouvrait la bouche choquée fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Comment ça, tu ne les a jamais vu ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai toute une éducation à faire essaya de rire Clarke.

Mais Lexa ne rigolait pas. Elle ne rigolait jamais avec ces choses-là. Elle se leva rapidement, et poussa tout le monde pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je vais prendre sur moi, et faire comme si tu n'étais pas un cas désespéré.

\- Merci.

\- Et, on va se regarder les 3 pour que tu te couches moins bêtes.

\- Je dois le prendre comment ?

\- Et, tu auras le droit à tous mes commentaires avant de rattraper toutes ses années où tu as été privé de ce chef d'œuvre.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel. Sa sœur en faisait souvent trop.

\- Arrête d'être si dramatique et que quelqu'un lance le film !

\- Tu es la plus près de la télé fit remarquer Octavia.

\- Lincoln… je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ta copine.

Le géant leva les épaules. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne changerait rien à sa vie. Il embrassa le haut du front d'Octavia et se leva pour éteindre la lumière et allumer la télé. Par réflexe, Lexa se rapprocha un peu de Clarke faisant accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la blonde.

\- On peut comprendre que c'est un film génial simplement avec sa musique épique. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils n'aient eu aucune récompense. J'en ai les frissons à chaque fois.

\- Lexa, la ferme ! lâcha Anya.

L'étudiante croisa les bras. Personne ne la laissé jamais commentait durant les films. Elle avait toujours plein d'anecdote rigolote qu'elle trouvait pertinente pour mieux apprécier l'expérience. Clarke sourit en remarquant la moue vexée de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha un peu vers son oreille et murmura

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Tant mieux, car je ne comptais pas arrêter avoua-t-elle en chuchotant.

Lexa se tourna vers l'écran de la télé, pour regarder une fois de plus ce film qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Clarke eut du mal à se détacher du visage de Lexa. Son expression de bonheur était irradiée toute la pièce, même dans le noir. Son regard tomba sur sa bouche bougeait au rythme de sa respiration.

\- Ça c'est du rock ! murmura la brune en même temps que le personnage principal.

Une sonnerie stridente s'échappa de la télé et Clarke sursauta. Elle devait faire un effort. Se concentrer sur le film. Elle sentit le poids de Lexa se penchait légèrement vers elle.

\- Tu es prête… un, deux, trois !

La première musique tu films démarra alors que le héros se mis à traverser la ville en Skate, en s'accrochant aux voitures.

\- Je me suis cassé le bras, en essayant de faire pareil avoua Lexa.

\- Tu fais du skate ?

\- La huit ans Lexa oui. Je me suis accrochée à la voiture de la voisine, mais à cause d'une pierre mon skate n'a pas bougé, et je me suis étalée. Je n'ai pas réessayé depuis.

\- Enfin, quelque chose que je pourrais t'apprendre ! Murphy et moi on n'a pas arrêté étant ados. Ma mère détestait ça.

\- Attention tu vas rater l'entrée de la futur Mme. Woods.

Clarke retourna la tête vers l'écran. Une jeune fille portant une veste rose attrapa le bras de Marty et le tire vers l'extérieur du lycée.

\- J'ai compris que j'étais différente de mes amis quand je ne fantasmais pas sur Marty mais sur Jessica. Et, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais m'en remettre quand l'actrice du 1, Claudia Wells a été remplacé sans raison connue pour le 2 et le 3.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est sexe avoua Clarke.

Suivre le film se révéla compliqué. Non parce que Lexa n'arrêtait pas de commenter (au contraire, Clarke trouvait particulièrement adorable), mais parce qu'elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur l'écran quand la jeune femme était à la fois si proche d'elle, et si passionnée.

Quand le générique de fin apparu, Clarke pouvait dire 3 choses du film : il voyageait dans le temps, il avait une voiture que Lexa trouvait cool et le savant fou s'appelait doc n'était pas le type de docteur qu'elle recommandait. Par contre, elle était devenue une experte pour reconnaître les mimiques de Lexa. Par exemple, elle savait qu'avant de réciter une réplique qu'elle connaissait par cœur, elle retenait son souffle quelques seconde. Ou alors, qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre à chaque fois qu'un évènement important allait se passer. Qu'avant chaque nouvelle musique, elle commençait à taper le rythme sur sa cuisse. Elle adorait la façon qu'elle se penchait toute les dix minutes vers elle pour lui expliquer un moment qu'elle aimait. Elle adorait qu'elle soit si passionnait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Clarke l'avait regardé elle durant le film et non l'écran.

\- Pause pipi lâcha Octavia en se levant en courant.

Monty qui les avait rejoints durant la première partie, se leva lui aussi pour aller faire le plein de bière, alors que Murphy se levait juste s'étirer un peu.

\- Pourquoi Raven n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en marchant autour du canapé.

\- Vous l'avez invité ? ce contenta de répondre Clarke.

\- Elle n'a jamais besoin d'invitation pour être là.

\- Elle doit être avec son secret boyfriend. Elle est beaucoup moins là depuis qu'elle couche avec le mystérieux gars de la soirée lança O en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- T'es sûr qu'elle est avec lui ? demanda Murphy

\- Nop. Mais, je vois pas une autre raison pour qu'elle ne soit pas là avoua Octavia.

\- Peut-être qu'elle en a juste marre de vous proposa Anya.

\- S'il te plait. On n'est impossible de ne pas aimer, hein Clarky ?

\- Nous oui, mais pour Murphy j'ai des doutes.

\- Hé ! C'est comme ça qu'on traite son meilleur ami ?

\- Je serais peut-être plus sympa si tu ne m'avais pas lâché en préférant rester ici plutôt que de rentrer avec moi à Chicago.

\- Je t'aime Griff, mais pas assez pour le diner interminable avec tous les investisseurs de mon père.

\- Alors, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si je soutiens plus O' que toi.

Clarke se leva en souriant et attrapa le saladier vide. Elle fit signe à Lexa de la suivre dans la cuisine pour refaire le plein. Elle commençait à comprendre comment la jeune femme fonctionnait, avec un peu de chance, elle passerait de moins en moins de temps à se ridiculiser devant elle.

\- Vu que tu as pris la main, je me suis dit que tu pourrais refaire le plein.

\- Tu sais, il suffit de mettre le sachet dans le micro-onde.

\- Peut-être que j'aime juste passer du temps avec toi sans mes imbéciles d'amis à côté.

\- Si c'est pour que tu me traites d'imbéciles aussi, je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir être amie rigola Lexa.

\- Oh, t'inquiètes pas. Je me réserve pour Jasper, O' et Murphy. Et, j'ai de bonne raison.

\- Bon, alors, ça va, je peux prendre le risque.

\- Sage décision.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a absolument rien de sage dans cette décision. Je suis sûre que cette amitié ne va m'apporter que des problèmes.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu veux la tenter ?

\- Parce que je sais que je le regretterais si je ne le fais pas ?

\- Bonne réponse !

Lexa parla beaucoup moins durant le deuxième film. Le manque de proximité avec la brune énervée Clarke. Elle avait besoin de se sentir proche de la jeune femme. Doucement, elle pencha la tête le long de son épaule. Lexa tourna la tête et se pressa un peu contre elle pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger plus confortablement. C'était beaucoup mieux. Cette fois-ci, la blonde essaya de suivre ce qui se passait à l'écran. Mais encore une fois, la respiration régulière de Lexa près de son oreille était beaucoup plus intéressante. Beaucoup plus calmante.

\- Quelqu'un veut une autre bière ? demanda Murphy

\- Je crois qu'on est à court fit remarquer Octavia.

\- C'est pour ça que je demande si quelqu'un ne veut pas aller en acheter clarifia Murphy.

\- Tu es volontaire ?

\- J'ai déjà eu l'idée, j'ai fait ma part.

\- J'y vais proposa Lincoln. J'en ai pour quinze minutes, commencez pas le dernier sans moi.

\- Murphy t'abuses !

\- C'est pour ça que vous me gardez sous le coude. Je suis le seul qui ose dire ce que tout mon pense. Et au passage, Clarke on a froid.

La blonde souffla en se relevant.

\- Pourquoi tu te lèves ?

\- Parce que Clarke a assez de plaid pour réchauffer toute la ville.

\- Et, ça t'arrange bien lâcha Clarke en se levant. J'aurais bien besoin d'aide. Lexa ?

Lexa se leva et la suivit à l'étage. Elle était curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver une chambre bien décorée. Tout était agencée autour du grand lit central. A sa droite une bibliothèque, Lexa était surprise d'y trouvait plusieurs livres. Le mur de gauche était couvert d'étagères remplies de fringues. Ce qui attirait le plus l'œil, était la peinture murale en face du lit. Il était principalement sombre, entre le bleu marine et le noir, parsemé d'une pointe de vert et de rose. Le tout rempli d'étoile blanche. C'était magnifique.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- C'est magnifique. C'est toi qui la peint ?

\- J'ai passé plusieurs nuits blanches dessus, mais je suis assez fière du résultat.

\- C'est impressionnant. Tu m'avais caché ce talent.

\- Tu savais que je peignais.

\- Des toiles par ci par là, mais pas ça. Tu… exposes quelques parts ? Où sont tes autres toiles ? Je m'attendais à débarquer dans une chambre remplie de chevalet et de peintures non finies.

\- Exposer ? Waaah, non, je suis loin d'être assez douée pour.

\- Clarke, tu as vu ce mûr ? Crois-moi tu es plus qu'assez douée.

\- Parce que tu t'y connais en art toi maintenant ?

\- Il faudrait aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Où sont tes autres toiles ?

\- Murphy m'a laissé installer mon studio dans le grenier !

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes amis rigola Lexa. Je commençais vraiment à me poser la question.

\- Murphy est particulier. Mais, j'ai toujours pu compter sur lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais le supporter avoua Lexa

\- Peu de personne peuvent. Même-moi, il y a des jours où c'est trop. Mais, pendant longtemps, lui et Raven était la seule famille que j'avais.

Lexa se mordit les lèvres. Les relations de famille compliquée, elle connaissait. Sa mère, tout aussi aimante qu'elle était, avait toujours eu des problèmes dans ses intentions de construire une famille. Anya n'avait jamais été prévu. Son père ignorait à ce jour encore qu'il avait une fille. Cela n'avait jamais vraiment gêné Anya. Sa mère lui donnait assez d'amour pour deux. Lexa et Emori avaient eut un peu plus de chance, enfin, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient étant jeunes, mais très vite, elles comprirent que leur famille était bien mieux sans ce toxicoman qui restait que très rarement sobre. Depuis qu'elle avait atteint sa majorité, Lexa refusait de le voir. Bien, qu'il n'ait jamais fait beaucoup d'effort pour être là.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ta semaine chez toi ?

\- Ce n'a jamais vraiment été chez moi.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ta semaine avec tes parents ?

\- Je ne vais pas t'ennuie avec ça.

\- Tu sais, je ne rien de mieux à faire rigola Lexa

\- Peut-être, mais moi j'ai toute une éducation à parfaire ! Retour vers le futur 3 et nos imbéciles d'amis nous attendent.

\- Oula, oui. On ne peut pas faire attendre Retour vers le futur !

Elle attrapa l'une des piles de plaid et passa devant Clarke.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver

En redescendant, elles trouvèrent le salon rallumé, entre temps, Finn était rentré et commençait à servir du rhum à tout le monde.

\- On n'était pas censé regarder le 3 ? demanda Clarke surprise par ce changement d'ambiance.

\- Si. On fait juste une pause.

\- Si je dois regarder encore 90 minutes de permanente, mauvais discours et décors des années 80, je vais avoir besoin de quelques verres ajouta Anya.

\- En fait, le 3 se passe principalement au far west corrigea Lexa

\- Tais-toi ! lâcha Anya en lui lançant une poignée de pop-corn à la figure.

\- On était entrain de chercher un jeu continua Octavia sans prêter attention aux deux sœurs.

\- Je dis non en avance pour je n'ai jamais et action ou vérité

\- Pourquoi protesta Octavia

\- Parce qu'on n'a plus 13 ans ? proposa Clarke

\- Et qu'ils ne servent qu'à nous ridiculiser continua Lexa

\- Tu sais la solution, c'est de toujours choisir vérité et de mentir ! précisa Anya

\- O', s'il te plait.

\- Ok, Ok. Qui a d'autre idée.

\- J'ai un monopoly quelque part avoua Monty

\- Et, je peux brancher ma console dans le salon pour un tournoi de MarioKart proposa Finn.

Lexa se tourna brusquement vers Clarke

\- Un de tes colocs à Mario Kart, et tu n'as jamais joué avec lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été très écran.

\- Je vais la chercher, qui est partant ? demanda Finn

Lexa, Monty, Murphy et Clarke levèrent la main. Ils virèrent tout le monde du canapé pour s'installer.

\- Et pendant que les enfants jouent, qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ? demanda Anya

\- Et si tu me racontais des histoires embarrassantes sur Lincoln ? proposa Octavia.

\- Si tu me racontes des histoires embarrassantes sur Blondie ?

\- Marché conclu !

Dire que Clarke était nulle était si loin de la vérité. Elle était complètement, irrévocablement et sans hésitation la personne la moins douée de la planète. Elle tira la langue, essayant de se concentrer pour repartir dans le bon sens, mais rien à faire, sa petite tortue verte continuait à rouler en sens inverse.

\- Griffin tu crains !

\- Je n'ai jamais touché une manette de ma vie, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

Lexa rigola. Elle lâcha sa manette une fois qu'elle passa la ligne d'arrivée en première position, et discrètement repris les commandes de celle de Clarke. Si cela pouvait faire taire Murphy. Malheureusement, avec deux tours, de retard, elle ne put faire grand-chose. Une fois de plus, le Kart de Clarke ne passa pas la ligne d'arrivée.

\- On se fait l'arc en ciel proposa Monty ?

\- Quoi ? Non, vous avez dit que c'était la plus dure, et j'aimerais bien finir une de ses foutues course !

Lexa qui avait la manette une choisi la course la plus facile. Au top départ, elle ne fonça pas comme lors des précédentes. Son kart resta près de celui de Clarke.

\- Ok, jostick doucement en avant, appuye sur A, et relâche doucement avant le premier virage.

Clarke se concentra pour faire exactement ce qu'elle lui conseillait. Son personnage avança doucement, suivant la route. Lexa récupéra sa manette et suivit le rythme de la blonde.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que je fais de ce truc bleu ?

\- C'est une carapace contre le premier, tu appuies sur Y quand tu veux la lâcher contre Finn.

\- Ou alors, tu peux attendre que Monty passe devant proposa Finn.

Clarke appuya et cria victoire quand elle vit le petit personnage de Finn sauter dans les airs.

\- Bien. La banane tu l'as pose où tu veux, mais essaye de t'en rappeler pour pas te la prendre au prochain tour lui conseilla Lexa.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais avoir le temps de faire un deuxième tour ?

\- Mais oui, tu t'en sors très bien. Et tant que mon kart te suit, la course ne s'arrêtera pas.

La blonde tourna la tête vers la droite pour admirer Lexa si concentrée. Elle était magnifique dans n'importe quelle situation, s'en était presque intimidant.

\- Clarke, les yeux sur la route !

\- Pardon.

Monty et Finn finirent avec deux tours d'avance, mais Clarke ne se découragea pas. En suivant les conseils de Lexa, elle avança doucement le long du parcours. Quand ses deux petits personnages passèrent la ligne d'arrivée pour la première fois, elle se leva d'un bon les bras en l'air !

\- Victoire !

\- Clarke, tu es dernière pointa du doigt Murphy.

Mais, elle n'écouta pas son ami et se tourna vers Lexa pour l'enlacer. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses côtes et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. C'était la première fois qu'elles étaient si proche et Clarke adorait la sensation. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de noix de coco de son champoing. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles de ses bras se contracter autour de sa taille. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration de Lexa dans ses cheveux. Elle… oh merde. Elle se recula rapidement pour essaye de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais c'était trop tard. Elle ne pourrait jamais être simplement son amie. Tout chez la jeune femme l'enivrait naturellement. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de si fort et étrange pour une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, aux âmes sœurs et tout les conneries bonnes pour la saint-valentin, pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ressentait une connexion étrange pour la jeune brune. Cette pensée lui fit peur. Elle résista à l'envie de noyer ses émotions avec le rhum que Finn continuait de servir. Après leur dernière soirée, deux semaines plutôt, elle avait promis à Raven qu'elle n'essayerait plus de chasser ses problèmes avec l'alcool. Elle feinta un sourire et repris sa place sur le matelas du sol. Elle attrapa son téléphone et comme convenu, envoya un sms à sa meilleure amie décrivant l'émotion qu'elle venait de ressentir. Raven pensait que de mettre un nom ou des mots dessus aiderait Clarke a allait mieux.

\- On peut reprendre le marathon, ou c'est mort pour ce soir ? demanda Lexa

\- C'est bon, on relance. On ne va pas t'empêcher de murmurer des mots doux à Blondie plus longtemps rigola Anya

Lexa attrapa son oreiller et le lança sur sa sœur, elle renversa deux des verres de la table basse au passage.

\- Bon les sœurs Woods, si c'est pour détruire mon parquet, la prochaine fois on regarde les films chez vous ! lâcha Murphy

\- Je suis sûr que Becca adorerait rigola Lincoln.

\- La ferme et lancez le film lâcha Octavia.

Lexa éteignit la lumière et appuya sur le bouton play. Elle s'allongea sur le matelas et sans réfléchir s'approcha un peu plus de Clarke pour que celle-ci puisse à nouveau reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

Clarke ne vit pas beaucoup du film. Quand elle réouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, le salon était complétement éteint et aucun fruit de l'entourait. Elle ne sentait que le corps chaud coller contre elle. Elle se releva un peu et remarqua qu'elle était en train d'enlacer une Lexa endormie juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme était paisible. Un léger ronflement s'échapper de ses lèvres à chacune de ses respirations. C'était adorable. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant un tel tableau. Elle espérait être assez chanceux pour pouvoir revoir cette scène dans un futur proche. Demain, elle dirait les quatre vérités à ses amis qui l'avait abandonné et laissé dans une situation embarrassante, mais pour ce soir, elle s'en fichait. Seule son corps contre celui de Lexa comptait. Sans gêne, elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte et enterra son nez dans les cheveux bouclés de Lexa avant de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, Clarke remarqua tout de suite le vide à côté d'elle. Elle se releva brusquement et découvrit qu'elle était seule dans le salon de la villa. Elle scanna la pièce de ses yeux endormis à la recherche de Lexa, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

« Merde » pensa Clarke. La jeune femme avait dû se réveiller et regretter d'avoir passé la nuit collée à une inconnue. Clarke avait tout gâchée. Elle le sentait. La brune lui avait demandé d'être son ami, de prendre son temps pour apprendre à se connaître, et elle, petite accro qu'elle était, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras durant leur sommeil.

Clarke se leva, déçu de se réveil. Elle avait pourtant passé une soirée géniale, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. La présence de Lexa à ses côtés, n'était pas une coïncidence. Elle se sentait mieux quand elles étaient ensemble. Et elle avait tout gâ…

Clarke remarque une feuille de papier plier sur la table basse. Elle l'attrapa et ses doutes disparurent aussitôt. Le sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle lisait la bonne une deuxième fois.

« Désolé, le boulot n'attend pas. La prochaine fois, je te fais découvrir la magie de Ghostbuster.

831-453-42 L' »

Clarke attrapa son téléphone et sans attendre, tapa sa réponse.

* * *

Prise pas la folie de l'écriture, j'ai fini le chapitre 5 hier, ce qui veut dire... à la semaine prochaine :D


	5. You used to call on my cellphone

27.11.17

Nouveau message

11h13 - Numéro Inconnu :

Ah. Ah ! J'ai déjà vu Ghostbuster. C.

11h17 - MyLexiBae

Bon, tu n'es peut-être pas

un cas désespéré alors

11h23 - ClarkyBoo

Victoire !

Par contre je suis toujours op

pour les Harry Potter

11h25 - MyLexiBae

Nop. Tu dois les lire avant.

C'est non négociable.

11h30 - ClarkyBoo

Mais il n'y a pas d'image :'( !

11H42 - MyLexiBae

N'essaye pas de m'amadouer avec ton

Smiley triste. C'est la règle numéro 1 des

Fan d'HP !

11h50 - ClarkyBoo

On pourrait peut-être commencer par plus

facile ? Je ne sais pas un… TomTom et Nana ?

12h01 – MyLexiBae

Passe à la BU, je te mets une sélection de côté

;D

/

28.11.17

15h01 – MyLexiBae

Tu as commencé le Pacte des Marchombres ?

16h12 – ClarkyBoo

Tu serais fière de moi si je te disais

que j'ai même fini le tome 1 hier soir ?

16h30 – MyLexiBae

Je le serais si je t'avais passé le roman et non la

Version BD :P

17h02 – ClarkyBoo

Oooh..Ok. Je vois le genre.

17h12 – MyLexiBae

Tu as aimé au moins ? Dis-moi que tu as

aimé…

17h23 – ClarkyBoo

Les dessins sont bien faits !

17h25 – MyLexiBae

Tu es irrécupérable.

18h00 – ClarkyBoo

Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?

/

29.11.17

12h06 - ClarkyBoo

Qui a inventé le beurre de cacahuète avec

des morceaux ? Il n'y a rien de plus horrible

que d'avoir un morceau de cacahuète entre les dents !

13h13 – MyLexiBae

Moi, j'aime bien.

13h22 – ClarkyBoo

Bien sûr que tu aimes bien.

13h31 – MyLexiBae

Serais-tu entrain de critiquer mes goûts ?

13h34 – ClarkyBoo

Evidement ! Ils sont lamentables :p

13h40 – MyLexiBae

C'est bien pour ça que je traine avec toi.

13h42 - ClarkyBoo

:'(

13h42 - ClarkyBoo

/3

13h43 - ClarkyBoo

Pff, tu n'y connais rien je suis fantastique !

13h49 – MyLexiBae

Tu l'es.

/

31.11.18

23h00 – ClarkyBoo

Je n'en reviens pas que la grande Lexa -

spécialiste en culture populaire et univers fantastique

Grand geek par excellence – pleure devant Amour et

Amnésie.

23h06 – MyLexiBae

C'est un film très émouvant.

23h08 – ClarkyBoo

C'est une comédie !

23h12 – MyLexiBae

Drew Barrymore est exceptionnelle dedans.

23h13 – ClarkyBoo

Exceptionnellement SEX !

23h21 – MyLexiBae

Yep. Pas besoin de porno quand on grandit avec

Charlie et ses drôles de dames ;D

23h23 – MyLexiBae

Oh merde.

23h23 – MyLexiBae

Efface le dernier message.

23h23 – MyLexiBae

Anya m'a volé mon téléphone.

23h24 – MyLexiBae

Je hais ma sœur.

23h27 – ClarkyBoo

Dommage ! J'aimais bien la direction

que ça prenait :P

/

01.12.17

19h01 – ClarkyBoo

Tu viens toujours ?

19h11 – MyLexiBae

Pour la 103ème fois. Oui. Je te l'ai promis

19h15 – ClarkyBoo

Tu avais promis la dernière fois aussi :/

19h16 – MyLexiBae

J'avais promis que j'essayerais.

Là, j'ai promis que je viendrais.

19h18 – ClarkyBoo

Je vérifiais juste :D

19h19 - MyLexiBae

On se retrouve là-bas

19h21 – ClarkyBoo

Je serais sur scène avec une guitare (y)

/

Notification

LexLuthor vous a ajouté une nouvelle vidéo.

[Vidéo attachée]

LexLuthor #SkyPrincess nouvel orgasme musical à partager Monty_S Griffy

Griffy 3

LexLuthor Merci de ne pas avoir relever que j'ai utilisé le mot orgasme en publiant une vidéo de toi…

Griffy Tu n'as plus besoin de Drew Barrymore ;D

/

Conversation de groupe crée.

Murphy à crée le groupe Let's get Fucked up. Murphy a ajouté The Ultimate Blake, Anya Banana ; Lexa Woods ; Artsy Clarke Griffin ; Reyes Officiel ; Finn C ; Jasper Jordan ; Monty ; BellB ; Lincoln F

Murphy

On va se moquer des chanteurs a capella de la fac ?

C'est leur soirée.

Anya Banana

Je t'imaginais pas fan d'a capella

Murphy

Tu n'as pas lu le « se moquer » ?

Murphy

Puis… il y a un OpenBar à l'after.

The Ultimate Blake

Enfin ! J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverais jamais

La soirée A capella, et l'une des plus drôle de l'année.

The Ultimate Blake

Lincoln sera là aussi.

The Ultimate Blake

Il m'aime trop pour me dire non :D

Lexa Woods

Vous êtes méchants.

The Utimate Blake

Non réaliste. C'est hilarant. L'année dernière

les gagnants avait tenté un mashup des chansons

de noël les plus niaises qui existent.

Finn C

Octavia à raison, on ne se lasse jamais de ce

spectacle.

Jasper Jordan

Monty et moi on est chaud.

Jasper Jordan

On apporte les herbes de Provences :D

Finn C

Sweet

The Ultimate Blake

Vous apportez toujours l'herbe. Et vous êtes toujours

les seuls à en fumer.

Jasper Jordan

Finn ne compte pas ?

BellB

Soirée Off du boulot, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Murphy

Reyes Officiel et Artsy Clarke Griffin vous en êtes ?

Reyes Officiel

Je passe.

The Ultimate Blake

Dans tes rêves Reyes. Tu lâches ton petit ami secret

et tu viens faire la fête avec tes potes.

The Ultimate Blake

Ne crois même pas que c'est négociable.

The Ultimate Blake

Et ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, couteau sous la main.

The Ultimate Blake

Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Reyes Officiel a changé le nom du groupe en « Dictateur Octavia »

The Ultimate Blake a changé le nom du groupe en « Octavia Rock, Reyes Lose. »

Reyes Officiel a changé le nom du groupe en « Pousse bleu pour Octavia la modeste ! »

Anya Banana

Des vraies gamines

The Ultimate Blake a changé le nom du groupe « Anya est juste jalouse »

Reyes Officiel

Je valide ce nouveau nom.

Reyes Officiel

Okay, j'en suis.

Reyes Officiel

Mais, c'est bien parce que c'est la soirée A capella.

Murphy a changé le nom du groupe en « STOP »

Lexa Woods

J'adore que mon téléphone vibre 500 fois quand je suis au boulot.

Anya Banana

Tu as qu'à l'éteindre au lieu de faire semblant de travailler

Lexa Woods

La ferme.

Murphy

Lexa Woods Anya Banana Artsy Clarke Griffin

Alors, pour ce soir ?

Anya Banana

Tu m'as convaincu à OPENBAR.

Lexa Woods.

Si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée après mon service.

Murphy

Où est passé Clarke ?

The Ultimate Blake

Elle peint.

The Ultimate Blake a envoyé une photo.

The Ultimate Blake

Je crois que je lui ai fait peur ahah !

Artsy Clarke Griffin

A capella NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT ! J'en suis !

Arsty Clarke Griffin

Lexa Woods fatiguée ou pas tu ne peux

pas louper ça.

Artsy Clarke Griffin

A quelle heure tu finis ?

Lexa Woods

21h:/

Artsy Clarke Griffin

Je passe te chercher :D

/

04.12.17

13h22 – ClarkyBoo

Je ne pensais pas que je te verrais un jour

plus bourrée que moi !

13h31 – MyLexiBae

La ferme.

13h32 – ClarkyBoo

Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur :D

13h39 – MyLexiBae

Celui qui a inventé la tequila est un démon.

13h42 – ClarkyBoo

Jus de clementine, carotte et persil.

13h42 – ClarkyBoo

De rien ;D

13h47 – MyLexiBae

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca sonne… répugnant.

13h50 – ClarkyBoo

Meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois.

Et n'oublie pas de boire au moins deux litres

d'eau.

13h52 – MyLexiBae

Je crois que je vais en rester à l'advil.

/

Notification

Griffy a ajouté une nouvelle vidéo

[Vidéo Attachée]

Griffy Best A capella Night Eveeeeer ! Lex Luthor tu gères tellement ces dernières notes :P

Lex Luthor Je te hais.

/

05.12.17

De ArtsyClarkeGriffin

Objet : Partante ?

Piece jointe : , ,

Tu en penses quoi ?

Appel entrant MyLexiBae

« Pourquoi tu m'envois des photos d'un chalet près d'Aspen ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Lex' » rigola Clarke de l'autre côté du téléphone

« Pardon, j'en oublie mes manières. »

« Tu es toute pardonnée »

« Alors, c'est quoi ce mail ? »

« Ce ma façon à moi de te demander si tu es libre pour le nouvel an. »

« Oh… Je comptais suivre ce qu'Anya avait prévu. Peut-être voir Roan et Luna»

« Et, 4 jours à la montagne ? C'est la maison de Murphy, ses parents nous la prête à chaque nouvel an. C'est quatre jours de tranquillité entre amis et de snow ! Considerez vous Anya et toi, officiellement invités »

« Wahoo ça à l'air super mais… je n'ai pas les moyens de partir quatre jours au ski. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu aurais que le transport aller jusqu'à Aspen à payer. Le reste on s'occupe de tout. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

« Lexa… la maison est à Murphy donc aucun frais de logement. On va partager la bouffe à 7, donc ce n'est pas grand-chose. Et tu n'es pas obligé de faire du ski si tu veux pas que je te l'offre. La luge et les batailles de boules de neiges sont gratuites » rigola Clarke. « Et si ça te permet de déculpabiliser, Murphy, Finn et moi on paye toujours pour Raven, Octavia et Jasper. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Vois avec Anya et tu me tiens au courant. Ça te va comme ça ? »

« Ok. Je vais y réfléchir » finit par accepter Lexa.

/

06.12.18

16h15 – ClarkyBoo

Le gang se réunit pour faire une partie de foot au parc,

partante ?

16h17 – MyLexiBae

Tu fais du Foot ?

16h18 – ClarkyBoo

Je reformule…

16h18 – ClarkyBoo

Tout le monde sauf moi va faire une partie de foot au parc,

Tu en es ?

16h20 – MyLexiBae

Ahah, pourquoi tu ne joues pas ?

16h20 – ClarkyBoo

Tu m'imagines faire de l'exercice ?

Moi ?

16h21 – ClarkyBoo

Je vais en profiter pour dessiner en plein air.

Peut-être faire un peu de guitare.

L'idée c'est qu'on passe la fin de la journée ensemble

au parc.

16h25 – MyLexiBae

J'arrive.

/

07.12.17

10h17 – MyLexiBae

Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois

si douée.

11h32 – ClarkyBoo

Combien de fois je dois te le dire.

Ce n'est qu'un croquis fait en 20 min.

11h40 – MyLexiBae

Jamais personne ne m'avait dessiné

11h44 – ClarkyBoo

Tu connaissais d'autre artiste avant moi ?

11h51 - MyLexiBae

Nop…

11h51 - MyLexiBae

Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

11h51 - MyLexiBae

Je vais garder précieusement ton œuvre d'art.

11h54 – ClarkyBoo

Je te donne la permission de la revendre

si un jour, par chance, je deviens célèbre.

12h00 – MyLexiBae

Pas si, mais quand tu deviendras célèbre.

Avec ton talent, ce n'est qu'une question

de temps.

12h01 – MyLexiBae

Et, non, même pas en rêve.

Je le garde.

/

Notification

Lex Luthor a ajouté une photo

[Photo attachée]

Lex Luthor Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas faire ? Griffy.

Griffy CE N'EST Q'UN CROQUIS !

Lex Luthor Nop. Une œuvre d'art.

/

08.12.17

10h27 – MyLexiBae

Je croyais que tu venais en cours ce matin…

10h42 – ClarkyBoo

C'était au programme… Puis Raven est passée

10h47 – MyLexiBae

Clarke…

10h47 – MyLexiBae

Murphy a eu la bonne idée de venir

s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'ai dû le supporter

une heure et demi.

10h51 – ClarkyBoo

Bienvenu dans mon monde !

10h53 – MyLexiBae

J'ai pas signé pour John Murphy

10h55 – ClarkyBoo

Murphy c'est comme un pou.

Il s'accroche à toi-même si tu ne préfèrerais

pas.

11h00 – MyLexiBae

Super.

17h05 – ClarkyBoo

Tu n'es pas de service normalement le vendredi soir ?

17h05 – ClarkyBoo

Je suis à la BU et je ne te vois pas.

17h07 – MyLexiBae

Je ne sais pas si je dois être le plus surprise

parce que tu es à la BU ou parce que tu connais

mon emploi du temps…

17h10 – ClarkyBoo

Oh la ferme !

17h10 – ClarkyBoo

Ça ne me dit toujours pas ou

tu es ?

17h12 – MyLexiBae

Changement exceptionnel.

Emori avait besoin de quelque pour venir la chercher

et la conduire à son rendez-vous médical.

17h17 – ClarkyBoo

Elle tient le coup ?

17h18 – MyLexiBae

C'est l'ado la plus forte que je connaisse.

17h19 – MyLexiBae

Son docteur la suit de près. Ça ira.

17h23 – ClarkyBoo

Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.

17h23 – MyLexiBae

Je sais.

/

09.12.17

12h35 – ClarkyBoo

J'ai fini tous les numéros du Pactes des Marchombres.

12h43 – MyLexiBae

Tu as aimé ? Et pas que les images !

12h45 – ClarkyBoo

Le graphisme est ouf… et l'histoire aussi !

11h49 – MyLexiBae

Victoire !

11h49 – MyLexiBae

On va pouvoir laisser les BD de côté et passer aux romans.

11h51 – ClarkyBoo

Je ne suis pas contre garder quelques images, hein !

11h57 – MyLexiBae

J'ai les versions illustrer de pas mal de Roald Dalph.

12h00 – ClarkyBoo

Roald Dalph ?

12h03 – MyLexiBae

L'auteur pour enfant.

James et la grosse pêche ? Le bon gros géant ?

Charlie et la chocolaterie ?

12h11 – ClarkyBoo

Aaah ! Je les ai vu avec ma petite sœur !

12h11 – ClarkyBoo

Je ne savais pas que c'était des livres.

12h11 – ClarkyBoo

Allez, envoie !

12h17 – MyLexaBae

Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Clarke ?

12h20 – ClarkyBoo

Ahah Très drôle.

Clarke a rencontré une folle de culture qui

essaye de lui refaire son éducation.

A croire que ça marche.

12h22 – MyLexaBae

Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ?

Rien ne va plus.

12h25 – ClarkyBoo

Tout est de ta faute.

/

Murphy a changé le nom du groupe en « The Coalition Game ! »

Murphy

Il est temps de répartir nos compétiteurs !

Reyes Officiel

Surf et concours du plus grand mangeur de tarte !

Reyes Officiel

La base !

Murphy

J'ai besoin de quatre coéquipiers pour le Dogeball.

The Ultimate Blake !

Dogeball ! Au rendez-vous comme toujours coéquipier !

Dommage que Linc ne puisse pas participer.

Finn C ?

Finn C

Allons remettre les Sigma à leur place !

Lexa Woods

Vous participez aux jeux de la coalition ?

Murphy

La seule tradition de la Fac qui en vaille la peine !

Bien sûr qu'on y participe.

Jasper Jordan

L'année dernière on est arrivé troisième.

The Ultimate Blake

Cette année, on vise la première place du podium !

Anya Banana

C'est quoi la coalition ?

Lexa Woods

Une compétition inter élève / cursus / année organisée chaque

Année par la fac.

Murphy

Oh, Lexa tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

C'est une grande compétition de n'importe quoi entre tous les élèves.

Un weekend de folie.

Murphy

Meilleur moment de l'année !

Anya Banana

Vous savez qui est super douée au dogeball ?

Lexa Woods.

Même pas en rêve.

Raven Officiel.

Maintenant qu'on est au courant tu n'as plus le choix.

Raven Officiel

L'année dernière on a perdu car les Sigmas nous ont battu au doge

Raven Officiel

Hors de question que l'histoire se répète.

Lexa Woods.

Je déteste le weekend de la coalition.

Artsy Clarke Griffin.

Lexa Woods, sais-tu à quel point on déteste les Sigmas ?

Artsy Clarke Griffin

Si tu peux nous aider à les battre, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser !

Lexa Woods

Tu y participes aussi ?

Artsy Clarke Griffin

Clairement pas au Dogeball mais oui !

Artsy Clarke Griffin

D'ailleurs prem's sur les échecs !

Jasper Jordan

Comme si on allait se battre pour les échecs.

Raven Reyes

Puis, c'est la seule épreuve ou tu es vraiment utile :p

Artsy Clarke Griffin

Je suis flattée Reyes.

Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amie ?

Murphy

Alors Woods, Dogeball ?

Lexa Woods

Ok.

Artsy Clarke Griffin

Victoire !

The Ultimate Blake.

Je prends le combat de bâton en mousse, et Jasper celui des sumos ?

Jasper Jordan

(y)

Finn C

Je prends le sprint aussi

Monty

Je m'occupe du concours de culture G. Je pense

que Lexa devrait être ma partenaire dessus.

Monty

Des objections ?

Lexa Woods

Culture G.

Je suis pour cette fois !

Murphy

Tout le monde sait ce qui lui reste à faire !

Anya Banana

J'ai tellement hâte de voir ça.

Lexa Woods

Il est vraiment temps que tu repartes !

/

10.11.17

9h00 – MyLexiBae

Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?!

9h03 – ClarkyBoo

Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien

9h05 – MyLexiBae

Je n'ai jamais été très weekend

d'intégration. Weekend esprit Fac.

Je n'assiste même pas au match de l'équipe de basket !

9h07 – ClarkyBoo

Il y a une première à tout.

Regarde-moi, je suis entrain de lire un roman !

9h10 – MyLexiBae

Un roman illustrer Clarke !

9h11 – ClarkyBoo

N'empêche qu'il y a plus de texte que d'image.

Et, ça avant de te rencontrer, je l'imaginais même pas.

Il est temps d'admettre que depuis qu'on se connait

on se pousse à faire des nouveaux trucs.

9h14 – MyLexiBae

Participer à une compétition universitaire ?

J'aurais préféré apprendre à parler italien

Ou sauter en parachute.

9h16 – ClarkyBoo

Tu es déjà arrivée ?

9h16 – MyLexiBae

Yep.

9h16 – ClarkyBoo

Je suis là dans 5 min. Je te ferais un discours

d'encouragement de vive voix !

9h18 – MyLexiBae

Dépêche-toi, je suis à deux doigts de faire

demi tour.

9h18 – ClarkyBoo

Trois minutes !

/

Notification

JMurphy a ajouté une photo

[Photo attachée]

JMurphy We are the Champion my Friends !

The Ultimate Blake We're keep on fighting 'til the end.

Griffy We are the Champion. WE ARE THE CHAMPION…. OF THE WORLD !

Lex Luthor aime votre commentaire.

Lex Luthor Je suis toujours sous le choc de ta partie d'échec.

Griffy Blonde ne veut pas dire stupide !

Lex Luthor Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

Griffy Je sais. J'aime juste te faire chier :p

Lex Luthor

Anya Banana J'en reviens pas que vous aillez gagnés !

Lex Luthor C'est parce que tu n'as aucune confiance en nous.

Anya Banana J'assume complètement.

/

12.12.17

22h00 – ClarkyBoo

Pourquoi ma mère ne respecte-t-elle pas mes choix ?

22h07 – MyLexiBae

Je vais avoir besoin plus de détail si tu veux

un conseil qui tienne la route.

22h09 – ClarkyBoo

Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas important.

22h10 – MyLexiBae

Tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé si

c'était vraiment le cas.

22h12 – ClarkyBoo

Elle insiste pour que je change de majeur.

L'art ne paye pas assez. C'est trop aléatoire.

22h15 – MyLexiBae

Tu lui as déjà montré ce que tu faisais ?

Elle n'aurait plus aucun doute en voyant ton talent.

22h16 – ClarkyBoo

Elle le reconnait. Elle a même affiché quelqu'unes

de mes peintures. Mais, elle le voit comme un hobbie.

22h19 – MyLexiBae

Dans ce cas ne l'écoute pas.

Il n'y a que toi qui peut savoir si tu es prête

à tout faire pour réussir.

22h23 – ClarkyBoo

Sauf que c'est elle qui paye mes études.

Et qu'une fois de plus, je dois faire ce qu'elle veut

où je perds mon unique source de revenu.

22h27 – MyLexaBae

Il y a bien une solution. Il faut juste la trouver.

22h27 – MyLexaBae

Elle n'a en aucun le droit de dictée ta vie

par simple participation financière.

22h28 – ClarkyBoo

Pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

Pourquoi l'argent compte tant pour elle ?

Ce n'était pas le cas avec mon père !

Je me rappelle de leur histoire de weekend à la roots

Ou, des rêves qu'ils avaient.

Comment, elle a pu devenir comme ça ?

22h30 – MyLexiBae

Je ne la connais pas assez, mais

peut-être que c'est sa façon de tourner la page

de changer de vie complètement pour ne pas oublier ce qu'elle

a perdu.

22h31 – ClarkyBoo

Ça aurait pu être le cqs si elle était encore

amoureuse de mon père quand il est mort.

Mais, ils étaient divorcés depuis deux ans.

22h34 – MyLexiBae

Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne la connais pas assez.

Peut-être que tu pourrais lui demander ?

Arrêter les disputes et discuter ?

22h34 – ClarkyBoo

C'est impossible de discuter avec elle.

22h34 – ClarkyBoo

Désolé de te déranger avec ça.

Promis j'arrête.

22h35 – ClarkyBoo

Comment as été ta journée ?

22h35 – MyLexiBae

Tu ne me déranges pas.

C'est bien à ça que servent les amis, non ?

22h35 – MyLexiBae

Figure toi qu'elle était géniale.

J'ai battu mon record sur NBA. Et,

j'ai enfin mis une raclée à Emori à Call of. D'habitude, je

ne l'a bas jamais à CoD !

22h36 – MyLexiBae

:D

22h49 – ClarkyBoo

Ahahah

22h49 – ClarkyBoo

Bonne journée en effet !

/

20h17 – MyLexaBae

C'est bon si j'arrive pour 21h ?

20h20 – ClarkyBoo

Oui Oui, personne ne sera encore là.

On finira d'installer tout.

20h23 – MyLexaBae

Soirée fin de semestre, ça va être aussi

Enorme que je le pense ?

20h24 – ClarkyBoo

Probablement plus encore. Murphy et Finn ont

Vu les choses en grands.

Ils espèrent concurrencer les Sigmas.

20h24 – MyLexaBae

Les mecs et leur égo.

Toujours essayer de prouver qu'ils ont

la plus grosse paire.

20h27 – ClarkyBoo

Tu peux parler. Tu adores gagner.

20h27 – MyLexaBae

Rien de mal à ça. Je n'ai juste pas besoin

de le montrer à tout le monde.

20h30 – MyLexaBae

Et, ce que j'ai entre les jambes

et beaucoup plus appétissant.

20h31 – ClarkyBoo

Anya ?

20h31 – MyLexaBae.

Non Emori.

Je déteste mes sœurs.

20h36 – ClarkyBoo

En tout cas, je te promets de ne pas finir la soirée

dans le même état que la dernière fois.

20h36 – MyLexiBae

Je ne dois pas compter sur Clarke la bavarde ?

20h40 – ClarkyBoo

Non ce soir tu auras le droit à Clarke la responsable.

20h40 – MyLexiBae

Dommage

20h41 – MyLexiBae

Je la trouve adorable.

20h41 – MyLexiBae

Et très intéressante.

20h46 – ClarkyBoo

Si tu es sage, peut-être qu'elle fera son apparition.

20h46 – ClarkyBoo

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être bourrée pour me ridiculiser

devant toi.

20h46 – ClarkyBoo

Ou te faire des compliments plus que méritait.

20h50 – MyLexiBae

Tu comptes me mouiller avec quoi ce soir ?

20h50 - MyLexiBae

Efface ça, c'est sorti complètement de travers.

20h50 - MyLexiBae

Je voulais juste savoir si tu comptais me renverser un tonneau de

bière cette fois-ci

20h50 - MyLexiBae

Je vais me cacher dans une grotte.

20h51- ClarkyBoo

Ahaha. Ahaha. J'adore.

Dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses !

20h52 - MyLexiBae

Si c'est demandé si gentiment…

20h52 - MyLexiBae

J'arrive.

/

Lexa se réveilla doucement avec l'étrange sensation d'être perdu. Elle garda les yeux fermés à la recherche du moindre bruit ou de la moindre odeur familière. Après deux minutes à remettre ses idées en place, elle était sûre de trois choses :

1\. Elle n'était pas dans son lit.

2\. Quelqu'un dormait juste à côté d'elle.

3\. Elle était complétement nue.

Elle se concentra à la recherche du moindre souvenir qui lui indiquerait comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle se rappelait être arrivée chez Clarke quelques minutes avant que la plus grosse soirée du semestre ne commence. La maison s'était remplie en un clin d'œil, les gens arrivaient par groupe, portant sous les bras des paquets de chips et des bouteilles d'alcool. Plusieurs groupes entrèrent en faisant rouler des futs de bière. Lexa n'avait jamais vu une maison si remplie. S'en était presque étouffant. Heureusement, dans la foule, elle gardait toujours contact avec Clarke, ou Anya, ou même Murphy.

Malgré toute l'agitation, elle passa un bon moment. Elle ne but que deux bières. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si vaseuse ce matin ?

Lexa changea de position pour essayer de s'écarter de la personne qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de la réveiller. Elle n'était pas prête pour confronter qui que ce soit.

La soirée se déroula sans embrouille. Un moment, elle s'était retrouvée séparée des autres pendant qu'elle dansait, et… un des étudiantes, les cheveux entre le blond et le roux c'était approchée d'elle pour l'accompagner. Elle avait oublié sa timidité et s'était mise à suivre le rythme de la jeune femme. Elle se rappelait de la sensation de chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand celle-ci avait l'avait attrapé par la taille pour la serrer contre elle.

Ontari. La jeune femme qui dormait à côté d'elle s'appelait Ontari. Et elle avait définitivement couché avec elle. Après plusieurs chanson, Lexa l'avait suivit dehors quand elle avait voulu aller fumer une clope. Et, avant de rentrer, Ontari s'était penchée au-dessus des ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Lexa avait été surprise, mais n'avait rien fait pour se dégager. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de contact. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir une petite-amie que l'intimité ne lui manquait pas. Au contraire. Embrasser Ontari avait réveillé en elle des sensations oubliées. Elle avait intensifié leur baiser, et quand la chaleur devint insupportable, Echo lui avait proposé de venir chez elle. Et, elle avait accepté. Elle avait piqué les clés de la voiture d'Anya et était partie avec la jeune femme. Bien décidé à mettre un terme à sa traversée du désert.

Ce n'était qu'en arrivant chez la jeune femme que sa confiance avait disparu. Elle avait volontiers accepté le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Et après l'avoir vu d'une traite, n'avez pas hésité à en reprendre un.

Et maintenant, elle était nue, dans le lit d'une inconnue, et ne savait absolument pas comment gérer la situation.

A côté d'elle, son téléphone vibra. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et l'attrapa pour le faire taire. Ontari bougea à côté d'elle mais ne se réveilla pas. Lexa se glissa hors du lit et ramassa toutes ses affaires. Elle s'habilla en silence, et fit ce que toute personne dans sa situation aurait fait : elle prit la fuite.

Le sms qu'elle avait reçu était de sa sœur.

Anya Banana

Je ne sais pas où tu as disparu, mais c'est toi qui à la voiture. Viens me chercher avant que je tue Reyes.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de démarrer la voiture. Que sa sœur pouvait être dramatique parfois.

En se garant dans l'allée de la villa, elle aperçu Clarke assise sur les marches du perron. Elle tenait sa tasse juste au-dessus de ses genoux et semblait fatiguée.

\- Surprise en pleine marche de la honte ? demanda la blonde en remarquant que Lexa portait les mêmes habits que la veille.

\- Je viens chercher Anya. Je lui ai piqué sa voiture hier soir.

\- Je sais. Je t'ai vu disparaître avec la rousse lâcha Clarke sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Lexa qui sentait le malaise de la jeune femme s'approcha et pris place juste à côté d'elle. Clarke se décala légèrement pour ne pas lui faire face.

\- Et, comment s'est passé ta fin de soirée ?

\- Sûrement pas aussi bien que la tienne.

\- Il s'est passé quelques choses pour que tu m'en veuilles ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tout allait bien entre nous quand je suis partie hier soir.

Clarke avala une gorgée de son café, et préféré rester silencieuse. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour rester calme. Elle était énervée. Enervée et triste. Triste parce que Lexa était partie, partie avec une autre fille alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête. En réalité, elle n'était juste pas prête à être avec elle. Elle tourna la tête et en voyant l'expression d'incompréhension que Lexa avait sur le visage, elle ne put se retenir.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu te fais qui tu veux lâcha-t-elle en se relevant

\- Clarke ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas prête. Que tu ne voulais pas d'avoir de relation.

Lexa ferma les yeux un instant. Tout devient clair. Clarke lui en voulait d'être partie avec Ontari. Bien que cela ne la regarde pas, elle pouvait comprendre la réaction de blonde. Clarke n'avait jamais été discrète sur ses intentions, et bien qu'elle ait joué le rôle de l'amie à la perfection, Lexa n'aurait pas dû oublier, qu'à la base Clarke était prête à beaucoup plus.

\- C'est toujours le cas. La nuit dernière ne comptait pas. Clarke… je t'ai dit la vérité. Ce n'était pas juste une excuse pour me débarrasser de toi.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses lèvres. Elle ne savait si c'était ses nerfs qui craquait, de la colère ou de vraies larmes de tristesse, mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer si vulnérable devant Lexa. Pas encore. Pas alors qu'elles n'étaient rien l'une pour l'autre, tout juste amie.

\- Je vais chercher Anya.

\- Clarke…

\- Laisse béton, Lex. J'ai compris.

\- Clarke !

Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas. Elle rentra dans la maison en claquant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Anya sortait. En s'éloignant de la villa, Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était la dernière fois avant un moment qu'elle viendrait ici. Cette pensée lui fit de la peine. Parce que peu importe ce qui c'était passé la veille, peu importe avec qui elle passait la nuit, ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire avec Clarke en si peu de temps comptait beaucoup plus pour elle.

/

14.12.17

MyLexiBae

Clarke, il faut qu'on parle.

MyLexiBae

Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

MyLexiBae

Laisse moi t'expliquer au moins.

15.12.17

MyLexiBae

Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

MyLexiBae

Putain Clarke ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe.

16.12.17

MyLexiBae

Clarke, réponds que je sache si au moins tu vas bien.

Cela faisait trois jours que Lexa n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Clarke est cela inquiétée la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle avait blessé son amie, mais elle devait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Que ce qu'elle lui avait dit tenait toujours. Elle n'était pas prête à avoir une relation. Et, qu'Ontari et elle ne changeait en rien se qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait que Clarke espérait plus, elle ne lui avait pas caché, mais elle pensait qu'en devenant amie, celui lui passerait. Le regard blessé qu'elle avait pu lire sur le visage de la jeune femme lui prouvait qu'elle s'était trompée.

Après, quelques heures à attendre une réponse en vint, son téléphone sonna. Elle fur surprise de voir le nom de l'artiste s'y afficher.

« Clarke ? »

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler. »

« Non Clarke attends. Tu vas bien. »

« Non » commença la blonde « Non » répéta-t-elle en pleurant.

« Tu es ou ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Clarke ? »

« Je suis à l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. Tu vas bien ? »

« Non, je vais bien. Je vais bien. C'est Murphy, il a eu un accident. »


	6. Tell you the story of who I am

Bonjour tout le monde, et pour ceux qui comme moi sont enfin en vacances, Bonnes Vacances :D

Je tenais à vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos messages, de toutes mes fictions, c'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant sur les premiers chapitres et ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous accrochiez à mon histoire comme ça :D

Bon... Allons découvrir ce qu'il arrive à notre imbécile de Murphy ;p

* * *

Raven Reyes s'était toujours considérée faire partie des chanceuses. Elle faisait partie de ses personnes à qui la vie offrait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle ne manquait de rien, ni d'argent, ni d'ami, ni d'amour. Elle avait passé dix-huit ans de sa vie dans une famille soudée. Ses parents possédaient un restaurant, qui était devenu comme une seconde maison. Elle avait deux petits frères, de véritables terreurs qui avaient fait de son adolescence un enfer, mais pour qui elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait sans hésiter. Jeune, elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, elles n'avaient beau ne pas avoir le même sang, avec Clarke c'était tout comme. Elle était tombée amoureuse, plus d'une fois, et pendant un an elle avait eu la chance de partager sa vie avec un garçon super. Bien que séparé, Finn comptait toujours pour elle, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Après avoir été diplômée de l'un des meilleurs lycées de Chicago, elle s'était envolée avec ses meilleurs amis en Californie où elle vivait les plus belles années de sa vie partagée entre ses amis, la fac et son travail qu'elle adorait. Raven Reyes était heureuse.

\- Reyes, tu as intérêt à m'avoir gardé des nouilles pendant que j'étais sous la douche cria Wick en sortant de la pièce du fond.

\- Yep ! Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour les boules coco…

\- Tu fais chier Reyes ! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui fait la livraison.

\- Tu viens de finir tes heures, tu peux partir t'acheter n'importe quoi, moi j'en ai encore pour plus de trois heures !

Raven se leva et posa son assiette en papier sur le tonneau vide qui leur servait de table basse dans le garage.

\- Tu bosses sur quoi cet aprèm ? demanda Wick en prenant sa place

\- Sinclair veut que je finisse la voiture des Courtney. Et, j'ai enfin reçu la pièce du carburateur qui manque pour la vielle Chevrolet. Je pense que ça prendra le temps qui me reste.

La mécano attrapa les outils qu'elle avait besoin et s'approcha de sa dernière commande. Elle avait une révision complète de la voiture rouge, il ne lui restait plus qu'à changer les phares et changer le pare-chocs et elle pourrait la rendre à ses propriétaires.

\- Tu auras le temps si tes amis ne viennent pas te déranger continua Wick. Salut Clarke !

Raven se retourna en entendant le nom de sa meilleure amie. Wick disait n'importe quoi, elle adorait quand ses amis venaient lui rendre visite même quand elle avait du boulot. Contrairement à lui, elle était capable de faire deux choses en même temps, avoir Clarke pour papoter pendant qu'elle se glissait sous une voiture ne la dérangeait pas. Elle posa ses affaires au sol et se leva pour serrer son amie dans ses bras, elle savait à quel point cela énervait Clarke qu'elle bousille ses habits avec la graisse, mais Raven ne se laçait jamais de la mettre en pétard. Aujourd'hui, elle comprit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La peintre avait le teint pâle, et les yeux rouges gorgés de larme.

\- Clarke ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu me prêtes ton camion répondit la jeune femme la voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu as un problème avec ta moto ? Tu es sûre que tu es en état de conduire, tu as l'air.. mal.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me prêtes ton camion, et que tu le conduises rajouta la jeune femme.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

\- Murphy. Murphy est à l'hôpital. Il a eu un accident réussit-elle à dire.

Raven se tourna vers Wick. Elle n'eut pas besoin de verbaliser sa demande que le jeune homme comprit

\- Vas-y, je te remplace lâcha-t-il.

Raven retira rapidement son haut et attrapa dans son casier un t-shirt propre avant d'attraper la main de Clarke, toujours tremblante et de la tirer jusqu'à son pick-up. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et sauta derrière le volant.

\- Quel hôpital ?

\- Saint José.

\- Saint José ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fou à saint José ? Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.

La blonde essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et essaya de se ressaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer maintenant, pas quand son meilleur ami avait besoin d'elle.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien. Sa mère m'a appelé, il était en route pour SF quand son taxi a eu un accident, je crois, il a été transféré à Saint-José car c'était l'hôpital le plus proche je crois.

\- Oh, merde. Ok, On y sera dans… deux heures. 1h40 si on arrive à battre le trafic.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle remonta ses pieds sur le devant du fauteuil et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux. Le trajet allait être long. Elle devait éviter de penser au pire. Pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'elle avait peut-être vu son meilleur ami pour la dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, il avait toujours été là, avec elle.

\- Raven… et… et s'il s'en sortait pas.

\- Clarke… On parle de John Murphy. Ce gars peut se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Tu devrais le savoir, il t'a embarqué avec lui à chaque fois essaya de rigoler Raven.

Clarke sourit légèrement. Son amie avait raison. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, c'était bien John Murphy.

 **5 ans plus tôt.**

 _Clarke se demandait comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation. En réalité, la réponse était simple. Jonathan Murphy. Depuis sa rencontre avec le garçon, quand ils étaient encore aux jardins d'enfants, elle se retrouvait constamment dans des situations des plus anormales. Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent c'était surpassé. Et, il y avait 99,9% de chance qu'ils se fassent expulser de leur lycée alors qu'ils venaient d'y rentrer tout juste trois mois plus tôt. Quitter cet endroit pour enfant de riche ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait juste peur de se retrouver dans un internant au Vermont. Sa mère l'avait menacé plus d'une fois, et elle ne doutait pas que cela pourrait arriver. Elle préférait encore rester là, entourait de fils à papa mais être avec Murphy et à quelques minutes du lycée de Raven. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être loin d'eux._

 _Elle n'aurait jamais dû suivre Murphy. Elle le savait, pourtant, elle finissait toujours dans l'une de ses combines foireuses. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé, se retrouver un jour, sous son lycée, dans le sous-sol interdit aux élèves, à marcher, la tête pliée à cause du bas plafond à la recherche d'un passage vers la salle des profs._

\- _Trouvé ! sourit Murphy_

\- _C'est le moment où je dois te rappeler que c'est une très mauvaise idée._

\- _Rooh Arrête Griffin, c'était ton idée !_

\- _C'était une blague ! Comment je pouvais savoir que tu me prendrais aux mots et trouverais un moyen de nous faire rentrer dans la salle des profs ! D'ailleurs, comment tu savais qu'il y avait un passage par ici._

\- _Un agent secret ne révèle jamais ses sources ! Rigola Murphy en sortant un tournevis de sa poche._

 _Il tendit la main en direction de Clarke, pour qu'elle lui passe sa lampe de torche et la plaça dans sa bouche. Il commença à dévisser la grille d'aération un angle par un angle sous le regard nerveux de Clarke. Ils allaient clairement se faire virer._

\- _Okay, j'ai fini. Tu es prête à rentrer._

\- _Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura personne ?_

\- _Tu l'as dit toi-même, tout le lycée est au match de Lacrosse._

\- _Justement. Tout le monde sauf nous, tu penses qu'ils vont mettre combien de temps à comprendre que c'est nous qui avons redécoré leur salle aux couleurs du vomi des licornes à paillette ?_

 _Murphy rigola. Il avait tout de suite adhéré à l'idée de Clarke de faire exploser une mini-bombe à paillette rose et violette dans la salle des professeurs. C'était la blague ultime, jamais personne n'avait osé s'attaquer à la salle des profs. Principalement parce que personne n'était assez suicidaire, ou ne savait comment y pénétrer. Personne excepté lui et Clarke._

\- _Tu imagines les légendes qu'on va devenir ? Deux troisièmes qui réussite à mettre en place la blague du siècle ? Les vingt prochaines promos en parleront encore._

\- _Ils se souviendront surtout que nous avons été les deux seuls renvoyés du Jaha's Lycée d'excellence ces vingt dernières années._

\- _C'est bien ce que je dis. On sera des légendes. Allez Clarke ! Je ne peux pas le faire sans mon meilleur pote !_

 _Clarke souffla. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Murphy avait raison, c'était son idée après tout. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette école. Et, encore moins ses professeurs imbus d'eux-mêmes qui se sentaient meilleurs que tout le reste de la planète. Murphy avait raison, ce n'était qu'une blague après tout. Leur égo sera blessé, mais ils ne faisaient de mal à personne. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Murphy, sans elle, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir._

\- _Ok. Allons-y !_

\- _Yes !_

 _Murphy passe ses doigts à travers les barreaux et souleva un peu la grille pour pouvoir la décaler sur le côté. Mission accomplie. Ils avaient réussi à pénétrer là ou aucuns autres élèves avait pu. Murphy se glissa par le trou dans le mur et aida Clarke à sortir._

\- _Regarde-moi ça._

 _Clarke s'était imaginé entrer dans une salle remplie de bureau pleine de copie à corriger. Au lieu de ça, elle était au milieu d'un véritable salon, avec un télé aussi grande qu'un mur, des canapés et fauteuils en cuir, une machine à expresso tout aussi chère que la télé. Les murs étaient couverts de bois sculptés._

\- _Ils se la mettent bien ces enfoirés rigola Murphy_

\- _Je comprends pourquoi ils passent leur temps à nous rabaisser. Etre prof ici c'est mieux qu'être président._

\- _Tu as toujours des regrets ?_

\- _Passe-moi les bombes de peintures, je sais quel message je vais leur laisser._

\- _Ça c'est mon pote ! lâcha Murphy en lui lançant le sac._

 _Durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, Clarke dessina à la peinture violette un message très éloquent pour ses professeurs, pendant que John redécorait la pièce au papier toilette rose._

\- _Ça manque un peu de paillette tu ne trouves pas ?_

\- _Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux demanda Clarke en sortant la machine._

\- _Raven m'a juré que oui. Ça va juste remplir la pièce de paillettes roses très difficile à se débarrasser._

\- _Si Raven est sûre._

\- _Je devrais être en colère que tu es plus confiance en elle qu'en moi alors que je te connais depuis toujours ?_

\- _Tu as plus confiance en elle qu'en toi aussi rigola Clarke en plaçant l'appareil_

\- _Plus qu'à repartir et appuyer sur ce bouton._

 _Le bruit de la serrure se déverrouillant les fit sursauter. Ils se dépêchèrent de partir faire le sous-sol, mais ils n'auraient jamais le temps de passer tous les deux et de refermer derrière eux. Sans qu'ils puissent se cacher, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et , leur professeur de physique fit éruption dans la pièce. Clarke souffla. Ils allaient se faire virer. Et, sans même avoir eu le temps de finir leur blague. Super._

\- _Tiens, tiens tiens. . Miss Griffin. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de vous trouver ici._

\- _Je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous croyez en nous au point de savoir que nous finirons professeur dans cette charmante institution que le lycée d'excellence lâcha ironiquement Muphy_

\- _Et moi je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'on a enfin une bonne raison de vous faire expulser. Je suis sûr que le principal Jaha sera de mon avis._

\- _Vous êtes sûr ? Car, je mettrais ma main à couper que la dernière donation de mon père a servi à financer votre nouvelle télé et non les labos de langue comme prévu. Je suis sûr que principale préférerait taire ce détails._

 _Charles Pike se mordit la lèvre. Le petit n'avait pas tort. Il avait beau être un moins que rien, c'était le rejeton de leur plus grand donateur._

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous avez entre les mains demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le détonateur._

\- _Rien qui vous intéresse précisa Clarke_

\- _Laissais moi en juger par moi-même Miss Griffin._

 _Clarke lui tendit l'objet. Prudemment. Elle vit Pike passer plusieurs fois la main au-dessus du bouton qui avait le pouvoir de tout recouvrir de paillette._

\- _Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça essaya-t-elle de l'avertir._

 _Mais le professeur, en position de force, n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il pressa le bouton et l'appareil posé sur la table se vida complètement d'un seul boom._

 _Par réflexe Clarke ferma les yeux, elle sentit la peinture la recouvrir, et quand elle ouvrit à nouveau ses paupière Pike, Murphy, elle et la moitié de la salle était couvert de rose brillant._

\- _Elle vous avait prévenu insista Murphy._

Clarke essuya ses larmes en repensant à ce souvenir. Murphy et elle avaient quatorze ans et leurs parents les avaient inscrits dans ce lycée privé pour les familles de la haute société de Chicago. Ils n'y étaient que depuis trois mois, mais ils détestaient l'endroit. Et ne se gênait pas à le faire savoir. Dire que Murphy et Clarke n'avaient jamais été des enfants faciles était l'euphémisme du siècle. Ils avaient été insupportables, insolant et avait toujours dépassée les limites. Avec le recul, Clarke n'en était pas fière. Elle regrettait pas mal de choses qui leurs avaient attirés des problèmes. C'étaient deux adolescents en colères, qui avaient mal gérer leurs émotions. Mais, jamais Clarke regretterait le soir où ils étaient devenus des légendes au lycée d'excellence. Bien évidemment, ils s'étaient fait virer. Lancer des rouleaux de papiers toilettes et faire exploser une mini bombe dans l'enceinte de l'établissement étaient deux choses totalement différents. Comme toujours, Murphy s'en était sorti avec brio, il avait réussi à convaincre son père de l'inscrire dans un bon lycée public de la ville, et de convaincre la mère de Clarke de faire pareil. Leur rappelant que les séparer en les envoyant dans des internats étaient la meilleure solution pour les défier. Peu importe où ils finissaient ils trouveraient un moyen de se retrouver. Mieux valait éviter ce bazar. Et, c'était ainsi, que Clarke et Murphy s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, dans le lycée où Raven étudiait aussi. Suivre Murphy dans cette idée folle avait été la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle avait fait.

\- Il faut que tu me changes les idées dit-elle à Raven. N'importe quoi, mais change moi les idées.

Raven se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait bien quelques choses en stock, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni une bonne idée d'en parler maintenant. Clarke remarqua l'hésitation de son amie.

\- Crache le morceau lui demanda-t-elle

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, pas maintenant avoua Raven

\- Mon meilleur ami est dans un lit d'hôpital, rien n'est pire que me répéter en boucle, que je ne le reverrais jamais. Alors, s'il te plait, change-moi les idées.

\- J'ai couché avec Muphy.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Clarke

\- J'ai couché avec Murphy.

\- J'ai entendu la première fois. Mais Quoi ? Enfin, Quand ? Pourquoi ?

\- Le soir de ta soirée pour Lexa. Et, quant au pourquoi, je pense que l'alcool y a joué un grand rôle.

\- Mais tu détestes Murphy. Tu m'as toujours dit que le détester était ce que tu préférais au monde. Tu le trouves arrogant, imbécile et irresponsable. Tu dis toujours qu'il a la capacité mentale d'un mollusque.

\- Je sais. Ok. Je sais. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé. Mais c'est arrivé.

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est lui ton petit-ami secret.

\- Il n'y a pas de petit ami secret. J'ai couché avec Murphy et après j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter. D'où mon absence de la villa ces derniers temps.

\- C'est ridicule. Des amis qui couchent ensemble surtout sous alcool, ça arrive. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, si vous en parlez ce sera réglé… pourquoi tu l'évites.

Raven ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de se trahir, et elle n'était pas prête à l'avouer.

\- A moins que…

Clarke se tourna vers Raven, et elle comprit. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Raven parle pour là comprendre. Comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle.

\- Tu as toujours dit que le détester c'était ta façon à toi de l'aimer. Je pensais que tu voulais dire comme ami, l'aimer comme on aime ses potes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Hein ?

Raven garda les yeux fixait sur la route, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tu es amoureuse de lui.

\- Quoi ? Amoureuse n'importe quoi.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu l'aimes. C'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à le provoquer. Tu l'aimes, et tu ne supportes pas ce sentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Murphy. Je… aimer est un grand mot.

\- Ok. Mais tu ressens bien quelque chose pour lui ?

\- Et, je déteste ça.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quand vous avez changé de lycée.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

\- On parle de Murphy.

\- Justement. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que derrière ses cheveux mal coupés, et cet air arrogant d'enfoiré, c'est un gars génial, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour les personnes qu'il aime.

\- Clarke, on peut éviter d'en parler maintenant. S'il te plait.

La blonde remarqua les yeux rougis de son amie. Bien sûr. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur de ne plus jamais voir le jeune homme. Qu'elle soit amoureuse ou non. Qu'elle soit prête à l'avouer ou l'assumer ou non, elle avait tout autant à perdre que Clarke. Ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour en parler.

\- Hey… tu l'as dit toi-même. Murphy va s'en sortir, c'est un survivant. Comment tu l'appelles toujours ?

\- Cafard.

\- Voila, c'est un cafard, et les cafards s'en sorte toujours !

Raven retira sa main droite du volant et attrapa celle de Clarke. Elle détourna son regard un quart de seconde en se forçant de sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Tout ira bien.

Elles passèrent le reste du voyage sans rien dire. Clarke en profita pour appeler Octavia et la prévenir. La jeune femme et les autres étaient en chemin, ils ne devraient pas arriver trop longtemps après eux. En reposant son téléphone, Clarke remarqua que Lexa lui avait envoyé un autre message. Elle l'ouvrit et relu rapidement les derniers qu'elle lui avait envoyé sans que Clarke ne répondre.

 **14.12.17**

 **MyLexiBae**

Clarke, il faut qu'on parle.

 **MyLexiBae**

Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

 **MyLexiBae**

Laisse moi t'expliquer au moins.

 **15.12.17**

 **MyLexiBae**

Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

 **MyLexiBae**

Putain Clarke ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe.

 **16.12.17**

 **MyLexiBae**

Clarke, réponds que je sache si au moins tu vas bien.

Clarke rangea son téléphone sans répondre. Elle avait assez de soucis comme ça, elle n'allait pas en plus rajouter ses problèmes avec Lexa. Si elle voulait tenir, rester forte, elle ne devait penser qu'au rétablissement de Murphy.

/

Clarke claqua la porte de la voiture sans faire attention, elle traversa le parking en courant et ne ralentit que lorsqu'elle aperçu le point d'information des urgences.

\- John Murphy. Je cherche John Murphy lâcha-t-elle

L'infirmière lui fit un signe de tête et se mit à chercher sur son ordinateur.

\- Je n'ai aucun John Murphy, vous êtes sûre qu'il a été transféré ici.

\- Essayez Jonathan Paul Murphy. Il est arrivé après un accident de voiture.

\- Je l'ai. Il est encore au bloc.

\- Je pourrais voir son médecin ?

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- C'est sa sœur lança Raven avant que Clarke ne réponde.

\- Il faut juste que je vous enregistre et il viendra vous parler dès qu'il peut. J'aurais besoin de votre carte d'identité.

Clarke se dépêcha de sortir ses papiers et lui tendit. Le sourire de l'infirmière se crispa et Clarke comprit. Ils ne portaient pas le même nom.

\- C'est mon demi-frère ajouta-t-elle

\- Malheureusement sans un document officiel le prouvant, je ne peux pas vous enregistrer comme membre de la famille.

\- Nos parents sont en voyage, je ne sais pas quand ils pourront être là. Vous ne pouvez pas me lasser sans nouvelle.

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est la politique de l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ? Non.. j'ai besoin de le voir !

\- Je suis désolée je ne peux rien faire.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Raven l'en empêcha. Elle connaissait son amie et elle allait s'énerver alors que cela ne servait à rien pour l'instant. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers la salle d'attente. La blonde se débattit mais Raven réussi à l'écarter.

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Calme-toi.

\- Me calmer ? J'ai besoin de savoir !

\- On va trouver une solution, mais faire une scène n'arrangera rien.

Clarke retira son bras violement pour que Raven la lâche. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait raison mais elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle avait besoin d'avoir des nouvelles. Elle avait besoin d'en parler.

Elle se retourna brutalement et laissa Raven en plan dans la salle pour aller prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, elle sortit son téléphone et appela la mère de Murphy mais elle tomba directement sur le répondeur. Sans réfléchir, elle fouilla dans son historique est composa le numéro de la seule personne a qui elle voulait parler.

« Clarke ? »

En entendant la voix de Lexa, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler. »

« Non Clarke attend. Tu vas bien. »

« Non » commença la blonde « Non » répéta-t-elle en pleurant.

« Tu es ou ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Clarke ? »

« Je suis à l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. Tu vas bien ? »

« Non, je vais bien. Je vais bien. C'est Murphy, il a eu un accident. »

« J'arrive. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Quel hôpital ? »

« Lexa. »

« Quel hôpital. »

« San Josée. »

« J'arrive. » lâcha la jeune femme avant de raccrocher.

Clarke souffla. Elle rangea son téléphone et se retourna vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle fixa la porte prête à affronter ce qui l'attendait derrière. Pourtant, elle n'avança pas. Elle resta devant la porte à la fixer. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se contentait de rester debout au milieu du chemin à espérer que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, peut-être même une heure complète avant que quelqu'un pose sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et fit face à Octavia. Lincoln, Finn, Jasper et Monty n'était pas loin derrière. En voyant ses amis, la blonde s'effondra dans les bras de la jeune femme.

\- Tout ira bien Clarke. Murphy est un survivant.

\- On a des nouvelles demanda Finn

\- Non. Ils refusent de nous parler car on n'est pas de la famille. Je n'arrive pas à joindre sa mère.

\- Tu es seule ? demanda Monty

\- Raven est à l'intérieur, mais c'était trop pour moi.

\- Tu veux que je reste dehors avec toi ? continua O

\- Non, c'est bon. On peut y aller maintenant.

Octavia l'attrapa par la taille et elles avancèrent ensemble. En les voyant, Raven se leva et vint les enlacer.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Non, ils ne veulent toujours rien me dire.

\- A nous tous on vient bien trouver quelques choses affirma Lincoln.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Murphy lui il y arriverait lâcha Clarke en venant s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils beiges de la salle d'attente.

\- Je ne sais d'où lui venait ses idées.

\- Si j'étais à sa place, il serait prêt à ramper dans les conduits d'aération pour venir me voir continua Clarke. Et moi, j'ai aucune idée de comment les convaincre de venir nous parler.

\- C'est juste une idée. Ne t'énerve pas. Mais, tu pourrais appeler ta mère proposa Raven.

Clarke tourna la tête vers son amie. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'appeler sa mère ne changerait rien. Il n'y avait aucune connexion entre les hôpitaux de Californie et de Chicago. Qu'elle soit la chef du service du chirurgie de cet hôpital depuis des années ne changerait sûrement rien. Cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Enfin, juste sa fierté mais pour Murphy elle s'en fichait. Sans rien dire, elle attrapa son téléphone et chercha le numéro de sa mère.

\- Clarke ?

\- Hey maman.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est une bonne surprise.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Je me doute bien que tu ne m'appelles pas par plaisir ou parce que tu as envie de me parler.

\- Maman.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Murphy a eu un accident de voiture. Il est à l'hôpital de San José, ses parents sont à l'étranger et les médecins ne veulent rien me dire.

Sa mère reste silencieuse à l'autre bout du téléphone. Cela surpris Clarke, elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère sans voix.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire grand-chose commença Abby

\- Oublie que j'ai demandé

\- Non, Clarke attend. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire grand-chose mais je vais me renseigner.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je sais à quel point John est important pour toi. Et puis, il a passé son adolescence à la maison, ce n'est pas parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas de cœur, que c'est vraiment le cas.

\- Merci maman

\- Je te rappelle si j'arrive à avoir quelques choses.

Clarke raccrocha en se retournant vers ses amis.

\- Elle va voir ce qu'elle peut faire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais avoua Raven

\- Si ça me permet d'avoir des infos. Ne pas savoir, c'est le pire.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais être avec vous, avec les gens qu'ils l'aiment ça aide.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as appelé Lexa demanda Raven.

\- Lexa ?

Son ami lui fit signe de se retourner. La brune venait de passer la porte des urgences, elle cherchait du regard un visage familier. En les voyant, Lexa se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Sans réfléchir, Clarke s'avança et se laissa prendre dans ses bras. Lexa resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. Clarke enfouille son nez dans la chevelure brune se calmant en l'entendant lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes dans son oreille.

\- Je suis désolée murmura Clarke

\- Non. Non. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'y penser. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- C'est à ça que sert les amis non ? Sourit la jeune femme.

Lexa l'attrapa par la taille. Elles marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au fauteuil. Raven se poussa pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre.

\- Ok. Puisqu'on n'a strictement rien à faire à part attendre et s'inquiéter, je propose qu'on fasse se rappelle le moment où John Murphy a été le plus intense proposa Octavia.

\- Ouuh ! Facile lâcha Jasper. L'année dernière. On venait d'aménager dans le pool house avec Monty et j'avais la très bonne idée d'essayer de faire pousser mes propres herbes. Murphy a complétement pété un câble quand il l'a découvert. Tu te rappelles Monty ? Il était rouge et il bavait de colère. Il a fini par tout brûler.

\- Tu es vraiment surpris demanda Raven ?

\- Pas qu'il soit contre, mais qu'il est tout brûlé, j'ai trouvé ça un peu trop.

\- Vous vous rappelez l'histoire dans l'armoire ? commença Octavia. Il venait de s'acheter un de ses meubles qu'on monte soit même. On l'a vu galérer pendant trois jours sans réussir, et un jour il nous annonce qu'il a enfin terminé. On a découvert que plusieurs jours plus tard qu'il avait payé un gars pour lui monter au lieu de nous demander de l'aider.

\- On a tous une histoire où Murphy a fait des siennes. C'est pour ça qu'on le supporte rigola Raven

\- C'est quoi la tienne ? Demanda Finn ?

\- Ça remonte à loin. Le jour où Clarke nous a présenté. On été tout les trois au parc, on avait 13 ans max, et Murphy et moi sommes allés acheter des glaces. On était entrain de faire la queue quand il se tourne vers moi et me dit « Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je suis et je resterais le meilleur ami de Clarke ». Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas suit quoi répondre sur le moment. Je me suis mise à éclater de rire.

\- Pourquoi c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler ? demanda Clarke

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu étais entrain de dessiner quand c'est arrivé.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours était un peu jalouse de la relation que vous avez lâcha Octavia.

\- Tout le monde l'est continua Finn. Qui peut se vanter d'avoir trouver son âme sœur à l'âge de 6 ans ?

\- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre vous continua Monty.

\- Pourquoi ? Une fille et un gars ne peuvent pas être ami ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais, depuis que je le connais et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Murphy se comporte plus comme un gars amoureux qu'un ami.

\- Personne ne vous l'a jamais fait remarquer demanda Lexa ?

\- Tu rigoles ? continua Raven. Au lycée tout le monde était persuadé qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Tu te rappelles de Fox ? rigola Clarke

\- Oula oui. Fox. Une fille qui était à fond sur Murphy. Ils étaient sur le point de se mettre officiellement ensemble quand Fox a demandé à Murphy d'arrêter de voir Clarke car elle ne voulait pas passer après elle. Conclusion, Murphy l'a plaqué.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis rajouta Monty. On dirait plus qu'une simple amitié.

\- Monty, si ça ressemble plus qu'à une simple amitié, c'est parce que cela l'est. J'aime Murphy. C'est ma famille. J'ai tout vécu avec lui. Il m'a aidé comme personne. On a dépassé le stade de n'importe quelle autre relation.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Je suis jalouse rajouta Octavia.

\- Tu as Bell, tu n'as pas besoin d'un autre frère fit remarquer Jasper

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Un casse pied ça suffit amplement rigola-t-elle.

\- Tu dois avoir plein d'histoire à raconter sur Murphy commença Lexa. Tu sais laquelle tu préfères ?

Clarke réfléchit. Elle avait une vie entière d'histoire sur Murphy. Des drôles, des inattendus, des difficiles à croire et des très touchantes. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir bien longtemps pour choisir sa préférée car cette soirée l'avait marqué à jamais.

\- On avait douze ans. Et, mon père était mort depuis quelques mois, rien n'allait à la maison. Je ne supportais pas ma mère et Marcus. Alors j'ai décidé de fuguer. Le plan était de prendre le premier bus pour DC est d'aller vivre avec ma grand-mère. J'ai appelé Murphy pour lui dire au revoir. Et au lieu de m'en empêcher ou de me laisser partir, il a fait un sac en vitesse et m'a rejoint. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de partir pour cette aventure sans lui. On a passé la soirée à se cacher dans le terminal de bus. Le notre partait qu'à 5h du matin, et deux enfants seuls attirent l'attention.

\- Tu étais une fugueuse à 12 ans ? demanda Lexa surprise

\- Non. On a passé la nuit à se cacher, et au moment de rentrer dans le bus, Murphy m'a attrapé le sac et m'a dit que toutes les disputes du monde avec ma mère ne valaient pas le risque. Qu'il y avait d'autres moyens beaucoup plus efficaces et drôles pour la rendre folle.

Clarke se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Lexa lui attrapa la main en souriant. La blonde releva la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait le geste. Elle sourit timidement espérant que le message passerait.

\- Clarke ! cria Raven

L'étudiante tourna la tête brusquement. Raven lui fit signe de regarder l'entrée et elle comprit. Elle se leva d'un bon et alla rejoindre la femme qui venait de rentrer. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunettes de soleil, mais Clarke la connaissait assez bien pour la reconnaître ainsi.

\- Madame Murphy ?

\- Clarke ! Tu as des nouvelles !

\- Malheureusement non Madame Murphy, ils ont refusé de me parler parce que je ne suis pas de la famille.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu as grandi avec nous. Et combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Ella ?

\- Une fois de plus apparemment.

\- Viens, je vais remonter les bretelles de ses idiots.

La mère de Murphy l'attrapa par le bras et la conduisit jusqu'au bureau d'accueil. Il eut des éclats de voix. Des menaces et plusieurs personnes du services fut traiter d'incompétent avant qu'ils se décident enfin à donner des nouvelles de jeune homme.

\- Je peux juste vous dire qu'il est stable et en salle de réveil. Un médecin va venir vous en dire plus dans un instant.

Clarke souffla. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée elle respira normalement, soulagé. Le médecin arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Ella tenait Clarke dans ses bras, heureuse d'apprendre que son fils avait quelqu'un comme la jeune femme sur qui compter. De tous leurs parents, Ella Murphy était la seule qui comprenait les deux enfants et leur besoin d'être ensemble, et d'être entendu. Elle ne leur avait jamais reproché leur comportement, au contraire, elle le comprenait et s'efforçait de discuter avec eux.

\- Votre fils est arrivé avec des blessures superficiel pour un tel accident. On a dû l'opérer pour lui retirer sa rate, mais on vit très bien sans. Il a, cependant, plusieurs coupures sur le visage, le poignet cassé et son épaule s'est déboité, il ne pourra pas bouger son bras pendant quelques semaines. Mais, rien de mortel. Il devrait s'en remettre sans problème.

\- On peut le voir ?

\- Bien sûr. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où le jeune homme se reposait. Le voir le visage remplit de coupures et de bandages. C'était assez choquant. Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il pouvait aller bien avec autant de bleus. Clarke regarda Ella Murphy lui passait les mains dans les cheveux en souriant.

\- Il a toujours été si séduisant, il tient ça de mon père, il a les mêmes yeux bleus.

\- Il aurait bien besoin d'une coupe de cheveux rigola Clarke

\- Bonne chance. Le coiffeur a toujours été sa bête noire. J'ai dû lui couper moi pendant des années.

\- Il était prêt à ce que je lui coupe les cheveux pour éviter d'y aller. J'ai préféré ne pas être responsable de ce carnage.

Ella rigola. Elle tira le fauteuil derrière elle pour s'asseoir près de son fils tout en lui tenant la main. Clarke resta silencieuse appuyée contre le mur. Elle était rassurée. Cette journée dans l'ignorance avait été un véritable enfer. Son cœur s'accéléra en pensant à la présence de Lexa. Elle ne s'était sentie en sécurité que lorsque la jeune femme l'avait prise dans ses bras. C'était effrayant.

Murphy se réveilla moins d'une demi heure plus tard. Il commença par serrer la main de sa mère avant de d'essayer d'avaler sa salive. Clarke alla chercher le médecin avant même qu'il ouvre les yeux. Tout allait bien. Ses réponses neurologiques étaient bonnes, il n'avait pas de perte de mémoire. Clarke comprit qu'il allait véritablement aller bien quand il tenta une blague à l'infirmière. Après avoir donné son feu vert, Raven, Finn et Octavia allèrent le voir un peu. Mais, les médecins étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'il avait besoin de repos. Clarke l'embrassa sur le front et lui promit de revenir demain. En attend, il avait sa mère pour s'occuper de lui.

Il était presque 21h quand ils quittèrent l'hôpital, Raven ramena Clarke et Lexa qui étaient venu grâce à Roan en moto et qui n'avait plus de véhicule pour le retour. Plusieurs fois, Clarke croisa son regard dans le rétro central, et à chaque fois, un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Raven s'arrêta devant la maison des Woods. Clarke sortit pour la raccompagner. Elles marchèrent en silence, les mains dans les poches jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à la porte.

\- Merci d'avoir été là commença Clarke

\- C'est normal

Clarke tourna la tête vers la voiture, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire au revoir. Lexa qui voulait profiter de cet instant pour discuter, eut la même idée.

\- Commence rigola Clarke

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Vraiment.

Clarke acquiésa en hochant la tête

\- Tu pourrais venir au café prêt de la biblio à 16h ?

\- Je dois retourner aller voir Murphy, je ne pense pas être de retour avant 18h.

\- On peut peut-être aller boire un verre un peu plus tard, 19h30 au Drop ?

\- Je serais là

\- Ok sourit Lexa Merci pour le covoiturage

\- Merci d'être venu

\- Repose-toi bien

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Une fois chez elle, Clarke c'était pris une longue douche et était allée directement se coucher. La journée avait été assez riche en émotion pour l'épuiser. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle avait d'abord repensé à Murphy le visage mutilé dans son lit d'hôpital. A la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, puis à la joie de savoir qu'il allait s'en sortir. Naturellement, ses pensées avaient vagabondé jusqu'à Lexa. Et, à cette sensation qui l'avait fait frissonner quand Lexa l'avait prise dans ses bras, cette envie de s'y réfugier et de ne plus les quitter. Evidement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler leur dernière soirée. Lexa s'éclipsant avec cette femme. Et, son retour le lendemain, si… satisfaite, heureuse. A ce moment, elle avait senti son sang refroidir et ses muscles se raidir. Elle avait eu envie de vomir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle… elle avait eu l'impression que Lexa et elle étaient plus que des futures amies. Elle l'avait ressenti dans tout son être. Elle s'était trompée. Elle devait faire face aux conséquences… Même si cela faisait mal.

/

Lexa n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son cerveau ne voulait pas se mettre en veille assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se détendre et s'endormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de revoir le visage apeuré de Clarke. Malgré ce que pouvait penser la jeune femme, elle tenait à elle. Plus qu'elle ne le souhaité. Quand son réveil fini par indiquer minuit trente-neuf, elle se résigna et se leva avec pour seul but d'aller exterminer quelques Zombies sur sa Xbox. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen pour se détendre, mais c'était l'unique solution qu'elle avait pour arrêter de réfléchir. Dans le noir, son casque sur les oreilles et la manette entre les doigts, c'était son échappatoire favori. Elle jouait depuis presqu'une heure quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrait.

 **1h53. ClarkyBoo**

J'ai juste une question.

 **1h53. ClarkyBoo**

Pourquoi ?

Lexa souffla. Elle posa sa manette et fixa l'écran de son téléphone. Elle tapa une réponse rapide avant de l'effacer. Elle se devait d'être honnête.

 **1h55 MyLexiBae**

Je peux t'appeler ?

 **1h55 ClarkyBoo**

A quel point tu me trouverais bizarre si

je te dis que je suis devant chez toi ?

Lexa retira son casque et se leva rapidement ouvrir la porte. La blonde était au bout de l'allée, appuyée contre sa moto. Elle la salua d'un signe de main avant de s'avancer vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je sais qu'on devait parler demain mais… je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis mise à repenser à mon comportement et… La blonde s'arrêta.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- J'aurais préféré aller marcher un peu avoua Clarke.

\- Donne-moi une minute que je me change.

Clarke sourit. Elle n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais Lexa était en pyjama, son pantalon était recouvert de petit symbole de Batman. Encore des films qu'elle n'avait jamais vus pensa Clarke en s'imaginant blottie contre Lexa devant la télé. Elle en pinçait vraiment. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été un jour si accro à quelqu'un. C'était perturbant.

Lexa descendit deux minutes plus tard, un gros pull en laine sur le dos. Elle enfila ses bottes et attrapa son blouson. Elle sourit timidement à Clarke, stressé par la conversation à venir. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe à la blonde de passer. Elles passèrent devant la moto noire et continuèrent le long de la route principale. Elles marchaient côte à côte, les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi ? finit par lâcher Lexa ne savant pas par où commencer.

\- Je… désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question. Je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire dans l'histoire.

\- J'en avais envie.

\- Pardon demanda Clarke.

\- J'ai couché avec cette fille parce que j'en avais envie. Il n'y a rien de plus. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne me suis pas posée vingt-cinq mille questions, j'ai juste agi.

Clarke avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle était contente que Lexa soit honnête avec elle mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à l'entendre.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser. Et, je suis désolée que ce soit le cas, je n'y ai même pas pensé. J'ai… j'ai juste vu une femme séduisante qui me voulait.

Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, mais Lexa était en train d'enfoncer un couteau peu à peu dans le cœur de Clarke. Elle n'était pas assez séduisante pour que la jeune femme veuille d'elle.

\- Je… c'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je n'ai rien à dire. On n'est pas ensemble. Tu avais été Claire depuis le début répondit la blonde.

Et sans rien rajouter, elle fit demi-tour et accéléra le pas.

\- Clarke ! Clarke !

Lexa lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

\- Je suis vraiment en train de tout faire de travers, non ? demanda Lexa

La blonde baissa les yeux un instant. Quand elle les releva, elle se perdit dans le vert émeraude.

\- Moi couchant avec Echo, ce n'était pas ma façon de te dire que je ne voulais pas être avec toi. C'était… Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne veux toujours pas, je ne peux toujours pas être avec quelqu'un.

\- Lexa tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'ai surréagi.

\- Non. Je le dois. Clarke, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de tout ce que tu m'as apporté ce dernier mois.

\- Lexa…

\- Non. Je te jure. Avant de te rencontrer, j'étais persuadé que je n'avais besoin de personne. Que j'étais là pour aider ma famille et que mon bien être passé après. Tout le monde comptait sur moi. Et puis tu as débarqué, et tu m'as montré ce que c'était d'avoir de vrais amis. D'être apprécié, sans avoir à faire ses preuves. De ne pas être la personne sur qui on compte, mais de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et, c'est grâce à toi.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Tu as fait ta place dans notre gang toute seule.

\- Ce qu'on vit en ce moment, cette amitié, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi, et je ne ferais jamais rien pour la mettre en danger.

Clarke souffla. Elle sentait que Lexa était honnête. Et, elle était contente de pouvoir offrir cette expérience à Lexa, et elle était fière que la jeune femme valorise leur amitié à ce point. Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Mais, elle comprenait ce que la brune pouvait ressentir. Pour rien au monde, elle risquerait son amitié avec Murphy ou Raven.

\- Je dois m'excuser aussi. J'ai surréagi. Je sais depuis le début que toi et moi, il n'y aura rien de plus. Tu as été honnête et je l'ai accepté. Mais, sur le coup, j'étais prise par surprise et… Je te promets de faire mieux. Parce que moi non plus je ne voudrais gâcher cette amitié pour rien au monde. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es bloqué avec moi Woods.

Lexa sourit et se rapprocha pour la serrer contre elle. Clarke se détendit. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, s'en était presque inimaginable. Elle blottit son visage dans son cou et sourit. Rien de ce qu'elle ressentait ne ressemblait de près de loin à de l'amitié. Elle était dans la merde. Mais, elle s'en fichait. Si Lexa avait besoin d'une amie, elle serait cette personne. La meilleure que la jeune femme n'ait jamais eu.

\- Et sinon, tu veux toujours de moi pour le nouvel an ? Demanda Lexa en rigolant.

\- Toujours.

* * *

Bon... on en pense quoi ? Murphy et Clarke de vrais délinquants ou des incompris ?

Et, "l'explication" de Lexa ? On la pardonne ? On y croit à cette amitié ou elles sont complètement aveugles ?

Je fais de mon mieux pour poster au plus vite, mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai pas commencé le prochain chapitre... sorry


	7. Come on put the blame on me

EARLY SURPRISE CHAPTER !

Bonjour tout le monde,

j'ai fini ce chapitre dans le train en direction de la SpaceWalker 3, et du coup, j'ai eu comme une envie de publier pour l'occasion !

Merci à Rosie pour son idée de génie qu'elle reconnaîtra à la fin :D

* * *

Retourner à Chicago pour les fêtes de fin d'années était toujours une véritable torture pour Clarke. Depuis que son père était mort, elle ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à ces réunions de famille. Abby et Marcus faisaient des efforts pour Maddie, mais le cœur de Clarke y était rarement. La veille de noël, ils allaient faire du patin à glace « en famille », puis ils décoraient l'arbre ensemble et finissaient par manger un repas préparé par leur cuisinière. Le lendemain, ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux au petit matin, mangeaient un repas léger en regardant un film puis se préparaient pour le diner de gala organisé par Marcus avec toute la famille proche et éloignée et les amis de la famille. Si son père avait été là, Clarke aurait adoré se blottir sur le canapé avec un chocolat chaud et faire des jeux de société. Abby et Marcus, aussi volontaires qu'ils pouvaient l'être en cette période, ne donnaient pas envie de partager l'esprit de Noël. Au contraire, Clarke les trouvait hypocrites. C'était comme si être de « bons parents » deux jours dans l'année leur donnait le droit d'être nul les 363 autres jours.

Clarke était allongée sur le canapé, son carnet de croquis sur les genoux, elle s'entraînait à dessiner des yeux qui lui étaient devenus familier. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne dessinait que des choses en rapport avec Lexa : ses yeux, ses lèvres, des motifs et paysages de films ou de livres qu'elle lui avait conseillés. Elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure mais ni prêta aucune attention. Le clac des talons aiguilles de sa mère s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle, mais une fois encore, Clarke fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Elle préférait nier la présence de sa mère jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui adresse directement la parole.

\- J'ai ta robe pour ce soir.

\- Tu choisis même mes tenues maintenant ?

\- Si ça peut éviter le jean de l'année dernière…

Clarke sourit en repensant à sa blague de l'année passée. Le gala du 25 décembre dans la maison Kane était une institution depuis des années. Il réunissait toutes les personnes « importantes » de Chicago. C'était le moment pour Abby et Marcus de montrer à tout le monde comment ils s'en sortaient bien. Le champagne coulait à flot, et les invités étaient priés de venir faire un don pour l'hôpital d'Abby en s'habillant sur leur 31. Murphy et Clarke n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que dédramatiser la situation en venant en tenue décontractée. Un geste assez banal quand on y pense mais qui avait rendu Abby folle et honteuse. Quand Clarke avait refusé de se changer, elle lui avait gentiment demandé de disparaître dans sa chambre, pour ne pas embarrasser plus leur famille. Clarke avait fini la soirée à regarder Friends en mangeant du pop-corn et en buvant du lait de poule avec son meilleur ami. Meilleure soirée de Noël depuis des années.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je ne t'embarrasserais pas ce soir car je ne viens pas.

\- Je te rappelle que tu vis ici. Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Je suis majeure, je n'ai plus besoin d'inventer des stratagèmes pour refuser de participer à une de vos soirées de bourges.

Abby Kane en avait marre de l'attitude de sa famille. Jamais reconnaissante pour quoi que ce soit. Jamais satisfaite de leur vie.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que grâce à notre travail, et donc à ses soirées de bourges, tu peux aller à la fac et vivre ta vie sans aucune inquiétude ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, et se redressa. Bien sûr que sa mère allait jouer cette carte. C'était devenu sa spécialité. Rappeler constamment à sa fille, que sans elle, elle n'était pas grand-chose.

\- Dit maman, tu en as pas marre de me rappeler que tu m'entretiens ? Cette excuse devient vielle.

\- Peut-être, mais elle est vraie. 17h30, en tenue. Lâcha-t-elle en déposant la housse en plastique qu'elle tenait sur la table basse.

\- Super…

\- Et, je t'ai pris un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour que tu te débarrasses enfin de ces horreurs roses dans tes cheveux.

Clarke se leva du canapé et attrapa sa nouvelle tenue, en laissant son carnet sur le fauteuil.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Alors, fait au moins en sorte de choisir une coiffure qui les cache le plus possible.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle continua son chemin et monta les escaliers deux à deux pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa mère était incroyable. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et jeta la house dans un coin. Elle sortit son téléphone en espérant que Raven ou Murphy étaient disponibles pour aller se balader, elle sourit en remarquant le texto de Lexa.

10h44 MyLexiBae

Joyeux Noel Clarky :D

10h53 MyLexiBae

[Photo attaché]

Regarde ce que Anya vient de m'offrir ?

On va pouvoir continuer ton éducation

en regardant les premières saisons de Smallville

sur ton immense télé, Yeaah !

Clarke sourit et se dépêcha de répondre.

/

Noël chez les Woods avait toujours été très… joyeux. La présence d'Anya cette année rendait ce noël encore plus spécial. Bien que la brune se serait bien passé de toutes les moqueries de sa grande sœur.

\- Arrête de sourire comme une niaise devant ton téléphone.

\- Je ne souris jamais devant une niaise.

\- Si tu le dis.

Anya se leva du canapé pour attraper un dernier cadeau qui trainait sous le sapin et lui lancer à côté d'elle.

\- Dit bonjour à Clarke pour moi.

\- Comment tu sais que je parle à Clarke ? Demanda la petite sœur.

Anya sourit. Elle quitta la pièce sans rien rajouter. Sa sœur était peut-être aveugle, mais pas elle. Elle avait vu le regard blessé de Clarke le soir où Lexa avait disparu avec cette fille. Elle avait senti le changement d'ambiance. Elle voyait la différence entre la Lexa d'avant Clarke et la Lexa après Clarke. Les deux étudiantes étaient sur le point de tomber irrévocablement amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Et, si Lexa était trop bête pour passer à côté d'une grande histoire d'amour, elle n'était pas prête à la laisser faire sans y mettre son grain de sel.

Lexa attrapa le sachet et déchira le papier cadeau. C'était un cadre en bois clair. La photo choisie par Anya datait de la nuit a cappella, Lexa était… ivre en train de rigoler, les yeux fermés, son bras autour du cou de Clarke qui essayait de la tenir pour éviter qu'elle se ramasse par terre. Bon… Elle avait bien tendance à sourire bêtement quand Clarke était dans les parages. Mais, c'était simplement parce que la jeune femme faisait ressortir le meilleur d'elle.

\- Lexy ! cria Aden en ouvrant la porte d'entrée ! Emori a réussi à convaincre maman d'acheter de quoi faire des S'mors !

\- Vraiment ? cria Lexa en attrapant son petit frère dans ses bras.

\- Yes ! Tu m'apprends à faire un peu ? demanda-t-il

Becca et Emori arrivèrent derrière lui, les bras chargés de sac en papier.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre ce soir ?

\- Maman travaille ce soir lança Emori en signant avec sa main droite.

\- Le jour de Noël, vraiment ?

\- Les gardes sont payés double avoua Becca. Puis, on va le fêter toute la journée donc vous ne remarquerez pas mon absence.

\- Alors, Lexy on fait un feu ?

Lexa sourit. Elle se leva et attrapa son frère par la main pour le tirer jusqu'à la cheminé. Il était quasiment impossible de dire non à son petit frère.

\- Je vais commencer à préparer le repas. Emori, tu t'occupes des décorations de la table ?

\- Et que fait Anya ? demanda la dernière

\- Moi, je vous regarde travailler ! rigola l'ainée en se jetant sur le canapé.

\- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude rigola Lexa en attrapant du papier journal.

Aden lui attrapa des mains et sourit en le froissant. Ils remplirent la cheminé avant d'attraper le petit bois qui traînait sur le côté. Son téléphone sonna sur la table au moment où Aden plaçait la première buche. Lexa tendit le bras et l'attrapa.

11h02 Clarkyboo

J'ai hâte que tu ouvres mon cadeau !

\- Clarke a encore frappé ! lâcha Anya voyant les joues de sa sœur rougir.

\- Clarke ? Qui est Clarke ? Demanda Emori

\- La future madame Woods.

\- La ferme Anya. lâcha Lexa en lâchant son téléphone pour aider Aden.

\- Tu as une petite amie Lexa ? S'exclama Becca, surprise. Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

Lexa jeta un regard noir à sa sœur. Sa mère n'allait plus la lâcher. Elle le savait, elle la connaissait par cœur.

\- C'est juste une amie maman.

\- Je savais bien que tu souriais beaucoup plus maintenant. Parle-moi d'elle.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire maman. Lâcha Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle est blonde, belle forme et complétement sous le charme de notre Lexy.

\- Je te jure que je te fais bouffer mes chaussettes si tu ne finis pas par te taire.

Le visage de Becca s'illumina en voyant sa fille contrariée, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : sa mystérieuse fille avait conquis la sienne.

\- La blonde qui est venue la dernière fois ? Ohh, elle est jolie !

\- Maman, il n'y a rien entre Clarke et moi.

\- Tu l'aurais vu quand elle t'a vu partir pour ta sexcapade, elle était dévastée.

\- ANYA ! cria Lexa en se levant.

Emori se leva pour venir couvrir les oreilles de son petit frère toujours présent près de la cheminé.

\- Quelle sexcapade ? demanda sa mère. Lexa, tu as des petites amies et tu ne m'en parles pas ?

\- Si tu appelles un coup d'un soir une petite amie maman

Lexa se leva d'un bon et se mit à courir après sa sœur. Anya renversa la chaise devant elle pour gagner du temps avant de courir se réfugier derrière sa mère.

\- Maman, dit lui de me laisser tranquille.

\- Quand je pense qu'on est censés être les plus jeunes rigola Emori en voyant ses grandes sœurs se poursuivent dans le salon comme des gamines de 7 ans.

Lexa recula sans détourner son regard de l'ainée. Elle lui fit signe avec deux doigts qu'elle l'observait.

\- Je t'aurais sans courir !

\- Je te rappelle que je suis un soldat entraîné.

\- Super, notre pays est dans de beaux draps s'ils sont tous comme toi.

\- Lexa, tu viens mettre le feu ? demanda Aden.

\- Allez les filles ! Bougez, que je puisse finir de préparer notre repas.

Becca sourit heureuse de pouvoir fêter noël avec sa famille au complet, elle ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde.

/

 **17h00 MyLexiBae**

Je hais vraiment mes sœurs…

Clarke rigola en voyant ce message. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle préférait 100 fois se faire embêter par Anya plutôt que de la savoir à l'autre bout du monde en train de risquer sa vie.

Elle posa son téléphone et se regarda dans le miroir. La robe qu'avait choisie sa mère était particulièrement belle. Elle était blanche toute droite, avec un petit col noir. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche laissant retomber quelques mèches sur le côté de son visage.

Alors qu'elle mettait sa dernière couche de maquillage, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

\- Wahoo Clarke, on dirait un ange !

\- Tu peux parler, tu es magnifique Maddie.

Sa petite sœur attrapa sa robe à fleur et tourna sur elle-même en souriant.

\- Maman a toujours eu bon goût.

\- Le fait que tu sois particulièrement belle naturellement joue beaucoup, ajouta Clarke. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle attrapa une boite sur son bureau et sortit un collier en or blanc sur lequel était accroché un pendentif en forme de « M » majuscule . Elle s'approcha de sa sœur et le passa autour de son cou.

\- Joyeux Noel Maddie.

\- Il est magnifique.

\- Pas autant que toi.

Sa petite sœur se retourna pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment heureuse de passer du temps avec elle. Elle ne lui dirait jamais ouvertement pour ne pas lui faire de la peine, mais les longs silence radio lui faisaient beaucoup de peine. Elle comprenait que Clarke et sa mère étaient en froid. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela touchait toute la famille, qu'elles le veuillent ou non.

\- Tu peux me maquiller ?

\- Je croyais que maman était contre.

\- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que maman pense ?

Clarke regarda sa sœur surprise par sa répartie.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer la nouvelle Maddie qui répond.

\- Que veux tu, je suis une pré-ado. Et puis, maman m'a donné l'autorisation exceptionnelle.

\- Bon, un peu de mascara n'a jamais tué personne, rigola Clarke en installant sa sœur sur sa chaise de bureau.

Elles finirent de se préparer avant de descendre juste avant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Sa mère et Marcus tenaient à ce qu'ils accueillent tous les invités en famille. Clarke passa plus d'une demi-heure à saluer et serrer les mains des amis de la famille sans grande motivation.

\- Oh Clarke tu es ravissante, toi aussi Maddie, vous tenez bien de votre mère, sourit Jaha.

\- Merci Thelonious, nous sommes contents de vous recevoir, ajouta Abby.

\- Clarke, tu te rappelles de mon fils, Wells ? demanda-t-il en désignant le jeune homme en costume qui le suivait.

\- Bien sûr, comment je pourrais oublier la personne qui m'a jeté dans la piscine alors que je ne savais pas encore nager.

Wells secoua la tête en souriant. Il ne se débarrasserait jamais de cette histoire.

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser ? rigola le jeune homme

\- Ça fait quoi ? Deux ans que je n'ai pas entendu ses excuses vu que tu as complétement oublié que j'existais.

\- C'est toi qui as fui en Californie.

Abby sourit, heureuse de voir que sa fille jouait le jeu. Elle avait toujours espéré que Clarke se ferait plus d'amis dans son cercle à elle.

\- Vous devriez aller boire une coupe et rattraper le temps perdu, proposa Abby.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Clarke, je pensais être de corvée de bonjour ?

\- Tu as assez coopéré. Va t'amuser un peu.

Clarke était surprise, mais n'argumenta pas. Elle était bien contente de quitter son poste et d'aller reconnecter avec un vieil ami. Elle n'avait pas vu Wells depuis qu'elle était partie pour la fac. Même avant de partir, elle ne le voyait que très rarement après avoir été virée du lycée de son père. Wells lui proposa son bras et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar. Bien qu'elle était heureuse de reconnecter avec l'un de ses amis d'enfance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au mauvais plan que sa mère était en train de préparer. Il était absolument impossible qu'elle l'ait laissé partir si facilement sans idée derrière la tête.

\- Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été pris à Harvard ?

\- Ne pas se faire renvoyer d'un lycée ayant des contacts avec l'Ivy league aide, rigola le jeune homme.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été fait pour cette vie.

Wells sourit en lui attrapant un verre de champagne qui passait.

\- Tu as toujours été plus spontanée. J'ai toujours admiré ta détermination à ne laisser personne te dicter tes choix.

Clarke sourit nerveusement. S'il se doutait que sa mère contrôlait la majorité de sa vie, il ne penserait plus la même chose d'elle.

\- Clarke ? Tu es là ? lança une voix derrière elle.

\- Madame Murphy !

\- Clarke, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Désolé, Ella, vous vous rappelez de Wells Jaha ?

\- Jaha ? Comme le lycée d'excellence Jaha ? demanda la mère de Murphy

\- C'est l'institution de mon père.

\- Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de votre père alors, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je peux vous confier un secret, commença Wells, Moi non plus !

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Wells était capable de charmer n'importe qui. D'abord sa mère puis Ella Murphy, il avait su grandir dans cette société et y faire sa place.

\- Ella, Murphy est venu avec vous ? demanda l'étudiante

\- Oui ! Il discutait avec Maddie. Une histoire de piano je crois.

\- Si vous veuillez bien m'excuser, je vais aller le chercher.

\- On se voit plus tard Clarke ? demanda le garçon

\- Bien sûr ! Profite du champagne je reviens vite.

Elle repéra sa sœur et son meilleur ami près de l'escalier en marbre, elle s'avança, déterminée à rejoindre son ami quand elle fut arrêtée une nouvelle fois.

\- Clarke, viens une seconde ma mère veut que tu lui expliques ce que tu fais, lança Marcus en lui attrapant le bras.

\- J'allais dire bonjour à…

\- C'est l'histoire de cinq minutes, ajouta Abby.

Clarke se laissa guider à contre cœur. Elle sentait bien qu'elle allait passer la soirée à se présenter et à raconter à quel point ses parents étaient fabuleux. C'était bien le but de ce genre de soirée : montrer à quel point Marcus et Abby étaient fabuleux.

\- Alors Clarke, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an ! commença sa belle-grand-mère.

\- Je suis désolée, la fac me prend plus de temps que je le pensais, répondit Clarke.

\- Tu étudies quoi déjà ?

\- L'ar…

\- L'histoire, la coupa Abby. Elle travaille sur l'histoire des droits civils, une future avocate comme son beau-père, continua-t-elle.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Elle savait que sa mère n'était pas pour ses études, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle lui faisait honte au point de mentir ouvertement à sa belle-mère. Elle secoua la tête et fit demi-tour sans rien rajouter. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour défaire sa coiffure, et se dépêcha de quitter le salon. Murphy, qui avait assisté de loin à la scène, s'excusa auprès de Maddie et suivit son amie jusqu'à sa chambre. Il glissa son pied dans l'encadrement juste avant qu'elle lui claque la porte au nez.

\- Abby Kane a encore frappé ?

\- Pourquoi elle ne peut pas me soutenir ? Qu'elle soit contre, je peux le comprendre, mais qu'elle m'invente une vie pour ne pas être embarrassée ? Je ne savais pas que je lui faisais honte à ce point.

Murphy s'approcha, et de son bras valide, il la serra dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Etre là, lui montrer qu'il était toujours là, suffisait. Clarke le serra en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer contre son bras en écharpe ou son poignet. Elle serra les dents et la mâchoire pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment sa relation avec sa mère avait pu se détériorer à ce point-là. Elles avaient été proches quand elle était plus jeune. Abby l'avait encouragé à dessiner, elle l'avait amené dans des galeries voir les expositions de grands peintres dès son plus jeune âge. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout son dédain pour la spécialité.

\- Tu te souviens du gala de noël de nos 14 ans ? murmura Murphy

\- Celui de l'épisode HardRock ? demanda Clarke

\- Oui. Si tu veux, j'ai une compile spéciale chansons déplacées dans mon sac pour remplacer le jazz d'ambiance.

Clarke rigola timidement. Murphy faisait référence à la fois où ils avaient saboté le système audio du gala avec Raven pour remplacer la musique d'ambiance qui passait dans le fond par du hardrock. Sa mère l'avait privé de tout pendant deux mois. Mais, Clarke avait rarement autant ri que lors de ce gala. L'idée de passer la danse des canards à fond alors qu'ils étaient tous sur leur 31 en train de boire du champagne hors de prix était tentante

\- J'aurais bien besoin d'humilier ma mère autant qu'elle vient de m'humilier, répondit Clarke.

\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire mon pote et l'opération chansons ringardes se met en route.

Clarke recula de son étreinte.

\- Non, ça ira. Je vais juste rester ici le reste de la soirée. Me faire oublier.

\- Je descends te piquer des petits fours et du champagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? rigola la blonde

\- Je me le demande tous les jours !

Murphy se leva et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule. C'était sa manière de lui dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, avant de sortir et de descendre rapidement les escaliers. Madame Kane l'attendait en bas sans surprise.

\- Elle ne descendra pas, je suppose.

\- Je suis désolé Abby.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, John. C'est elle qui fait l'enfant.

Murphy prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre. Il avait toujours essayé de ne pas se mêler des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas surtout quand cela concernait la famille Griffin-Kane. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il cautionnait la façon dont Abby traitait sa fille, ou la façon dont les Kane utilisaient leur argent pour faire du chantage. Mais, il savait qu'il y avait toujours plus qu'un parti dans une histoire. Il ne doutait pas de l'amour que portait le docteur pour ses enfants, il déplorait seulement la façon dont elle leur montrait.

\- Clarke m'a dit que vous aviez essayé de faire parler mes docteurs à San Jose. Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'essayer. Et, Clarke ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle vous en est très reconnaissante aussi.

\- C'est normal John. J'ai beau m'arracher les cheveux à chaque fois que Clarke et toi faites quelque chose, je suis contente qu'elle ait quelqu'un comme toi sur qui compter.

Murphy sourit.

\- Vous ne disiez pas ça quand Clarke s'est fait virer de l'institut et que vous avez essayé de nous séparer.

\- Non. C'est vrai. Mais, je n'ai rien pu y faire. Votre relation était déjà bien trop forte pour que je réussisse à la briser.

Abby sourit à son tour. Marcus l'appela et elle tourna la tête, l'un de ses collègues insistait pour qu'elle vienne participer à la conversation. Elle passa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme avant de commencer à partir. Murphy se dépêcha de parler avant qu'elle s'éloigne.

\- Ce serait bien que vous discutiez ensemble. Vraiment discuter. Que vous preniez toutes les deux la peine de vous écouter l'une et l'autre.

\- C'est une idée plus que raisonnable, avoua le médecin avant de partir rejoindre son mari.

/

Quand le réveil de Lexa sonna, elle résista à l'envie de l'envoyer valser contre le mur. La veille, elle avait passé la soirée avec ses frères et sœurs à faire des jeux de société avant d'attaquer leur concours annuel de jeux vidéos. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi, mais elle devait se lever pour aller travailler. D'habitude, elle profitait des quelques jours entre noël et jour de l'an pour prendre de vrais vacances, mais vu qu'elle partait quatre jours à la montagne, elle voulait en profiter pour faire le plus d'heure possible avant de partir.

Lexa souffla pour se donner de la motivation avant de sauter hors de son lit. Sans faire de bruit, elle quitta sa chambre et descendit jusqu'au salon. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et trouva sa mère assise au bar, un thé à la main.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de rattraper ta nuit ? Demanda Lexa

\- Emori a un rendez-vous pour son cours de langage des signes dans une heure.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, je l'aurais emmené.

\- Tu en fais déjà assez ma grande, souffla Becca.

Lexa s'approcha de sa mère et prit la chaise d'en face. Le visage de sa mère était marqué par la fatigue.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux rester. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à la montagne tu sais.

\- Je sais, sourit Becca. Mais, tu vas y aller et tu vas profiter de ta jeunesse. Laisse-moi prendre soin de notre famille, c'est mon boulot avant d'être le tien.

\- Je veux juste aider maman. Tu n'es pas obligé de porter toutes les responsabilités sur tes épaules.

\- Anya s'est engagée dans l'armée pour pouvoir avoir une éducation payée par le gouvernement. Tu as pris deux ans de retard et tu bosses h24 pour pouvoir payer tes études, et remplir nos assiettes. Tu gardes Aden et tu t'occupes d'Emori. Je pense que l'on partage déjà assez les responsabilités.

\- Tu sais que c'est normal.

\- Non. Ça ne l'est pas. Mais c'est très apprécié. Alors, profite de ses quelques jours pour ne penser qu'à toi pour une fois. Laisse-moi croire que j'ai réussi à offrir à mes enfants la vie qu'ils méritent.

Lexa se leva et s'approcha de sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser croire qu'elle ne leur avait pas offert la vie parfaite. Malgré ses erreurs de jugements sur les hommes, malgré ses longues gardes, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'être sa fille.

\- Et puis, il faut que tu creuses cette histoire avec Clarke, rigola sa mère. Sinon, entre toi et ta sœur, je n'aurais jamais de petits enfants !

\- Il n'y a rien entre Clarke et moi !

Becca se leva pour aller déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle sentait à l'ennui que cela provoquait chez sa fille qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à dire qu'elle ne laissait le croire.

\- Je ne serais jamais grand-mère ! rigola Becca

/

Clarke se leva tôt. Elle voulait profiter d'être à Chicago pour aller peindre le lever du soleil sur le Lac Michigan. Elle attrapa ses habits les plus chauds et les enfila avant de descendre attraper l'une des pâtisseries fraîches qu'elle était sûre de trouver sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle fut surprise de retrouver sa mère en train d'avaler son café en robe de chambre.

\- Tu es déjà debout ? Demanda Abby.

\- Je vais peindre le lever du soleil. Toi ?

\- J'ai une longue garde pour rattraper mes trois jours de congés.

\- Ok.

Abby se racla la gorge. Elle voulait profiter du calme pour lancer cette conversation dont elles avaient tant besoin mais ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Clarke, à propos de hier soir…

\- C'est bon maman. Je n'osais pas l'avouer, mais ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que tu avais honte que je sois ta fille.

Clarke attrapa un croissant et se dépêcha de sortir. Sa mère la suivit et l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à l'écouter.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai honte de toi ?

\- Cache tes mèches roses Clarke. Mens sur ton parcours universitaire Clarke. Reconnecte avec les gens de la haute société ça t'aidera, Clarke. Oui, maman, je pense vraiment que tu as honte de moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça pour te blesser. Je veux juste t'aider.

\- M'aider à quoi au juste ? Vivre ta vie ? Me transformer en digne héritière d'Abby Kane ?

Sans qu'elle y prête attention, le volume de la conversation commença à monter. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se disputer avec sa mère, surtout si tôt. Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois où elle l'avait déçue juste en étant elle-même.

\- T'aider à prendre compte de ton potentiel. T'aider à avoir la vie que tu mérites avant qu'il soit trop tard ! J'ai toujours fait ce que je pensais le mieux pour toi !

\- Et, est-ce que tu m'as demandé une seule fois ce que je pensais être le mieux pour moi ? C'est si difficile de croire en moi ?

Abby recula, surprise.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ne crois pas en toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me forcerais à arrêter la seule chose que j'aime si tu me pensais assez talentueuse pour réussir ?

\- Clarke, je n'ai jamais douté de ton talent. Regarde autour de toi, j'affiche tes œuvres depuis que tu sais tenir un pinceau !

\- Alors pourquoi tu me forces à perdre mon temps ? Ou tu essayes de me faire changer de spécialité ?

Abby ne supportait plus les accusations. Elle devait jouer franc jeu quitte à dire la dure vérité.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas assez ambitieuse ou motivée pour réussir dans la vie d'artiste, cria-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais manqué de talent. Tu manques de cran avoua-t-elle.

Clarke recula. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille sans ressentir la moindre peine pour sa fille. Comment pouvait-elle croire si peu en elle ?

\- Je manque de cran ? Vraiment ?

\- Regarde la vérité en face. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es à la fac c'est parce que Marcus et moi te soutenons financièrement. Si nous t'avions proposé de l'argent pour lancer ta carrière, tu n'aurais jamais accepté l'ultimatum que nous t'avions lancé.

Clarke souffla. Elle était perdue.

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Tu crois que j'ai réussi à atteindre ce niveau de vie par chance Clarke ? Je suis née dans une caravane au bord du Mississippi. Mon père gagnait tout juste de quoi payer le chauffage. Mais, j'ai étudié jour et nuit, j'ai fait les rencontres nécessaires et je me suis concentrée sur un seul objectif : devenir l'un des plus grands chirurgiens de ce pays. Et rien au monde n'aurait pu m'empêcher de réaliser ce rêve.

\- Quel rapport avec l'art et moi ? demanda Clarke, confuse.

\- Etre artiste est un métier difficile. Le talent suffit rarement. Il faut avoir du cran, de la passion et s'y dédier à 300 %. Il a suffi qu'on te propose quelques billets pour que tu te détournes de ton rêve. Ça montre que tu n'en voulais pas assez pour essayer coûte que coûte.

\- Tu veux dire que depuis le début, toutes ces disputes, tous ces ultimatums, n'était qu'un test ?

\- Plus ou moins. J'aurais été ravie de t'aider à te lancer si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Tu as préféré choisir la facilité.

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Toute cette pagaille n'avait été quoi… qu'un jeu ? Un stratagème ? Sa mère s'était moquée d'elle depuis le début.

\- Mais qui fait ça à sa propre fille ? Qui est assez tordue pour monter un truc pareil ?

\- Une personne qui t'aime plus que tout et qui veut te pousser à te donner à fond. Peu importe ce que tu choisis de faire.

\- Je… je ne peux plus t'écouter. Je vais aller peindre parce que c'est l'une des parties les plus importantes de ma vie, que tu y crois ou non et j'irais dormir chez Raven en attendant de partir pour Aspen. Je ne crois pas pouvoir être dans la même maison que toi sans avoir envie de crier.

Sans rien rajouter, elle quitta la maison.

/

9h20 MyLexiBae

Bien arrivé ! On attend plus que vous

[Photo attachée]

Lexa cliqua sur le lien qui renvoyait à la photo et découvrit un selfie de Clarke laissant voir en arrière-plan les montagnes blanches de neige. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de neige rester sur le sol. Les rares fois où il avait neigé à Santa Cruz, tout disparaissait quelques minutes après être tombé.

Lexa rangea son téléphone et s'étira. Elle fit craquer son cou d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de se laisser retomber sur son siège. Cela faisait 17h qu'elle et Anya étaient dans le bus en direction d'Aspen, c'était la solution la moins chère qu'elles avaient trouvé pour rejoindre leurs amis. Au retour, elles prendraient l'avion avec les autres mais pour pouvoir se payer ce billet, elles avaient dû faire des économies sur l'aller. Il leur restait encore deux heures avant de pouvoir sortir de cet engin de malheur.

Lexa se tourna vers Anya. Sa sœur avait été incroyablement calme et silencieuse durant le voyage. Deux adjectifs qui ne collaient absolument pas avec Anya.

\- Ahn, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Quoi ? demanda sa sœur. Je suis à deux doigts de sauter en marche de ce bus mais sinon tout va bien.

\- A d'autre Ahn.

Anya serra la mâchoire. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner les vacances de sa sœur. Elle savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher de lui annoncer, mais elle redoutait ce moment. De toute manière, il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment. L'ainée souffla un bon coup avant de se lancer.

\- Mon unité est redéployée. J'ai eu l'annonce hier.

Lexa se laissa retomber dans son siège. Elle savait qu'avoir Anya à la maison été que temporaire. Il lui restait encore 3 mois à faire sur sa dernière rotation. Son retour avait été anticipé à cause d'un problème dans le base, mais ce n'était qu'un léger contre temps, elle le savait depuis le début.

\- Quand ?

\- Le 9 janvier. Je repars finir mes 3 mois que je leur dois.

\- Tu sais où ils t'envoient ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une zone assez tranquille.

\- Une zone tranquille ? Bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'ils envoient une escouade médicale de l'armée de l'air, ironisa Lexa.

Anya se tourna vers sa sœur et lui prit la main.

\- Tout ira bien. Tu connais mon rôle. Je pilote que l'avion qui vient chercher les blesser jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

\- On reste dans les zones à risque 10 min en tout et pour tout avant de décoller.

Lexa attrapa sa sœur par le cou et la serra contre elle. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle devait déjà lui dire au revoir. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir récupéré il y a tout juste quelques heures.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire. On aurait annulé. Tu dois passer du temps avec Maman et les mioches !

\- Hors de question. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de passer mon temps avec ma sœur et nos amis, rectifia Anya. Et puis, qui t'aidera à faire le premier pas avec Clarke si je ne suis pas là ?

Lexa poussa sa sœur avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Vivement que tu repartes ! lâcha la cadette.

Toutes les deux savaient que ce n'était pas vrai. Lexa détestait savoir sa sœur loin et la voir partir était toujours aussi horrible. Mais elle comprenait la décision de sa sœur. C'était grâce à son engagement dans l'armée qu'elle avait pu payer ses études, et réaliser son rêve de pilote. Alors, si elle devait prendre sur elle, et s'occuper de leur famille pendant son absence, elle serrerait les dents et le ferait.

/

Clarke était toute excitée. Ne plus être à Chicago, ne plus avoir à faire face à sa mère et surtout ne plus avoir besoin d'y retourner avant l'année prochaine la ravivait. Mais, rien ne la rendait plus heureuse que de revoir Lexa. Assise dans la gare routière, elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des sœurs Woods. Elle avait hâte de passer 4 jours entiers ensemble. Et avec pour seul but de se détendre et s'amuser tous ensemble. Clarke adorait ses quelques jours annuels à la montagne. Elle pouvait se détendre, peindre, faire du snow. Rajouter la venue de la brune était la cerise sur le gâteau, la recette parfaite pour des vacances parfaites. Le seul bémol était l'état de Murphy. Bien qu'il aille très bien, il avait toujours son bras en écharpe et ne pourrait participer à aucune activité sportive. Elle venait de perdre son compagnon de glisse habituel.

Au loin, elle vit un bus noir se garer à la sortie 3, où était annoncée l'arrivée de Lexa. Elle sourit, impatiente de retrouver la jeune femme. Quand elle la vit descendre de l'appareil, son cœur s'emballa aussitôt. Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi belle après presque 20h dans un bus.

\- Hey ! s'écria Clarke en s'approchant.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de la rejoindre, qu'elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle s'agrippa à la première chose à sa portée pour essayer de récupérer son équilibre mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle glissa brusquement emportant Lexa, à qui elle agrippait le bras, dans sa chute.

\- Décidément ! Tu n'arrêteras jamais, rigola Lexa.

\- C'est tout l'effet que tu me fais, sourit Clarke

Lexa se releva avec difficulté avant de tendre sa main à la blonde pour l'aider. Elle sentit ses joues rougir doucement aux mots de Clarke. Bien qu'elle savait que la jeune femme rigolait, cela faisait toujours dû bien de se sentir appréciée.

\- Si vous avez fini, je me gèle les parties intimes moi ! lâcha Anya. Si on rentrait que je puisse pendre une bonne douche chaude.

\- Tu as raison. Dépêchons-nous, commença Lexa. Tu pues !

Clarke ne commenta pas. Trop heureuse que sa maladresse passe inaperçue. Elle ne parlait pas de sa chute, ça c'était difficile de passer à côté, mais de sa tentative de flirt. Heureusement, Lexa n'avait pas relevé sa phrase débile. Encore une fois, elle accusa son cerveau totalement grillé par le froid et la beauté de Lexa. Elle avait du mal à agir comme une personne humaine saine d'esprit quand la jeune femme était à côté d'elle, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.

La cabane de Murphy n'étant en rien une cabane. Si Lexa devait la nommer, elle l'appellerait le palace au bord du lac glacée. Clarke gara leur voiture de location dans l'allée principale, elle se trouvait au pied d'un escalier menant à la double porte en bois. Lexa n'en revenait pas : la maison était immense. La blonde les fit rentrer, elle attrapa leur manteau et les conduisit jusqu'à la pièce centrale où trônait un grand billard en bois massif.

\- Qu'est-ce que font les parents de Murphy déjà ?

\- Ils gèrent un empire maritime. Tout le transport par bateau de la zone des grands lacs leur appartient.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'être pêcheur rapportait à ce point, rigola Anya en s'enfonçant un peu plus.

\- Votre chambre est au premier, deuxième porte à droite. Elle a une salle de bain rien que pour vous. Derrière, il y a la cuisine avec un garde-manger rempli donc servez-vous. Il y a une télé dans le salon au fond du couloir, et une dans la salle de jeu dans le grenier, et Lexa Murphy y a rajouté une console rien que pour toi ! rigola la jeune femme

\- Où sont passés les autres ? demanda Lexa.

\- Tu trouveras sûrement Murphy et Finn dans la piscine couverte du moins un, et les autres… suivez-moi sourit la blonde.

Lexa laissa tomber ses affaires au sol et suivit Clarke dans le jardin. Elles entendirent rapidement plusieurs rires provenant du plateau plus haut.

\- Lexa ! cria Octavia en les voyant arriver. Attrape ! Lâcha-t-elle.

Par réflexe, Lexa essaya de rattraper la boule de neige que son amie venait de lui envoyer, la faisant exploser dans son visage. Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf la concernée. Bon, s'il voulait commencer la journée comme ça… Lexa se pencha rapidement et attrapa le plus de neige possible avant de courir vers eux, main armée. Les éclats de rire se stoppèrent et tout le monde se dépêcha de reprendre leur position d'attaque. Monty fut la première victime de Lexa, elle le toucha en pleine tête alors qu'il essayait de protéger une blonde, sûrement Harper sa petite-amie dont elle avait déjà entendu parler. Deux équipes se formèrent sans le vouloir, Octavia, Monty Harper et Anya contre Raven, Jasper, Lincoln et Lexa. Clarke restait au milieu, préférant abattre tous ceux qui essayaient de l'approcher. Au bout de dix minutes, il ne restait plus qu'Anya, Octavia, Lexa et Clarke encore debout. Clarke s'approcha de Lexa pour lui venir en aide, comme la jeune femme, elle ne voulait pas qu'Octavia gagne sinon, elle en entendrait parler toute la semaine. Elle connaissait son amie, elle n'allait pas arrêter de se vanter durant tout le séjour. Lexa toucha Anya en plein dans le ventre. Et, il n'était plus que trois. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer Octavia quand elle capta le regard de la jeune femme. Au loin, Octavia essayait de lui transmettre un message. Bien que Clarke n'arrivait pas à lire sur les lèvres, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre où O' voulait en venir. Clarke acquiesça. Elle attrapa une énorme boule de neige, et juste avant de l'envoyer sur O', elle se retourna brusquement et fit face à Lexa. Sans hésiter, elle lui éclata la boule sur l'épaule en souriant. Lexa resta paralysée, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Une minute, elle était prête à gagner la bataille, et l'instant d'après sa partenaire la trahissait sans raison.

\- Désolée… mais c'était plus fort que moi…

\- Sérieusement Clarke ! Sérieusement !

Octavia arriva en courant, les bras en l'air en criant victoire !

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas Lexy, c'est que Clarke aime gagner autant que moi ! rigola O'

\- Elle m'a menacé, couteau sous la gorge, mentit Clarke.

\- N'importe quoi Clarky ! Assume. Dès que je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait gagner ensemble, tu as retourné ta veste.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, choquée.

\- Désolée… mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que les gagnants de la première bataille de boule de neige sont libérés de corvées… C'était une chance à ne pas louper.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies vendu pour ne pas avoir à sortir les poubelles !

\- En attendant, moi j'ai la dalle. On rentre, que l'un de vous puisse commencer le repas ! rigola Octavia

Lexa essaya de rester sérieuse, mais en réalité, elle trouva la situation très drôle.

\- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda Clarke.

\- Je suis furieuse, sourit Lexa en l'attrapant par le cou. Tu le payeras.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

/

Lexa était allongée au milieu du lit immense de sa chambre. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être ici. Elle n'était absolument pas habituée à ce luxe. Cela aurait dû la mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle savait que Clarke et les autres se fichaient de ses revenus. D'ailleurs, seul Finn, Clarke et Murphy étaient si aisés, les autres se débrouillaient plus ou moins. Jamais, ils ne l'avaient fait sentir inférieur et elle en était reconnaissante.

Les cheveux encore mouillés, elle sortait tout juste de la meilleure douche de sa vie. Passer autant de temps dans un bus n'était pas humain. Elle avait chassé toutes les odeurs et les douleurs musculaires par l'eau chaude. Ne sachant pas le programme de la soirée, elle choisit de rester confortable et enfila en bas de survet et un de ses t-shirt préférés avec écrit en gros « I'm Groot ». Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez ! lâcha-t-elle sans se lever, trop bien installée pour bouger.

Clarke passa sa tête par la porte. Elle dût lutter de tout son être pour ne pas rougir de chaleur quand elle découvrit Lexa allongée sur son lit, ses boucles tombant de chaque côté de son visage et portant des lunettes. Elle n'était clairement pas prête pour ses lunettes. Aucune préparation devant sa glace aurait pu la préparer à cette vision paradisiaque.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Nop ! lança Lexa en se relevant un peu.

Clarke en déduit qu'elle pouvait rentrer plus dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes ?

\- Je suis le plus souvent avec mes lentilles, mais avec la neige et le froid, j'avais l'impression d'avoir des glaçons dans les yeux

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me vengerais, rigola Lexa.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Clarke sourit nerveusement, elle tenait dans sa main un sac en plastique opaque.

\- Je voulais profiter du calme et que tu sois seule pour te donner ton cadeau de noël.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'offrir quelque chose, soupira Lexa.

\- J'en avais envie. Puis, je l'avais fini alors…

Elle sortit une petite toile du sac et la tendit à la jeune femme. Clarke était stressée. Elle avait toujours peur quand elle montrait son art à quelqu'un d'autre, elle trouvait cela trop personnel.

\- Je te devais un vrai portrait, et pas juste ce croquis de rien du tout soupira Clarke.

Lexa ne savait quoi dire. Elle était bouche bée. Le dessin de Clarke était fin et parfait. Si réaliste qu'on en croyait presque une photo.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- J'ai juste recopié le bon modèle, sourit Clarke.

\- Non. Clarke, c'est vraiment magnifique.

\- Tout comme toi.

Lexa avala sa salive. Elle était beaucoup plus proche de Clarke qu'elle le pensait. Elle en profita pour chasser la tension qui venait de s'installer en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle posa son cou sur ses épaules et serra un peu plus fort.

\- Merci, je l'adore !

\- Joyeux Noel Lexa.

Lexa se décala et se leva du lit. Elle fouilla dans sa valise et attrapa un papier cadeau.

\- J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Elle tendit le papier à Clarke en souriant. Elle était assez fière de son cadeau. Clarke l'attrapa, surprise, mais heureuse que la jeune femme ait pensé à elle. Elle déchira le papier rapidement et ne fut pas surprise de trouver un livre. Mais pas n'importe quel livre.

\- Je me suis dit que tu pouvais commencer avec les images, rigola Lexa.

Clarke admira la première de couverture cartonnée de l'édition illustrée « d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers ». Elle savait à quel point ce livre comptait pour la brune, elle était touchée qu'elle veuille partager ça avec elle. Elle avait hâte de commencer.

\- Tu me fais la lecture ? demanda-t-elle

\- Pardon ?

Clarke escalada dans le lit et s'assit à côté de Lexa, son dos contre la tête de lit.

\- Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le livre.

\- Bien sûr.

La brune s'installa plus confortablement et attrapa le livre. Elle ouvrit la première page avant de se tourner vers Clarke. L'artiste se laissa glisser un peu dans le lit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- C'est parti, lança Lexa. _Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avait toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux…._

* * *

Voilàaaa ! Désolé du peu de Clexa, mais je trouvais important de creuser la relation avec Abby.. Et de faire un parallèle entre les deux noëls

Et sinon, pour tout ceux présents à la SpaceWalker 3 ce weekend et qui veulent venir discuter et Fangirler avec moi je porterais soit un t-shirt bleu foncé Kabby, soit un t-shirt gris avec le visage en dessins de plusieurs perso, et sûrement mon bonnet avec écrit en gros "La Dalle". N'hésitez pas :D

Bon weekend / Semaine à tous.


	8. Cause tonight, we are YOUNG

Bonjour à tous,

n'attendons pas plus longtemps, ce chapitre va vous plaire :D

* * *

La séance de lecture improvisée le premier soir n'était que le début de ses quatre jours où Clarke et Lexa ne se quittèrent pas.

Clarke n'en avait pas la force. Elle passait chaque seconde de sa journée à faire en sorte que Lexa sourit le plus possible durant ces vacances. Parce qu'elle le méritait. Et, parce que Clarke ne se passait jamais de la sensation qu'elle ressentait dans le creux de son ventre quand elle arrivait à arracher ne serait-ce qu'un demi-sourire à Lexa. Elle ne pouvait nier l'évident, elle était accro à Lexa. A sa voix, à ses lèvres, son rire. Et, ce n'était clairement pas de l'amitié. On n'avait pas envie d'embrasser ses amies. Et Clarke avait très très envie d'embrasser la jeune femme. Cependant, elle comprenait, ou du moins, essayait de comprendre Lexa. Jamais elle ne la forcerait à quoi que ce soit. Même si cela voulait dire d'oublier ce qu'elle ressentait. Voir Lexa découvrir tous les jours un peu plus la neige était adorable. Après une première journée calme à faire de la luge et des bonhommes de neiges, Clark avait réussi à convaincre Lexa de l'initier au snowboard. La brune avait d'abord refusé. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer sa matinée les fesses en l'air dans la neige en portant une combinaison lui donnant l'impression d'être dans un remake d'un vieux film. Mais, l'enthousiasme de Clarke lui avait fait changer d'avis. D'ailleurs tout le groupe était d'accord pour lui dire que manger la neige en débutant était un rite de passage à la montagne.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne devrais pas commencer par le ski demanda Lexa en regardant les débutants tomber en prenant le tire fesses.

\- Si tu veux que je sois ton prof, tu n'as pas le choix. Sinon, il faut demander à Raven affirma Clarke en serrant un peu plus ses chaussures.

\- Je croyais que le ski c'était l'activité des familles riches par excellence ?

Clarke se releva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle vérifia ses chaussures, son casque et lui passa enfin son snow.

\- Non ça, c'est le golf rigola la blonde.

\- En hiver et à la montagne je parle ajouta Lexa

\- Peut-être bien. Mais moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi je prendrais le risque de finir écarteler avec un ski de chaque côté. Le snow, nos deux jambes sont obligées de partir dans la même direction ! Je vote pour.

Après avoir tout vérifiée, Clarke sourit. Elle attrapa Lexa par le bras et se rapprocha d'elle, heureuse de pouvoir partager l'une de ses passions. Faire du snow était l'un des points culminants de son année.

\- Allez championne, on monte en haut de la piste baby pour que je te montre les bases.

\- On est obligé de prendre cet engin de malheur demanda Lexa en pointa du doigt le petit tire-fesse. Je préfère les œufs, ça à l'air moins difficile.

\- Ah moins que tu veuilles te retrouver tout en haut de la montagne sans savoir comment redescendre, je te conseille quand même de commencer avec celui-là rigola Clarke. La baby est la piste la plus facile à monter et descendre.

\- Alors pourquoi c'est la cinquième personne que je vois tomber ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont tous débutants ? Et qu'ils ne m'ont pas comme professeur.

Clarke poussa doucement Lexa vers la remontée mécanique. Elle savait qu'après avoir réussi sa première montée, Lexa n'aurait plus peur. Il fallait juste qu'elle se lance. Dans la file, Clarke aida son amie à attacher son pied avant tout en lui expliquant comment tenir.

\- Surtout, tu ne t'assoies pas ! Tu te laisses juste tirer. Garde ton bras droit derrière tendu pour garder l'équilibre. Ne lâche pas la perche. Et si tu tombes…

\- Je croyais que je n'allais pas tomber ?

\- Tu ne tomberas pas. Mais, si par malchance cela arrive, lâche tout et dépêche toi de sortir du chemin, ok ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? demanda Lexa

\- Ecoute Lex' si tu n'as vraiment pas envie, je ne vais pas te forcer. A toi de voir.

Lexa n'était pas du genre à refuser les nouvelles expériences, surtout par peur du ridicule. Et, elle faisait confiance à Clarke. Sans rien dire, elle s'avança un peu plus vers le début des perches et attendit son tour. Le départ l'a surpris. Mais, après avoir trouvé son équilibre, elle réussit à se stabiliser et doucement prit confiance. La montée n'était pas très longue, elle devrait s'en sortir…

\- Sur le côté Lex' cria Clarke en voyant son amie perdre son équilibre et tomber à la renverse.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle lâcha sa propre perche pour venir aider la jeune femme à sortir du chemin.

\- Heureusement que je ne devais pas tomber ! lâcha Lexa

\- Tu es quasiment arrivée jusqu'en haut.

\- Mais tu avais dit que je ne tomberais pas !

\- Aller vient, on va commencer d'ici, pas la peine d'aller plus haut continua Clarke sans prêter attention aux plaintes de la brune.

Elle détacha son snow et celui de Lexa et l'amena au bord de la piste. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de skieur ce matin ce qui allait leur faciliter la tâche. Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Clarke montra à Lexa la position à adopter, à plusieurs reprises, elle la corrigea sur sa posture. Son snow planté dans la neige, elle attrapa les deux mains de la brune et descendit doucement avec elle sur quelques mètres.

\- Je pense que tu es prête à commencer toute seule.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué…

\- Je peux te promettre à 99,99% que tu vas te gameller dans les 10 premiers mètres.

Sans rien ajouter, elle poussa légèrement son ami dans la pente et observa. Lexa s'appliqua à plier les jambes en gardant son dos droit comme lui avait expliqué la blonde et se laissa peu à peu prendre de la vitesse. Elle essaya de tourner légèrement pour ralentir et se retrouva à plat ventre, la tête dans la neige.

\- Bon faux départ pensa-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre complétement droite, qu'elle était une nouvelle fois au sol. Clarke glissa jusqu'à elle et déchaussa pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ce n'était pas mal. N'oublie pas que pour freiner, il faut que tu ramènes par à-coups ta jambe de derrière.

Lexa se lança de nouveau. Elle réussit à faire quelques mètres avant de finir sur le ventre et de glisser trois mètres plus bas. Elle tomba une dizaine de fois avant d'arriver en bas de la piste, sans attendre, elle s'approcha de la remontée mécanique et recommença. Elle était déterminée. Ses cuisses, fesses et poignets lui faisaient mal, mais elle ne comptait pas arrêter avant d'avoir réussi. Elle dû recommencer six fois avant de faire la moitié de la piste sans tomber, et la terminer en finissant que 3 fois au sol.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut compter celle-là comme une victoire ? demanda-t-elle à Clarke.

\- Ce n'était pas mal du tout.

\- Bien, car je n'ai pas la force de recommencer ! Tu m'avais dit que c'était amusant !

Clarke rigola.

\- Ça le deviendra, c'est toujours difficile au début. Mais tu verras bientôt tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

\- Là, c'est surtout d'une pizza que je ne peux me passer.

\- Je connais l'endroit parfait lâcha Clarke

Elles rangèrent leurs matériels dans le coffre de la voiture et passèrent à tour de rôle à l'arrière pour se changer. Lexa ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait mal partout d'ici la fin de la journée. Elle avait passé plus de temps sur les fesses que réellement entrain de descendre la piste. Elle sentait déjà certain bleu commencer à prendre place sur sa peau.

Clarke gara le pick-up devant un chalet moitié pierre moitié bois dont la cheminé cracher de la fumée blanche. Lexa la suivit à l'intérieur sans hésiter. Elle mourrait de faim, et ne pouvait penser à autre chose que la pizza qu'elle allait s'avaler.

L'intérieur du chalet était tout en bois, des chaises au plafond qu'il soit fin ou massif, brut ou travaillé. Un énorme four à bois trônait sur le mur du fond ou plusieurs cuisiniers le remplissaient de pizza à l'aide de grande spatule en fer.

Le serveur les conduisit jusqu'à une petite table au fond, recouverte d'une nappe à petits carreaux rouges. Le serveur leur donna les cartes et alluma la longue bougie rouge qui était au milieu. Clarke se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas pensé à tout le côté romantique de ce restaurant. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer Lexa, mais c'était la meilleure pizzéria de la ville. Elle préféra éviter de pointer du doigt l'ambiance intime et la nier si Lexa se sentait gênée. Ce n'était vraiment pas son intention.

\- Si tu ne veux plus de pizza, leurs lasagnes sont à tomber par terre.

\- Nop. Une pizza. Elles ont toutes l'air délicieuse.

\- Je prends toujours la même, la « quatre saisons ».

Les yeux de Lexa scanner le menu à la recherche de l'intituler.

\- Des artichauds et des courgettes sur une pizza ? Nop, c'est pire que l'ananas.

\- Vraiment ? rigola Clarke

\- Clarke je t'ai vu plus souvent avaler des burgers et des tacos que des légumes. Comment cela se fait que tu prennes une pizza végétarienne ?

\- C'est la façon dont je préfère les manger avoua Clarke. Je lis le plaisir au sain !

\- Je vais rester sur le classique. Fromage / Peppéroni.

Clarke fit signe au serveur de venir prendre leur commande et rajouta deux bières, évitant le vin pour ne pas en rajouter au facteur « rencard » beaucoup trop présent déjà.

\- Tu viens ici souvent ?

\- Au moins deux fois pendant notre séjour. C'est les meilleures pizzas que je n'ai jamais mangées.

\- Meilleur que les pizzas de Chicago ?

\- Rien n'est meilleur que les pizzas de Chicago rigola Clarke. Mais, c'est totalement différent. C'est les meilleurs dans leur genre.

\- Tu ne parles pas souvent de ta vie là-bas lui fit remarquer Lexa.

\- C'est qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Vraiment ? Tu y as vécu 18 ans ? Rien n'est assez génial pour être raconter ?

Clarke attrapa sa bière et bu une longue gorgée. Elle trouvait la situation bizarre. Pourquoi Lexa lui posait-elle ces questions ?

\- Les meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées à Chicago se sont mes rencontres avec Murphy et Raven. Et vu qu'ils sont venus avec moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler plus avoua Clarke.

\- J'aurais aimé voir à quoi ressemblait Clarke de 14 ans.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup changé. Je suis toujours une gamine dans ma tête. Je suis peut-être juste moins… énervée. Et libre.

La discussion devenait trop sérieuse. Elle devait rétablir l'équilibre. Mais Lexa continua à poser ses questions et Clarke n'avait pas la force de lui dire non.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que t'as mère et toi c'était… explosif ?

\- C'est le cas de le dire. On est juste trop différente.

\- Sur quel point ?

\- Le but d'une vie ? L'argent ? La politique ? La fac, choisi rigola la blonde.

\- La fac ? Tu veux dire que ta mère ne voulait pas que tu ailles à UCSC ?

\- Non. Au contraire, elle était bien trop heureuse.

Leur serveur arriva avec leur pizza en les déposant délicatement devant elle.

\- Je vais épouser le cuisiner avoua Lexa

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ton type.

\- Parce que tu connais mon type ?

\- Disons que je me doute qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un vieux monsieur chauve dit-elle en montrant du doigt le patron.

\- C'est vrai que je les préfère plus… féminine rigola Lexa

Elles mangèrent quelques bouchées en silences, avant que la brune revienne à la charge.

\- J'ai pas tout à fait compris le problème de la fac ? avoua-t-elle.

\- Ma mère était ravie que j'aille à UCSC, c'est moi qui ne voulait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? c'est une bonne fac. Et, tes amis y allaient aussi, c'est rare de pouvoir garder ses amis du lycée.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire des études.

\- Pardon ? demanda surprise Lexa.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de la fac. Pour moi je veux dire. Je comprends que ce soit bons pour certaines personnes, et certaines carrières. Mais, pas pour moi.

\- Tu veux travailler dans l'art, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement, j'ai juste besoin de savoir peindre. Et, ce n'est pas ce que je fais à la fac qui me sert énormément.

\- Je suppose que tu veux une galerie ? Des investisseurs ? Des expositions ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Tu sais que gérer tout ça ce n'est pas inné, ça s'apprend.

Clarke croqua dans sa pizza en secouant la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à la fac qu'on apprend fit remarquer Clarke.

\- C'est quand même son but.

\- Je savais que tu serais une pro fac.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Clarke posa ses couverts et passa sa serviette autour de sa bouche. Elle prit le temps de boire une gorgée supplémentaire pour trouver les bons mots.

\- Simplement que tu as le bon profil pour. Tu es sérieuse, disciplinée, ravie d'assister à des conférences. Tu… tu es l'élève modèle, celle qu'on voit sur les brochures. Moi… ce n'est pas ma place. Et, j'en ai marre que les gens pensent savoir ce dont j'ai besoin plus que moi-même.

\- Eh Clarke… Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais ce qui était le mieux pour toi. J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre pourquoi la fac est indispensable pour moi. Mais, tu as sûrement raison, elle n'est pas faite pour tout le monde.

\- Je voulais partir à San Franscico et me trouver du boulot dans une galerie. Ça a toujours été le plan, jusqu'à ce que ma mère ait son mot à dire…

\- Comment elle a réussi à te faire changer d'avis ?

\- De l'argent ? Elle n'a que ça. A tel point qu'elle est prête à en sacrifier pendant quatre ans. Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'argent devrait faire la différence.

Lexa secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas paraître irrespectueuse, mais elle avait toujours trouvé hypocrite les familles aisées se plaignant d'avoir de l'argent. Sa famille et elle faisaient tout pour rajouter quelques dollars à leur porte-monnaie. Elle savait que Clarke et elle venaient de deux mondes différents, elle avait toujours pensé que cela ne comptait pas. Mais en réalité, on pouvait difficilement passer à côté. Elle était en train de manger une pizza à Aspen, cela ne serait jamais arrivée dans son monde à elle.

\- Apparemment, le fait que j'accepte l'argent pour aller à la fac cela prouve que je ne suis pas assez déterminée. On a eu une énorme dispute le lendemain de noël.

Clarke raconta le stratagème de sa mère. Son incompréhension et le mal que les mots qu'avait dit Abby lui avait fait ressentir.

\- C'est… tordu je l'avoue. Mais… ce qui est rassurant c'est que malgré tout, elle fait ça pour toi. Elle devait réellement penser qu'elle t'aider comme ça

Clarke fini sa bière d'une traite et souffla un bon coup.

\- On est en vacances ! Parlons d'autres choses de mes problèmes de familles ! Tu étais adorable sur la piste.

\- Ooh ! Oui bien sûr ! Je suis sûre que me voir me casser la figure un million de fois était adorable.

\- Non, c'est vrai. La façon comment tu te concentrais pour ne pas tomber et ta tête… A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer.

\- J'ai hâte de montrer les vidéos, surtout à Anya.

\- Je te déteste…

/

Le jour du nouvel an, Lexa se réveilla fatiguée. Elle avait très peu dormi ces deux derniers jours. Raven et Anya avaient absolument tenu à ce que tout le monde sorte danser la nuit dernière. Ils étaient rentrés à une heure beaucoup trop matinale à son goût. Sans oublier, que ces deux derniers jours Clarke avait tenu à l'emmener plusieurs fois s'entrainer. Elle avait mal partout, mais devait avouer qu'elle commençait à prendre du plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à glisser plus de quinze secondes sans se vautrer dans la neige.

Elle sortit du lit en faisant exprès de faire le plus de bruit possible, Anya l'avait empêché de se coucher tôt, il était de bonne guerre qu'elle l'empêche de le lever tard. Sa sœur se retourna en grognant.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? rigola Lexa

\- Dégage ! souffla Anya en soulevant la couette au-dessus de sa tête.

Lexa attrapa un pull et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Lincoln, Murphy, Octavia et Jasper étaient déjà réveillés. Assis autour du bar, Lincoln servait une nouvelle tournée de café.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Octavia quand la jeune femme pris place à côté d'eux.

\- Peu.

\- Encore une bonne soirée sourit Jasper, les yeux encore rouges de la veille.

\- Ce soir ce sera encore mieux compléta Murphy, car votre humble serviteur vous organise le meilleur nouvel an de votre vie !

Lexa sourit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du nouvel an une grande histoire, mais commençant à connaître Murphy, elle se doutait que ce soir se serait différent.

\- Avec Raven et Monty on va faire une petite rando en début d'aprèm commença O', tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Une rando dans la neige ?

\- On prendra nos raquettes, mais ça devrait aller. C'est l'histoire de deux heures aller/retour.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas, j'en parlerais aussi à Anya.

\- Et moi à Clarke continua O'

\- Ne rêve pas. Clarke reste avec moi pour tout préparer lâcha Murphy. D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de votre liste d'invités pour ce soir.

\- Liste d'invités ? demanda surprise Lexa. On ne sera pas que nous ?

\- Si en majorité. Mais Finn compte amener quelques personnes qu'il a rencontrées hier soir. Et Raven, Clarke et moi on a des amis de l'année dernière qui devraient venir.

\- Clarke a prévenu Ilian ? demanda O'

\- Je ne crois pas, elle a l'intention d'embrasser Lexa ce soir

\- Pardon ? lâcha surprise la concerné en entant Murphy parler.

Tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rigoler.

\- Ne panique pas c'est l'une de nos traditions. Tout le monde doit impérativement commencer l'année en embrassant quelqu'un, ça porte bonheur, même si ce n'est qu'en ami.

\- Ne comptait pas sûr moi pour embrasser Jasper cette année, j'ai déjà donné rigola O'

\- Et tes lèvres sont à moi cette fois lâcha Lincoln avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je demanderais à Raven ! rigola Jasper.

\- Je crois qu'elle vise Anya avoua O'

\- Sérieusement ? Vous n'allez pas me faire embrasser Murphy quand même ?

\- Parle pour toi, j'ai déjà mon binôme de lèvres, une très belle jeune fille rencontrée hier sourit le jeune homme.

\- Peu importe, je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui veut de moi dans les conquêtes de Finn.

Lexa posa sa tasse de café, ne comprenant pas très bien le but de cette tradition.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu… bizarre ?

\- Non, c'est juste pour bien commencer l'année.

\- Et puis, c'est le seul moment où Jasper est sûr de pouvoir embrasser quelqu'un rigola Murphy

\- La ferme !

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme ci on ne s'était pas tous embrasser à un moment donné. Je veux dire, on a eu quelques soirées bizarres avoua Octavia.

\- Ok….

\- Si ça te gêne à ce point-là, Clarke trouva quelqu'un d'autre ne t'inquiète pas avoua Murphy.

\- Je veux bien me sacrifier lança Jasper en levant la main.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ce n'est pas que Lexa ne voulait pas embrasser la blonde. Elle était toujours plus que volontaire pour embrasser des femmes surtout aussi jolies que Clarke, mais elle avait peur d'envoyer le mauvais message. Elle ne pouvait plus nier l'intérêt de la blonde envers elle, elle n'était pas aveugle, elle savait que Clarke visait plus que leur amitié. Et, dans d'autre situation, elle aurait été ravie que femme aussi belle et forte s'intéresse à elle, mais elle ne voulait pas de relation. Ce n'était pas sa priorité. Et embrasser Clarke enverrait le mauvais message. Elle n'était pas prête à se redisputer avec elle, pas maintenant qu'elles avaient réglé leur problème.

\- C'est officiel ! Je déteste aller en boîte lâcha Clarke en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Tu rigoles. Tu adores ça ! lança O'.

\- J'aimais ça. Mais, je me fais vielle. J'ai mal partout.

\- Je suis sûre que ça à plus avoir avec ta course de raquette de 3h du matin contre Jasper que le temps passé en boite rigola Lincoln.

\- Personne n'aime les gens qui pointe l'évidence lui répondit Clarke en lui lançant un regard noir.

Clarke embrassa tout le monde sur la joue avant d'attraper un mug et de le remplir à ras bord du précieux liquide noir.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en volant le morceau de bacon de l'assiette de Murphy

\- De notre merveille tradition du nouvel an, et de qui allait se sacrifier pour Jasper cette année.

\- Je crois que ça va être moi cette année.

\- Cache ta joie surtout marmonna Jasper.

\- Je venais de dire à Lexa que ses lèvres t'appartenaient à minuit… avoua Murphy

\- Quoi ?

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, paniquée. Elle n'avait pas parlé de leur petite tradition pour éviter de mettre Lexa dans l'embarras. Dans aucun cas, elle aurait osé demandée à la jeune femme d'être sa partenaire pour cette activité. Leur amitié était déjà assez complexe, elle ne voulait pas rajouter plus de pression.

\- Je te jure que je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne me serais jamais permise d'insinuer que… pas que je ne veuille pas t'embrasser. Je suis sûre que tu embrasses très bien. Enfin j'imagine, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

\- Clarke…

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'embrasses ce soir fini-t-elle par sortir.

\- Okay, pas besoin d'en faire une histoire sourit Lexa

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes gênée ou obligée. C'est juste une stupide tradition.

\- Qui suis-je pour juger ou détruire vos traditions ? rigola Lexa.

\- Tu comptes participer ? demanda Clarke surprise

\- Si je trouve quelqu'un qui veut de moi ? Pourquoi pas, j'aurais bien besoin de chance moi aussi cette année.

\- Tu sais, je peux le faire si tu veux. En toute amitié bien sûre essaya Clarke

\- Moi aussi ! cria Jasper

Lexa sourit. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout ? Elle ne devait pas en faire toute une histoire. Clarke avait l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'elle ressentait et l'acceptait. Puis, si Lexa devait être honnête, elle était curieuse.

\- En toute amitié ! Bien sûr lâcha Lexa

\- Okay. Bien sourit Clarke. Désolé Jasper mais tu vas devoir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Super lâcha le dernier. Super.

/

Lexa avait toujours aimé marcher. Petite, sa mère l'emmenait marcher au bord de la plage au coucher du soleil. C'était l'un de ses moments préférés de sa journée, les pieds dans le sable, l'eau froide entre ses orteils. Elle n'avait jamais marché dans la neige. C'était une expérience totalement différente. Ses joues étaient rouges de froid mais elle adorait la sensation de son souffle chaud piégé dans son écharpe. Cela faisait presque une heure et demi qu'ils marchaient. Ils avaient pris un chemin balisé dont les raquettes n'étaient pas obligées, il fallait juste faire attention au verglas sur certains passages. Ils venaient d'arriver à un grand chalet, ayant une vue panoramique permettant de voir le haut des montagnes tout en restant bien au chaud. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour prendre une pause bien méritée.

\- Vive les chocolats viennois ! s'écria Raven en se jetant sur l'un des fauteuils près du feu.

\- Quand je pense qu'on doit faire le retour se plaignit Anya.

\- Où est passé votre esprit d'aventure rigola Octavia.

\- Je l'ai perdu i miles rigola Jasper.

\- Je suppose que personne n'est chaud pour tester la piste de luge dans le jardin ?

\- Je vais rester près du feu… lança Raven

\- Je passe aussi ! continua Anya

\- Ne compte pas sur moi répondit Jasper

\- Merci Lexa de te porter volontaire lâcha Octavia en se levant d'un bon.

Lexa eut besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre. Octavia la tirant par le bras suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se lever pour la suivre. O' les mena jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment et loua une luge, avant de sortir.

\- Tu m'expliques où on a débarqué ? demanda Lexa. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

\- Bienvenue à Aspen ! Ce n'est pas une station comme les autres.

\- J'avais deviné. Même la maison de Murphy n'a rien avoir avec une cabane normale.

\- On se fait vite à ce monde de luxe avoua Octavia. Regarde-moi, j'ai grandi dans une famille basique avec des revenues moyens et maintenant je vis dans une villa au bord de la plage et je passe mon nouvel an dans l'une des stations de ski les plus chères du monde.

Lexa sourit

\- Tu sais que je me rappel de toi, quand tu as débarqué à Santa High.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Octavia. Tu étais en première pourtant.

\- Ouais. Tu as été prise dans trois équipes dès ta première année, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Tu peux parler. L'équipe de débat a gagné le championnat national deux fois d'affilés quand tu as été nommé capitaine.

\- Tu suivais l'équipe de débat ? Demanda Lexa

\- Je travaillais au journal du lycée, c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Lincoln. On a couvert vos victoires.

\- Ah.. Je ne savais pas sourit Lexa.

Octavia plaça la luge sur son épaule et commença à monter les escaliers qui montaient jusqu'au départ.

\- Et puis, tu sortais avec la présidente des élèves, toi et Costia ne passaient pas inaperçu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

\- Elle est partie faire ses études en Europe.

\- La longue distance a eu raison de vous ?

\- Non. On s'est séparée avant. On avait toutes le deux beaucoup d'ambition et on n'était pas prête à se sacrifier pour rester ensemble.

Octavia plaça la luge dans la neige, juste derrière la dernière personne qui attendait son tour.

\- C'est à cause de tes ambitions que Clarke et toi n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ?

Lexa se retourna sans rien dire.

\- Excuse-moi si je m'occupe de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre. Vous êtes fait l'une pour l'autre, tout le monde le sait.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Je me doute. Car, il faudrait vraiment être bête pour laisser passer quelqu'un comme Clarke sans véritable raison.

\- Ouais… Clarke est spéciale.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te lancer ? Cette fille est folle de toi.

Elles avancèrent doucement en attendant leur tour. Lexa ne savait que répondre. Elle pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait bien avec Clarke. Elle lui avait redonné de la joie. Elle l'avait sortie de sa routine. Et puis, elle était incroyablement belle. Avec elle, elle se sentait bien. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette sérénité avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle… elle avait juste peur de l'inconnu. Peur des nouvelles responsabilités. Peur que ses priorités changent.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Octavia ne força pas. Leur tour arriva enfin. Elle plaça la luge au bord de la piste et fit signe à Lexa de prendre place devant. Elle se glissa derrière et pausa les mains dans la neige.

\- Tu sais Lex'… dès fois, il suffit juste de se lancer pour ne plus avoir peur.

Sans rien rajouter, elle souleva le frein et donna un grand coup pour se lancer dans la pente, les mains en l'air. Le risque avait aussi du bon.

/

Clarke déposa un nouveau carton rempli de bouteille sur la table. Elle commença à le vider en prenant note de la quantité d'alcool présente en comparaison à toutes les autres boisons.

\- On en a vraiment besoin d'autant demanda-t-elle à Murphy. On est quoi ? Une vingtaine ?

\- Mieux vaut trop que ne pas assez lâcha son ami derrière son écran d'ordinateur.

Murphy appuya sur le bouton envoyer avant de se laisser retomber dans le fauteuil. Bon, les préparations avancées dans les temps.

\- Invitations envoyées. Monty tu t'en sors avec la sono et l'écran ?

\- Rappel moi pourquoi j'installe un karaoké géant ?

\- Parce que c'est sympa commença Murphy. Et quand Lexa aura entendu notre Clarky lui faire la sérénade, elle sera obligée de tomber dans ses bras.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami n'arrêtait donc jamais. Cela ne suffisait pas qu'il est parlé de leur tradition à Lexa…

\- Tu vas arrêter !

\- Clarke… c'est mon devoir de meilleur ami de me moquer de toi.

\- Ah bon ? commença Clarke. Et comment va Raven ?

Murphy arrêta de rire aussitôt contrairement à Clarke qui sourit fière d'elle.

\- Comment tu es au courant ?

\- Raven et toi vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Tu pensais réussir à me le cacher combien de temps ?

\- A jamais ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était important de toute manière.

Clarke plia le carton qui contenait les bouteilles et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que d'après ta tête et celle de Raven quand je lui en ai parlé, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus important que ce que vous voulez l'admettre.

\- Ecoute Clarke… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. On a couché ensemble. C'était bien. Inattendu, mais bien. Mais depuis… Si j'avais imaginé que ça deviendrait si bizarre entre nous… Je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

\- C'est bizarre parce qu'aucun de vous est assez courageux pour en parler. Et, pour avouer que ce n'était pas juste un coup comme ça.

\- Clarke… Raven me hait. Ça a toujours était le cas. Et, la seule chose qui se soit passé entre nous, c'est du sexe alcoolisé et de frustration.

Clarke se leva refusant d'écouter ses conneries plus longtemps. Raven ne détestait pas Murphy, et Murphy le savait. Ils avaient une relation conflictuelle mais c'était leur façon à eux de communiquer et de s'apprécier.

\- N'essaye pas de deviner ce que Raven pense. Tu dois d'abord trouver ce que toi tu ressens. Vraiment.

Murphy se leva à son tour.

\- Raven a toujours été trop bien pour moi. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Elle est belle, drôle, intelligente, tellement intelligente. Sarcastique. Déterminée. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance. Je suis que Murphy.

\- Toutes les filles du monde seraient chanceuses de t'avoir. Et Raven le sait.

\- Alors pourquoi elle m'évite ?

Clarke passa son bras autour de son cou.

\- Parce qu'elle a tout aussi peur que toi. Et, qu'elle n'est pas télépathe. Il faut vraiment que l'un de vous lance la conversation. La question s'est : et tu es prêt à attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas ? Où tu vas avoir assez de courage pour prendre les devants ?

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te mêles de mes affaires rigola Murphy

\- Maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens 99% du temps

\- Allez, fini d'installer le bar. Il faut que cette soirée soit inoubliable, on a des femmes à séduire lâcha-t-il en souriant.

/

Raven regardait la fête commençait tranquillement de son coin de canapé. Elle repéra Octavia et Lincoln qui était déjà entrain de danser au milieu du salon. Finn et Murphy essayait de charmer une troupe d'amies qu'ils avaient rencontrer hier. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, un peu moins d'une vingtaine, mais comme d'habitude Murphy s'était surpassé. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez lui, quand il mettait son cœur et son énergie dans une tâche, il se louper rarement. Il donnait tout. Elle l'observa quelques minutes de plus et le vit passer son bras autour de la taille d'une de filles qui n'attendait que ça. Raven leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Clarke. Son amie était assise sur le rebord du canapé, Lexa et Monty étalaient dessus avec le verre à la main. La façon dont son amie regardait Lexa était surprenante. Elle n'avait jamais vu Clarke si… attachée à quelqu'un. Elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais Lexa avait de la chance. Il était rare de trouver quelqu'un qui nous regardait comme Clarke regarde Lexa, surtout sans avoir à faire aucun effort. Sa meilleure amie était folle de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait été dès leur première rencontre. Que Clarke ait essayé de le nier cette attirance au départ renforçait sa théorie. Elle venait d'embarquer pour un long voyage à travers une histoire d'amour forte et intense. Cette amitié ne pourrait pas durée, Clarke ne pourrait pas supporter indéfiniment l'espace que Lexa voulait créer entre elle.

\- Ta blondie regarde ma sœur comme la huitième merveille du monde lâcha Anya en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Et ta sœur ne remarque rien…

\- Elle a toujours été un peu lente à la détente avoua Anya en tendant un nouveau verre à Raven. Heureusement, j'ai toujours réussi à la secouer.

\- Tu as quoi en tête au juste ?

Anya leva les sourcils pour se donner une expression maligne. Elle attrapa plusieurs gobelets dans la cuisine et les remplit à moitié de bière, avant de les placer en deux pyramides sur la table.

\- Lexa, un petit pong-vérité ? lâcha l'ainée une fois qu'elle avait fini son installation ?

\- Pour que tu m'humilies devant tout le monde ? Non merci.

\- Je vois… Tu as peur. Tu n'as qu'à prendre Raven dans ton équipe et moi je prends…

\- Moi ! lâcha Octavia voulant faire partit de ce qui était en train de se tramer.

\- Parfait !

Raven se pencha doucement vers Anya et chuchota.

\- Il ne faudrait pas mieux que Clarke joue ?

\- Nop. Le but, c'est que Lexa ouvre les yeux, pas blondie… elle n'attend déjà que ça.

\- Oooh ! La distraction vient d'arriver ! lança Raven en pointant du doigt le jeune homme aux cheveux long qui venait d'entrer.

En voyant Ilian, Clarke se raidit. Elle n'avait pas prévu la venue du jeune homme. C'était une surprise. Une bonne surprise. Ilian et elle cela remontaient à plusieurs années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois ou Clarke était venue fêter le nouvel an ici avec la famille Murphy. Elle avait quinze ans. Cela avait été l'hiver des premières fois : premier amour de vacances, première compétition de snow, première nouvel an loin de sa famille et première relation physique. C'était l'une des meilleures vacances de sa vie, et cela était en grande partie grâce à Ilian. Depuis, leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, notamment l'année dernière où ils avaient partagé le baiser traditionnel… et le reste de la soirée. Même si ce n'était pas prévu, Clarke était heureuse de le voir. Elle se leva pour venir le saluer et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Alors Lexa ? Tu viens ? répéta sa sœur.

La bibliothécaire se leva à contre cœur et rejoint sa sœur et les filles. Elle essaya de ne pas faire attention au pincement qu'elle venait de ressentir en voyant Clarke enlacer le jeune homme quelques secondes de trop. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. Pas après avoir dit non à Clarke. Pas après avoir être partie avec une autre femme devant elle.

\- J'explique les règles pour ce qui ne connaisse pas commença Anya. C'est le même principe que le bière-pong, mais en plus de boire son verre, il faut répondre à une question personnelle.

\- J'ai hâte… annonça Lexa en attrapant la balle.

Elle se concentra, bras en avant elle lança la belle dans un verre juste devant Octavia. Raven fut déconcertée par la facilité dont la jeune femme venait de marquer. O' attrapa son verre et le vida d'un coup.

\- Ok' Shoot !

\- Est-ce que Lincoln est la seule personne avec qui tu as couché ?

\- Yep'. Pas besoin de changer quand tu trouves la perfection rigola la jeune femme.

Le tour suivant, Anya réussi à atteindre un verre juste devant elle. Elle regarda Raven avant de finir son verre.

\- Sur une échelle de Potable à j'en mouille ma culotte, combien trouves-tu Clarke sexy ce soir ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- En vrai, tu n'as pas besoin de répondre en connait déjà toute la réponse sourit sa sœur fière d'elle.

Raven rigola et attrapa la balle. Malheureusement, elle loupa son tir, empêchant Lexa de rentre l'appareil à sa sœur. Octavia tira à son tour et visa l'un de ses verres.

\- Sur qui dans cette salle as-tu déjà fantasmé.

\- Personne.

\- Arrête de mentir rigola O'. Là encore on connait toute la réponse.

\- Tu es la seule à ne pas l'admettre continua Anya fière de sa partenaire.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la balle. Il était temps qu'elle leur retourne l'appareil. En voyant la balle arriver dans son verre, Anya le bu d'une traite et attendit avec impatience la question de sa sœur. Elle avait littéralement rien n'a cacher.

\- Que s'est-il vraiment passé le soir de ta remise des diplômes au lycée ?

\- Cela fait des années que tu veux savoir rigola Anya

\- Maman et toi êtes rentrée traumatisé. Et, vous n'avez jamais voulu me dire pourquoi.

\- Disons qu'à cause d'un malentendu maman à surprise sa petite fille chérie innocente, pas si innocente.

\- Classique rigola Octavia.

Au bout de quelques tours, Lexa remarqua une certaine ressemblance dans les questions. Elles tournaient toutes autour de Clarke, où ce que Lexa aimerait faire avec, et mêmes dès fois à, la jeune femme. Par exemple, pourquoi passait-elle autant de temps avec la jeune femme ? Que ferais Lexa si elles étaient bloquées toute une journée dans un ascenseur avec elle ? A qui pensait-elle en dernier avant d'aller se coucher ? Ou en se masturbant. C'était très gênant. Et surtout, beaucoup trop forcé. Que Raven loupe tous ses tirs ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Lexa voyait clair dans leur jeu, sa sœur et O' essayait de lui prouver que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke était loin d'être amical. Et… cela marchait. Elle ni avait pas prêté attention au départ, persuadée qu'elle avait trouvé en Clarke cette amie qui manquait à sa vie, pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle pensait beaucoup trop souvent à Clarke, et de moins en moins de façon platonique. Elle se couchait le soir en pensant à quel livre elle pourrait lui prêter. Quand, elle passait devant un tableau, ou une peinture, elle la prenait en photo pour la montrer à Clarke. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle fixait la jeune femme, s'attardant sur certaine partie spécifique de son anatomie. Mais ce n'était rien. Elle pouvait passer au-dessus de cette attirance, de cette envie. Elle ne pouvait pas, sous aucun prétexte risquer de la perdre. Elle lui avait redonné un souffle, une jeunesse. Elle avait trop besoin d'elle et de la façon dont elle la faisait se sentir pour prendre le moindre risque.

\- Ok, dernière question lâcha O' en vidant son verre, choisi la bien.

Instinctivement, son regard chercha la blonde dans la salle. Elle trouva Clarke sur la piste de danse. L'homme au cheveu blond la tenait par la taille en bougeant en rythme avec elle. C'était loin d'être une danse sensuelle ou intime. Probablement deux amis s'amusant sur la piste, pourtant, voir les mains du garçon sur les hanches de Clarke lui fit serrer la mâchoire.

\- C'est qui le gars avec Clarke ?

C'est Raven qui se risqua à répondre, persuadée qu'un peu de jalousie était ce qui manquait à Lexa pour prendre conscience de son absurdité et sauter le pas.

\- Ilian ? Un gars sympa d'ici qui a aidé Clarke à expérimenter l'amour charnelle si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Fière d'elle, Octavia et Anya se tapèrent dans la main en rigolant.

\- Si je suis bourrée ce soir, ce sera de votre faute.

\- Peut-être, mais si tu t'envoies en l'air ce soir ce sera grâce à nous sourit Raven.

Anya attrapa la jeune femme par le cou et la tira jusqu'à la piste de danse. Octavia fit de même avec Lincoln, laissant Lexa seule avec ses pensées. Le regard fixé sur la blonde et Ilian. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre jalouse, Costia lui avait jamais donné de raison de l'être. Mais là, à cet instant, elle aurait aimé être celle qui tenait Clarke par la taille. Sentir son corps bouger contre le sien, sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Cela devait être l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête, où les questions des filles qui lui aient perturbé le cerveau, mais elle était jalouse. Simplement et complétement jalouse.

\- Ok', c'est l'heure du karaoké ! lâcha Murphy. Qui commence ?

Raven et Anya massacrèrent Billy Jean. Lincoln et Octavia gagnèrent une mention honorable sur I will always love you. Monty fit une belle sérénade à Harper et Finn pécho l'une de ses groupies en chantonnant Kiss de Prince. Murphy et Jasper s'étaient enflammés sur du Eminem.

Quand Clarke attrapa le micro, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La musique avait toujours été importante pour Clarke, et elle emmenait le karaoké à un notre niveau.

\- Murphy, tu sais très bien laquelle je veux rigola Clarke.

Dès l'intro de la chanson, Clarke était à fond. Elle porta le micro à sa bouche et commença à imiter les instruments. Elle marchait avec assurance entre les invités, puis se stoppa net, quand les paroles commencèrent. Elle leva une main en l'air et se mit à chanter. Les invités autour d'elle se mirent à se balancer sur leurs pieds en reconnaissant la chanson fétiche de Clarke. Lexa mit un peu plus de temps à reconnaître, mais sourit en voyant Clarke s'approcher en lui prenant une main pour la faire danser.

« What you get is what you see… Don't be fool my the rocks that I got. I'm still, I'm still Jenny from the Block. »

Clarke la lâcha et tourna sur elle-même avant de monter sur la table basse pour chanter le refrain tous ensemble.

« Used to have a little, Now I have a lot. No matter where I go, I no where I came From. Don't be fool by the rocks that I got. I'm still, I'm still Jenny from the Block. »

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Clarke était à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas honte et se donnait à fond, jouant avec tout le monde sur la piste et en imitant Jennifer Lopez.

« I'm down to earth like this. Rockin this business. I'm grown up so much. I'm in control and lovin it. Rumour got me laughing, kid. »

Lexa se laissa aller par la joie et la passion de la jeune femme. Elle était envoutée par le mouvement de ses hanches et le sourire sur son visage. Clarke donnait réellement tout ce qu'elle avait.

« Don't be fool by the rocks that I got. I'm still, I'm still Jenny from the Block. Used to have a little, Now I have a lot. No matter where I go, I no where I came From. »

\- From the BRONX ! cria Clarke en sautant au sol de la chaise sur laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle éclata de rire en prenant Raven dans ses bras. Depuis petite, cette chanson était sa chanson. Elle avait pris l'habitude de la chanter devant son miroir avec une brosse à cheveux dans les mains. Murphy vient lui prendre le micro avant de lui taper sur l'épaule.

\- Ok, je crois qu'il ne reste plus que Lexa !

\- Même pas en rêve lâcha la concernée en entendant son prénom.

\- Allez Lexy, on l'a tous fait ! lâcha Jasper.

\- Non. Non. Non.

Clarke prit le micro et s'approcha de la brune.

\- Ensemble ? chuchota-t-elle

Lexa essaya de dire non. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise devant tant de gens… Mais en voyant Clarke l'a regardé ainsi, elle ne put refuser. Elle attrapa le micro qu'elle lui tendait. Elle fit signe à Murphy de lancer et se tourna vers l'écran. Les première notes de la chanson étaient douces. Ils avaient choisi une chanson plutôt calme, c'était un bon point. Enfin…

\- Sérieusement ? cria-t-elle en reconnaissant enfin la chanson.

Murphy leva les mains en l'air avant de pointer du doigt Anya qui rigolait fière d'elle. Clarke rougit avant de porter le micro à ses lèvres.

« Give me love like her, 'cause lately i've been walkin up alone. / Donne-moi de l'amour comme elle, car dernièrement je me suis réveillée seule.»

Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir une chanson plus explicite. Cela ne dérangeait pas Clarke, au contraire, voir le malaise de Lexa était adorable. La jeune femme rattrapa la ligne d'après et se mit à chanter calmement. La présence de Clarke a ses côtés l'aidait à affronter sa peur du ridicule. Alors que le refrain approchait, Clarke se tourna vers elle et lui prit la main.

« Give a little time to me to burn this out, We'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow, Mymymymy Give me love. / Donne-moi un peu de temps pour m'en remettre. Nous jouerons à cache-cache pour inverser la situation. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le goût de tes lèvres délivrent. Mymymy give me love. »

Et pendant un instant, Lexa oublia tout ce qui tournait autour d'elle. Elle était seule, les doigts entremêlé avec ceux de Clarke, les yeux plongés dans les yeux. Plus rien n'existait sauf elles, et cette chanson incroyablement niaise mais romantique d'Ed Sheeran. Elle ne remarqua pas que pendant le reste de la chanson, elle arrêta de chanter, se laissant envouter par la voix de Clarke. La chanson se termina et Clarke baissa son micro sans détourner le regard de la brune. Elle mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes et d'enfin ne faire qu'un. Mais, elle savait que ce n'était pas ce que Lexa désirait, que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Elle lâcha la main de la brune et recula un peu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler, que Murphy relançait la musique et tout le monde se mit à se bousculer sur Finesse de Bruno Mars. Clarke secoua la tête en souriant et entraîna Lexa à la suivre. Le reste de la soirée se déroula ainsi : tout le monde sur la piste de danse, un verre à la main, à s'amuser sur le rythme de toutes les chansons qui passaient.

\- Ça va être l'heure les gars ! On s'approche de son partenaire lâcha Murphy

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, le regard intérrogateur. Elle n'en voudrait pas à la jeune femme si elle avait changé d'avis. Elle comprenait. En aucun cas, elle voulait forcer Lexa à faire quelques choses dont elle n'était pas prête, ou dont elle n'avait pas envie. Elle fut rassurée en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Lexa.

\- Ce n'est qu'un baiser Clarke. On ne va pas en faire tout une histoire.

En réalité, la jeune femme était tout aussi impatiente qu'elle. La soirée avait été un gros réemménage d'émotions. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était, mais elle était sûre d'une chose. Ses lèvres allaient goûter celle de Clarke d'ici quelques secondes.

Murphy lança le compte à rebours et toute la pièce se mit à crier.

10.

9.

Clarke s'avança un peu de Lexa, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

8.

7.

6.

Lexa chassa doucement une mèche de cheveux blonde et transforma son geste en caresse pour venir poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'artiste.

5.

4.

Par réflexe, Lexa regarda les lèvres de Clarke. La jeune femme venait de se les humidifier du bout de la langue.

3.

2.

1.

« Bonne année ! » crièrent-ils tous ensemble.

Clarke se pencha doucement et déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Lexa. La brune pressa sa bouche plus fermement contre Clarke avant de reculer doucement en souriant. Elles se regardèrent une seconde avant que le chaos autour d'eux les réveille. Octavia lâcha Lincoln pour venir lui sauter dans les bras ! Finn et Jasper arrivèrent ensemble pour se joindre au câlin collectif. Surprise, elle vit Murphy se pencher sur Raven et faire ses lèvres siennes. Clarke sourit en voyant ses amis et se mit à sauter partout avec eux. Elle croisa le regard de Lexa et comprit que l'année ne pouvait qu'être géniale, du moment où elle pouvait la partager avec tous les gens qu'elle aimait.

/

Clarke regagna son lit vers 3h du matin. Elle était épuisée mais l'euphorie de la soirée l'empêchait de dormir. Elle sentait encore les lèvres de Lexa conte les siennes, la chaleur de la paume de sa main contre sa joue. Depuis minuit, son cœur n'avait pas réussi à regagner un battement régulier, dès qu'elle voyait Lexa, il s'affolait. Son organe ne lui laissait aucun répit, la présence de la jeune femme suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

Clarke était confuse. Elle n'avait jamais douté de ses sentiments pour la brune, comme elle n'avait jamais douté de la non réciprocité. Cependant, ce soir avait été différent. Elle avait senti le regard de Lexa sur elle, elle avait été témoin de son attirance, elle avait partagé l'intensité. Ce soir, Lexa n'avait pas essayé d'être simplement son amie, elle en était persuadée. Mais, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Qu'elle était prête à essayer ? Que Clarke lui plaisait finalement ? Non. Non. Lexa avait pourtant été clair. Clarke se jeta dans son lit ne sachant plus que penser. Etait-elle entrain de se faire un film ? Peut-être. Peut-être que cette soirée n'était pas différente que les précédentes ou alors.. ou alors, elle était totalement différente, rien à avoir. Clarke se leva de son lit et se mit à faire les 100 pas dans sa chambre. Elle devait savoir. Elle ouvrit la porte déterminer à demander des réponses à Lexa, peu importe l'heure, elle devait être fixé.

Clarke se stoppa net en découvrant la brune de l'autre côté. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur elle de l'autre côté de la chambre. Lexa semblait elle aussi confus. Les deux restèrent silencieuse, ne sachant comment réagir. Clarke plongea son regard dans celui vert transparent de la jeune femme et sentit sa gorge se serrer… Elle était réellement folle d'elle. Pas de doute possible. Lexa était encore plus confuse que Clarke. Elle s'était levée sans trop savoir pourquoi et était prête à frapper à la porte de la blonde quand celle-ci avait ouvert. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, à la chaleur qui l'envahissait quand elles étaient près l'une de l'autre et à la pression de la bouche de Clarke sur la sienne. Lexa baissa les yeux et observa une seconde ses lèvres roses, objets de son désire.

\- Et merde lâcha-t-elle avant de se pencher pour les réunir.

Clarke fut surprise mais ne perdit pas de temps. Quand elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes, elle s'approcha pour entourer sa taille de ses bras. Elle avait besoin de plus de contact, de plus de chaleur, de plus de Lexa. Elle avait besoin de son corps contre le sien, de sa peau sous ses mains, de sa respiration dans sa bouche. Lexa passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de Clarke se laissant enivrée par la douceur de ses lèvres et l'humidité de sa bouche. Elle poussa la jeune femme à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle avec son pied. Peu importe les conséquences, elle ne quitterait pas cette chambre de la nuit. Elle était là où elle voulait être, entre les bras de Clarke. Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche et laissa langue de la blonde y trouvait sa place. Ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec le précédent, il était plus pressé, plus intense, plus passionnait. Rien d'autre ne comptait que la danse de leurs langues l'une contre l'autre. Lexa se décala un instant pour récupérer de l'air, ne laissant pas leur front se séparer, elle n'avait pas la force de rompre le contact, elle n'en n'avait pas l'envie. Clarke se pencha à nouveau trop pressée de sentir le souffle de Lexa dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'envie qu'à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait rien de plus parfait que d'embrasser Lexa Woods. Pour rien au monde elle arrêterait. Elle en était physiquement et mentalement incapable. Embrasser Lexa était sa nouvelle raison d'exister. Elle se sentait vivante grâce à ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pas de doute, l'année commençait à merveille.

* * *

Sooo... Voila voila.

A la semaine prochaine :D


	9. Let's talk abour U and Me

Bonsoir tout le monde,

désolé de ne pas avoir publier la semaine dernière la vie m'a rattrapé. Un petit chapitre tout simple vous attend :D

Merci à Fionabanana pour la correction.

Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews (je crois) désolée, je me rattrape sur les prochaines :D

* * *

Clarke devait être entrain de rêver. Cela ne pouvait être la réalité. Lexa n'était pas entrain de la plaquer contre son matelas, son corps chaud au-dessus du sien, sa main droite agrippant sa taille pendant que son bras gauche la maintenait au-dessus d'elle. Sa bouche n'était pas pressée contre la sienne, et sa langue ne faisait pas des merveilles à l'intérieur de la sienne. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve. Lexa était bien entrain de l'embrasser passionnément, son corps appuyé contre le sien, leurs jambes entremêlées. Elle pouvait sentir la pression de son corps, la douceur de sa main, la chaleur de sa bouche. Elle venait de mourir et d'atteindre le paradis. Embrasser Lexa lui donnait l'impression d'être aux anges. Clarke avait chaud très chaud. Elle essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas dépasser les limites qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle ne voulait pas déraper. Elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment, le chérir de peur qu'il soit unique. Lexa se décala de sa bouche et commença à embrasser sa mâchoire, puis descendit doucement dans son cou. Une vague d'envie et de besoin traversa Clarke jusqu'à son entre jambe… c'était inhumain de résister. Elle devait réagir, reprendre le contrôle. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lexa et l'attira un peu plus à elle, avant de se retourner pour passer au-dessus. Ne plus sentir Lexa la plaquer, mais être celle qui dominait lui permettrait de régler l'intensité. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de se plonger à nouveau sur la bouche de la brune. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu se passer de cette perfection si longtemps, rien n'égalait la sensation qu'elle ressentait en embrassant Lexa. La jeune femme sourit par l'initiative de Clarke. Elle ressentait exactement les mêmes émotions. Elle avait été bête de croire qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre elles. L'envie et le besoin qu'elle ressentait à cet instant n'avait rien d'amical. Elle plaça ses mains dans le bas du dos de la blonde et remonta en caressant toute la peau qui s'offrait à elle. Clarke ne put se retenir de gémir doucement quand elle sentit Lexa venir toucher la peau de son dos juste en dessous de son soutien-gorge. Elle allait la tuer. C'était beaucoup trop pour que Clarke se contrôle. Elle se recula brusquement.

\- Attends. Attends. Attends, souffla-t-elle.

Lexa se recula essayant de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer à travers le regard de la blonde. Clarke avala sa salive difficilement. Les lèvres rouges de Lexa l'appelaient. Elle devait rester forte et ne pas céder à l'incroyable beauté qui était allongée sous elle.

\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! se dépêcha-t-elle de dire. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

\- Oh…Oh.

Lexa essaya de se dégager, blessée par cette révélation. Clarke comprit ce que la jeune femme était en train de ressentir : du rejet.

\- Non. Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se dépêcha-t-elle de rajouter. J'ai très envie de coucher avec toi. Tout le temps. C'est presque impossible de penser à autre chose tellement j'ai envie de toi.

Le visage et les muscles de Lexa se détendirent. Elle était rassurée. Elle avait eu peur de mal interpréter ce qui venait de se passer.

\- J'ai très envie de toi, continua Clarke. Mais, je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi ce soir. Pas si ce n'est que pour coucher…

Lexa finit par comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle se releva un peu plus et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. L'une contre l'autre, elle était assez proche pour embrasser délicatement ses tempes.

\- Je ne veux pas être la prochaine Echo. Je ne le supporterais pas, avoua doucement Clarke.

\- Clarke, je… Je ne demande rien de plus que de t'embrasser et de m'endormir dans tes bras.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, la coupa Lexa. Et, je ne sais pas ce que… ça, veut dire. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de m'endormir dans tes bras.

Clarke sourit. Elle se pencha vers Lexa et réunit leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser était plus lent, mais tout aussi sensuel. Clarke voulait lui faire sentir qu'elle était là, qu'elle serait toujours là. Doucement, elle pressa un peu plus pour inciter la brune à se rallonger. Clarke l'embrassa tendrement, glissant doucement sa langue dans sa bouche avant de reculer. Elle aida Lexa à s'allonger sur le côté et vint se coller derrière elle. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et Lexa lui prit la main. C'est en embrassant doucement sa clavicule, l'une contre l'autre, Lexa dans les bras de Clarke qu'elles fermèrent les yeux.

Quand Clarke se réveilla la première fois, le soleil commençait tout juste à traverser ses rideaux. Lexa était encore endormie, tenant sa main contre sa poitrine. Clarke sourit. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette nuit signifiait, mais elle s'en fichait. Il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant que d'entendre la respiration forte de Lexa, de sentir ses battements de cœurs contre sa main, et la chaleur de son corps contre elle. Paisiblement, elle referma les yeux.

Quand Clarke se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, elle sentit tout de suite qu'elle était seule. Le froid laissé par l'absence de Lexa la fit frissonner. La nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse, mais elle était finie. Elle venait de se réveiller dans le monde réel. Elle était anxieuse de découvrir ce que le lever du soleil lui réservait. Elle sortit doucement de son lit et prit une longue douche pour éclaircir ses idées. Peu importe ce que Lexa allait dire, elle était prête à se défendre et à se battre pour avoir plus de moment comme la nuit dernière. Maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, elle serait incapable de vivre sans.

La maison était étonnamment silencieuse. Elle n'entendit que deux voix venir de la bibliothèque et sut immédiatement à qui elles appartenaient. Lexa était assise sur le canapé, ses jambes relevées et genoux conte sa poitrine, une tasse à la main. Elle s'était changée, elle ne portait plus sa tenue de la veille mais l'un de ses survêtements larges de l'université avec son t-shirt Serdaigle. Clarke la trouvait adorable. Anya était sur le fauteuil juste en face, les pieds au sol, les coudes appuyés contre ses cuisses en position d'écoute. Clarke savait qu'elle devait faire demi-tour mais elle voulait entendre ce que Lexa avait à dire. Avoir un peu d'avance sur leur future conversation.

\- Tu viens de me dire que tu avais passé l'une des meilleures nuits de ta vie, et tu comptes tout arrêter ?

Tout arrêter ? Comment ça tout arrêter ? Clarke n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ça.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Lexa.

\- Non, je confirme, je ne te comprends pas.

\- Hier, je me suis sentie… rassurée, paisible.

\- Et en quoi, c'est mal ?

\- Parce maman, Emori, Aden, toi, la fac tout le monde compte sur moi. Je ne dois pas être rassurée ou paisible. Je dois être déterminée, motivée, forte.

\- Ce n'est pas contradictoire ou exclusif. Tu peux ressentir tout ça en même temps, lui fit remarquer Anya.

\- Et puis, on est trop différentes. C'est le jour et la nuit entre elle et moi.

\- C'est pour cela que vous seriez parfaites ensemble. Vous allez vous faire découvrir des choses, faire des concessions, partager l'univers de l'autre.

\- Mais je suis incapable de tout gérer, continua Lexa. Mes priorités ne doivent pas changer, et avec Clarke… elles changeront, je me connais.

Anya secoua la tête. Sa sœur voulait toujours porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle devait lui faire comprendre, que ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème. Elle la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait vraiment d'essayer.

\- Arrête tes bêtises et dit moi la vraie raison. Car on sait tous les deux que modifier tes habitudes ne te dérange pas vraiment.

Lexa posa sa tasse sur la petite table devant elle et se redressa. Connait-elle, elle-même la réponse ? Elle ne niait pas avoir passé un moment génial avec Clarke. Elle ne niait plus son attirance. Elle ne niait plus son besoin d'être avec la jeune femme. Elle refusait juste d'y céder. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle. J'ai peur de ce que cela signifierait, de ce que cela changerait.

Anya sourit en se relevant. Bon. On arrivait quelque part de censé.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, mais à Blondie, lâcha-t-elle en pointant Clarke du doigt.

Lexa se retourna et aperçu la jeune femme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Gênée, Clarke la salua rapidement d'un geste de la main. Anya sortit de la pièce en la poussant à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Sa sœur allait parler à Blondie qu'elle le veuille ou non. Un sourire timide aux lèvres, Clarke s'installa à la place d'Anya. Elle releva ses genoux sur le fauteuil pour avoir l'impression d'être protégée. L'atmosphère était particulière, Clarke ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

\- Hey, lâcha timidement Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas écouter aux portes, je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Anya a raison, c'est avec toi que je devrais avoir cette conversation.

Clarke hocha la tête. Le moment était arrivé. Elle allait toute faire pour que Lexa lui donne une vraie chance. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de ne plus jamais avoir la chance d'embrasser cette perfection.

\- J'ai passé une soirée formidable hier, commença Clarke.

\- Moi aussi. C'était… wahoo, sourit Lexa

\- Mais …. ? demanda Clarke sentant qu'un mais était en train d'arriver.

Lexa prit une grande respiration. Elle devait être honnête envers Clarke et envers elle-même.

\- J'ai peur.

\- Peur… de moi ? demanda Clarke.

\- Non. Enfin…Oui. En quelque sorte.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Non. Non. Lâcha Clarke en se calmant. Mais, si quelqu'un devrait avoir peur, c'est moi. D'ailleurs, c'est le cas. Je suis terrifiée.

\- Toi ? Sérieusement ? Mais tu es si…

\- Si directe ? Effrontée ?

Lexa fit oui d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est parce que je ne veux pas perdre ma chance. Alors, j'essaye de te le montrer comme je peux. Mais je suis terrifiée car chaque jour je me rends compte que j'apprécie un peu plus alors que ce n'est pas réciproque. J'ai peur parce qu'il y a de grande chance que je finisse le cœur brisé.

Lexa se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle attrapa sa main ce qui fit Clarke sourire. Le moindre contact la rendait heureuse.

\- Je ne te blesserais jamais volontairement.

\- Je sais. Je sais. Je suis prête à prendre le risque parce que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Lexa. Et, clairement pas seulement en tant qu'amie.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup aussi Clarke. La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur que tu deviennes si importante pour moi que j'en oublie le reste.

\- Pourquoi ? Je peux jongler entre tes heures folles, tes études, tes obligations avec ta famille. Je me ferais toute petite, et j'attendrais que tu sois disponible. Tu le sais, non ?

Lexa sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Clarke serait une petite-amie attentionnée, elle n'en doutait pas. Ce n'était pas la jeune femme le problème, mais elle.

\- Octavia t'a parlé de Costia ? demanda Lexa

\- Ton ex du lycée ?

\- Oui. C'est un peu plus que ça. Tu sais ce que sais, son première amour, on croit que ça durera toujours.

Clarke n'osa pas répondre que non, elle ne savait pas. Si elle devait être honnête, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse. Elle avait eu des relations, mais aimer était un mot fort qui ne collait avec aucune d'elle.

\- Costia et moi c'était assez important. A tel point que j'étais prête à la suivre en Europe. J'étais prête à ne pas aller à la fac, à quitter ma famille et à la suivre.

\- Mais, tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Parce que Costia m'a fait réaliser que ce n'était pas juste. Que je devais avoir mes projets à moi et non la suivre car je finirais par être malheureuse.

\- Elle a l'air d'être une fille intelligente lança, Clarke essayant de ne pas paraître jalouse.

\- Elle l'était, sourit Lexa. Aujourd'hui, je déteste la Lexa qui a failli tout abandonner pour suivre une fille. Je me déteste pour y avoir pensé. Je suis censée être forte, indépendante, ambitieuse, responsable. C'est comme ça que ma mère m'a élevé, pas autrement.

\- Et tu as peur qu'en me donnant une chance, tu finisses par redevenir cette Lexa que tu détestes, comprit Clarke.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais aucun mal à tomber follement amoureuse de toi. Je ne me fais juste pas assez confiance.

Ok. Bon elles étaient en train d'arriver quelque part. Clarke pouvait s'en sortir. Elle devait la rassurer, lui montrer qu'elles seraient deux.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour diminuer cette peur ? Si je te promettais que je ne te laisserais pas redevenir cette Lexa. Au moindre doute, je ferais comme Costia, je te le dirais. Ça aiderait à calmer ton angoisse.

\- Ce serait un bon début, avoua Lexa en souriant.

\- Ok. Noté. Dès que je sens que tu me fais passer avant le reste de ta vie, je te le dis. Autre chose ? sourit Clarke.

\- Je… peut-être que si on y va doucement je gérerais mieux tous les nouveaux sentiments au lieu de me laisser submerger.

\- Ok. En douceur. Je peux faire ça. On a qu'à sortir ensemble sans se prendre la tête. On est juste deux femmes qui apprécient la compagnie l'une de l'autre.

\- Tu es en train de me proposer une amitié améliorée là ? demanda Lexa un peu choquée.

\- Non. Non. Mais on n'a pas besoin de… Je ne veux pas juste coucher avec toi. Je veux vraiment qu'on essaye, mais pas besoin de se mettre la pression. Regarde, on s'est embrassé une fois et tu penses déjà à quand tu seras follement amoureuse de moi. C'est adorable, mais terrifiant. Si on profitait juste du moment présent, et qu'on ne faisait pas de plan pour le futur.

\- Juste deux femmes qui aiment passer du temps ensemble, finit Lexa. J'adorerais.

\- Bon… okay parfait. Du coup, on va profiter de la fin de nos vacances, et en rentrant tu feras semblant d'être surprise quand je proposerais un rencard, rigola Clarke. Que tu accepteras bien sûr.

\- Oui. Bien sûr, rigola Lexa.

\- Donc, maintenant qu'on est au point et d'accord. Je vais aller nous préparer des pancakes car je meurs de faim et que Raven ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et je te promets que tu ne veux pas voir la Gueule de bois Raven sans ses pancakes.

/

Anya ne s'attendait pas à trouver toute sa famille réveillée et assise sur le canapé. Il était encore très tôt et n'avait demandé qu'à Lexa de bien vouloir la conduire. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée d'Aspen, elle avait passé chaque seconde avec sa fratrie, l'heure du départ était arrivée.

\- Maman tu n'as pas intérêt à pleurer avant que j'ai eu mon café.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux ma grande fille.

\- Tu ne devais pas travailler ?

\- Il est hors de question que je ne t'accompagne pas. Ils se passeront de moi ce matin.

\- Maman…

Anya s'avança et la serra rapidement dans ses bras. Si un jour elle avait des enfants, elle savait qui prendre comme modèle. Elle voulait être aussi forte et déterminée que sa mère et offrir la même vie qu'elle leur avait permis d'avoir malgré toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient vécu.

\- Si on veut être à l'heure on doit bouger, lâcha Lexa en lui tendant son café.

\- C'est parti.

Le voyage en voiture fut silencieux. Becca insista pour conduire pendant qu'Emori, Aden et Lexa se serraient sur la banquette arrière. Ils étaient rarement tous les cinq ensemble, et la voiture bien que pratique était toute petite. Anya en profita pour prendre une photo de ses frères et sœurs les uns sur les autres avec leur visage encore endormis à cause de se réveil beaucoup trop matinal.

Comme toujours, Anya les arrêta devant la porte de l'aéroport. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent plus loin. Pendant son déploiement, elle avait besoin de se concentrer et de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Cela commençait dès qu'elle passait la porte de l'aéroport.

\- Bon… commença-t-elle

Becca s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Fait attention à toi.

\- Promis maman.

\- Ne joue pas les héros. Toi tu es le pilote, c'est à toi de choisir s'il faut partir ou non.

\- Je sais maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est que 3 mois.

\- Tu leur dois encore un déploiement et 1 an dans une base d'entrainement à l'étranger, ne me prends pas pour une idiote !

\- Je vais d'abord me concentrer sur finir ses trois mois, et revenir pile poil pour le diplôme d'Emori.

Elle se tourna vers sa plus petite sœur et lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de reculer pour parler en signant.

\- Bonne chance pour les demande de fac, commença-t-elle en joignant geste à la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. S'il y a bien une Woods sur qui je parirai c'est toi.

Emori ne répondit pas. Elle serra sa sœur fort contre elle en silence.

Aden sauta sur sa sœur et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Anya se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu prendras soin de maman pour moi ?

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

\- Bien. Tu es assez grand maintenant je compte sur toi !

Elle se releva en lui ébouriffant les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il recule pour se dégager de sa grande sœur. Même dans les moments tristes Anya avait le don de l'énerver.

Lexa tendit son sac à sa sœur et fit quelques pas avec elle jusqu'à la porte. Toute sa famille allait lui manquer, mais dire au revoir à Lexa était toujours un peu plus compliqué. Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à prendre soin d'elle quand sa mère ne pouvait pas. Et l'autre moitié à se disputait avec elle pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- N'oublie pas de me tenir au courant pour Blondie ! Et ne fait pas l'imbécile.

\- Tu veux vraiment passer nos dernières secondes ensemble avant des mois à parler de ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, sourit Anya.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de la tirer à elle et de la serrer fort. Elle laissa sa tête se baisser et se poser contre son cou.

\- Fait attention, murmura sa petite sœur.

\- Toujours. Prends soin d'eux.

\- Toujours, répondit Lexa

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. N'oublie pas de vivre ta vie aussi.

Lexa respira avant de lâcher sa sœur.

\- Promis, répondit-elle juste avant qu'Anya se retourne et passe la porte en levant la main pour leur dire un dernier au revoir.

/

Clarke souffla. Allongée sur le lit d'Octavia, elle espérait que Raven allait finir par se lasser. La main derrière sa tête, elle écoutait sa meilleure amie revenir à la charge pour la 20ème fois depuis leur retour d'Aspen. Clarke sourit en se rappelant de la fin de leurs vacances. Lexa et elle en avaient profité pour passer le plus de temps ensemble, et c'est main dans la main qu'elles avaient pris l'avion. Clarke était heureuse d'avoir passé autant de temps avec elle car depuis leur retour, elles ne s'étaient pas vu. Avec le départ d'Anya, elle avait préféré prendre ses distances pour les laisser en famille. Bien sûr, elles s'étaient envoyées des messages, mais entendre sa voix et pouvoir être proche d'elle lui manquait.

\- Clarke ! Tu m'écoutes ? Octavia dit lui qu'elle doit prendre son courage à deux mains et inviter Lexa !

\- Sa sœur vient de partir je ne sais où, elle a besoin d'être en famille. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Anya est partie, il y a trois jours !

\- Regarde Octavia, elle est encore au bout de sa vie.

Octavia sortit la tête de sous sa couette pour prendre part à la conversation. Elle regarda sa montre avant de se relever.

\- Mon futur mari est parti en zone de combat et selon mes calculs il me reste encore 2 heures et 45 min de dépression avant de devoir retourner à ma vie. Vous ne pouvez pas aller vous disputer ailleurs ?

\- Pas avant que tu dises à ta coloc d'arrêter de faire sa poule mouillée.

\- Je lui ai déjà demandé un rencard ! J'attends juste qu'elle soit prête, s'exclama Clarke en se relevant.

\- Raven n'a pas tort… finit par avouer Octavia. Tu as déjà fait le plus dur.

\- Yes ! sourit Raven en s'installant à côté de son amie dans son lit.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre. A deux contre un, elle allait devenir folle. Elle devait riposter et changer le sujet.

\- Et moi qui ne comptait pas relever le fait que tu viens d'appeler Lincoln ton futur mari… commença Clarke.

\- Rien de nouveau, souffla Raven. N'essaye pas de changer de sujet

C'est vrai. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Lincoln fasse sa demande. Clarke regarda son amie et elle fut surprise de voir Octavia éviter son regard.

\- O'… ? demanda-t-elle sachant que son amie lui cachait quelques chose. Oh monDieu. Il a fait sa demande ?

\- Quoi, n'importe quoi. Elle a 19 ans, lâcha Raven. O ?

Octavia se laissa retomber à plat et attrapa un oreiller pour crier dedans. Elle n'était pas censée en parler. Pas encore. Elle n'était pas censée y croire, pas tant que Lincoln n'était pas rentré. Elle se releva d'un bon et sortit la chaîne en or qu'elle portait autour du cou de sous son t-shirt, une bague portant un diamant central y était attachée comme pendentif.

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais accepter tant qu'il ne reviendrait pas définitivement, mais que je pouvais veiller sur sa bague en attendant, sourit Octavia.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Sérieusement O' ? Sérieusement? répéta Raven.

\- Quand tu sais tu sais, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Wahoo… Félicitations O'. Lincoln est un mec génial.

\- Il l'est vraiment, sourit la jeune femme

Raven leva les yeux au ciel. Si aucune de ses amies allaient pointer du doigt qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour penser au mariage, autant revenir à un sujet où elle pouvait reprendre le contrôle.

\- Et sinon Clarke, tu appelles Lexa ?

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

\- Non. Autant que tu craques tout de suite, sourit sa meilleure amie.

\- Et puis, Lexa n'est pas comme moi. Elle ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort depuis trois jours, elle a déjà repris le cours de sa vie.

\- Et, elle doit attendre avec impatience que tu l'appelles pour programmer ce rencard que tu lui as promis, finit Raven.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Peut-être que ses amies avaient raison. Lexa lui manquait. Les quelques messages qu'elles avaient échangés ne suffisaient pas. Elle avait besoin de la voir, s'en était presque pitoyable. Elle se leva et attrapa son sac au pied du lit pour prendre son téléphone.

\- Victoire! cria Raven en sautant sur Octavia.

Clarke ni prêta pas attention. Elle redoutait la réponse de Lexa, elle ne voulait pas paraître trop insistante. Elle souffla en fixant son téléphone.

\- Allez, Clarky, tu sais qu'elle va dire oui, sourit Octavia

La blonde tapa le numéro et porta son téléphone à son oreille.

« Allo ? »

« Lex ? Je te dérange ? »

« Heu… j'allais partir au boulot mais je ne suis pas contre le contre temps »

Clarke sourit. Lexa était douée sans le savoir.

« Je vais faire vite alors. Tu es libre demain soir ? »

Lexa mit un petit temps avant de répondre.

« Non… Je fais la fermeture » avoua Lexa. « Samedi ? »

« C'est notre soir de concert avec Monty. Dimanche ? »

« Je dois garder Aden… »

« Okay. Je ne vois qu'une solution. »

« La semaine prochaine ? »

« Non. Ce soir. Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« 18h. Mais, je peux être prête pour 19h30. »

« Parfait, je viens te chercher » sourit Clarke.

« Tu n'es pas obligée. »

« Bien sûr que si. C'est un rencard, je passe te prendre. »

« Un rencard ? »

« Je n'avais pas été assez claire ? » demanda Clarke.

« Si. Mais, je commençais à croire que tu avais changé d'avis. »

« Non. Définitivement pas. »

« Je dois vraiment y aller. »

« File ! Les livres t'attendent. A ce soir. »

« J'ai hâte. »

Clarke raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le lit et leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Le point fermé, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se mit à sautiller sur place.

\- Tu vois ! Un coup de fil et ta soirée passe de solo dans le canapé à Boumchicawawaaaaaaa, lâcha Raven.

\- N'importe… C'est ce soir. Je n'ai strictement rien de propre à me mettre.

\- Je suis sûre que Lexa ne serait pas contre que tu y ailles en mode commando.

\- Ahah. Mais pas sûr que la salle d'arcade accepte.

\- Tu l'emmènes à la nouvelle salle de jeu sur main square ? demanda O'. Lexa va adorer, je l'ai entendu en parler avec Anya à Aspen.

\- Je sais !

\- On en revient à ta tenue, lâcha Raven. Tu devrais porter ton chemisier blanc, Lexa ne résistera pas à ce décolleté !

\- Raven… Je ne vais pas coucher avec elle ce soir.

\- Crois-moi je sais. C'est pour ça que tu dois offrir un peu de chair à Lexa, qu'elle ne soit pas venue pour rien !

Clarke attrapa l'oreiller et le lança à la figure de la brune qui l'esquiva de justesse. Raven était tout aussi insupportable que Murphy. Elle avait vraiment touché le gros lot en décidant de s'en faire des amis.

\- Mise à part offrir une belle vue à Lexa, ce chemisier te va vraiment bien, ajouta O'. Tu devrais partir sur ça.

\- Avec un de tes shorts assez court. Ce serait dommage de cacher ses cuisses, continua Raven.

\- Je vais la tuer !

\- Roooh. J'essaye juste de t'aider. Tu as ton premier rendez-vous avec la future madame Griffin dont tu m'as déjà avoué vouloir qu'elle porte tes bébés, ce soir.

C'est à ce moment que Clarke réalisa.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Lexa ce soir.

\- Enfin.

\- Non Raven. J'ai rendez-vous avec Lexa ce soir.

\- Je sais. A ton avis, c'est grâce à qui, continua Raven fière d'elle

\- Tu ne comprends pas. J'AI RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC LEXA CE SOIR.

\- Je SAIS. J'étais là quand elle a dit oui.

Octavia tapa Raven sur le derrière de la tête, avant de se retourner vers Clark.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Tu as juste à être toi, aussi chiante et charmante, Lexa est déjà sous le charme sinon elle ne t'aurait pas sauté dessus à Aspen sourit son amie.

Clarke secoua la tête. Bien sûr. Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle voulait essayer. Prendre son temps mais essayer. C'était déjà une victoire. C'était normal d'être stressé, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de paniquer… Aucune raison. Sauf, qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Lexa. Et qu'en soit, c'était déjà suffisant pour qu'elle fasse un anévrisme.

\- Tu as raison. Tout va bien se passer. Yep. Parfait.

/

Lexa commençait à fatiguer. Son café de fin de matinée ne faisait plus effet, et elle n'avait pas eu une seconde à elle pour s'arrêter. Elle avait passé la fin de la matinée à ranger tous les livres du début de semaines à leur place, et à réorganiser la section « Droit » comme ci les étudiants n'étaient pas capables de comprendre le fonctionnement simple et basique du système de classement Dewey. Ce n'était si compliqué de regarder le dos du livre et de le replacer exactement au même endroit d'où ils venaient de le prendre. Plus la journée avancée, plus son niveau d'agacement augmentait. Elle avait hâte d'en finir. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Et surtout, elle avait hâte de voir Clarke ce soir. Pas simplement de la voir, mais de sortir avec elle, un vrai rendez-vous. Elle avait beau être terrifiée, elle était aussi très impatiente. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé les sentiments non platoniques qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde, elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer ce que cela ferait d'être avec Clarke. Ce serait bizarre, bien sûr, car depuis Costia, elle n'était sortie avec personne. Puis, Costia et Clarke étaient complétement opposées. Pôle nord et pôle sud. Avec Costia, cela avait été facile, elles s'étaient rencontrées au lycée et elles étaient assez semblable pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Avec Clarke, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle était spontanée, libre, directe mais aussi impulsive et rancunière. Lexa n'avait aucune expérience avec des personnes comme Clarke. Elle se lançait dans cette histoire à l'aveugle.

Il était presque 14h quand elle pu enfin se poser à son poste. Elle avait faim mais n'avait pas le temps de prendre sa pause, elle devait finaliser la commande de nouveaux livres d'ici la fin de la journée en s'assurant que le budget pour toutes les sections était bien respecté. Elle descendit de son tabouret et se baissa pour attraper le dossier qui trainait au fond du tiroir le plus bas. Quand elle se releva elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à face avec Clarke.

\- Hey ! Tu te caches de qui derrière ?

\- Hey ! sourit Lexa. Que me vaut cette surprise ?

Le sourire de Clarke se dissipa et un air de panique qui fit rire Lexa apparut sur son visage.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais des allergies quelconques, que je n'essaye pas de t'assassiner ce soir ? se dépêcha d'inventer Clarke

\- Et, tu ne pouvais pas me le demander par téléphone ? rigola Lexa.

Clarke passa sa langue derrière ses dents à la recherche d'une meilleure excuse. Réalisant qu'elle n'en trouverait pas, elle décida d'être honnête.

\- Je voulais te voir avoua la blonde.

Lexa sourit en replaçant l'une de ses mèches derrières son oreille. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule impatiente.

\- J'ai hâte d'être ce soir dit-elle. Et non, je n'ai aucune allergie. Peu importe ce qu'on fait, j'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi, ça fait un bail.

\- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de temps avec ta famille…

\- Et tu avais raison. Merci.

Clarke avait très envie de passer dernière l'accueil et venir la serrer dans ses bras. Elle hésita réellement, mais n'étant pas sûr de ce que pensait Lexa des démonstrations d'affection en public, elle se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne et de serrer doucement.

\- Je devrais te laisser retourner au boulot finit par lâcher Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée si je veux pouvoir finir à l'heure avoua la brune.

\- N'en dit pas plus, je m'en vais. J'ai un rencard à préparer avec une charmante brune.

\- Quelqu'un que je connais ? plaisanta-t-elle

Clarke se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha en avant pour embrasser doucement sa joue avant de reculer.

\- A ce soir murmura-t-elle avant de commencer à marcher à reculons.

Tout allait bien se passer. Clarke était prête. Elle allait gérer. Etre avec Lexa semblait naturelle. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- Bien joué Clarke ! pensa-t-elle en se donnant un high-five mental.

Bien joué, en effet…

* * *

Prêt pour le premier rendez-vous ? Je vous préviens Clarke est mimi à souhait et Lexa à zéro game et est adorable !


	10. Got me feeling like Ouououououuuuuuuouou

**Hey !**

So let's go pour un chapitre un chouia plus court que d'habitude, mais 106% CLEXA.

You're welcome :D

Ps : j'ai corrigé rapidement, mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout revoir. Je m'excuse d'avance, il va y avoir des fautes...

* * *

 **19h32 ClarkyBoo**

Je suis devant chez toi :D

Lexa rangea son téléphone dans son sac et attrapa sa veste. Elle s'arrêta devant le grand miroir de l'entrée pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue. C'était décontractée mais travaillée. Plus d'une fois Roan lui avait affirmé qu'elle était « smokin' hot » dans ce jean noir épousant ses longues jambes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir sexy, mignonne, oui, belle aussi, mais sexy c'était assez rare. Pourtant, aujourd'hui était l'un de rares jours, si Clarke pensait la même chose se serait un bonus.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se dépêcha de fermer. La blonde était appuyée contre sa moto, en la voyant sortir Clarke sourit immédiatement. Lexa s'approcha doucement, avant de se rendre compte que l'étudiante était venue en moto…

\- Hey commença Clarke en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Lexa se laissa faire mais resta distante.

\- Tu es venue en moto ?

\- Heu… ça pose ? problème s'inquiéta la blonde.

Lexa se ressaisit et se mit à sourire.

\- Non. Non. Sauf que… ma mère me déshérite si je monte sur l'un de ses engins avoua Lexa.

Clarke rigola mais se stoppa quand elle vit l'air sérieux de son amie.

\- Ah… Aux dernières nouvelles tu as 21 ans, non ?

\- Oui. Sauf que je vis encore sous son toit. Sa maison, ses règles, c'est notre deal.

\- Oh.. Heu.. il y a une bouche de métro à 15 min, on… Non. Attend, je commande un taxi se reprit Clarke.

\- Non. Laisse tomber. Tant pis pour elle, tu as raison, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Si tu veux, je peux la pousser un peu et démarrer plus loin,

Lexa sourit. Elle lui fit signe de la tête pour lui dire que c'était une bonne idée. Clarke se retourna et passa de l'autre côté de la moto, elle tourna une première fois la clé et se mit à pousser son bébé.

\- Tu dois me prendre pour une gamine finit par lâcher Lexa.

\- Non. Je suis désolée d'avoir supposée que tu n'aurais pas de problèmes avec la moto. J'ai tellement l'habitude que je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai aucun problème avec la moto. Au contraire, je trouve ça particulièrement sex avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh, c'est le cuir qui te fait cet effet ? demanda Clarke en levant les sourcils pour accentuer son air intrigué.

Lexa rigola. Ok, c'était le moment de flirtait en douceur, de rentrer dans le jeu tout en étant sérieuse. Rendre fière Anya, pensa-t-elle.

\- Je pense plus que c'est la personne qui conduit la moto qui me fait beaucoup d'effet.

Clarke s'arrêta de pousser et tourna la tête vers la brune surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que Lexa soit si directe.

\- Tu es particulièrement belle toi aussi ce soir.

\- Merci. Mais, j'avais plutôt tendance à dire que tu es incroyablement sexy en poussant ta moto.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Lexa ? demanda en rigolant Clarke

\- J'essaye de flirter ? Ok. Ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas eu de vrai rencard et je panique un peu.

C'était inattendu. Lexa était adorable. Clarke remarqua le rouge qui montait aux joues de la jeune femme et se retint de l'embrasser.

\- Ah ! Voila mon adorable et charmante intello qui me fait craquer depuis des mois sourit Clarke. Enfin, tu peux continuer à me faire des compliments, aussi, je suis preneuse.

\- Je pense que tu as eu ta dose pour la soirée.

\- Déjà ? Alors, laisse-moi t'avouer que je te trouve moi aussi, incroyablement belle et sexy ce soir. Ce jean.. wahoo.

\- Victoire rigola Lexa en levant les mains au ciel.

Clarke s'arrêta et mit la béquille de sa moto. Elle ouvrit le petit coffre à l'arrière et sortit un casque et une veste en cuir.

\- On est assez loin je pense, enfile ça qu'on puisse commencer notre rencard. J'ai plein de surprises de prévu lança Clarke fière d'elle.

Clarke monta sur le véhicule et attendit que Lexa soit prête. Elle l'aida à monter. Lexa se pressa un peu contre son dos et fit glisser ses mains de sa taille jusqu'au-devant de son ventre. Elle ne l'avoua pas à Clarke mais c'était la première fois qu'elle montait et elle n'était pas des plus rassurées. Elle n'avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter. Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps et Clarke fit attention au moindre trou, à la moindre priorité, et n'accéléra que très peu lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur la voie rapide. Lexa se pencha un peu plus sur Clarke et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais derrière son casque, Clarke souriait. Elle aimait cette proximité, surtout après plus d'une semaine sans se voir.

La nouvelle salle de jeu se trouvait au bord de la mer au nord de Santa Cruz, Clarke se gara juste en face de l'entrée. Elle attendit que Lexa pose le pied au sol pour descendre à son tour.

\- Comment tu as su que je mourrais d'envie de venir là ?

\- On doit toujours protéger ses sources rigola Clarke.

\- Nan, sérieusement Clarke ? Je meurs d'envie de venir depuis l'ouverture mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps.

\- Ce n'était pas si compliquer à imaginer, tu es fan de pop culture et de vieux jeux vidéo, une nouvelle salle vient d'ouvrir, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me tromper.

Lexa attrapa sa main et la tira à l'intérieur. Le bruit des vielles machines de jeux étaient mélangé aux génériques de série et aux bruits de fond fait par les autres visiteurs.

\- Ils ont la première version de Space Invaders ! Je joue sur mon pc depuis quelques temps mais rien avoir avec la machine ! Je te préviens, on commence par ça !

\- Je mettais dit qu'on pouvait commencer par manger un bout… je meurs de faim.

\- Heu…oui oui.

Clarke regarda Lexa faire la moue involontairement. Elle pouvait lire son excitation sur son visage.

\- Okay, on peut faire quelques parties avant de manger. Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre quelques tickets.

\- Yes !

\- Une vraie gamine rigola Clarke.

Lexa se jeta sur la machine pour sa première partie, Clarke ne comprenait rien, mais elle adorait observer Lexa dans son élément. Elle avait la même sensation quand elles regardaient un film ensemble ou quand elle allait lui rendre visite au travail. La passion qu'elle mettait dans ce qu'elle aimait était envoûtant.

\- Tu veux essayer ? demanda la brune après avoir atteint la troisième place du tableau.

\- Je te laisse essayer de faire mieux.

\- Plus tard. Allons manger proposa Lexa en se rappelant que Clarke avait faim.

Le restaurant été à l'image d'un vieux dinner remplit de booths en plastiques roses brillants. Pour ne pas attendre et retourner aux jeux plus rapidement, elles décidèrent de s'asseoir au bar. Elles tournèrent toutes les deux leurs tabourets pour être face à face. Lexa rayonnait. Clarke se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser échapper un énième compliment sur à quel point Lexa était adorable.

\- La prochaine fois, promis, je t'emmène dans un vrai restaurant rigola Clarke.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu connais beaucoup d'endroit où on peut commander un Croque-Vador ou SpockSmoothie ? C'est mon nouveau restaurant préféré rigola Lexa.

\- Ahah. Je crois que je vais me contenter d'un vieux burger traditionnel et d'un milkshake à la vanille.

\- Booh. Ennuyeux ! Moi je prends clairement le croque-Vador J'adore ! Et un Sunnydale chocolat.

\- Sunnydale ? Ne te moque pas mais je n'ai pas la référence.

\- Buffy contre les vampires.

\- Sarah Michelle Gellar ! En parlant de fantasme d'adolescence.

Lexa rigola. La conversation n'avait absolument rien avoir avec les fantasmes adolescents, mais Clarke trouvait toujours le moyen de s'en sortir. Et Lexa adorait cette spontanéité. Elle qui en manquait cruellement

\- Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de premier rendez-vous, mais on n'attend pas généralement le trois ou quatrième pour parler de ses fantasmes sur d'autres femmes ? Rigola Lexa.

\- Est-ce qu'on attend vraiment trois rendez-vous pour Sarah ? insista Clarke.

\- Non, tu as sûrement raison. Mais, pour ton manque de tact, tu es obligée de commander au moins un plat avec un nom original !

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel pour simuler l'agacement avant de se reconcentrer sur le menu.

\- Okay… alors un Dex'ger et un milkshake vanille.

\- Dexter, encore une série qu'on devrait regarder, ensemble.

\- Anya disait vrai.

\- Pardon ?

\- Anya, à Aspen. Elle a dit que c'est justement parce qu'on est totalement différente qu'on allait bien s'entendre, qu'on allait s'amuser à se faire découvrir des choses. Et regarde, dès notre premier rendez-vous tu vas m'apprendre à jouer et je vais gagner encore une culture cinématographique.

Lexa attrapa sa main et embrassa doucement le dessus de ses doigts.

\- J'ai hâte que tu me parles de Cézane, Van Gogh et Monnet dans notre prochain rendez-vous. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller à ton musée préféré ou quelques choses comme ça.

\- Tu crois déjà avoir gagné un deuxième rendez-vous lâcha Clarke

\- Je pense avoir mes chances sourit à son tour la brune.

\- Si tu joues bien tes cartes, peut-être !

\- Je vais faire attention alors.

\- Et, ne me sous-estime pas ! J'ai déjà vu toutes les saisons de Dexter avoua fièrement Clarke.

\- Waaahoo ! Pourquoi ?

\- Raven est fan et j'ai peut-être un petit point faible pour les hommes à la barbes rousses…

Lexa fit signe d'être indigné en levant les mains en l'air.

\- D'abord Sarah et maintenant Michael ? Tu fais exprès de parler de tous tes crush qui ne sont pas moi à notre premier rendez-vous ?

\- J'essaye peut-être de te rendre jalouse insinua la blonde. Est-ce que ça marche ?

\- Nop.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Nop. Je comprends les celebrity crush. Je serais beaucoup plus jalouse si tu me parlais de personnes accessibles que je connais.

\- Dans ce cas, Harper est sex, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Au revoir deuxième rendez-vous se contenta de répondre Lexa

Clarke éclata de rire devant le serveur qui déposait leurs plats devant eux. Lexa s'extasia devant son croque monsieur en forme du casque de DarkVador. Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement quand elle réalisa que c'était grâce à elle que la brune était heureuse ce soir. Elle ne demandait que ça. Rendre Lexa heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

\- J'aurais dû penser que manger un buger au premier rendez-vous était une erreur. C'est impossible de rester digne lâcha Clarke.

\- J'aime les filles avec de l'appétit. Ne te gêne pas pour moi.

\- Et puis, je suis sûre que je peux être sexy même en mangeant avec les mains et avec du kechup autour de la bouche.

\- Je n'en doute même pas avoua Lexa

Le reste du repas fut partagé entre rire et petite conversation. Clarke mettait Lexa à l'aise. Et la brune lui en était reconnaissante, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait réussi à gérer la pression d'un rendez-vous classe et plus sérieux. Clarke avait rendu la soirée parfaite en faisant attention à ce qu'elle aimait. Lexa était ravie. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Clarke elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, et ça faisait du bien.

Quand elles finirent leur repas, Lexa tira Clarke jusqu'aux flippers pour faire une petite compétition. Etonnement, Clarke ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais au final, Lexa réussit à la battre sur les trois parties. Dans l'heure qui suivit, Lexa prit très au sérieux son rôle de guide. Elle joua et fit essayer à Clarke ses jeux préférés et les grands classiques. Elle ajoutait toujours une anecdote à son explication ce qui aidait Clarke à la connaître un peu mieux encore. Venir à la salle d'arcade avait été une très bonne idée, elle pouvait découvrir Lexa dans son élément. C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Ça et un bisou d'au revoir et la soirée serait parfaite. Pas besoin d'étiquette et de se presser, elle prendrait le temps nécessaire pour rassurer et séduire la jeune femme.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un jeu que tu connais déjà ! s'exclama Lexa

\- Tu en as marre de me ridiculiser ?

\- Un peu de compétition ne ferait pas de mal avoua Lexa

\- Tu as peut-être oublié, mais tu n'es pas censé me dire que je suis nulle à un premier rendez-vous ?

\- Même aux jeux vidéos ? demanda Lexa en rigolant. Car, même si je le voulais je serais bien incapable de te faire un compliment.

Clarke s'avança doucement vers Lexa, le regard froncé.

\- Je te signale que j'ai de multiples talents.

Je peux savoir lesquels ?

Clarke se mordit la lèvre à la recherche de la bonne façon de répondre à cette provocation.

\- Je suis particulièrement doué avec mes mains…murmura-t-elle

\- J'aurais besoin que tu me le prouve répondit la brune avec difficulté en voyant Clarke s'approchait un peu plus, hypnotisé par la force de son regard, et le balancement de ses hanches.

Clarke plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de la taille de Lexa et la tira légèrement à elle. Doucement, elle approcha son visage près de celui de Lexa, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de la brune. Elle sentait sa respiration saccadée sur son visage. Lexa déglutit avec difficulté, elle essaya de soutenir le regard de la blonde mais l'envie de l'embrasser devenait si forte, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de baiser le regard sur ses lèvres roses qui l'attendait. Alors qu'elle se penchait enfin pour anéantir l'espace qui les séparait, Clarke sourit du coin des lèvres et détourna la tête vers une ligne de machine derrière elles.

\- Pac Man ! Je suis sûre que je peux te battre à Pac Man lâcha-t-elle en se dépêchant de rejoindre la console.

Lexa resta immobile essayant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Elle n'était pas prête pour survivre à Clarke Griffin. La brune finit par se réveiller et se dépêcha de rejoindre Clarke sur l'une des machines voisines.

Etonnement, Clarke avait vraiment trouvé un jeu qu'elle maîtrisait. Elles passèrent toutes les deux les premiers niveaux sans aucune difficulté.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais branchée aucun jeu vidéo demanda Lexa sans détourner les yeux de son écran.

\- Mon père a toujours été fan de PacMan et Tetris. Ça rendait ma mère folle de voir un adulte passer sa soirée jouer.

\- Tel père telle fille du coup ? sourit Lexa

\- Voilà. Maintenant arrête d'essayer de me déconcentrer que je puisse de battre tranquillement !

Malheureusement, Lexa eut raison d'elle. Clarke s'inclina au niveau 7 en jurant. Lexa le termina sans problème et passa les deux suivants sous le regard énervé de la blonde.

\- Je pense que je me suis assez fait humiliée pour la soirée lâcha Clarke. Une balade sur la plage ? proposa-t-elle

\- D'accord… Mais avant de partir, il reste un dernier classique.

Sans rien rajouter, Lexa attrapa la main de la blonde et la tira vers le fond de la salle où les jeux multi-joueurs étaient exposés. Elle sortit un jeton de sa poche et le glissa dans la fente du hockey sur table.

\- Je peux y aller doucement si tu as peur rigola Lexa

\- Dans tes rêves Woods, cette fois-ci tu n'as aucune chance lâcha Clarke en attrapant le palais et se plaçant à l'autre bout de la table de jeu.

Dès les premières seconde, quand Clarke se pencha au-dessus de la table, Lexa comprit qu'elle venait de faire une grave erreur. Debout, la tenue de la blonde laissait entre voir le haut de sa poitrine grâce à un léger décolleté, mais quand elle se penchait en avant pour jouer, la vue s'agrandissait considérablement. Le regard de Lexa donnait directement sur l'ouverture de son top. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Clarke marqua le premier but sans difficulté. Malgré tous ses efforts, Lexa ne pouvait se concentrer quand une poitrine si parfaite lui était offerte. Elle hésita un instant à prévenir Clarke, elle se sentait mal de regarder sans gêne, mais sa bouche était si sèche, qu'elle se croyait incapable de dire un seul mot. Elle essaya de reprendre l'avantage plusieurs fois, de détourner son regard, mais la blancheur de la poitrine de Clarke, le contraste avec son survêtement noir et la façon dont ses seins se pressaient l'un contre l'autre quand Clarke bougeait le bras étaient pure torture.

Lexa ne desserra sa mâchoire quand Clarke marqua le dernier point. La blonde lâcha son palais et leva les bras en l'air tout en courant autour de la table en signe de victoire ! Lexa se releva, le visage fermé et les bras croisés. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'elle était mauvaise joueuse. Clarke s'approcha et essaya de la forcer à sourire.

\- Tu es encore plus adorable quand tu perds rigola Clarke toujours en train de sourire.

\- Tu as triché.

Clarke s'arrêta devant elle, surprise par la mauvaise foi de son ami.

\- Ah bon ? Tu m'expliques comment ironisa-t-elle.

\- Ton décolleté ! J'ai essayé de ne pas regarder ! Mais, tu faisais exprès !

Clarke explosa de rire en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Concentrée sur son envie de gagner, elle n'avait pas remarqué ce qui avait déconcentré Lexa à ce point.

\- Tu es en train de dire que tu t'es permise de mater ma poitrine ? lâcha Clarke essayant de paraitre offensée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Elle était directement dans mon champ de vision !

\- Je n'en reviens pas que le fameux commandant soit battu à cause d'une banale paire de sein.

A ce moment-là, Lexa n'avait plus rien à perde et décida de jouer franc et sans gêne.

\- Il n'y a rien de banale au sujet de tes seins. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a aucun mot dans le dictionnaire pour décrire à quel point ils sont magnifiques.

Clarke rigola nerveusement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de répartie de la part de la timide brune.

\- Okay… Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille faire cette balade pour te refroidir un peu rigola Clarke

\- Bonne idée ! avoua Lexa dont le rouge sur les joues était de plus en plus voyant.

Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'au sable avant de retirer leurs chaussures et de courir près de l'océan pour marcher les pieds dans l'eau. La soirée était calme pour un jeudi soir dans une ville étudiante. C'était apaisant de pouvoir être dehors, de prendre du bon temps sans avoir des étudiants déjà trop bourrés faisant n'importe quoi autour d'eux. Clarke parlait en connaissance de cause, en général, c'était elle et ses amis qui se comportaient ainsi. Et, bien qu'elle adorait ses moments passés à être idiot, elle n'échangerait sa place près de Lexa ce soir pour rien au monde. La blonde souffla doucement et prit son courage à deux mains pour attraper la main de Lexa et entre mêler leurs doigts ensemble. Lexa tourna légèrement la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que cette démonstration d'affection était la bienvenue.

\- C'est le moment de la soirée où on en vient aux vraies questions personnelles ? demanda Lexa

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un moment particulier.

\- Tu ne demandes pas n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment si tu espères avoir un deuxième rendez-vous fit remarquer la brune.

\- J'ai une question ! s'exclama Clarke. Comment es-tu devenu une experte en premier rendez-vous ?

\- Une manière détournée de me poser une question sur mes ex-relation ? C'est au moins au troisième rendez-vous ça rigola Lexa.

\- C'est toi l'experte !

\- Et si tu me posais une question plus précise ? Tu veux savoir pour Costia ou les autres ?

\- Les autres ?

\- Costia est moi on est séparée depuis plus de deux ans. Oui, les autres ! Même si je pense que tu gagnerais la compétition si on parlait de nos nombres d'ex.

\- Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis une fille facile ? rigola Clarke

Lexa lâcha la main de la blonde et se tourna vers elle. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle avait essayé de continuer leur jeu sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne…

\- Relaxe Lex', je plaisante.

La jeune femme souffla rassurée.

\- Je suis quand même curieuse. Tu sais pour Costia.

\- Et pour Echo ajouta la blonde.

\- Et pour Echo… Mais, je ne sais rien de toi.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas un sujet de discussion pour un premier rendez-vous.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas suivre la norme si ça te va aussi.

\- Ilian premier amour. Premier tout. On a été ensemble et séparé durant mes deux premières années de lycée. Et puis de temps en temps durant les vacances. Monroe, première petite amie durant quelques mois. Jackson en arrivant à la fac, et Niylah. Ilian et Niylah sont les seuls qui ont compté assez pour avoir un impact sur moi. Mais rien de transcendant comme Costia et toi.

Lexa reprit la main de Clarke et continua leurs chemins. Elles restèrent un petit moment silencieuses profitant de l'air frais de cette fin de soirée.

\- Tu ne parles pas souvent de ta famille fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Toi non plus.

\- C'est parce que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec la mienne. Reyes, O', Murphy et les autres, c'est eux ma famille.

Lexa souffla. C'est elle qui avait lancé le sujet des questions personnelles, elle devait jouer le jeu. Et, elle avait envie de se confier à Clarke, pouvoir parler de ses responsabilités à quelqu'un, se permettre de paraître faible de temps en temps faisait du bien.

\- J'ai la famille la plus géniale de la terre. Je supporte avec difficulté mes sœurs au quotidien, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elles. Et, mon petit frère à tellement de joie de vivre, qu'on en oublie qu'il en a déjà trop vu, trop perdu pour ses 9 ans.

\- 4 gosses, s'ils sont tous comme toi et Anya, je ne sais pas comment ta mère fait

\- Dès fois je me demande si elle n'a pas de super pouvoir. Elle fait des heures de folies mais ne loupent jamais aucun évènement. Elle a toujours été là pour nous. Son seul regret c'est de ne pas pouvoir nous offrir tout ce qu'elle pense qu'on mérite. Elle pense qu'Anya a rejoint l'armée à cause de son incapacité à ramener assez d'argent pour lui payer une école de pilotage.

\- Je conclus qu'elle ne prend pas bien son départ.

\- Elle fait avec. En vrai, avec ou sans argent Anya se serait quand même engagée. Elle aime ce qu'elle fait. Sa « dette » envers l'armée de l'air se termine à la fin de ce déploiement, mais je sais qu'elle ne compte pas arrêter pour autant.

Clarke s'arrêta et s'assit dans le sable sec mais froid sans lâche la main de Lexa pour pousser la jeune femme à l'imiter.

\- Et ton père dans tout ça ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Quel père ? Le musicien drogué h24 qui nous a abandonné plusieurs fois avant de revenir la queue entre les jambes ? Il a toujours été la Kryptonite de ma mère. Elle lui a tout pardonné, ses aventures, sa dépendance, sa fâcheuse manie de disparaître. Même après avoir rencontrer Gustus, le père d'Aden, elle a tout fait pour qu'il fasse partie de notre vie à Emori et moi. Mais, il n'était pas stable. Il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Tu le vois encore ?

\- Non. Il a disparu une nouvelle fois, pour de bon, quand il a appris la maladie d'Emori, il y a deux ans. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était clean pour l'instant et il nous envoi des chèques pour nos anniversaires mais je refuse de lui devoir un centime.

Clarke passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour elle. Lexa se pencha légèrement pour poser la tête sur son épaule, heureuse de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un pour une fois.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ma mère a toujours été présente, mais ça ne fait pas d'elle un bon exemple. Je sais qu'elle pense faire ce qui est le mieux pour moi, je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais j'ai juste besoin qu'elle arrête. Je me demande souvent comment elle serait si mon père était toujours là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait d'elle ?

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

\- Mon père était l'homme le plus formidable du monde. Il m'aurait aidé à réaliser mes rêves. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Quand… quand il est tombé malade il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais me laisser descendre par les gens qui ne croyait pas en moi. Il m'a fait promettre de toujours croire en moi et de me battre. Et pourtant, j'ai laissé tomber.

\- Tu penses l'avoir trahi en acceptant le deal de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu pour moi. Ma mère à raison, je suis lâche. A la moindre difficulté, j'abandonne.

\- N'importe quoi ! Choisir la facilité n'a rien de lâche. C'est humain. Donne-toi tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour sauter le pas.

\- Et si je n'en ai jamais le courage ? avoua Clarke.

Lexa releva la tête et prit un peu de distance pour pouvoir regarder Clarke dans les yeux.

\- Clarke, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui soit assez courageuse pour vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend, c'est toi. J'aimerais que tu te rendes comptes à quel point tu es forte sans le savoir.

\- Regarde-nous, deux jeunes adultes déjà en train de se plaindre sourit Clarke pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on devienne deux jeunes adultes en train de s'embrasser sur la plage, mais c'est plus une activité de fin de rencard.

Clarke rigola en levant les yeux au ciel avant de caresser le visage de Lexa de sa main gauche et de se pencher légèrement pour chasser l'espace qui se dressait entre eux. Quand leurs lèvres furent enfin réunies tout s'arrangea. Peu importe leurs problèmes familiaux, peu importe la fac, l'argent, le reste du monde, embrasser Lexa arrangeait tous les problèmes. Ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre leur donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité, d'être enfin de retour à la maison. C'était terrifiant, mais toutes les deux le ressentaient. Lexa s'approcha un peu plus et entoura le cou de Clarke de ses bras alors que la blonde laissa ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure épaisse de Lexa. Elles perdirent toutes les deux la notion du temps, Lexa ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au bout de langue de Clarke qui vient caressa sa lèvre supérieure, et au besoin de la sentir contre la sienne. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la laisser entrer et ne put se retenir de gémir doucement.

Perdu l'une dans l'autre, Clarke fut la première à s'éloigner, maudissant son besoin d'oxygène. Elle laissa son front coller à celui de Lexa et ses yeux fermés incapable de prendre plus de distance. C'était physiquement impossible. Elles restèrent quelques instants comme ça silencieux, respirant l'une contre l'autre.

\- Merci murmura Clarke à peine audible.

Le chemin du retour passa trop vite. Une fois avoir quitté la plage, tout s'enchaîna, le voyage retour, Lexa contre son dos, leur arrivée, la marche jusqu'à la maison. Clarke n'était pas prête à dire au revoir. Pourtant, elle accompagna à contre cœur la jeune femme jusqu'à sa porte.

\- J'ai passé une soirée géniale avoua Lexa

\- Moi aussi.

\- J'ai hâte que tu me fasses découvrir ton monde.

\- Murphy prévoit une sortie lundi, un billard ou je ne sais quoi. Tu seras là ?

\- Je travaille tard, mais je passerais après.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Lexa releva une mèche du visage de Clarke.

\- Ne croit pas que sous prétexte que tu avais déjà ta langue dans ma bouche il y a vingt minutes que je vais te laisser oublier le traditionnel baiser de bonne nuit.

\- Je n'oserais pas rigola Clarke.

Son rire s'étouffa contre les lèvres de Lexa qui initia ce baiser. Il resta très chaste et très rapide. Clarke perdit la douceur de Lexa trop rapidement à son goût.

\- Je t'inviterais bien à rentrer mais je vis avec ma mère et mes deux frères et sœurs…

\- De toute manière, on a déjà mis au clair que je n'étais pas si facile rigola Clarke.

\- Et puis, on a décidé de prendre notre temps.

Clarke acquiesça. Oui, prendre leur temps, elle était d'accord. Pourtant toute ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Lexa, tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, tous les projets qui se créaient dans sa tête ne collait pas du toute avec l'expression prendre son temps.

Clarke se pencha une dernière fois pour embrasser rapidement Lexa avant de partir en marche arrière.

\- On se voit demain.

\- Demain ? demanda Clarke.

\- Cours d'histoire à 8h ? rigola Lexa.

\- Je ne promets rien ! lâcha Clarke.

\- Clarke ? Clarke !

Mais la jeune femme se contenta de rigoler avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Lexa ouvrit la porte de sa maison et ferma rapidement, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke Griffin aurait sa peau.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode :D

Merci d'être fidèle, c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer :P


	11. This is my Fight song

Bonjour tout le monde !

Wahoo je n'aurais jamais cru possible de répondre à toutes les reviews (merci) et d'avoir le temps de poster ce chapitre cette semaine mais c'était sans compter sur mon incroyable dont pour repousser le boulot que j'ai à faire...

Encore un chapitre moins long que d'habitude, mais tout devrait redevenir à la normal dans les prochain.

Et oui oui, Clarke et Lexa flirtent comme des ados de 16 ans... mais, c'est le but Ah ah ah.

* * *

John Murphy était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à convaincre toute sa bande de venir faire un bowling un lundi soir. La difficulté ne résidait pas dans la réussite à faire sortir ses amis, mais à les convaincre de passer la soirée dans une salle beaucoup trop lumineuse, bruyante et nous obligeant à porter des chaussures ridicules. Mais Murphy adorait ça. L'ambiance kitch, la bière dégueulasse, se moquait des joueurs le tout sur de la musique beaucoup trop pop à son goût. C'est ça mère qui l'avait initié quand il était petit grâce à des sorties mensuelles. Cela le changeait du country club de son père et petit John Murphy de sept ans ne demandait que ça.

\- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu tenais tant à venir alors que tu ne peux même pas jouer ! s'exclama Finn qui aurait préféré être partout sauf là.

John leva les yeux au ciel. C'était la millième fois qui lui expliquait. Oui, à cause de sa blessure, il ne pouvait toujours pas jouer. Mais, avec la rééducation, il ne pourrait pas utiliser son bras correctement avant des mois, il était hors de question qu'il se prive de son péché mignon aussi longtemps. Il comptait sur ses amis pour s'amuser à sa place.

Clarke sauta du camion de Raven et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle non plus n'avait pas très envie d'être là ce soir. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'activité, au contraire, elle avait beaucoup de mon souvenir des soirées Bowling avec Murphy et Ella. Elle n'avait juste pas envie d'être avec tout le monde ce soir. Lexa devait passer et elles n'avaient pas discuter de comment se comporter avec les autres. Clarke avançait à l'aveugle ce soir, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Ta petite amie passe ce soir demanda en souriant Raven.

\- Lexa n'est pas ma petite amie souffla Clarke pour la énième fois.

\- N'empêche que tu sais que je parle d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile, tu n'arrêtes jamais. Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas folle d'elle toi aussi ?

\- Ahah très drôle Griffin ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Lexa finissait de bosser, elle ne devrait pas tarder souffla Clarke.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air si ravi que ça fit remarquer Octavia qui venait de les rejoindre.

Oh… Non, elle était heureuse de voir Lexa. Peu importe l'heure et le lieu, elle serait toujours heureuse de voir Lexa. Elle était juste stressée.

\- Disons qu'à choisir ce n'est pas dans une boule de bowling que je comptais enfoncer mes doigts ce soir lâcha Clarke le sourire aux lèvres persuader de faire rire ses amis, ou du moins Murphy.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était au choix lâcha une voix derrière elle.

Non. Non. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir pire timing. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas la voix de Lexa. La douce et magnifique voix de Lexa. Clarke se retourna et sans surprise se retrouva face à face avec l'étudiante. Clarke sourit nerveusement à la recherche d'un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se ridiculiser comme ça devant la jeune femme.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit, elle la referma aussitôt en comprenant que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire la ferais paraître moins bête.

\- Lexa je t'adore. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir le jour où Griffin serait à cour de répartie rigola O'.

\- Bien joué Woods continua Raven en venant la prendre rapidement dans ses bras pour la saluer.

Lexa en profita pour saluer tout le monde d'un rapide câlin. Tout le monde sauf Clarke. Cela perturba un instant la blonde. Mais, elle se rappela que si elle-même était confuse, Lexa devait être dans le même état, ne sachant pas comment agir.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? demanda Clarke en faisant la moue pour essayer d'adoucir le malaise.

\- Nop. Toi tu es punie répondit Lexa fière d'elle.

\- Punie ?

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me poser un lapin vendredi matin répondit la brune en croisant les bras devant elle.

Clarke perdit son sourire. Bon, elle avait bien une raison d'être punie. Vendredi dernier, bien qu'elle ait décidé d'aller à son cours de torture à 8h du matin, elle n'avait pas réussi à se lever. Encore moins prévenir Lexa qu'elle ne serait pas là. Cela faisait quelques jours que Lexa faisait semblant de lui en vouloir.

\- Je me suis déjà excusée un million de fois ! se plaignit Clarke

\- J'ai dû passer l'heure la plus longue de ma vie seule avec Murphy… tu me dois encore un million d'excuse supplémentaire.

\- Tu sais, c'est un vrai handicap mon problème de sommeil commença Clarke tu devrais être plus compatissante. Je m'endors partout, dans n'importe quel contexte, devant tous les films et même après 12h, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pas assez dormi.

\- Une fois elle c'est endormi à l'opéra rigola Murphy. Abby était vert de honte.

\- Et ne parlons pas de l'accident Jackson l'année dernière, elle s'est endormie au cinéma lors de leur premier rencard rigola O'

\- Tu vois ? Je suis déjà assez maudite, pas la peine d'en rajouter supplia Clarke.

\- Je peux peut-être te pardonner si tu viens cette semaine avoua Lex'

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre.

\- Dommage ! rigola Lexa avant d'accélérer pour rejoindre Monty devant.

\- Vraiment ? Lex !

Lexa tourna la tête en souriant. Elle devenait de plus en plus douée dans cette petite compétition de répartie enfantine. Elle se moquait bien que ses « techniques » ressemblaient beaucoup à celle d'une ado de 16 ans, Clarke avait l'air d'apprécier ces taquineries.

La bande s'arrêta à l'accueil pour commander leurs chaussures, Lexa sortit son porte-monnaie pour payer sa partie, mais Clarke poussa sa main en signe que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle se doutait que Clarke voulait le faire par gentillesse et non par pitié, mais elle n'aimait pas que la jeune femme choisisse pour elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas riche, mais elle pouvait très bien prendre en charge une partie de bowling.

\- Je peux payer pour moi lâcha Lexa un peu sèchement.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire répondit la jeune femme.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était un rendez-vous continua Lexa surprise.

\- Crois-moi, si c'était un rendez-vous tu le saurais sourit Clarke.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de payer du coup ?

\- Parce que ce soir, c'est la soirée de Murphy.

\- Il va payer pour tout le monde ?

\- Yep. C'est lui qui a choisi l'activité, c'est lui qui paye, c'est la règle.

\- Mais, c'est nul comme règle.

\- Tu trouves ? Moi je vois surtout que je vais pouvoir passer une bonne soirée avec mes amis, boire une bière et le tout sur le dos de Murphy, j'appelle ça une victoire.

\- Mais si on suit ta logique, je ne pourrais jamais proposer une activité, car je ne pourrais jamais payer pour tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Lexa se redressa un peu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Clarke voulait dire mais elle n'aimait la direction que prenait cette conversation.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais pour Murphy c'est rien. On n'est pas bête, on prend tous les facteurs en compte. Octavia ne paye jamais pour tout le monde. Jasper et Monty ne payent même pas de loyer. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on les zappe. Chacun apporte quelques choses dans notre groupe. On est une famille et on partage.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis convaincue.

\- Ok. Mais, je t'en pris ce soir, ne te pose pas la question et profite. Ca ne sert à rien de se disputer pour quelques choses que l'on fait depuis toujours.

Lexa souffla. Clarke avait raison, c'était leur mode de fonctionnement, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils fonctionnaient comme ça. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec elle. Elle se détendit un peu et se força à sourire. Elle passa son bras autour du cou de Clarke.

\- Ne croit pas que tu vas gagner, je compte te botter les fesses.

\- Et moi te les mater, donc tout va bien rigola Clarke fière de son jeu de mot.

La première partie servit de tour d'échauffement. C'était l'occasion de tester le niveau de tout le monde. Lexa ne se débrouillait pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui avait rarement fait de bowling, elle arrivait à faire deux spares sur trois. Elle était assez fière d'elle. Clarke jouait à un tout autre niveau, Bellamy était le seul à réussir à égaler son score assez incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais vu Clarke si concentrée, si déterminée. Avant chaque lancer, elle attrapait sa boule de la main gauche et volontairement, la laisser pendre au bout de son bras quelques secondes avant de remontrer près de son visage et de se mettre en position. Avant de prendre ses quelques pas d'élan, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur signe qu'elle était en pleine concentration. Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça incroyablement sexy. Sur l'échelle du sexy, il y avait les filles avec un haut potentielle de sexy comme Octavia, Echo, puis il y avait Clarke Griffin au quotidien et enfin le haut de l'échelle Clarke Griffin qui se concentre. La soirée allait être longue.

\- Allez Raven, je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux que ça rigola Murphy en voyant la mécanique louper son tir.

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard noir dont elle seule avait le secret. Clarke rigola. Elle avait assister à cette mini-guerre entre ses deux meilleurs amis depuis des années. Mais, depuis quelques temps, cela c'étant transformé en tension de plus en plus papable.

\- Si tu espères t'envoyer en l'air ce soir tu devrais la fermer lui conseilla Clarke.

\- Clarke ! S'écria Raven.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passe depuis le nouvel an ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai tien, on n'en sait pas plus depuis ? insista Octavia.

\- Lâcher l'affaire.

\- Nop ! rigola Clarke. Crache le morceau Murphy.

Raven lui envoya un deuxième regard noir pour qu'il se la ferme. Mais le jeune homme était déjà parti, elle n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter.

\- Disons que notre amitié à de grands avantages en ce moment. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle tombe complétement sous mon charme.

\- Dans tes rêves Murphy lâcha Raven en finissant sa bière. Et tu ferais bien de la fermer si tu espères me revoir un jour dans ton lit.

\- Désolé les filles, mais je vais devoir m'arrêter pour ce soir lâcha Murphy.

Après le test de la première partie, les filles remportèrent la victoire sur les garçons. Puis, les plus jeunes sur les plus âgés. La seule partie que Lexa gagna était la troisième qu'elle avait joué avec Clarke. Et, ce n'était clairement pas grâce à ses lancers qu'elles avaient pris l'avantage.

\- Revanche ? demanda Bellamy alors que Murphy apportait une énième tournée de bière.

Tout le monde leva son verre en signe d'accord. Tout le monde sauf Lexa. Il commençait à se faire tard, et mieux qu'elle s'amusait, elle devait être de bonheur à la bibliothèque demain matin avant d'enchaîner avec une longue journée de cours se terminant à 20h.

\- Je vais devoir passer.

\- Allez Lexa ! Lâcha Octavia.

\- Désolé, mais y en a qui bosse demain rigola-t-elle avant d'attraper ses affaires.

\- Je te raccompagne sourit Clarke en passant devant elle.

/

Clarke avait passé une bonne soirée. Mais rien ne pouvait égaler le moment qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Avoir Lexa plaquait contre sa voiture, leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et sa respiration saccadée par l'effet qu'elle lui faisait n'avait aucun prix. Ce qui avait commencer par un simple baiser d'au revoir c'était transformé en passion pure. Clarke n'avait pas réussi à se contenir. Elle n'en avait pas envie, et d'après la réaction de Lexa, la jeune femme non plus. La blonde changea l'angle du baiser et remonta ses mains un peu plus haut sur la taille de sa partenaire faisant remonter doucement son t-shirt avant de pouvoir glisser ses mains sur sa peau. Elle ne contait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait imaginé le corps de Lexa nu contre le sien, ses mains caressant chaque recoin. Le petit gémissement qui échappa de la bouche de Lexa fit frissonner Clarke. C'était elle qui la mettait dans cet état, Lexa tremblait de désir pour elle… Clarke était certaine que rien au monde était plus épanouissant que ça.

Clarke en profita pour quitter la bouche de Lexa et descendre doucement le long de sa mâchoire, le haut de son cou, la jonction avec la clavicule. Lexa passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et appuya pour la maintenir en place. Lexa gémit à nouveau provocant un sourire béat sur le visage de Clarke. Jackpot, elle venait de trouver un point particulièrement sensible.

\- Clarke, je dois y …

Lexa ne put finir sa phrase en sentant la langue de la blonde adoucir la morsure qu'elle venait de laisser. La brune se concentra.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Ok, répondit Clarke avant de continuer son travail.

Lexa se laissa aller un moment de plus avant que la réalité la rattrape. Si elle n'agissait pas maintenant, elle ne partirait jamais. Elle attrapa Clarke par la taille et s'appuya pour se décaler d'un coup, laissant Clarke sur le côté. Elle en profita pour s'éloigner encore un peu plus et prendre ses distances.

\- Désolé se dépêcha de dire Clarke. Je me suis laissée emporter.

\- Non. NON. Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai beaucoup, BEAUCOUP apprécié. Mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte du conducteur et se décala pour laisser Lexa entrer.

\- Bien que j'adore passer du temps avec mes imbéciles d'amis, j'ai hâte d'être seule avec toi.

\- J'ai une semaine de fou. Mais, on trouvera le temps.

\- Ok

Lexa se pencha légèrement et embrassa la blonde avant de refermer la porte. Clarke recula un peu et lui fit un dernier signe d'au revoir en la voyant s'éloigner. Lexa souffla. La soirée avait été particulière. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé être à l'aise avec cette bande. Ils étaient tous si différents d'elle, tous si riches et extravagants. Sans gêne, sans remord, ils vivaient leur vie comme ils le souhaitaient sans véritables contraintes, sans difficultés. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle avait grandi en se répétant que la vie était un combat.

Lexa se gara dans l'allée devant sa maison, elle remarqua que la chambre de sa sœur était encore allumée. Elle laissa ses affaires en bas de l'escalier et se dépêcha d'aller voir sa famille. Aden dormait à poings fermés dans ses draps pokémons. Elle referma la porte doucement et se dirigea vers celle de ça sœur.

\- Déjà rentrée ?

\- Encore debout ?

\- Je n'ai pas cours avant 10h, c'est quoi ton excuse ? répondit Emori

\- Je me lève à 5h30 pour aller bosser.

\- Nul. Tu as passé une bonne soirée demanda Emori en se levant de son bureau.

\- Oui, c'était sympa.

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- A toi de me le dire, tu as ta tête du « mais »

Lexa s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Elle retira ses chaussures et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour pouvoir les entourer de ses bras. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu bizarre.

\- Serait-ce à cause d'une certaine blonde ?

\- Non. Enfin oui. Je n'en sais rien. Quand je suis avec Clarke tout va bien. Et puis, quand je rentre, je réalise que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être avec quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais être seule alors qu'une fille que tu aimes beaucoup t'aime aussi beaucoup ?

\- Et oui, tu as vu, je suis bizarre.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, la nuit porte conseil !

\- Rappelle-moi qui est la grande sœur de nous deux ? Rigola Lexa

\- On se le demande bien !

/

Clarke se releva de son fauteuil et s'étira. Elle détestait vraiment les cours en amphithéâtre… Elle détestait vraiment tous les cours où elle n'avait pas à peindre. Elle s'étira et fit craquer sa nuque avant de se lever et attraper son sac pour sortit avec tous les étudiants. Ce n'est pas que ce cours sur la renaissance n'était pas intéressant, mais elle ne supportait pas de rester assise à ne rien faire si longtemps. Le couloir de la fac était rempli d'élèves entrant et sortant de leur cours, Clarke se fraya un chemin, heureuse d'en avoir fini pour la journée, elle n'aurait pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps. Elle sortit son téléphone et fut triste de ne pas trouver de nouveau message. Depuis leur sortir au bowling trois jours plus tôt, elle avait remarqué que Lexa était un peu distance. Elle avait décidé de ne pas relever et de laisser le temps à la jeune femme de revenir vers elle, mais c'était difficile. Il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant de devoir rejoindre Monty en répétition, elle avait le temps de faire un détour par la bibliothèque pour déposer un café sur le comptoir d'accueil. Elle s'arrêta au à la cafétéria prendre la commande préférée de Lexa. Elle se posa cinq minutes à une table et sortit ses stylos. Elle se dépêcha de dessiner un personnage de dessin animé sur le carton. Si Lexa souriait une mini seconde en trouvant son café, l'objectif serait atteint.

\- Miss Griffin ! Je vous chercher justement !

Clarke leva la tête. Son professeur de peinture à l'huile se tenait debout à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Je suis en retard pour un devoir ? demanda Clarke

\- Non. Bien au contraire ! J'ai transmis votre dernier travail sur l'océan ainsi que celui de quelques-uns de vos collègues à l'un de mes amis tenant une boutique à San Francisco. Il a fait une sélection d'un de ses œuvres préférés et souhaiterait rencontrer les artistes.

\- Ma peinture a été retenue ? demanda Clarke surprise.

\- Absolument. Nous organisons un diner pour une rencontre officiel, est-ce que vendredi à 18h vous conviendrait-il ?

\- Oui. Oui bien sûr. Je serais même honorée.

\- Parfait. Mon assistant vous transmettra les donner. J'ai hâte que vous rencontriez , il possède une dizaine de galerie sur San Francisco, s'il y a quelqu'un à impressionner, c'est lui.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien Clarke. C'est vous est votre talent qui avait fait tout le boulot.

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle remercia son professeur une bonne dizaine de fois supplémentaire avant de ramasser ses affaires et marcher d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Lexa. Mais, comme elle l'avait imaginé le bureau de l'accueil était vide, Lexa devait être en train de ranger des livres. Ne voulant pas la déranger, elle décida de juste poser le café sur le comptoir, elle aurait le temps de tout lui raconter ce soir au téléphone, ou encore mieux, elle pourrait aller manger un bout rapidement après son service. Ce ne serait pas leur deuxième rendez-vous, manger rapidement des tacos ou un burger ne pouvait compter comme leur deuxième rendez-vous. Elle posa la tasse en papier sur le bureau quand Lexa sortit de derrière. Elle était agenouillée derrière l'accueil à la recherche du budget sciences sociales pour valider la dernière commande.

\- Hey sourit Clarke surprise de la voir apparaître.

En voyant Clarke, le visage de Lexa se crispa. La blonde fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais te déposer ça dit-elle en montrant la tasse de café. Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait à tenir toute la journée.

Lexa attrapa la tasse de café. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage quand elle remarqua le petit dessin laissé par la blonde. VICTOIRE. Pensa Clarke.

\- Merci

\- Puisque je t'ai sous la main, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Lexa se retourna pour attraper un dossier.

\- Clarke… j'ai beaucoup de boulot, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Clarke laissa retomber ses bras en reculant un peu du comptoir. Lexa était d'une humeur bizarre, elle ne voulait pas l'importuner plus longtemps.

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Tu veux qu'on mange un bout ce soir ? Je dois vraiment te parler de quelques choses.

\- Je dois emmener Emori à un rendez-vous et garder Aden ce soir.

\- Oh, Okay. Je vais répéter avec Monty, je peux te rejoindre quand tu finis et on en parlera sur le chemin jusqu'à ta voiture ? demanda Clarke en posant sa main sur celle de Lexa.

Ce n'était qu'un simple geste d'affection, un peu de contact alors que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu. La réaction de Lexa surprit la blonde, mais ne répondit rien quand la brune retira rapidement sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler.

\- Ok.

\- Bon, j'y vais.

Clarke attendit un instant que Lexa réponde, mais comprenant que ce ne serait pas le cas, elle finit par se tourner et sortir de la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait plus de doute, Lexa était distance. Elle essaya de ne pas trop s'en faire. Elle se rassura en pensant qu'elle avait juste passé un mauvais début de semaine. Que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle ou de ce qu'elles étaient ou n'étaient pas. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à douter ou paniquer. Elle avait assez confiance en Lexa pour croire qu'elle viendrait lui parler si quelques choses n'allaient pas entre elle. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues tout c'était bien passé à part ce petit désaccord sur qui payait le bowling.

Elle chassa tous les mauvais sentiments que cette rencontre lui avait laissé pour se concentrer sur sa répétition. Elle aurait le temps de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas plus tard.

Plus tard arriva rapidement. Sa répétition avec Monty se passa bien. Ils avaient choisi leur prochain set pour samedi, et ils étaient prêt. A force de jouer au même endroit tous les mois, ils avaient pris plus d'assurance et les répétitions étaient de plus en plus efficace. Voyant leur défiler, elle demanda à Monty s'il pouvait ranger pour elle et se dépêcha de retourner à la bibliothèque. Lexa avait ramasser ses affaires et commencer à partir sans elle.

\- Tu m'as oublié ? demanda Clarke en rigolant.

\- Non, mais Emori à un rendez-vous je ne pouvais pas vraiment attendre.

\- Une chance que je sois à l'heure à alors.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelques choses ? fit remarquer Lexa

Clarke réfléchit. L'humeur de Lexa ne semblait pas s'être améliorer. Elle n'avait plus envie de parle de son rendez-vous avec une directeur des galeries. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ça n'allait pas. Elle voulait donner l'occasion à Lexa de s'expliquer. De l'écouter.

\- Tu vas bien Lexa ?

\- C'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?

\- Non. Mais, tu as l'air… énervé. Si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un je suis là.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Vraiment ?

Lexa s'arrêta.

\- Ecoute Clarke, il faut vraiment que j'y aille donc si tu n'as rien à me dire.

\- Je voulais juste savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Tu es contrariée.

\- Tout va bien. On se voit plus tard lâcha Lexa avant d'accélérer le pas.

Tout n'allait pas bien. Clarke en était maintenant persuadée. Mais, si Lexa ne voulait pas lui en parler, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Insister aurait l'effet inverse, Lexa se fermerait encore plus. Clarke n'avait pas aimé comment Lexa venait de l'envoyer balader, mais elle préférait ne pas se monter la tête. La jeune femme avait le droit d'être énerver, cela ne devait pas être personnel. La blonde espérait que ce n'était pas personnel.

/

Clarke rentra en claquant la porte de la villa. Sa journée avait été un ascenseur émotionnel. Elle s'était d'abord ennuyée à mourir en cours, puis réjouis de la nouvelle sur sa peinture et maintenant elle était excitée d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis et triste de ne pas avoir pu en parler avec Lexa.

\- Attention Griff, si tu détruis la maison de mes parents, c'est toi qui devra t'expliquer avec mon père lâcha Murphy du canapé.

Octavia et Finn étaient assis à côté de lui, tous une bière posée devant eux. Clarke s'installa à côté et attrapa la première qui lui tombait sous la main et bu une longue gorgée.

\- Dure journée demanda Finn en la regardant vider sa bière.

\- L'une de mes peintures a été choisi par un directeur de galerie de San Franscico.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha O'

\- Sérieusement ? Griff c'est génial.

Murphy se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait à quel point son art était important. C'était la seule chose qu'elle aimait vraiment faire, la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Clarke avait annulé une sortie ou était arrivée en retard car elle était en train de dessiner. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu, il soutenait sa passion, et c'était son fan numéro 1.

\- Bravo Clarke ! continua Finn.

\- On va fêter ça où ce soir ? demanda Octavia

\- Si on pouvait attendre demain soir pour le fêter cela m'arrangerait, je dois aller diner avec le directeur demain et j'aimerais ne pas avoir l'air d'un zombie qui a passé sa soirée à faire la fête.

\- Bien sûr ! Il faut rester professionnel lâcha Finn sachant que professionnel collait difficilement avec l'image que Clarke aimait laisser voir au gens.

\- On a qu'à prévoir un truc après ton repas. A par si tu préfères fêter ça seule avec Lexa demanda Octavia.

\- De préférence en privé et sans habit rajouta Finn.

\- Naaan. Vous êtes toujours ma priorité sourit Clarke. Feu de camp sur la plage après mon repas ?

\- Parfait, je préviens les autres lâcha Murphy.

\- Tu ne veux rien faire ce soir ? Un truc calme promis du genre aller manger chez BtsBurger, c'est moi qui régale ?

\- Alors j'en suis répondit Finn

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Je vais juste aller peindre quelques heures j'ai besoin de relâcher.

\- Okay, je viens te chercher quand on part.

\- Merci. Et, prévient Raven, elle nous le fera payer si on mange à BTS sans elle.

Sans attendre la réponse, Clarke monta directement dans le grenier où se trouvait son studio. Elle scanna la pièce à la recherche d'inspiration. Elle avait plusieurs devoirs à finir pour l'école mais tous nécessitaient de la peinture et vu l'heure, elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle cherche dans son bureau l'une des pages cartonnées qu'elle utilisait pour les croquis en taille réelle et s'installa derrière sa table de dessin. Clarke brancha son ipod et attrapa un crayon. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se lancer dans une nouvelle œuvre et elle n'en avait pas très envie, elle voulait juste laisser sa main vagabonder sur la page vierge pour arrêter de réfléchir. Elle comprit ce qu'elle dessinait qu'une fois la forme réellement fait. Un œil. Elle en revenait toujours au même point. Lexa. Même quand elle essayait de penser à autre chose son subconscient lui rappelait qu'elle était accro à cette fille. Elle n'avait jamais été ainsi avec quiconque d'autre, et elle n'aimait pas se sentir si attaché après si peux de temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister.

Clarke se pencha un peu plus en avant et se concentra. Dessiner les visages n'avait jamais été son point fort. Elle préférait les paysages, les natures mortes, tout ce qui n'avait pas d'expression. Elle ne rendait jamais justice aux émotions comme elle le souhaiterait. Au bout de plusieurs essaies, elle lâcha son crayon et se leva. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Lexa, encore moins la dessiner. Elle attrapa son ipod et descendit les marches deux à deux.

\- Je croyais que tu aller peindre ?

\- Pas d'inspiration, je vais faire un tour. On se retrouve directement à BTS ?

\- Okay sourit O'

Clarke ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se coupa du monde en mettant ses oreilles et en augmentant le son. Si elle ne pouvait pas mettre son cerveau en pause, elle pouvait essayer de couvrir le bruit de ses pensées par un peu de musique. Elle marcha le long de la promenade menant à la plage. Il y avait encore des courageux qui même en janvier avait sortit leur planche de surf et bravé la température base de l'océan pacifique. Elle croisa plusieurs enfants et leurs parents se rendant au bord de mer où se trouvait la mini fête foraine et l'une des nombreuses salles d'arcades de la ville. Elle courta l'enceinte essayant de ne pas penser à son rendez-vous avec Lexa. Elle continua sa marche et arriva sur la jetée. Elle en profita pour regarder les otaries endormies dans les puits. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta qu'une fois au bout de la jetée, seul face à l'océan pacifique. Elle avait toujours admiré cet étendu bleu. Quand Murphy lui avait proposé de vivre à la villa avec lui, elle avait accepté en pensant déjà à la vue de sa fenêtre. Ayant grandi dans la région des grands lacs, elle était habituée à se calme. C'était paisible, réconfortant et surtout tous ses problèmes paraissaient si petits en comparaison à l'immensité de l'océan. Elle trouva un banc près du fond de la jetée et sortit son cahier de croquis, il était impossible de dessiner autre chance quand on était face à lui. Elle commença doucement à tracer la ligne d'horizons et se concentra sur les effets de lumières et d'ombre que le coucher du soleil lui offrait. Elle ne releva la tête que quand il fut trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse continuer à dessiner.

C'était peut-être le destin, ou la malchance, mais la première personne qu'elle remarqua en relevant la tête de son cahier était la seule personne à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle ramassa ses affaires espérant pouvoir l'éviter, mais Lexa tourna la tête au même moment et après un rapide signe de la main, s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Tu ne devais pas garder Aden ?

\- Si, mais un peu plus tard.

Clarke se réinstalla contre le banc ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Il était clair que Lexa ne voulait pas réellement lui parler alors pourquoi était-elle venu. Mais, elle ne put se retenir, si la jeune femme ne voulait pas lui parler, peut être qu'elle pourrait au moins lui dire pourquoi elle était si distance. Si c'était de sa faute, si…

\- J'ai fait quelques choses pour que tu m'évites ?

\- Que je t'évite ?

\- Tu réponds à mes messages pars des mono sms, tu t'énerves contre moi quand je viens de faire un coucou et tu m'envoies balader.

\- J'étais au boulot Clarke. Excuse-moi d'en avoir besoin.

\- Ok. Je ne te dérangerais plus.

\- Je t'avais prévenu que j'avais une semaine de folie lui rappela Lexa.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, même si c'était vrai, elle savait que ce n'était pas la raison de cette distance.

\- Je respecte que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de ce qui ne vas pas, mais ait assez de considération pour ne pas me mentir répondit froidement Clarke.

\- Je ne mens pas s'énerva Lexa. Désolé si ma vie n'est pas aussi facile que la tienne.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Lexa se leva énervée.

\- Bien sûr que non. Laisse tomber. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais le temps.

\- Te s'en pas obligé répondit Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.

\- Ça veut dire que si tu n'as pas envie, si tu as changé d'avis pour une raison obscure, tu n'es pas obligé de me rappeler, Lexa. Mais… tu me dois une meilleure explication que ça.

\- Tu sais quoi Clarke, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour discuter.

Et sans rien dire, Lexa lui tourna le dos et partit. Clarke ne comprenait pas. Comment elles avaient pu passer d'un rendez-vous digne d'une comédie romantique, d'une séance de pelotage contre une voiture à ça en l'espace d'une semaine ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour énerver Lexa, elle en était sûre. Aucun reproche à se faire, elle avait pris le temps, tenue la distance que Lexa imposait. Elle ne l'avait jamais forcé à rien. Elle ne comprenait simplement pas. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se disputer avec elle ce soir. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était vraiment une dispute.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

.Non. On n'en veut pas à Lexa, elle panique ça arrive même au meilleur. Il faut avoir confiance en elle.

Clarke... mon pauvre chou... personnellement je fonds.. Voila.

Je fais de mon mieux pour la semaine prochaine, je vais essayer de ne pas vous laisser sur cette fin trop longtemps..

Joyeuse pâques.


	12. All my sins need holy waters

Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour le retard mais le site ne voulais pas publier mon chapitre...

Allons découvrir comment réagit notre Lexa...

* * *

\- Raveeeeeeen ! cria Clarke. Tu peux arrêter de faire je ne sais quoi sur ton téléphone et te consacrer cinq minutes à moi ?

\- Pardon, pardon répéta Raven en rangeant l'appareil. Je suis toute à toi.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Clarke en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

\- Wahoo classe !

\- Ce n'est pas trop ?

Clarke se retourne pour passer une nouvelle fois devant le miroir. Pour son grand repas, elle avait choisi de porter une sorte de costume pour la rendre plus professionnelle.

\- Ça dépend, vous allez où déjà ?

\- Polis.

\- Alors, non tu es pile dans le thème. Tu as intérêt à prendre les crêpes soufflées aux framboises en dessert pour que je vive cet orgasme culinaire par procuration !

\- Je t'y inviterais pour ton anniversaire !

\- Attends, répète-le que je t'enregistre pour pas que tu oublies rigola Raven.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Elle devait changer d'amis.

\- Tu sais qui doit être sexe en costume ?

\- S'il te plait ne dit pas Murphy. Je ne suis pas prête à t'entendre baver sur lui.

Raven retira l'oreiller qu'elle avait derrière elle et l'envoya sur la blonde qui l'esquiva en rigolant.

\- J'allais dire ta copine.

\- Toujours pas ma copine répondit Clarke. Je prends mes dessins tu penses ? demanda la blonde afin de changer de sujet.

\- Ça ne coûte rien. Tu sais si elle vient d'ailleurs ce soir ? Elle ne m'a pas répondu.

\- Non je n'en sais rien répondit la blonde.

Elle se tourna vers son bureau faisant semblant de chercher quelques dessins finis qu'elle pourrait emporter avec elle.

\- Crache le morceau, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

\- Si je le savais…

\- Clarke ? Est-ce que je dois aller lui casser la figure ?

La blonde se retourna pour glisser quelques feuilles dans son sac.

\- Clarke !

\- On s'est disputée. Et, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant. J'ai besoin d'être concentré sur ce diner.

Raven acquiesça. Elle était triste d'apprendre qu'il y avait des problèmes dans son Clexa adorait mais elle comprenait l'envie de Clarke. Elle était même fière du professionnalisme qu'elle montrait. Elle n'avait qu'un objectif ce soir : éblouir ce . Et, elle était concentrée et déterminée à réussir.

\- Okay, je suis prête. Souhaite moi bonne chance.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Il sait déjà que tu es formidable.

/

Lexa était déprimée. Même tuer des zombies virtuellement sur sa console n'arrivait pas à la détendre. C'était pourtant son activité favorite quand elle était perturbée. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard blessé de Clarke lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté hier soir. Tout était de sa faute. Elle le savait. Elle avait merdé. Et en même temps, ses raisons se valaient toujours pour elle.

\- Qui t'as mis de cette humeur ? Demanda Emori

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te fais laminer par des niveaux 5. On dirait même que tu le fais exprès. D'où ma question, qui ta mise de mauvaise humeur répéta sa petite sœur.

Lexa grommela en se battant avec sa manette. Elle n'allait pas discuter de ses histoires de cœurs avec sa petite sœur de 17 ans. Où était Anya quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

\- Ok, ça suffit lâcha Emori

Elle attrapa la télécommande et sans prévenir éteignit la télévision. Lexa râla en levant les mains en l'air. Elle détestait quand ça mère faisait ça, c'était encore pire quand c'était l'une de ses sœurs.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Arrête de râler, c'est mieux pour ton classement que cette partie soit effacer. Aller, crache le morceau.

Lexa analysa ses options. Elle pouvait continuer à s'en vouloir et se traiter de tous les noms sans trouver de solution ou… Ou, elle pouvait au moins vider son sac pour essayer de se sortir de la tête tout ces conneries.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Clarke.

Emori sourit en voyant que sa sœur se décider à s'ouvrir un peu à elle. Elle avança jusqu'au canapé et s'installa juste à côté d'elle.

\- Ok. Sujet de la dispute ?

\- Ta sœur est débile ?

\- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste demanda la benjamine.

\- Je m'en suis prise à elle s'en véritable raison.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une raison, mais elle est juste mauvaise.

\- J'ai paniqué. Comme prévu. Et au lieu d'en discuter avec Clarke, je l'ai évité.

\- Et quand elle a voulu t'en parler tu l'as envoyé sur les roses ?

Lexa signala que oui.

\- Classique. Je me demande comment tu as réussi à avoir des filles avec ce cerveau à deux balles.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis le gros lot pour beaucoup de monde.

\- C'est vrai ! Sauf que tu laisses très peu de personne devenir assez proche pour qu'ils en rendent compte. La question c'est pourquoi ?

Cette question, Lexa se la posait aussi. Elle voulait vraiment donner sa chance à Clarke. Elle savait que la jeune femme était spéciale et qu'elle regretterait de ne pas tenter sa chance. Mais il y avait quelques choses qui la bloquait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots dessus, pas encore, mais les émotions étaient fortes et la faisait paniquer. Emori leva ses pieds du sol et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Par réflexe, Lexa commença à caresser les cheveux de sa sœur en silence. C'était apaisant.

\- Tu sais Lexa. Ce n'est pas parce que papa est parti que tu dois avoir peur d'être avec quelqu'un. Les gens partent jusqu'au jour où tu trouves la personne qui reste. Mais comment tu veux la trouver, si tu ne lui donne même pas une chance ?

Lexa laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Ce n'était pas la raison. Cela ne pouvait pas être la raison. Elle refusait que sa relation tordue avec son père ait un impact si important sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il gâche encore un peu plus sa vie. Il en avait assez fait.

Sauf que ce n'était pas que son père qui était parti. Ce n'était que le premier de la liste : son père, le père d'Aden, Costia et même… Anya. Dans un sens que ce soit volontaire ou non, toutes ses personnes qui avaient eu un rôle important dans sa vie et qu'elle aimait avait fini par la laisser. A quoi cela servait de prendre le risque. Elle était bien seule. Elle savait gérer la solitude. La peine et le manque, beaucoup moins.

Lexa sentit son téléphone vibrer sur le canapé, mais n'arriva pas à l'attraper avant Emori qui se leva d'un bon.

\- Tu dois vraiment changer ton code rigola la jeune femme en courant vers les toilettes ;

Lexa couru après elle, mais ça sœur eut le temps de s'enfermer avant de l'atteindre.

\- Tu as une fête ce soir ? Cria Emori de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Je ne comptais pas y aller.

\- Merde, je n'entends rien lâcha Emori.

Lexa entendit le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir et en profita pour choper le téléphone des mains de sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est cette Raven, mais je l'aime bien rigola Emori

\- La meilleure amie de Clarke.

\- Donc tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas à cette soirée. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu au premier message ? demanda la plus jeune.

\- Je débarque et je dis quoi ? demanda Lexa. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire.

\- Et si tu essayais d'être honnête ? Je ne connais pas cette Clarke, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est une fille intelligence, mais pas une télépathe.

\- Rappel moi pourquoi ma petite sœur pense savoir gérer une relation mieux que moi ?

\- Parce que ta petite sœur, contrairement à toi, a du talent. Et s'envoi en l'air plus souvent que toi rigola la jeune femme.

\- Roooh ! Je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir lâcha Lexa en s'éloignant. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas encore 18 ans. Et que tu es ma petite sœur. Je ne veux absolument pas attendre parler de la vie sexuelle de ma petite sœur. JA-MAI-S

\- Comme si toi et Costia n'avait pas commencé largement avant moi rigola Emori

\- Je ne t'écovvvfdute plus cria sa sœur en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

/

Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé à Santa Cruz, Clarke n'avait mangé qu'une fois à Polis, le restaurant le plus côté de la ville. C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an, quand sa mère et Marcus avaient insisté pour venir voir comment elle vivait. Elle avait choisi de les emmener manger dans ce restaurant étoilé pour les amadouer un peu et rendre cette soirée supportable. Ce n'avait pas été le cas, sa mère avait été insupportable. Elle n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Sauf, la nourriture. La nourriture était exceptionnelle. Elle espérait que son diner de ce soir serait l'opposé de celui avec sa mère et son beau-père.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Je cherche la table de .

\- Suivez-moi.

Le restaurant était identique à son souvenir. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées tintée lui donnant un style moderne, mais le mobilier faisait contraste avec des tables en bois massifs et de longues chaises aux cousins rouges. Le décalage rendrait la décoration unique et spectaculaire. L'hôtesse la conduisit à une table ronde du fond où deux personnes étaient déjà installés.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise de te voir là ?

\- Niylah ?

\- Toi, tu as l'air surprise reprit la jeune femme. Je dois me sentir vexée que tu ne crois pas en mon art.

Clarke se reprit tout de suite.

\- Non. Je pensais juste que avait sélectionné des tableaux, je ne savais pas pour les sculptures.

\- Et, non ! Mes sculptures ont fait l'affaire sourit la jeune femme. Tu connais Miller ?

\- On est ensemble de la plupart de nos cours répondit la blonde.

\- Et Clarke est toujours un degré au-dessus. J'ai vu ton tableau, il est sensationnel. J'ai hâte d'en entre un peu plus sur ce qui t'a inspiré.

\- Merci Miller. Le tien doit aussi avoir fait on effet vu que tu es là ce soir.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas ? Vous savez pourquoi il nous a convoqué demanda le jeune homme ?

\- Non répondit Niylah. Mais, je suis bien contente qu'il l'ait fait. Clarke semblait avoir oublié mon numéro.

\- A propos… commença Clarke.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas vexée. Je comprends commença Niylah. Mais si tu te sens seule ce soir… je suis dispo murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- A propos de notre arrangement…commença Clarke.

\- Les voilà lança Miller en se levant.

Clarke se retourna pour voir arriver son professeur accompagné d'un homme dans la fin de sa soixantaine, les cheveux blancs coiffés en arrière, et un costard coutant très cher.

\- je vous présent Niylah Rogers, Nathan Miller et Clarke Griffin.

\- Nos jeunes espoirs sourit le monsieur. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je vous prie prenez place à ma table.

\- Merci beaucoup de nous recevoir commença Clarke

\- Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je dine rarement avec des jeunes gens beaux et talentueux. Votre tableau miss Griffin m'a coupé le souffle cela faisait longtemps qu'un jeune artiste ne m'avait pas touché comme ça.

\- Merci beaucoup .

\- Appelez-moi Dante, Miss Griffin.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Clarke.

Clarke savait se montrer charmante. Qu'elle ne l'admette ou non, sa mère l'avait préparée pour gérer des situations comme celle-ci.

\- Marché conclut rigola le viel homme.

\- Et, si on commandait de quoi trinquer à votre succès proposa le professeur.

Il fit signe aux serveurs qui rapporta différentes bouteilles que Dante goûta. Il choisit un vin rouge et demanda au serveur de faire le tour de la table. Clarke admirait la classe de cet homme. Dante porta un toast, et tout le monde leva son verre à leur succès. Doucement, Clarke porta le verre à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide bordeaux venir humidifier ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas une très grande fan de vin, surtout rouge, mais elle devait admettre que c'était l'un des meilleurs qu'elle n'ait jamais bu.

\- Clarke, je serais curieux de savoir ce qui vous a inspiré pour cette peinture ? Je ne compte plus les œuvres sur le thème de la mer que j'ai pu voir, la vôtre sort du lot par cette structure presque géométrique.

Clarke réfléchit un instant. Indirectement, elle devait cette victoire à Lexa. C'était l'un des livres que la jeune femme lui avait conjuré de lire qui l'avait inspiré.

\- Une bande dessinée. Une amie à moi m'a recommandé une bande dessinée dont les thèmes principaux étaient la liberté, l'immensité et la recherche de sa personnalité. Et, personnellement, je retrouve ses trois dimensions quand je pense à l'océan. Je me suis donc lancée avec cette idée de peinture presque comme une planche.

\- Le résultat est phénoménal assura son professeur.

\- La littérature a toujours été l'une de mes sources d'inspirations. Je suis heureux de voir que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui puissent encore s'en servir.

Clarke avait surtout tendance à penser que Lexa était devenue sa muse. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à la jeune femme. C'était un repas important, elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Malgré elle, son ventre se serra un peu plus en se rejouant la scène de la dispute dans ça tête. C'était surréaliste ce retournement de situation.

Le serveur repassa prendre leur commande en même temps que Dante se renseigna un peu plus sur les autres œuvres, et la vie des artistes. Il attendit que le serveur vienne poser les entrées pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir diner avec moi ce soir, ou votre professeur vous à déjà mis au courant ?

\- Non, je me suis dit que vous préféreriez le faire vous-même .

\- Parfait commença Dante. Il se trouve que le maire de San Francisco postule pour la place de gouverneur de Californie. Et, il m'a demandé de monter une exposition à la gloire de la Californie. J'accepte rarement ce type de commande mais le maire et un viel ami et je ne compte plus le nombre de galerie que je possède en ville. Je pouvais me mettre d'en choisir une pour accueillir cet évènement.

\- Un jour j'aurais ma propre galerie sourit Niylah.

\- Je n'en doute pas continua le viel homme. Tout ça pour dire que je suis entrain de créer une nouvelle exposition sur le thème California Dream, et j'aimerais vraiment que vos œuvres soient exposées.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche sans savoir que dire. On était vraiment entrain de lui proposer d'exposer l'une de ses œuvres dans une galerie de San Francisco ?

\- Vous rigolez demanda Miller.

\- Jamais avec l'art .

\- Dans l'une de vos galeries, pour l'une de vos expositions répéta Niylah.

\- Tout à fait Miss Rogers. Mettons-nous tout de suite d'accord, c'est une petite exposition dans une petite galerie de la ville afin de faire passer le maire pour une personne cultivé dont la culture est un point important de son programme. Ce n'est pas le MAMSF.

\- Je serais heureuse de voir l'une de mes œuvres exposées sur les murs d'un restaurant, alors dans l'une de vos galeries, aussi petite soit-elle est un grand honneur le remercia Clarke.

\- L'honneur est pour moi Clarke. Votre talent mérite d'être vu. Vos œuvres méritent une galerie. Et je suis sûre que ma petite galerie n'est que le début d'une grande carrière.

\- Merci beaucoup

Le reste du repas fut tout aussi excellent que son commencement. Clarke avait dû mal à croire qu'une de ses œuvres aller être exposée. C'était son rêve de petite fille qui se réalisait. Les discussions s'enchainèrent et très vite ils arrivèrent au dessert. Clarke commanda les crêpes de Raven et ne fut pas déçu. Elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi parfait. L'heure des au revoir arriva plus rapidement. Dante leur assura prendre contact rapidement pour organiser les détails. Les trois étudiants insistèrent pour payer ensemble la note, mais le directeur refusa catégoriquement, avant de s'excuser d'écourter la soirée mais il devait être à San Francisco demain matin de très bonne heure.

Clarke et Niylah quittèrent le restaurant ensemble. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la blonde proposa à la jeune femme de la raccompagner. Il n'était pas encore très tard mais elle savait que Niylah n'avait pas de véhicule et Clarke avait emprunté le camion de Raven. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient encore excitées par la nouvelle. Souvent, elle avait parlé de leur rêve. Leur relation n'avait pas toujours été facile mais elle venait du même monde, elles étaient toutes les deux aussi passionnée, elles se comprenaient.

Clarke se gara juste devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme sans bouger de la voiture. Niylah prit son temps pour se détacher mais resta à l'intérieur de la voiture se tournant vers Clarke.

\- Tu veux monter ? proposa-t-elle les yeux de plus en plus dilatés à l'idée de passé la soirée nue avec son ex. Je ne sais pas toi, mais cette nouvelle m'a excité… dans tous les sens du terme.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle se pencha en avant et se mis à embrasser la ligne de cou de Clarke en posant sa main sur sa taille. Sur l'instant Clarke ne bougea pas. Cela faisait du bien d'être touché. Cela faisait du bien d'être désirée. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas se poser de question.

\- M. abruti n'est pas disponible ? souffla Clarke en tournant un peu plus la tête pour donner plus d'espace de travail pour Niylah.

\- Je n'en sais rien souffla la jeune femme avant de mordre doucement son cou. Mais, il ne me fait pas jouir comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Clarke ferma les yeux espérant pouvoir chasser l'image de Lexa de ses pensées. Niylah remonta doucement ses baisers le long de son cou à la recherche de sa bouche. Clarke se décala brusquement. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être embrasser par son ex. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être embrasser par quelqu'un d'autre que Lexa. Elle n'avait peut-être aucune chance avec la brune, mais elle ne prendrait pas le risque de tout gâché avant d'en être sûr à 600%. S'il était encore possible pour elle d'être avec Lexa, rien d'autre ne comptait. Surprise, Niylah se recula.

\- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas ton sextoys perso dispo quand tu veux pour faire le boulot de ton petit ami.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas avant ?

\- Maintenant si. Bonne soirée lâcha Clarke.

\- Oh, elle sera bonne, avec ou sans toi.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Clarke n'attendit pas pour démarrer. Elle devait s'éloigner le plus possible. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer à la villa pour se changer avant de filer vers le coin de plage privé où elle savait que ses amis et quelques étudiants l'attendait pour fêter toutes les bonnes nouvelles qu'elle avait reçu. Elle commença à entendre la musique alors qu'elle descendait le long de l'escalier en pierre. Les premières lueurs du feu de camp allumé la firent sourire. Ses amis avaient changé sa vie.

\- Clarkyyyyyyy cria Octavia en la voyant arriver.

Aider de Raven, la jeune femme courue vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis aussi contente de te voir O rigola Clarke. Elle a eu combien de verres au juste ?

\- Assez pour ne plus s'en souvenir répondit Raven.

\- Je vois.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi répéta Clarke.

\- Ne joue pas à sa avec moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu as devant toi une nouvelle artiste exposée dans une galerie de SF.

\- .Dieu. .Dieu répéta Raven en lui sautant dessus.

Elle l'attrapa par le cou et la tira vers le reste des personnes qui dansait près du feu.

\- Notre Clarky a réussi ! cria-t-elle. Elle a réussi !

\- Quoi ? Cria Murphy en s'approchant.

\- Notre Griffin est une artiste exposée répéta-t-elle en se mettant à danser.

\- OH PUTAIN ! cria Murphy en la soulevant du sol et tournant. T'as réussi Clarke !

\- Ce n'est qu'un tableau.

\- Le premier d'une longue liste tu veux dire lâcha Murphy en allant cherche une bouteille dans la glacière.

Il attrapa la bouteille en verre et la secoua plusieurs fois avant de faire sauter le bouchon et de se mettre à sauter partout dans le sable en criant que sa meilleure amie était le nouveau Picasso. Finn, Monty et Jasper coururent vers lui et se mirent à sauter ensemble, les bras autour des épaules du voisin afin de former un cercle, tous ensemble.

\- Il faut boire à ta réussit lâcha Finn. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je ne dis jamais non au Moonshine de Monty répondit Clarke

\- Un Mooshine pour notre princesse, j'arrive tout de suite.

La soirée continua sur la même ambiance alors que Clarke rattrapait ses amis en buvant un puis deux verres rapidement. Ce soir, elle ne voulait pas se prendre là tête. Elle voulait faire la fête et être bête avec ses amis. Elle voulait fêter sa réussite et surtout, surtout, ne pas penser à une certaine brune qui ne quittait jamais son esprit. Clarke essaya de dissimuler sa peine qu'elle ne soit pas là ce soir. Octavia l'attrapa par les mains et la tira à elle pour danser sensuellement sur une de ses chansons. Clarke rigola, Octavia était toujours plus tactile quand elle n'était pas sobre. Quand Lincoln n'était pas là, Raven ou Clarke jouait le rôle du partenaire de danse sexy pour être sûre que toute aille bien. Quand, Octavia fut trop fatiguée pour continuer, Finn prit la relève. Bien que très proche l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait rien de romantique ou sexuel, ce n'était que deux amis qui dansait ensemble.

\- Yo Griffin ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi cria Raven.

Clarke tourna la tête et dans la lumière du feu reconnu le visage de Lexa. Elle lui adressa un demi sourire et lui fit un rapide signe de la main, timide sans bouger. La blonde ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Voir la jeune femme l'énerva. C'était injuste qu'un simple sourire de sa part la fasse craquer si facilement. Elle détestait se sentir si faible quand la brune était dans les parages. Quand la chanson se termina, Finn recula doucement et lui fit un signe de tête d'aller lui parler. L'ignorait n'arrangerait rien. En voyant le jeune homme s'écarter, Lexa s'avança doucement.

\- Hey lâcha-t-elle timidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On peut parler ?

\- Aujourd'hui tu n'es pas trop de mauvaise humeur pour ? demanda Clarke

\- Clarke, s'il te plait, je sais que j'ai merdé. Je veux juste t'expliquer. Tu viens marcher avec moi ?

Clarke croisa les bras le temps de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas au programme de la soirée. C'était sa soirée et elle ne voulait pas tenir sa bonne humeur avec une nouvelle dispute.

\- S'il te plait continua Lexa

Et Clarke sut qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire oui. Parce que malgré tout, elle était incapable de résister à la brune.

\- Raven fait gaffe à O' se serait bête qu'elle se noit.

\- T'inquiète pas Griffin, je ne la lâche pas.

\- On y va ? demanda Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça et commença à marcher vers la plage principale beaucoup plus calme. Elles restèrent silencieuses côte à côte à s'éloigner du feu de camp. Quand la musique commença à ne plus s'entendre, Clarke s'arrêta.

\- On est assez loin. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire.

Lexa se laissa tomber dans le sable et fit signe à Clarke de l'imiter. La blonde s'assit, le regard fixait vers l'océan sombre. Lexa secoua la tête, avant de se déplacer devant elle pour la forcer à la regarder.

\- Clarke… je suis désolée. J'ai… j'ai paniqué.

\- Parce que je t'ai donné toutes les raisons de paniquer souffla Clarke.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est ce que je ressens pour toi qui m'a fait paniquer. Clarke, je suis désolée de t'avoir ignoré et de mette énerver contre toi. Rien n'était de ta faute.

\- Je sais Lexa. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai respecté tout ce que tu voulais, je t'ai laissé prendre tes distances en espérant que tu reviendrais de toi-même et au lieu de ça tu t'en es prise à moi sans raison.

\- J'ai merdé je sais. Je t'avais prévenu que je serais nulle dans cette histoire. Mais crois-moi je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses Lexa. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Je veux que tu m'expliques au lieu que tu te fermes. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

\- Oui. Regarde moi Clarke lança-t-elle en lui prenant le visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je veux être honnête.

\- Ok souffla Clarke calmée. Je t'écoute. Pourquoi tu as paniqué ?

Lexa se replaça à ses côtés et prit une grande bouffé d'air frais. Elle tenait vraiment à remettre les choses aux clairs. Elle voulait rattraper son erreur et donner une chance à Clarke parce que malgré toutes ses peurs, elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup la jeune femme.

\- Je déteste qu'il ait cette influence sur moi, mais je dois avouer que la relation avec mon père a créé cette peur de l'engagement. Je ne suis pas une personne qui se fait beaucoup d'ami, si on ne me connait pas on peut croire que je suis une personne froide, mais en réalité, j'ai juste du mal à laisser les gens s'approcher car j'ai peur du rejet.

\- Tu m'as laissé m'approcher fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Oui.. Justement, tu es rentrée dans ma vie si soudainement, si intensément, si facilement que j'ai peur que les retombés soir encore plus dures.

\- Les retombées ? Quelles retombées ?

\- J'ai laissé peu de personne entrée dans ma vie, mais la plu part ont fini par m'abandonner. Mon père, le père d'Aden, Costia, même ma propre sœur a préféré partir à l'autre bout de la terre et prendre le risque de se faire tuer.

\- Lex, non…

\- Laisse-moi finir la coupa la brune. Toutes les personnes à qui je m'ouvre finissent par me quitter. C'est pour ça que je me suis renfermée, que je prends mes distances avec les gens. Mais avec toi… avec toi je n'y arrive pas et je suis terrifiée parce que je me vois de plus en plus attaché à toi et j'attends juste le moment ou toi aussi tu vas partir. Tout le monde finit par partir, et j'ose imaginer l'enfer que je vais vivre quand tu partiras.

Clarke caressa doucement son visage. Lexa avait les yeux humides et essayait de retenir son émotion. La blonde la serra dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Elle voulait lui faire sentir qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne partirait pas. L'étreinte dura longtemps. Bercé par le bruit des vagues, elles restèrent coller l'une contre l'autre le temps que Lexa reprenne ses esprits. Clarke se décala, alors, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je ne vais nulle part. Lex', je ne bouge pas. Pourquoi je partirais alors que j'ai la chance de pouvoir être auprès de la femme la plus fabuleuse que je connaisse. Au contraire, ces quelques jours sans toi ont été une véritable torture.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi rigola Lexa.

\- Je le pense réellement. Lexa tu es merveilleuse. Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis folle de toi. Tant que tu me le permettras je resterais à côté de toi, que ce soit en amie ou en ce que tu veux. Je ne bouge pas.

Le visage de Lexa se détendit. Elle sourit nerveusement avant de baisser les yeux légèrement. Clarke lui releva la tête et sourit à son tour. La brune ne pouvait résister plus longtemps. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant donnant la possibilité à Clarke de combler l'espace restant où de reculer. La peintre se pencha à son tour est déposa le plus doux et précieux baiser que Lexa n'ait jamais reçu. C'était plus qu'un baiser, c'était un partage, c'était une promesse. Clarke se recula doucement tout en restant très proche. Elle aimait cette proximité, sentir la respiration chaude de l'étudiante contre ses joues, et son regard perdu dans le sien.

\- Promets-moi que la prochaine fois que tu paniques, tu viens m'en parler au lieu de me repousser.

\- Promis.

\- Je suis sérieuse Lexa. Je ne supporterai pas que tu te referme comme ça. Si tu veux du temps pour réfléchir, dit le moi, je te laisserais tranquille, mais ne m'exclue pas de ta vie sans explication. Je mérite mieux.

\- Promis répéta Lexa avant de presse sa bouche contre celle de Clarke.

Clarke sourit dans le baiser et Lexa en profita pour rajouter sa langue dans la danse. Embrasser Clarke était enivrant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu croire qu'elle pourrait sans passer. C'était mission impossible.

\- Laisse-moi me faire pardonner murmura la brune entre deux respirations.

\- Tu as quoi en tête ?

\- Un rendez-vous. Notre deuxième. Toi et moi demain.

\- J'ai le concert avec Monty demain soir…

\- Je bosse le soir de toute manière. Je pensais plus demain matin, j'ai une idée qui pourrait te plaire.

\- Tu veux me faire lever à quelle heure un samedi au juste ? demanda sérieusement Clarke.

\- Je passe te prendre à 9h.

\- 9h ? Un samedi matin ? Tu es folle ou quoi ?

\- Promis ça va te plaire. Et, après je connais un bon endroit pour prendre un brunch. Alors ?

Clarke la tira encore un peu à elle et recommença à l'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi.

\- C'est un oui ?

\- Oui championne ! Tu as ton deuxième rendez-vous. Maintenant, tais-toi et laisse-moi t'embrasser

\- A vos ordre chef

Lexa rigola. Elle laissa Clarke passer ses bras autour de son cou et la poussa doucement contre le sable pour s'allonger sur elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément. Si elle avait su qu'être honnête et ouverte avec les gens lui permettait d'être embrasser de cette manière par Clarke, elle aurait essayé dès le début.

/

Clarke était épuisée. Entre Lexa qui lui avait demandé de se lever tôt et ses amies qui ne l'avait pas autorisé à rentrer se reposer, elle n'avait dormi que 4h. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, mais Clarke aimait dormir, elle adorait ça. Sortir de son lit pour se préparer fut très compliqué. Elle dû, à plusieurs reprises, se rappeler qu'elle passerait du temps seule avec Lexa pour, enfin, réussir à sortir de sous la couette. Une heure plus tard, elle attendait l'arrivée de Lexa sur le perron en buvant son troisième café. La voiture rouge bordeaux familière d'Anya se gara tout juste avant 9h dans son allée. Derrière le volant, Lexa était ravissante. Elle portait une robe d'été couverte de fleurs jaunes. Clarke ne l'avait jamais vu en robe, en encore moins sans l'un de ses t-shirts de fangirl, mais elle n'était pas du tout, du tout contre cette vision.

\- Elle est debout ! rigola Lexa en ouvrant la porte de la voiture pour que Clarke puisse monter.

\- A peine !

\- Tu verras ça vaut le réveil matinal. Et, j'offre le petit déjeuner après !

\- Tu as intérêt car quitte à être debout, je compte bien manger une dizaine de gaufres sur ton compte.

Lexa rigola en démarrant. Elle n'avait aucun problème à nourrir Clarke, au contraire, elle attendait avec impatience de partager son assiette de pancakes.

La brune conduisit tranquillement, la fenêtre ouverte, elles pouvaient profiter de l'air frais du matin tout en sentant les rayons du soleil contre leur peau. Clarke chantonnait doucement au rythme de la radio en souriant. Elle devait admette qu'il y avait pire que de se lever pour passer une matinée en compagnie de Lexa.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minute. Lexa se gara dans l'entrée d'un grand jardin public de la ville voisine. Clarke n'était jamais venu mais avait déjà entendu parler de la réputation de cette réserve. C'était l'un des jardins avec la plus grande variété de plante de Californie.

\- Je comprends mieux la robe à fleur sourit Clarke. Tu es dans le thème.

\- Ma sœur m'a dit de mettre en avant mes atouts, alors je me suis dit que se serait une bonne idée de montrer un peu mes jambes rigola Lexa.

\- Une très très bonne idée. Tu es magnifique Lex'.

\- Merci. Toi tu l'es tout le temps. C'est assez injuste d'ailleurs.

\- Pas la peine de me faire des compliments, tu as déjà réussi à me décrocher un deuxième rendez-vous rigola à son tour Clarke.

\- D'ailleurs, ça va bientôt commencer lâcha Lexa en ouvrant la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire au juste ?

\- Tu verras !

Lexa sortit en se dépêchant de faire le tour de la voiture pour venir ouvrir la porte du côté de Clarke. Elle attrapa la main de la jeune femme et ensemble, elles rentrèrent dans l'enceinte du jardin. Dès l'entrée, on pouvait voir plusieurs couleurs se mélanger et briller au soleil, c'était ravissant. Lexa les conduisit un peu plus loin vers un groupe de visiteur déjà formé. Une femme était au centre du cercle, elle portait un uniforme du parc et un micro sans fils.

\- Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue aux Jardins des plantes. Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'honneur de vous ouvrir nos portes pour une activité artistique bien particulière. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familier avec le LAND Art, il s'agit de créer un tableau à partir d'élément trouver uniquement dans la nature tout en la respectant. L'objectif, laisser cour à votre imagination et prendre une photo finale de votre œuvre. Mais attention, il est absolument interdit d'arracher ou couper quoi que ce soit. Vous devez vous servir de l'environnement et de ce que vous pouvez ramasser sans détruire. Tout le monde est au point ? Parfait, alors à votre imagination.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est une idée géniale Lex, je n'ai jamais pratiqué le Land Art.

\- Je voulais vraiment faire quelques choses en rapport à ton univers mais je connais rien en musée et je ne sais vraiment pas peindre avoua Lexa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est parfait la rassura la blonde en venant lui embrasser délicatement la joue.

\- Allons botter quelques derrières en créant les deux plus beaux tableaux.

\- Tu as toujours besoin d'avoir quelques choses à gagner toi !

\- Le but c'est bien d'être exposé donc d'être le meilleur non ?

\- Non. C'est une partie du métier, pouvoir monter son art aux gens, mais c'est surtout un moyen de s'exprimer plutôt qu'un moyen d'avoir de la reconnaissance répondit calment Clarke.

\- Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles non ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Mais, j'ai tendance à croire qu'on devient un véritable artiste quand on commence à peindre pour soi et non pour les autres.

\- Je vois… donc on ne va pas botter des fesses aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! rigola Clarke. Nos deux tableaux seront tellement beau qu'ils les mettront sur leur site pour faire leur promo.

Elles commencèrent à se promener dans le parc doucement en regardant tout autour d'elles. C'était une promenade agréable, le jardin était gigantesque et la végétation changeait du tout en tout entre les différentes sections. Toujours en se tenant la main, les filles discutaient en marchant dans les allées. Lexa trouva son inspiration près du sur la pelouse de trèfle. Elle se baissa à la hauteur des plantes et analysa comment les petites herbes montaient avant de retomber sur côté trop lourde pour rester droites. La jeune femme sourit. Elle lâcha la main de Clarke pour se rendre près du bassin des poissons et piqua de perle turquoise du fond de l'aquarium. Sur le chemin, elle ramassa quelques brindilles et une pétale rose trouvait au sol. Elle se remit à quatre pattes près de ses trèfles fit son montage. Clarke rigola en comprenant ce qu'était entrain de faire son amie. Fière d'elle, Lexa se releva pour voir le résultat de haut. Elle venait de construire un visage. Les tiges de trèfles tombantes sur le côté servaient de cheveux, les perles formaient les yeux et la pétale une bouche bien charnue. Ce n'était vraiment pas mal.

\- Si avec ça on ne devient pas des célèbres artistes du Land art, je ne comprends pas rigola Clarke.

\- Miss Griffin êtes vous entrain de vous moquer de mon talent ?

\- Non pas du tout du tout. Allez, allonge-toi à côté que je prenne une photo de l'artiste avec son œuvre.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire ce que la blonde lui avait demandé. Elle se releva et passa son bras autour du cou de son amie pour continuer leur marche encore plus proche lui de l'autre. Elles passèrent le jardin japonais, les plantes aquatiques et les hautes herbes sans que Clarke ne trouve son bonheur. La jeune femme en profita pour lui raconter le diner de hier soir. Lexa s'arrêta un instant pour la féliciter en l'embrassant fièrement.

\- Tu ne seras peut-être jamais une championne de Land Art, mais tu es déjà tellement plus !

\- Je compte bien devenir une championne aujourd'hui aussi.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas d'inspiration.

\- Tu rigoles, j'ai plein d'idées ! D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- De moi ?

\- Allez viens !

Clarke la tira jusqu'au champ de fleurs multicolores. Les fleurs étaient plantées de manière à représenter des vagues de couleurs dégradées. La blonde ramassa des lianes laissés au sol près du camion du jardiner et s'avança jusqu'à la ligne de fleur commençant avec des pétales rouges bordeaux et finissant avec des fleurs jaunes.

\- Ok, c'est partie.

\- Tu as besoin de moi pourquoi ?

\- Je veux que tu t'allonges juste, ici, et que tu tournes ton visage vers la droite.

\- Que je m'allonge dans l'herbe ?

\- Yep.

Surprise, Lexa s'exécuta. Elle s'installa juste à côté des plantations sur le dos en souriant.

\- Visage à vers la droite. Parfait.

Clarke se baissa pour placer les lianes vertes ramasser sur le côté de son visage pour cacher sa chevelure brune. Elle se releva et sortit son téléphone. Elle s'avança un peu et passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Lexa.

\- Ok, ouvre un peu la bouge. Parfait. Ne bouge plus.

Clarke ajusta son téléphone pour réussir à tout faire rentrer dans le cadre.

\- Je peux voir ? demanda Lexa.

La blonde secoua la tête en s'installant à côté d'elle. Lexa retira les lianes de ses cheveux et se releva pour regarder la photo que venait de prendre Clarke. C'était une sorte de portrait, son visage, son cou et ses épaules étaient visible mais tout le reste de son corps était hors cadre. Ses cheveux étaient dissimulés sous les lianes vertes reliant son visage à la trainée de fleur. Cela donnait l'impression que le dégradé de fleurs était la chevelure de Lexa. C'était parfaitement réalisé. Il n'y avait aucun espace, tout s'emboiter parfaitement. On aurait dit un véritable tableau.

\- Tu m'as fait ressembler à une œuvre d'art.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Tu es une œuvre d'art.

\- Clarke…

\- Sérieusement, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tout ce que je peints à un rapport avec toi.

\- C'est si niais Clarke… mais adorable rigola Lexa.

\- Vas-y moque-toi de moi.

\- En tout cas, c'est sûr, avec cette photo on va être sacrée championne.

\- C'est grâce au model sourit Clarke.

Lexa l'embrassa rapidement avant de se relever et de lui tendre la main droite pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Allons te chercher ses gaufres murmura Lexa en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Lexa la conduisit à un petit restaurant au bord de la plage. Elle lui promit que c'était le meilleure petit déjeuner de la ville.

\- Comment tu as découvert cet endroit.

\- Le père de Aden nous y emmener souvent.

\- Tu connais bien la carte alors, qu'est-ce que je prends ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais des gaufres ?

\- Yeah… mais tout à l'air délicieux… et j'ai très très faim avoua Clarke.

Lexa sourit en ouvrant le menu. Elle adorait que Clarke n'ait aucune gêne avec elle, que reste soit même peut importe la situation, qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui montrer sa vraie personnalité. Elle voulait être capable de faire pareil. Elle voulait laisser Clarke apprendre à la connaître, la vraie Lexa et pas simplement la Lexa qu'elle laissait voir aux autres, ou la Lexa responsable pour tout le monde.

\- Je suis une grande fan du bacon au petit déjeuner répondit Lexa.

\- Ok, alors sortons le grand jeu !

Yep… Clarke lui donnait envie d'être elle-même, simplement elle-même, Lexa tout simplement. Rien d'autre ne comptait vraiment.

/

En rentrant de son rendez-vous, Clarke c'était écroulée dans son lit. Elle aurait volontiers combattu la fatigue pour rester plus longtemps avec Lexa, mais son amie devait rentrer pour garder son petit frère quelques heures avant d'aller faire son service de nuit à la bibliothèque à partir de 18h30. Une nouvelle fois, Clarke fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle attrapa l'objet de malheur et le relâcha à côté d'elle quand elle vit le numéro. Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de parler à sa mère. Il n'était pas encore deux heures de l'après-midi. Elle avait plusieurs choix : se rendormir, essayer de peindre ou écrire la mélodie qui lui trottait dans la tête. Clarke opta pour ce dernier choix, elle avait un concert ce soir, autant se mettre dans l'ambiance dès maintenant. Elle prit une douche rapide dans l'espoir qu'elle lui redonnerait de l'énergie et descendit se faire un thermos entier de café, avant de remonter s'installer sur son lit, la guitare sur les genoux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'une mélodie lui trottait dans la tête, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas été d'humeur à la jouer. Elle commença à appuyer ses doigts sur le manche et à pincer les cordes. Elle essaya plusieurs rythmes à la recherche de celui qu'elle avait en tête. Elle continua à jouer, sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait, elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle jouait certaine de tenir le bon fils pour une nouvelle chanson. Elle n'avait aucune idée des paroles, mais la mélodie était solide, en rajoutant les instruts de Monty, cela avait du potentiel.

Clarke releva la tête en entendant trois petits coups contre sa porte ouverte. Lexa se tenait dans l'embouchure de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Monty m'a laissé entrer répondit la jeune femme en venant s'asseoir au bout du lit à côté d'elle.

\- Je croyais que tu devais garder Aden ?

\- Je devais, mais ce petit monstre m'a échangé contre une après-midi chez un copain.

\- Alors, tu t'es dit que se serait sympa de venir me voir ?

\- Je n'avais rien à faire et… tu me manquais.

\- Lex'… on n'a passé la matinée ensemble rigola Clarke.

\- Je peux partir si je dérange.

\- Ni compte même pas lâcha Clarke avant de l'embrasser.

Lexa se détendit.

\- Tu me rejoues le morceau ?

\- Il est loin d'être prêt.

\- S'il te plait.

Quand Lexa l'a regardé comme ça, avec un regard fixe et profond et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il lui était impossible de lui dire non.

\- Imagine une seconde guitare, des arrangements et le synthé de Monty.

\- Oui Chef.

Clarke souffla avant de se remettre à jouer. Elle n'aimait pas faire écouter des sons si tôt dans son processus de création, d'ailleurs, elle aurait refusé si ce n'était pour la bibliothécaire. Lexa se pencha sur son épaule et se laissa bercer par la mélodie.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est magnifique murmura Lexa en lui embrassant le cou. Tu es magnifique.

La brune se releva pour réunir sa bouche à celle de Clarke. Clarke sourit en laissant Lexa mener. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde que d'embrasser Lexa. La blonde se redressa un peu et passa ses mains autour du visage de sa partenaire. Lexa en profita pour intensifier leur baiser, sans jamais séparer leurs lèvres. Clarke posa sa guitare au sol pour se rapprocher de la brune qui l'embrasser de tout son âme. La chaleur et la passion montèrent rapidement. Toutes les deux avait besoin de plus. Clarke poussa légèrement Lexa contre son matelas avant de s'abaisser au-dessus d'elle hypnotiser par la force de son attirance et de son envie. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de quelqu'un aussi fort. Cela pouvait être parce que Lexa était particulièrement douée pour l'embrasser, et particulièrement sexy. Ou parce que la jeune femme lui avait manqué cette semaine, ou encore, la frustration de la dispute qui sortait. Mais, une chose était sûre. Elle voulait Lexa. Elle la désirait plus que tout. Et en sentant Lexa commencer à déboutonner son jean, Clarke comprit que Lexa était sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle agrippa la taille de son amie mais recula doucement pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

\- Lex' on n'est pas…

\- Je suis prête. J'en ai envie.

Elle avala sa salive difficilement. Ces mots traversèrent sa peau pour se loger directement dans son corps et la faire frissonner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant ce que cela impliquait. Lexa lui faisait confiance.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Clarke, j'ai très envie de toi.

Clarke se leva d'un bon pour fermer la porte rester ouverte. Elle s'immobilisa un instant sous le regard interrogateur de Lexa. Elle attrapa son Ipod et lança une musique avec très peu de parole mais te transportant automatiquement dans l'ambiance souhaitée. Elle se retourna vers sa commode et chercha dans son tiroir. Si elle allait vraiment être intime avec Lexa, elle devait faire les choses biens, un coup rapide au milieu de l'après-midi ne serait pas à la hauteur de ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Aaah j'étais sûre d'avoir des bougies quelque part.

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas important.

\- Tu mérites que ce soit parfait.

\- Ce sera parfait quand tu auras retiré ton haut et que tu arrêteras de parler pour venir m'embrasser lui fit remarquer la brune.

Le sourire de Clarke traversa son visage. Elle retira son t-shirt se retrouvant en soutien-gorge turquoise avant de retrouver les bras de Lexa. Les mains de la brune se nichèrent dans le bas de son dos alors qu'elle se penchait pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Rectification : il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'embrasser Lexa, ses mains sur son corps nu. Clarke plaça une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille et la souleva à elle pour voir lui retirer son haut. Si la jeune femme pouvait la caresser, il était juste qu'elle puisse aussi. En voyant sa partenaire en simple sous-vêtement rouge, le cœur de Clarke rata un battement. Elle était magnifique. Et, elle laissait Clarke la voir si vulnérable. Clarke commença à embrasser le long de son cou, en laissant des petites morsures, elle gémit doucement contre sa peau quand Lexa lui planta sans se contrôler ses ongles dans sa taille. Les mains de la brune glissèrent dans son dos et passèrent sous son jeans pour venir caresser ses fesses. S'en était trop pour Clarke.

\- Tu portes beaucoup trop d'habits murmura-t-elle en descendant l'une de ses bretelles.

\- Tu comptes y changer quelques choses ? répondit Lexa avant de réunir une fois de plus leurs lèvres.

Clarke ne perdit pas de temps à déboutonner son jean, à contre cœur, Lexa se décala pour le retirer de ses jambes et fit signe à Clarke de faire de même, elle ne voulait plus avoir besoin de se séparer. Elle voulait le corps de la blonde contre le sien, sentir sa chaleur, sa transpiration et ses battements contre le siens. Elle voulait ne faire plus qu'un. Sans qu'elle le remarque, Clarke lui retira son soutien-gorge, et en une seconde, sa bouche remplacée ses mains sur ces monts délicieux. La blonde s'allongea entre ses jambes et prit le temps de savourer chaque millimètre de sa poitrine. La respiration de Lexa s'accéléra et la moiteur entre ses jambes devenait insupportable, elle releva la taille à la recherche d'un peu de friction pour soulager son envie. Clarke comprit le message, sans retirer la bouche de ses merveilleux seins, elle attrapa l'une de ses jambes et la souleva pour la passer autour de sa taille et commença à bouger doucement contre le centre de Lexa pour la soulager Elle fit exprès de rester très calme et lente pour faire monter son anticipation. Les gémissements de la jeune femme étaient merveilleux. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une mélodie si pure et jouissive. C'était le genre de son qui vous faisiez oublier jusqu'à votre propre nom. L'envie de satisfaire la brune, l'envie de la toucher, de la goûter, de lui faire l'amour était si grande, qui lui était impossible d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Elle fut surprise de voir son soutien-gorge tomber, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Lexa lui avait dégrafé, trop occupé par la poitrine de la jeune femme, elle s'était laissée distraire. Elle assumait totalement, c'était la meilleure distraction qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Lexa retira commença à lui masser les seins, insistant avec son pouce sur leur sommet, puis, elle les laissa retomber pour qu'elle retrouve leur place sur ses fesses afin de l'aider à tenir le rythme.

\- Clarke…

\- Tu es parfaite.

\- Mmm

\- Ta bouche.

Elle se releva pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Tes seins.

Elle déposa un baisser sur chacun des sommets.

\- Tes abdos.

Sa langue traversa son abdomen prenant le temps d'honorer toute la surface que Lexa lui offrait.

\- Tes jambes.

\- Claaarke.

La blonde commença par embrasser le derrière de son genou et remonta longuement jusqu'au morceau de tissu qui lui barrer l'accès à sa destination. Clarke s'écarta un peu à contre cœur sous les plaintes de Lexa et attrapa le bord de sa culotte pour la faire glisser doucement le long de ses jambes bronzées et musclés. Une fois complétement nu, Clarke lui écarta un peu plus les jambes et prit une seconde pour l'admirer.

\- Parfaite répéta-t-elle avant de se pencher en avant.

Elle s'approcha doucement et déposa le plus innocent et doux baiser sur son intimité avant de remonter le long de son corps.

\- Clarke. S'il te plait…

A ce stade, Lexa ne moquait de supplier, elle ne supportait plus l'attente. Elle avait besoin d'être touché. Clarke l'embrassa jusqu'à la vallée entre ses seins avant de laisser ses doigts de la main gauche venir jouer avec ses lèvres. L'humidité qui l'accueilli la fit gémir à son tour.

\- C'est tout l'effet que tu me fais souffla Lexa en voyant le regard de la blonde noircir de désir.

Clarke commença en douceur, récoltant tout le fluide avec ses doigts mais en évitant les zones les plus sensible. Elle voulait faire durer le plaisir. Elle voulait transformer Lexa en un tas de soupirs et d'envie. Elle dessina plusieurs schémas avec ses doigts tout en embrassant et mordant le cou de la brune. Les mains de Lexa se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde. C'est quand elle décida de réunir une nouvelle fois leur bouche que Clarke glissa doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Lexa laissa tomber sa tête en arrière satisfaite par la tournure des évènements, elle n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Sentant, aucune résistance, Clarke se mit au travail. Sa bouche présente sur celle de Lexa pour avaler ses soupirs.

\- Je suis là.

\- Clarke…

\- Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste avec toi.

La brune tira légèrement sur ses mèches de cheveux pour la rapprocher de ses lèvres. Elle voulait jouir dans sa bouche. Clarke accéléra son rythme. Il était temps de faire relâcher la pression qu'elle venait de créer.

\- Je vais nulle part répéta Clarke contre ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lexa relâcha son plus long soupir et Clarke sentit sa libération jusqu'au creux de sa paume. Elle continua ses mouvements quelques secondes puis se retira en douceur en embrassant les épaules de la jeune femme.

Rectification : il n'y avait rien de mieux que de faire l'amour à Lexa.

* * *

So... bonne réconciliation non ?

Attention avec Lexa c'est un pas en avant deux en arrière..

Je dois vous prévenir qu'avec la date de rendu de mon mémoire qui approche je risque de mettre plus de temps à poster quelques chapitre... désolé d'avance.

Bisous


	13. I'm a sucker for the way you move babe

Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour

3 semaines. Je suis désolée, entre la vie et ma difficulté à écrire ce chapitre... D'ailleurs je n'en suis pas fière a 100% mais je ne ferais pas mieux. Je me rattraperais sur le prochain promis.

Et sinon... ne me tuait pas. Vous allez comprendre mon fameux "Un pas en avant, deux en arrière" qui vous a tant inquiété..

* * *

Clarke Griffin avait toujours adoré son lit. C'était l'un de ses endroits préférés. Dormir avait toujours été une activité qu'elle adorait. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais autant aimé son lit sans y dormir pour autant. Allongée sur le dos, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide, ses bras étaient relevés au-dessus de sa tête, et ses mains agrippées fortement la tête de lit à tel point que le bout de ses doigts commençait à devenir blanc. Lexa l'avait retenu au bord du précipite pendant une éternité, augmentant son plaisir, avant d'enfin prendre position entre ses jambes et de ne plus se retenir. Et wahooo. Clarke était à bout de souffle, pensant jouir à chaque secondes avant que Lexa change son mouvement pour faire prolonger encore un peu plus la délicieuse tortue que lui infligeait sa langue. La main gauche de Clarke lâcha son point d'encrage et souleva la couette qui l'empêchait de voir sa partenaire en action, Lexa releva la tête, son regard était noir de désire, cela suffit à Clarke pour se jeter une bonne fois pour toute dans le précipice que lui offrait la brune du bout de sa langue. Clarke jura en répétant le nom de Lexa avant de sentir tout son corps relâcher la pression accumulée. Ses jambes se transformèrent en gelée, et une intense sensation de bien-être l'enveloppa. La brune nettoya comme elle put les marques de sa présence entre ses jambes avant de remonter doucement en prenant le soin de déposer un baiser tout le long de son abdomen avant d'atteindre sa bouche. Fatiguée, le baiser resta lent mais passionné. Lexa sourit avant de se laisser retomber aux côtés de Clarke.

\- Tu n'es plus autorisé à quitter mon lit souffla Clarke.

\- Pas très pratiques pour la fac rigola Lexa

\- Qui à besoin d'un diplôme quand on a une langue comme la tienne souffle Clarke.

Lexa rigola avant de se retourne sur le côté et tirer la blonde contre elle. Elle adorait la sensation de se sentir coller à la peau nue de Clarke. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa moiteur contre elle, sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne, elle se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau alors que Clarke passait ses mains dans son dos pour caresser doucement sa peau chaude.

\- Tu ne me gardes que pour mes prouesses ? demanda Lexa.

\- Tout à fait. A partir de maintenant, tu es mon petit soldat spécialisé en orgasme.

\- Okay sourit Lexa. Mais, je trouverais sa juste que ce soit plus un échange qu'un contrat à sens unique fit remarquer la brune.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

La blonde referma l'espace qui les séparait et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire, prête à seller leur nouveau contrat par un orgasme supplémentaire. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur les fesses de la brune et sourit. Elles étaient parfaites. Clarke quitta les lèvres de l'étudiante pour embrasser sa mâchoire, puis le côté de son cou, forçant la brune à relever légèrement la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

\- Oh Mon dieu lâcha Lexa

\- Clarke suffit rigola la jeune femme.

Lexa repoussa Clarke et se leva d'un bon du lit, et se mit à ramasser ses affaires ;

\- J'ai fait quelques choses qui ne fallait pas ? demanda surprise la blonde.

\- A part me mettre vraiment en retard, non. Tu as été géniale lâcha Lexa. Mais si je ne saute pas dans la douche et ne part pas d'ici les 15 prochaines minutes, je risque de perdre mon travail.

Clarke se retourna pour regarder son réveil. Elle n'avait pas vu passer la journée. Etre dans les bras de Lexa était si réconfortant et apaisant qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était déjà si tard.

\- On partage la douche ?

\- Ahah très drôle, je ne serais jamais sortie à l'heure si tu viens avec moi. J'en ai pour deux minutes lâcha-t-elle en courant dans la salle de bain.

Clarke se laissa retomber sur son matelas, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et chassa quelques mèches blondes en rigolant. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de passer la meilleure journée de sa vie. Entre le temps passé avec Lexa dehors, et le temps partagé avec la jeune femme dans ce lit, la journée avait été forte en émotion.

Lexa sortit de la salle de bain quand Clarke enfilait son short de pyjama. Sans rien dire, la blonde se leva et lui ouvrit la porte pour se dépêcher de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. La maison qui avait été vide deux heures plus tôt, ne l'était clairement plus. Finn, Jasper, Octavia et Murphy étaient assit sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table et une bière à la main. En voyant la Clarke toujours en tenue légère et l'expression sur son visage, ils se mirent tous à applaudir.

\- Il était temps rigola O'

Sans rien ajouter, Clarke accompagna Lexa à la porte en faisant un doigt d'honneur à ses amis au passage.

\- J'aurais pensé que t'envoyer en l'air t'aurait d'étendue rigola Murphy.

\- Oh la ferme lâcha-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elles.

\- Vive la discrétion rigola Lexa.

\- Je peux changer d'amis sourit Clarke.

Lexa se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement, laissant Clarke sur sa faim.

\- J'ai passé une journée formidable avoua la brune.

\- On recommence quand tu veux sourit Clarke

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Allez, va sauver les âmes en peine de tous les étudiants de la fac stressés pour leur semestre.

Clarke se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la regarder partir.

\- Oh faite ! Demain, il n'y a personne chez moi. Tu veux venir passer une aprèm tranquille loin de tes colocs ?

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Ok, alors on se voit demain, on pourra se faire une partie lâcha Lexa avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Clarke rigola. Tout lui était égale tant qu'elle passait son temps avec la future madame Griffin.

/

Clarke n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle fixait l'écran de la télé, une manette entre les mains, et ne comprend absolument rien à ce qu'elle faisait. Quand Lexa lui avait demandé de passer pour faire une partie, elle n'avait pas réalisé que ce n'était pas une phrase déguisée (non, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à un moment coquin), mais bien une invitation à faire une partie de jeu vidéo.

Son écran se remplit de rouge pour la énième fois.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ?

\- Tu es morte trop de fois, il faut que je finisse le niveau pour que tu reviennes.

\- Quel dommage répondit-elle en lâchant, heureuse, la manette.

Elle se tourna vers Lexa, concentrée sur la télévision. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa concentration. Elle paraissait si déterminée, si … forte. Clarke s'approcha et remonta doucement l'une de ses mèches derrières son oreille. La brune ne bougea pas d'un cil. Clarke souffla. Elle avait très envie de détourner son attention sur elle. Ce qu'elle avait en tête nécessitait l'entière participation de sa partenaire. Elle se pencha doucement en déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Lexa tourna la tête un quart de seconde en souriant avant de reprendre sa partie. Clarke souffla. Elle allait devoir être plus convaincante. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers Lexa et embrassa délicatement sa mâchoire, puis descendit le long de sa gorge, son cou.

\- Clarke ?

\- Mmm

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien souffla-t-elle en mordillant le dessus de son épaule.

\- Clarke, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit en soupir en sentant Clarke aspirait délicatement la zone. La blonde s'arrêta d'un coup et se releva.

\- Tu as raison. Il ne faut pas que je te distraie.

\- J'ai presque fini se dépêcha d'ajouter Lexa. Et, tu pourras reprendre la partie.

\- Parfait.. en attendant…

Clarke se leva du canapé et recula hors de vue. Lexa hésita à tourner la tête, mais elle était à un moment crucial. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout perdre.

Elle sentit Clarke se pencher par-dessus son épaule et lui mordre doucement l'oreille.

\- Je vais monter jouer toute seule dans ta chambre murmura-t-elle en déposant quelques choses sur ses genoux.

Sans rien rajouter, elle se dépêcha de reculer vers l'escalier tout en regardant la réaction de la brune. Lexa mit pause et baissa la tête. En réalisant ce qu'elle tenait, Lexa leva la tête pour voir Clarke sourire de tout son être. Lexa lâcha le soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge que la blonde venait de lui passer et se leva d'un bon. Clarke rigola et se mit à courir jusqu'au escalier, mais la brune fut plus rapide, elle l'attrapa par le bras et la tira contre elle. Elle passa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu vas me tuer chuchota Lexa entre deux baisers.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas être si sexy tout le temps.

\- Et, si on montait dans ma chambre ?

Lexa la tira vers l'escalier et toutes les deux montèrent en courant. Tout juste arrivait en haut, Lexa la plaqua contre le mur et commença à recouvrir toute la peau disponible avec ses lèvres. Ses mains remontèrent sous son t-shirt ravie de ne trouver aucun sous-vêtement.

\- Lex… souffla Clarke. Lit. Maintenant.

La brune grogna de frustration à l'idée de se séparer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde du corps de Clarke. Elle se pencha légèrement et passe ses bras derrière les jambes de la blonde et la souleva du sol. Clarke entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et releva son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il se doit. Elle aimait tellement ses lèvres, qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu s'en passer pendant 19 longues années.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé jouer alors qu'on aurait pu être entrain de faire ça depuis une heure se plaignit Lexa en poussant avec son pied la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu étais tellement contente de me montrer ta console…

\- Je suis une abrutie.

Lexa se pencha en avant pour l'allonger au milieu de son lit, et se posa doucement sur elle, sa taille au milieu de ses jambes. Et sans plus attendre, tira sur son haut pour l'aider à le retirer. Elle retint son souffle en voyant apparaitre la poitrine nue de Clarke sous ses yeux. Elle était somptueuse, généreuse, parfaite. Elle fixa une seconde de plus ses deux nouveaux meilleurs amis faisant rire Clarke nerveusement, avant de se pencher en avant et de la faire sienne à l'aide de sa bouche. Clarke gémit en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Lexa pour la garder en place. La brune faisait un travail formidable sur sa poitrine et elle ne voulait en aucun cas risquer qu'elle arrête. Pourtant, elle sentit Lexa se relever d'un bon, l'air paniqué. Clarke la regarda se lever et s'approcher de la porte de sa chambre. La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre, quand elle comprit ce qui était entrain de se passer.

\- Lex', tu es là ? cria une voix féminine du bas de l'escalier.

\- Merde. Merde. Merde répéta Clarke en se levant.

\- Ouep, Mam, j'arrive. Répondit la brune en jetant le t-shirt sur le sol vers Clarke.

\- Ou tu as mis mon soutif ?

\- Ton sou….

Les yeux de Lexa s'agrandir se rappelant exactement où elle avait laissé le sous-vêtement.

\- Lex, ne me dit pas…

\- Okay, reste là je vais le chercher.

\- Sérieusement. Tu veux que je me cache dans ta chambre ? Rappelle-moi qu'elle âge on a déjà ?

\- Tu préfères peut-être rencontrer ma mère sans ? demanda la jeune femme en souriant

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu as vu ma poitrine, je ne sors pas sans.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais lâcha Lexa avant de descendre.

Lexa descendit les escaliers rapidement. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche de l'habit égaré sans succès. Sa mère sortie de la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maman, tu ne devais pas faire une double garde ?

\- Si… mais je t'ai menti. J'ai une surprise pour toi et je ne pouvais pas tarder pour te la montrer.

\- Une surprise … ? demanda Lexa en tournant autour du canapé ne regardant pas sa mère mais guettant un bout de bretelle qui pourrait dépasser.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une jeune femme rentra. Lexa la reconnue aussitôt. Elle aurait reconnu cette tignasse parmi une centaine. Avant de rencontrer, Clarke et sa bande, Lexa avait que très peu d'amis, elle pouvait les comptait sur le doigt d'une main, mais ils étaient importants. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de les voir partageant son temps entre sa famille, son boulot et Clarke, mais pourtant, ils lui manquaient.

\- Luna ? Qu'est-ce…

\- Donc tu te rappelles bien qui je suis rigola la jeune femme.

\- Ne sois pas si dramatique, ça ne fait pas si longtemps répondit Lexa honteusement.

\- Si ! se plaignit la jeune femme. Mais, ce n'est pas la question du jour. Ta mère voulait que je vienne te déposer ça.

Luna lui prit la main et fit tomber au creux de sa paume un petit objet métallique. Lexa porta la clé jusqu'à ses yeux et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Il est grand temps que tu es la tienne. Tu utilises celle d'Anya et prend le bus beaucoup trop de fois.

\- Tu m'offres une voiture ? Nan.. Nan. Je n'en ai pas besoin. On n'a qu'à utiliser l'argent pour…

\- Pour rien du tout Lexa. Si je dois être honnête, j'en ai aussi marre de prendre le bus. C'est un cadeau pour toutes les deux. Je récupère la voiture d'Anya…

\- Et toi la vielle Ford de mon père gagnant gagnant termina Luna.

\- Maman…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lexa, Luna as bien négocié avec sa famille, et j'ai fait plus d'heures que nécessaires ses derniers temps. Je suis contente de pouvoir offrir quelque chose à ma fille.

Lexa sourit et attrapa sa mère dans ses bras. Utiliser la voiture d'Anya en son absence ou prendre le bus ne la dérangeait pas, mais l'idée de posséder quelques choses de si important faisait un bien fou.

\- Tu pourras ramener la jeune femme qui se cache dans ta chambre avec sourit sa mère.

Le visage de Lexa s'écroula en reposant à sa mission. Sa mère avait vu claire dans son jeu.

\- La jeune.. il n'y a personne qui se cache dans ma chambre.

\- Lex', tu as 21 ans, je ne vais pas faire l'autruche et prétendre que je ne sais pas que tu as une vie sexuelle active. Je suis heureuse que tu attendes que je ne sois pas là pour ramener tes copines, et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir dérangée. Il faudra qu'on travaille notre système rigola Becca en lui tendant le soutient gorge de Clarke qu'elle avait ramassé en rentrant.

Lexa devint rouge écarlate provocant les rires presque hystériques de Luna et de sa mère.

\- Je reviens se contenta de répondre Lexa en montant les escaliers deux à deux.

Clarke et elle descendirent une minute plus tard, les deux femmes n'avaient pas bougé de l'entrée. La blonde s'avança, gênée vers la mère de Lexa pour se présenter.

\- La fameuse Clarke ? Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

\- De même répondit Clarke. Mais je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde répondit Becca en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Clarke sourit avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un nouveau carrosse à essayer. Tu me ramènes ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester diner ? Luna reste déjà avec nous demanda Becca.

\- Une autre fois Mrs. Woods.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Allez filait.

Lexa ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Clarke. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient le visage rouge d'embarrassement.

\- Et Clarke… commença Luna. Lundi, Roan, Lexa et moi on va boire un verre.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda la brune.

\- Soit là, j'aimerais connaître la fille qui m'a volé ma meilleure amie rigola la jeune femme sans prêter attention aux commentaires de son amie.

\- Avec plaisir répondit Clarke.

\- Parfait. Et ramène des copines à toi, je suis célibataire depuis bien trop longtemps rigola Luna.

\- Ok. On y va. Au revoir Luna lâcha Lexa en claquant la porte.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Clarke prit place à côté de Lexa qui prenait son temps pour s'installer.

\- Je te déteste se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Lexa craqua complètement et se mit à exploser de rire. Elle essaya d'attraper la blonde pour se faire pardonner avec quelques baisers, mais Clark refusa en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

\- Je te signale, que c'est toi qui a mis fin à notre très innocente partie de Xbox pour faire une activité beaucoup moins innocente.

\- Tu m'avais dit que personne rentrée avant le repas !

\- Je te signale que je ne pouvais pas deviner que ma mère m'avait mentit rigola Lexa.

\- Plus de câlin pour toi.

\- Je suis sûre que je peux me faire pardonner murmura Lexa en se penchant pour embrasser son épaule.

\- Parce que te faire choper une fois ne te suffit pas ? Tu veux en plus que ta mère nous regarde le faire dans ta voiture ?

\- Ok, pas de câlin, j'ai compris chef rigola Lexa en démarrant la voiture et en se concentrant sur la route.

/

Lexa était de bonne humeur. Elle venait de passer l'une de ses journées sans problème. Elle était arrivée à l'heure au travail au volant de sa nouvelle voiture. Il n'y avait pas eu trop de monde à la BU lui permettant de réviser son prochain test. Son professeur lui avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle et elle était sur le point de venir récupérer Clarke pour aller prendre un verre avec ses amis. Clarke était clairement le sommet de sa journée. Elle n'avait plus peur de l'admettre. Malgré ses peurs et ses réticences, elle était heureuse d'avoir eu le courage de s'ouvrir à Clarke, et elle comptait le faire de plus en plus. Elles avaient beau ne pas avoir eu « LA » discussion, Lexa sentait que peu à peu, elles devenaient plus que deux jeunes femmes cherchant à se connaitre. Elles étaient deux jeunes femmes qui tombaient doucement amoureuse lui de l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'en discuter, elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est du moins ce que croyait Lexa avant de venir légèrement en avant au cours de peinture de classe pour regarder la jeune femme en action quelques instants depuis la galerie qui donnait sur la salle. Elle repéra tout de suis la jeune femme installée au fond à moitié assis sur son tabouret, le pinceau levé sur sa toile. Elle portait une blouse blanche recouvert de tâche de couleur et une palette dans sa main droite. Lexa sourit devant la beauté naturelle qu'elle dégageait. Ce sourire disparu quand une grande blonde assise à sa gauche se leva et s'installa derrière Clarke en posant sa main sur son épaule. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait vu qu'une fois, Lexa reconnue tout de suite la personne qui se tenait beaucoup trop près de son amie à son goût. Elle fixa son regard sur Clarke, espérant voir la jeune femme se dégager de cette position, mais fut surprise de la voir éclater de rire. Bien qu'elle ne puisse entendre la mélodie, Lexa fut frustrée de ne pas être celle qui venait de réussir à la faire rire à ce point. C'était l'un des objectifs qu'elle s'était donnée. Le pire arriva quand Clarke se leva et enlaça la jeune femme pour lui dire au revoir avant de ranger ses affaires. Elle devait vraiment être proche de la blonde pour méritait un câlin si long pour au revoir. Lexa essaya de se reprendre. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'être jalouse. Clarke ne lui avait jamais donné aucune raison de l'être, et elle ne connaissait pas les circonstances de cette étreinte. Elle se dépêcha de descendre jusqu'à la porte. Clarke sortit quelques minutes plus tard, en voyant Lexa elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

\- On se voit la semaine prochaine Clarke lança la blonde avant de partir.

Clarke sourit avant de se reconcentrer sur Lexa, elle passa une main derrière sa nuque pour lui baisser la tête et l'embrassa rapidement.

\- C'est pitoyable si je te dis que tu m'as manqué ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Ce le serait peut-être si je ne pensais pas pareil sourit Lexa.

Clarke sourit un peu plus et tira Lexa à elle pour réunir une fois de plus leurs lèvres. Lexa se détendit légèrement. Personne n'était si affectueuse sans raison. Sa première impression sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Clarke tenait toujours. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à effacer l'image de sa tête.

\- On va rejoindre les autres ? demanda Clarke

\- Mon carrosse nous attend.

Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture noire de Lexa et montèrent sans rien dire. Lexa se retenait d'abordait le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas paraître dérangée ou jalouse. Mais, la curiosité la rongée, si elle n'avait pas un semblant d'explication, elle allait ruminée ça toute la soirée et ce n'était pas juste pour Clarke. Surtout qu'elle lui avait promis de communiquer mieux.

\- La blonde de ton cours c'était…

\- Niylah.

\- C'est ça. Niylah, ton ex non ?

\- Oui répondit Clarke en jouant avec les différentes chaînes de radio pour trouver la bonne fréquence.

\- Tu es si affectueuse avec toutes tes ex ? osa demander Lexa.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Lexa essayait de cacher sa petite jalousie.

\- Non. Mais, Niylah et moi, c'est compliqué. On s'est disputé la semaine dernière et elle m'a invité à boire un café pour discuter, régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Oh… et ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Depuis quelques mois c'était un peu le bordel entre nous deux. Mais, nous sommes toutes les deux fatiguées. On a mis les choses au clair et maintenant tout va bien.

\- Elle est importante pour toi n'est-ce pas.

\- Elle l'était. Mais, plus tant que ça maintenant. C'est bizarre comment évolue la vie fit remarquer Clarke.

Lexa souffla et se reconcentra sur la route. Elle comprenait ce que Clarke voulait dire. Et bien, qu'elle n'apprécie pas voir Clarke si proche d'une personne qui avait autant comptait pour elle, elle comprenait parfaitement. Si elle devait être honnête, elle serait tout aussi proche de Costia si elle vivait toujours dans les parages. Il était difficile de couper les ponts complètement avec une personne qui avait eu une place si importante dans sa vie.

\- Pourquoi toutes ses questions ? Tu te fais du souci ? rigola Clarke.

\- Ahah. Nop, aucune raison, j'étais juste curieuse mentit Lexa

Clarke se doutait que la jeune femme n'était pas entièrement honnête, mais elle préféra garder sa découverte pour elle. Intérieurement, elle souriait à pleine dent. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé la jalousie sexy, mais venant de Lexa, cela prouvait que la jeune femme tenait à elle plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et cela rendait Clarke joyeuse.

Elles retrouvèrent Raven devant le bar. Clarke lui avait demandé de venir trainer avec eux pour être son alliée et réussir à dévier la conversation si cela devait un peu trop personnelle. Les deux jeunes femmes embrassèrent leur amie avant de rentrer déterminer. Lexa était un peu stressé. Elle connaissait Luna et Roan depuis toute petite et elle savait qu'ils auraient aucun scrupule à l'humilier.

Luna les fit arriver en premier. Elle se leva de la table qu'elle partageait avec Roan pour venir prendre Lexa dans ses bras. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Clarke en effaçant le sourire de son visage.

\- Allez Blondie, voyons voire ce que tu as en plus de nous pour que Lexa nous remplace.

\- Luna…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lex', Roan m'a déjà demandé de me tenir à carreau.

\- Et Roan c'est les beau-gosses qui nous attends là-bas ? demanda Raven. J'ai bien fait de venir.

\- Et tu es ? demanda Luna.

\- Raven Reyes, meilleure amie de Blondie prête à vous raconter pleins d'histoires embarrassantes.

\- Rae ! Ce n'était pas le plan protesta Clarke

\- J'aime le nouveau plan rigola Lexa

\- Désolé Clarky, mais tu aurais dû me préciser que les amis de Lexa étaient des tops models.

\- Je s'en qu'on va bien s'entendre rigola Luna.

Luna les conduisit à leur table où Roan les attendait avec une bière devant lui. Il se leva prendre Lexa dans ses bras et salua timidement le reste de la table. Clarke se rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. C'était à cette soirée qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était le petit ami de Lexa et cela l'avait rendu si jalouse. Aujourd'hui, elle le voyait d'un œil totalement différent. Elle s'installa à côté de Lexa et glissa sa main gauche sous la table pour la poser sur la cuisse de sa partenaire. Ce soir, c'était elle qui rendrait tout le monde jalouse car elle était accompagnée de la femme la plus belle du bar ou même de la ville.

\- Clarke Griffin s'exclama Roan. Je suis venue à certaine de vos soirées. C'est toujours très intéressant rigola-t-il.

\- Murphy a la folie des grandeurs.

\- Je vais nous chercher à boire, qui veut quoi demanda Lexa

\- Tu devrais laisser Clarke y aller, Bellamy ne l'a fait rarement payer espérant réussir à la séduire avoua Raven.

La mâchoire de Lexa se serra. Elle n'avait aucune envie que le barmaid aux cheveux frisées s'approche de Clarke.

\- Je peux très bien payer une tournée Raven.

\- Bien sûr, mais si je peux avoir des verres gratuits je ne dis jamais non.

\- Je t'accompagne, de toute manière, il m'en voudra toute la semaine si je ne vais pas au moins lui dire bonjour avoua Clarke.

Lexa sourit nerveusement. Elle essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à l'envie de Clarke de faire plaisir à Bellamy. Cela ne finissait jamais bien d'interpréter le comportement des autres sans raisons. Dès que Clarke arriva au bar, le garçon aux cheveux en bataille s'approcha d'elle et se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour lui faire un rapide bijou sur la joue. Clarke se laissa faire sans rien dire. Intérieurement, Lexa ragea. Pour qu'il se prenait ?

\- Ça va princesse ? demanda-t-il

Princesse. Princesse. Sérieusement ? Chaque seconde, Lexa l'aimait de moins en moins.

\- Comme un lundi. Et toi ?

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu as passé la porte, tu sais que tu es mon rayon de soleil dans ce bar miteux.

\- On prendra un pichet lâcha Lexa exaspérée par le jeune homme.

Sans même tourner les yeux vers elle, Bellamy prépara la commande en continuant de parler avec Clarke. Le garçon flirtait ouvertement devant elle comme si elle n'existait pas. Et Clarke…Clarke ne faisait que la conversation histoire d'être polie. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Clarke. Pas réellement, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de sentir son agacement augmenter. Elle paya pour sa commande, elle n'attendit pas que Clarke et finit pour retourner à leur table.

\- Si tu veux quelques choses de plus fort après princesse, c'est moi qui offre lâcha Bellamy en voyant Clarke s'éloigner à son tour.

\- Je transmets à Raven, ce soir la bière de Lexa me va très bien.

Clarke se dépêcha pour rattraper la brune. Elle se glissa à côté d'elle et attrapa sa main vide. Elle sentait Lexa anxieuse, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Quand est-ce que... Luna bougea sa main en cercle devant eux. Ça a commencé finit-elle.

\- Ce fut long et remplit de frustration sexuelle lâcha Raven.

\- Oh, et la frustration a été relâcher ou …

\- Luna !

\- Quoi, je suis juste curieuse, j'ai été complètement laisser de côté !

\- Et puis, on n'aimerait bien savoir ce qui se passe continua Roan, c'est tout.

\- Vous êtes pire que ma mère lâcha Lexa

\- Je suis sûre qu'elles n'ont pas encore eu la discussion continua Raven en se tournant vers Roan. Elles passent leur temps à être niaises, elles n'ont le temps de rien faire d'autre rigola-t-elle.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi j'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée de t'inviter déjà ? demanda Clarke

\- Je n'en sais rien Griffin. Je n'en sais rien.

\- La prochaine fois je demanderais à Octavia. Elle au moins elle me soutient.

Raven éclata de rire. Personne saine d'esprit inviterait Octavia dans l'espoir qu'elle la soutienne. Une chose était sûre, et Clarke le savait, Octavia aurait été deux fois pire que Raven.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question Roan… Est-ce que c'est vraiment important de savoir ? Tant qu'on en profite toutes les deux, je m'en fiche personnellement.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Depuis leur dernier weekend, Clarke se posait exactement la même question. A Aspen, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour prendre leur temps. Or, elles faisaient exactement le contraire. Elles ressentaient exactement le contraire. Elle mourrait d'envie d'appeler Lexa sa petite amie, mais après sa crise de panique, elle savait que c'était encore trop tôt. Pour elle, rien de tout cela était simple, ou pour s'amuser. Elle faisait beaucoup plus que juste en profiter, elle tombait amoureuse un peu plus chaque jour. Clarke avait préféré jouer la sécurité en diminuant l'importance qu'avait leur relation pour elle.

Lexa ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Ce que Clarke venait de dire était la vérité. Elles étaient entrain de profiter ensemble de cette nouvelle relation. Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Pour, elle c'était tellement plus déjà. Et, elle pensait que c'était aussi le cas pour Clarke, mais plus la soirée avancée, plus elle avait peur de s'être fait des idées.

\- Je dois vous avouer que Lexa est plutôt timide à votre sujet. Vous vous connaissez d'où ?

\- Du lycée répondit Roan. On était dans la même équipe de débat. On ne sait pas perdu de vu à la fac mais avec la vie, on se voit moins.

\- Mais c'est toujours aussi bien quand on y arrive. Comme ce soir précisa Luna.

\- Ok. Je vois bien Lexa dans l'équipe de débats, mais vous deux ? j'aurais mis ma main au feu pour sportifs.

\- L'un n'exclu pas l'autre. Je te prends à la lutte quand tu veux répondit du tac au tac Luna.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai l'esprit tordu, ou si ton sexappeal me monte au cerveau mais ta proposition me parait très sexuelle rigola Raven.

\- Tu ne peux pas reprocher à une fille d'essayer rigola à son tour Luna.

\- Désolé Luna mais le cœur de Raven appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre souffla Clarke en portant son verre à sa bouche.

\- Griffin ! Je sais que Murphy est ton ami mais ne m'invente pas un petit-ami !

\- Pourtant c'est tout à fait le cas rigola Clarke.

\- Nop. Nop. Nop. On ne fait que s'amuser et profiter de notre jeunesse ajouta Raven. Un peu comme Lexa et toi.

\- Si toi et Murphy étiez comme Lexa et moi, tu ne dirais pas ça.

Ce fut la réponse que Lexa avait besoin pour reprendre confiance en elle. Bon, Clarke et elle étaient peut-être bien sur la même longueur d'onde au final. Peut-être, qu'elle s'imaginait vraiment tout le reste. Elle se savait non confiante et angoissée, peut-être que depuis le début, c'était ses incertitudes qui lui jouaient un mauvais tour.

\- Et sinon, je crois que quelqu'un m'a promis des histoires embarrassantes sourit Lexa

/

Assise sur le canapé, Lexa attendait son ordinateur sur les genoux que la connexion soit établie. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et sa sœur jeter son sac dans l'escalier avant de courir dans le salon et de s'étaler à côté d'elle.

\- Je l'ai loupé ? demanda Emori.

Au même instant la connexion skype s'enclancha et le visage d'Anya apparu sur l'écran. C'était la première fois depuis le départ d'Anya qu'il arrivait à trouver un moment pour se voir. La jeune femme souriait mais Lexa reconnaissait les signes de fatigues sur son visage.

\- Le monstre n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en ne voyant pas Aden.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Anya rigola Emori

\- Aden préfère ses amis plutôt que de passer du temps avec ses deux grandes sœurs.

\- Le petit n'est pas bête, il sait que nous êtes des losers rigola l'aînée.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda Lexa

\- Ça va. Fatiguée, beaucoup de mission de rapatriement ses derniers jours.

\- Des missions dangereuses ?

\- Certaines plus que d'autre, mais rien d'ingérable pour l'instant. Ne parlons pas de mon travail déprimant mais plutôt de la vie de mes de petites sœurs. Emori ?

\- Le médecin m'a offert des boucles d'oreilles high-tech rigola l'adolescente en montrant son nouvel appareil auditif.

\- C'est bon ou mauvais signe ?

\- Aucun des deux, mais c'est plutôt agréable de réentendre sourit Emori. Ce n'est pas une solution miracle, juste temporaire vu que mon ouïe va continuer de baisser, mais pour l'instant, c'est bien pratique.

\- Tu le prends plutôt bien ?

\- Je me suis fais à l'idée. Il y a pire. Imagine je pourrais être dénouée de tout talent comme Lexa. Tu la verrais avec Clarke, elle patine.

\- Hey !

\- Ouhh ! Comment ça se passe avec Blondie, je veux tout savoir ! sourit à son tour Anya.

\- Maman les a surprises pendant une séance câlin ! rigola Emori

\- Sérieusement Lexa ? Tu ne sais pas fermée une porte à clé ?

\- Maman ne nous a pas surprise, juste interrompu et depuis, on ne me lâche plus.

\- Attend une minute, toi et Blondie en êtes déjà à la partie sexy ? Je croyais que vous preniez votre temps ?

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elles prenaient leur temps pour comprendre et régler les problèmes émotionnels, mais physiquement, il n'y avait aucun problème à régler.

\- Tout se passe plutôt bien.

\- Et c'est grâce à moi rigola Emori. Tu l'aurais vu en panique après son premier rendez-vous. On aurait dit un petit agneau prêt à se faire manger par le loup.

\- Je suis sûre que Clarke ne s'est pas privée éclata de rire Anya en voyant le visage de sa sœur rougir.

\- Si vous voulez je pars comme ça vous pouvez continuer de vous moquer de moi ?

\- Ne soit pas si dramatique. On est juste contente que le robot de la famille est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à embêter que nous.

\- Et puis, si je peux être demoiselle d'honneur au mariage je suis pas contre avoua Emori.

\- Oulaa… avant de parler de mariage, il faudrait qu'on officialise déjà et je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête encore.

Les sœurs Woods restèrent silencieuses. Lexa ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dit pour qu'elles restent bloquées ainsi.

\- Tu es entrain de dire que Blondie et toi vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble ? osa demander Anya

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu attends ! Clarke est parfaite pour toi et tu es folle d'elle. Prend ton courage à deux mains et ait cette foutue conversation. Je te jure, on dirait que tu n'as jamais eu de copine tellement tu es désespérante.

\- Ok. On se calme. Pour l'instant, Clarke et moi on profite. Et je la cite en disant profite.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Anya. Vous voyez d'autres gens ? Vous ne parlez pas de vos sentiments ? Vos vous voyez juste de temps en temps sans planifier ? Qu'est-ce que profiter veut dire pour toi au juste ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, on ne se pose pas autant de questions on…

\- Profite rigola Emori

\- Exactement.

\- Okay, petite sœur je vais te poser trois questions. Juste trois et je te laisse tranquille après. Est-ce que tu apprécies Clarke au point de te voir avec elle, vraiment avec elle dans un futur proche ?

\- Oui répondit Lexa sans réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ce que tu ressens pour Clarke en ce moment va changer ?

\- Oui. Mes sentiments vont grandir. Tu as vu et parler à Clarke, comment je pourrais ne pas tomber amoureuse d'elle ?

\- Est-ce que tu aimes l'idée qu'elle puisse être avec d'autres personnes parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de lui demander de ne pas l'être ?

Lexa ne répondit pas. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait été vraiment affectée par les relations que Clarke avaient avec les autres personnes. Ce n'était en rien la faute de Clarke, elle n'avait rien fait pour que Lexa se sente mal à l'aise. Naturellement Clarke attirait le regard et donnait envie de flirter. Elle était belle, drôle, intelligente, forte, déterminée, aimante. Toute personne saine d'esprit savait que Clarke était la femme dont tout le monde rêvait. Et Lexa avait la chance de pouvoir partager des moments formidables avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme Clarke pouvait s'intéresser à elle, mais elle ne devait pas manquer sa chance, pas à cause de ses insécurités.

\- Il faut que je parle à Clarke finit-elle par dire.

\- Il était temps que tu le remarques.

\- Je lui parlais ce soir avant d'aller en boite.

\- Vous sortez en boite ? Toi Lexa Woods rigola Anya. Tu dois vraiment aimer cette fille.

\- Que veux-tu je suis faible sourit Lexa.

\- Tu vas porter quoi ? demanda Emori ravie

Quelques heures plus tard, Lexa portait une robe noire s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses genoux et épousant toutes les formes de son corps. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés et avait laissé Emori la maquiller légèrement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autant d'effort. Elle préférait largement ses t-shirts rigolos et ses jeans. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle détestait les boites, ça et la musique immonde qu'elles passaient. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle voulait réellement parlait à Clarke, mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute. Elle était déterminée.

Elle retrouva Clarke directement devant le club. La blonde l'attendait devant l'entrée. Une ligne c'était formée devant la porte mais Clarke était déjà au bout en train de rigoler avec le videur. En voyant Lexa marchait vers elle, la bouche de Clarke s'assécha. Lexa était… splendide, magnifique, irréelle ? Elle n'avait jamais vu de femme si belle.

\- Wahoo. Juste Wahoo.

\- Merci rigola Lexa.

\- Lexa tu es…

\- Wahoo ? finit la brune.

\- Excuse mon manque de vocabulaire, mais mon cerveau est en compote depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Où sont les autres ?

\- Déjà à l'intérieur, on devrait les rejoindre.

\- Ok…

Plus tard pensa Lexa. Elle parlerait à Clarke plus tard. Quand elles ne seraient plus que toutes les deux, dans un coin plus personnel et intimiste qu'un club. Clarke l'attrapa par la main et vit signe au videur qu'elle était avec elle avant de rentrer. Tout de suite la musique trop forte et l'obscurité agressa Lexa. La brune suivit Clarke en lui tenant la main pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre. Elle la conduisit vers une table réservé où tous leurs amis et Luna étaient réunis, plusieurs bouteilles ouvertes au centre.

\- Lexa ! s'écria Luna en lui tendant un verre.

\- Luna… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Raven m'a invité, vu que tu ne comptais pas le faire.

\- Drama queen.

\- Okay, maintenant que tout le monde et là, on migre sur la piste lâcha O' en se levant.

Le visage de Clarke s'illumina, elle adorait danser.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Je vais rester un peu là. Le temps de rattraper mon retard.

\- Oh… je reste avec toi.

\- Même pas en rêve Griffin, avec Lincoln absent j'ai besoin d'une cavalière.

Clarke regarda Lexa dans les yeux ne sachant que faire. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la brune mais avait très envie de danser.

\- Va t'amuser la rassura Lexa. Je serais tranquille là. Et Luna va rester un peu avec moi, un Lou ?

\- Si tu veux Woods, mais pas trop longtemps ce fessier doit aller retourner quelques cerveaux.

Clarke s'assura une dernière fois que cela ne dérangeait pas Lexa avant de rejoindre Octavia et les autres au centre. Lexa essaya de ne pas fixer. Elle discutait avec Luna tout en buvant tout ce que son amie lui passait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil à la piste. Clarke était ravie. Elle abordait un grand sourire et se déhancher en rythme avec Octavia devant elle. La musique changea de rythme et le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra. Bercé par le mouvement suave de Clarke, la jeune femme avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. Les deux amies s'étaient rapprochées et dansées de manière particulièrement proches. Les mains d'Octavia se posèrent sur la taille de Clarke et le cerveau de Lexa flamba. Elle s'imagina à la place de son amie, ses mains sur la taille de Clarke, leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre, le souffle de Clarke dans son cou. Elle pourrait embrasser sa peau douce, caresser ses côtes et sentir sa chaleur émaner de son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au juste assise alors qu'elle pourrait avoir son corps contre celui de Clarke ? Lexa détourna les yeux un instant pour prévenir Luna qu'elle allait danser puis se leva. La scène devant elle avait changer du tout au tout. Ce n'était plus Octavia qui danser sensuellement mais sans arrières pensées avec Clarke, mais son frère, Bellamy. Pendant un instant, elle espéra que Clarke allait le repousser, mais la blonde ne le fit pas. Au contraire, elle s'avança un peu plus et sourit en dansant avec le brun. Le cœur de Lexa se brisa aussitôt. Ses pensées se mélangèrent ne comprenant pas pourquoi Clarke ne le repousser pas. Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible et Lexa ne l'aimait pas du tout, mais alors, pas du tout : Clarke n'était pas aussi investie qu'elle le croyait.

Lexa fit demi-tour et attrapa la bouteille qui traînait sur la table avant de sortir prendre l'air. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû parler à la blonde, elle devait se calmer et non être si … jalouse. Lexa était jalouse. Et, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation. Elle aurait tout fait pour ne plus se sentir ainsi. Lexa s'installa sur le trottoir et ouvrit la bouteille avant de la porter à sa bouche. Si l'alcool pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

La sensation de mal qui la rongeait intérieurement ne disparut pas. Au contraire, elle s'intensifia. Sa raison, quant à elle diminua à chaque gorgée. Quand Clarke la trouve sur le sol, elle n'avait plus une once de retenue.

\- Hey, te voilà ! ça fait 20 min que je te cherche.

\- C'est sûr que tu n'allais pas me trouver dans les bras de Bellamy.

Clarke l'aida à se relever. Elle voulu passait son bras derrière son cou mais Lexa ne se laissa pas faire. Comprenant que Lexa n'était pas dans son état normal, elle préférait ne pas insister.

\- Lex', Bell' est un ami. Je dansais avec lui comme je dansais avec O' ou Raven. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

\- Tu pourrais si tu veux.

\- Je pourrais quoi ? demanda Clarke.

\- Tu pourrais te le taper. Il n'attend que ça. Et toi et moi on n'est pas ensemble hein. On profite.

Clarke prit sur elle pour ne pas répondre. Lexa ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle avait trop bu. Elle ne devait pas lui tenir rigueur de ses mots qui la blessait énormément.

\- Je vais t'appeler un taxi, je pense qu'il est plus raisonnable que tu rentres chez toi.

\- Nooon. Je vais aller danser et me trouver cette jolie rousse que j'ai repéré.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part dans cette état Lexa. Laisse-moi te ramener.

\- Ne me touche pas. Ce soir, ce n'est pas ton soir !

\- Je m'en occupe lâcha la voix de Luna derrière elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je la mets dans son lit.

Clarke la remercia et l'aida à conduire Lexa jusqu'à sa voiture. Luna l'attacha et referma la porte pour aller côté conducteur.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Blondie. Lexa ne s'intéresse à personne d'autre. Elle est juste jalouse et bourrée.

\- Ouais.

\- Je te paris que demain à la première heure elle sera devant chez toi pour s'excuser.

Luna avait raison. Dès son réveil, la bouche pâteuse et mal à la tête, Lexa s'en voulait. Elle se dépêcha de se remettre en forme en faisant un peu d'exercice, en prenant sa douche et en mangeant le petit-déjeuner des champions (pancakes noyés dans du sirop) avant de prendre sa voiture et d'aller acheter deux longues tasses de liquide noir dans le café préféré de Clarke.

Elle arriva devant la villa tout juste avant midi. Elle frappa à la porte espérant ne réveillait personne. Tout le long du trajet, elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire à Clarke. Elle voulait d'abord s'excuser de son comportement, lui promettre qu'elle ne pensait pas une seconde ce qu'elle avait dit. Ensuite, elle espérait pouvoir avec cette conversation une bonne fois pour toute. Elle voulait limiter les problèmes en assumant ses envies.

La porte s'ouvrit et la confiance de Lexa disparut aussitôt. Bellamy se tenait dans l'ouverte, un peignoir de chambre orange lui arrivant jusqu'au genoux.

\- Lexa c'est ça ?

La jeune femme essaya de parler mais rien ne sortit. Elle ne voyait qu'une explication à la présence de Bellamy chez Clarke, dans l'une de ses tenues. Sans rien dire, elle tourna les talons et se dépêcha de retourner à sa voiture. Tout son être lui faisait mal.

\- Tu partirais comme ça sans me donner une chance de m'expliquer lâcha la voix de Clarke derrière elle

Quand Bellamy avait prononcé le nom de Lexa, la jeune femme c'était levée du canapé pour les rejoindre. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de voir Lexa s'éloigner avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire se contenta de répondra Lexa.

\- Bien sûr parce qu'on n'est pas ensemble et que j'ai le droit de me taper qui je veux lâcha Clarke se répétant mot pour mot ce que Lexa lui avait dit la veille.

\- A croire que je ne me faisais pas de films.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas comme-ci je t'avais déjà donné beaucoup de raison de douter de moi.

Lexa claqua la porte de sa voiture et s'approcha vers Clarke. Elle pouvait voir la colère sur le visage de la jeune femme. Bien. Elle aussi était en colère. Elle était en colère de s'être fait avoir, de s'être laisser aller.

\- Je croyais… je t'ai juste demandé un peu de temps pour mettre en ordre mes sentiments. Je pensais que… je pensais que tu avais compris que toi et moi ce n'était pas que pour s'amuser.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça répondit Clarke. Lex', j'ai été patiente. Je suis patiente. J'attends que tu réalises que je suis folle de toi. Et que tu me donnes une chance. Une vraie chance répondit Clarke en se calment.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! Coucher avec le premier guignole.

\- Lex', il n'y… commença Clarke

\- Ou alors ce n'était pas le premier ? Je sais qu'on n'a jamais parlé d'exclusivité, mais j'étais assez conne pour croire que je te suffisais.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Comment Lexa pouvait croire qu'elle n'était pas fidèle. Depuis le début, elle avait passé son temps à la rassurer et à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Clarke en avait marre que les efforts soient à sens unique. Elle en avait marre de supplier. Si Lexa ne lui faisait pas confiance, c'était son problème. Elle en avait marre que Lexa la fasse tourner en rond. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

\- Je pense que j'avais raison au départ. Toi et moi ça n'a aucun sens. Il faut mieux qu'on arrête les dégats.

\- Tu sais quoi Lexa, va te faire foutre. J'ai un peu plus de dignité que ce que tu sembles croire.

Et sans rien rajouter, Clarke se retourna et lui claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

So...

.Bon. Je me trouve un petit bunker pour me cacher et me protéger de votre kourou.

Comment notre Clexa va s'en sortir ?


	14. Let's go back to yesterday

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, je l'ai enfin fini ! Il n'est pas ultra long, mais je n'aurais jamais posté si je continuais...

A savoir qu'il reste entre 3 et 5 chapitres dans cette histoire, j'espère que la fin vous conviendra :D

Désolé, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews, mais à partir de maintenant, je devrais avoir le temps donc, on continue de me dire son opinion :D

* * *

Lexa ne connaissait pas grand-chose en rupture. La seule qu'elle avait vécu s'était déroulée sans vraiment d'embrouille. Les deux parties avaient décidé de faire ce qui était le mieux pour chacun. Bien sûr, Costia lui avait manqué terriblement au début, mais elle n'était jamais restée une journée entière dans son lit à déprimer. Le plus drôle, c'est que Clarke et elle n'avaient pas réellement rompu puisqu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment été ensemble. Pourtant, depuis une semaine, elle alternait entre une journée de déprime totale, allongée dans son lit ne sortant que pour le travail et ses cours, et des journées où elle était motivée pour aller de l'avant. Ces journées-là disparaissaient rapidement quand elle se retrouvait seule dans son lit et qu'elle s'imaginait avec Clarke.

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ses jours où elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger, cependant, c'était sa dernière journée de cours de la semaine et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas y aller. Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni parlé à Clarke, et aller à son cours d'histoire ce matin la rendait nerveuse. Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de croiser la jeune femme, tout comme elle savait que son meilleur ami, fidèle jusqu'à l'os, lui, ne le louperait pas. Elle était à la fois excitée de croiser Murphy, car cela lui rappellerait que son histoire aussi courte fût elle avait bien excitée et mais aussi anxieuse de se retrouver face au jeune homme qui devait la détester.

Elle arriva tout juste à l'heure en cours et se dépêcha de prendre une place vers le haut de l'amphithéâtre pour ne pas se faire remarquer. En sortant ses affaires, elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Murphy entra en retard et chercha du regard une place dans le fond. Quand il remarqua Lexa, la jeune femme lui fit un signe de main timide ne sachant comment réagir. Le visage du jeune homme se ferma et après quelques secondes qui paressèrent des heures, il se retourna pour aller s'asseoir plus bas. Le voir s'éloigner dérangea Lexa plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Elle avait passé les derniers mois à se plaindre à Clarke que Murphy la dérangeait en cours, pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait envie qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Non pas parce qu'elle appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme plus que ça mais parce que cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas juste perdu Clarke. Elle avait perdu tous les amis qu'elle venait de se faire. Ils n'avaient jamais été les siens, mais bien ceux de Clarke. Elle avait juste eu la chance de pouvoir faire partie de leur monde pendant un instant, de goûter un échantillon de la vie avec eux.

Lexa n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur le cours. Elle fixa le dos de Murphy en pensant au moment qu'elle avait passé avec les autres, en pensant à Clarke. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se lever et descendre vers le jeune homme qui sortait toujours en dernier.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris que je voulais t'éviter, lâcha le garçon

\- Je sais, je… Lexa se tut.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé d'engager la conversation. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée dire. Elle voulait juste. Elle voulait juste ne plus être seule.

\- Dis-moi ce qui me retient de t'envoyer balader ?

\- Rien du tout. C'est ton droit. Clarke est ta meilleure amie et je l'ai mise en colère.

\- Mise en colère ? Tu te fous de moi ? cria Murphy. Tu ne l'as pas juste énervé. Tu l'as blessé. Sans raison. Tu fais souffrir ma sœur et je devrais rester calme et te parler ?

\- Elle était avec Bell..

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, et sans rien rajouter, Murphy se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Murphy attend ! S'il te plait.

Le jeune homme hésita mais fini par se retourner.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Lexa doucement.

\- Tu as perdu le droit de savoir répondit Murphy franchement avant de quitter la salle.

Lexa resta immobile au milieu des escaliers de l'amphithéâtre réalisant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la semaine dernière. Murphy avait raison. Elle avait perdu son droit d'avoir des nouvelles de Clarke. Elle avait perdu son droit de la voir. Elle avait perdu son droit de faire partie de la vie de cette femme. A cette pensée, Lexa eut envie de retourner se coucher et ne plus quitter son lit. C'était tellement plus facile de rester allongée et de ne rien faire. Mais, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdue. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreur, elle ne le niait pas mais Clarke avait couché avec Bellamy. Et malgré toute la peine qu'elle ressentait, malgré qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble, l'image de Bellamy dans sa robe de chambre au petit matin lui faisait encore plus mal. Peut-être, qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable finalement. Peut-être que toute cette situation ne méritait pas qu'elle se cache chez elle à déprimer. Elle aussi souffrait, elle aussi avait été trahie.

Lexa attrapa son sac et se dépêcha d'aller à son prochain cours, déterminée. Elle devait se reprendre en main et ne pas se laisser abattre.

/

Trois jours de plus venaient de passer et Lexa se sentait toujours aussi seule. Durant le weekend, elle avait passé chaque minute où elle ne travaillait pas avec ses frères et sœurs et Roan, pourtant, elle se sentait toujours seule. La raison était évidente. Clarke lui manquait, terriblement. Elle espérait tous les matins en se levant qu'elle ne ressentirait plus cette sensation de manque, mais tous les soirs en se couchant, elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Clarke lui manquait un peu plus tous les jours. Elle avait beau être blessée par son comportement, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir la jeune femme de la tête. Elle ne le voulait pas réellement. Parce que Clarke lui manquait et que ce manque était la seule connexion qu'elle avait encore avec la jeune femme.

Il était presque 20h et son service à la bibliothèque prenait fin dans quelques minutes. Elle profita du calme pour sortir son téléphone et proposer à Emori de ramener de la nourriture Thai et de se faire un marathon de Black Mirror en rentrant.

\- Elle est vivante ! lança une voix devant le comptoir.

Lexa releva la tête et fut surprise de se retrouver face à Octavia. Elle n'avait pas vu ou parlé à la jeune femme depuis tout le chaos.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon sms, lâcha O.

\- Je préférais éviter de me faire menacer.

\- Je ne comptais pas te menacer d'avoir brisé le cœur de ma meilleure amie. Juste te rappeler à quel point tu as été débile.

Lexa fit semblant de ranger des papiers pour éviter d'avoir à faire face à Octavia directement. Elle préférait faire croire qu'elle était occupée pour en finir le plus vite avec cette discussion.

\- Qu'est- ce que tu fais là Octavia ?

\- J'avais besoin de te dire 2 trucs. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes sérieusement.

\- 2 ?

\- Oui 2. Alors tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de travailler et m'écouter ? demanda O'

Lexa posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'installa sur son tabouret. Plus vite elle écoutait, plus vite elle serait de retour chez elle devant sa série, tranquille et loin des drames de sa vie sentimentale. Octavia sourit.

\- Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas parce que toi et Clarke ça ne va plus que je compte te bannir de ma vie. Je me suis habituée à toi et ça me fait bizarre de ne plus te voir.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Lexa surprise.

\- Je pensais qu'on était amie ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais l'amie de Clarke et moi juste dans les parages.

\- N'importe quoi. Alors la prochaine fois que je t'envoie un sms, répond !

Lexa fit signe que oui. Son visage commençait à aborder un léger sourire. La jeune femme aussi lui avait manqué. Elle s'entendait étonnement bien avec elle. Peut-être est-ce d'avoir fréquenté les mêmes personnes au lycée, ou alors, elles se ressemblaient plus qu'on pourrait le croire.

\- Et maintenant… commença Octavia.

La jeune femme prit appui sur le comptoir pour prendre un peu de hauteur et frappa le derrière du crâne de Lexa.

\- Ouch.. lâcha la brune en se frottant la tête

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de croire que Clarke avait couché avec Bell' !

\- Il était chez elle en petite tenue le lendemain d'une soirée où Clarke et lui avaient été très proches.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il était chez NOUS. Tu sais, là où sa petite sœur vie ! Lâcha-t-elle en se montrant du doigt. Bell était tellement bourré vendredi soir que j'ai préféré qu'il reste à la villa pour le surveiller un peu. Il a vomi sur lui c'est pour ça que je lui ai passé l'un de mes peignoirs.

\- Oh. Oh… répéta Lexa.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que Clarke te ferait ça ? Tu la prends pour qui au juste ?

\- Elle ne l'a pas nié ! Elle aurait pu me le dire…

\- Tu ne l'as pas laissé parler. Tu as juste décidé qu'elle était capable de te faire du mal.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche et la ferma. Depuis l'incident, elle n'arrêtait pas s'en vouloir d'avoir parlé mal à Clarke tout en étant très en colère contre la jeune femme pour avoir couché avec Bell. Maintenant, qu'elle connaissait la vérité, elle se sentait encore plus conne, encore plus mal.

\- Clarke n'a rien fait pour que tu n'aies pas confiance en elle. Au contraire, elle a été patience, et a accepté tes doutes. Elle était prête à tout pour que tu lui donnes une vraie chance. Elle n'attendait que ça.

\- J'ai vraiment merdé.

\- A qui le dis-tu.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler demanda Lexa

\- Non.

Lexa regarda la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur. Si elle n'était pas là pour demander à Lexa de régler le problème, qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue faire.

\- Non ?

\- Non, répéta Octavia. Je t'interdis d'aller parler à Clarke tant qu'il y a encore des « peut-être » dans ton discours.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Clarke a assez souffert de ton hésitation. Alors tant que tu n'es pas sûre à 200 % de toi, tant que tu ne penses pas que tu peux être sa petite amie, que tu ne penses pas pouvoir l'aimer comme elle le mérite je t'interdis d'aller lui parler.

\- Et si je ne suis jamais sûre ?

\- C'est que tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme elle. Et, que tu ferais bien de la laisser tranquille car tant que tu ne seras pas sûre de toi, tu vas continuer à la faire souffrir. Et Clarke ne mérite pas quelqu'un qui doute d'elle et de ses sentiments.

Lexa secoua la tête. Octavia avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec Clarke comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Elle ne pouvait plus faire des allers retours.

\- Maintenant qu'on a mis ça au point, je dois y aller. Mercredi, on prend un café ensemble ! lâcha O'

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Bien. Réfléchis à tout ce que je t'ai dit et décide -toi une bonne fois pour toute lâcha O' en reculant.

\- Octavia ! se dépêcha de dire Lexa en la voyant partir. Merci.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, son petit frère était déjà en pyjama et l'attendait avec Emori devant son dessin animé préféré. Ils mangèrent rapidement ensemble en rigolant devant les images qui défilaient sur l'écran de la télévision. Lexa débarrassa pendant qu'Emori vérifiait qu'Aden se lave les dents avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Le monstre est K.O commença Emori. Tu lances Black Mirror ?

\- Tu ne veux pas regarder autre chose, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour.

\- Ok, mais tout sauf une comédie musicale. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la dernière rigola sa sœur.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose de léger qui m'empêche de réfléchir.

Emori souffla doucement. Elle sentait que sa sœur avait besoin de parler mais la connaissant, elle ne se lancerait jamais d'elle-même. Elle resta silencieuse en regardant son aînée chercher quelque chose sur Netflix réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder le sujet qui la tracassait. Elle savait qu'il y avait un rapport avec Clarke. Elle avait remarqué le changement chez Lexa, elle sortait moins, passait sa journée au lit et quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, elle lui avait juste répondu qu'elle ne verrait plus la blonde. Quand Emori avait essayé d'en savoir plus, Lexa s'était refermée sur elle.

\- J'ai oublié ! Tu as loupé un appel d'Anya. Tout va bien, elle essayera de t'appeler en fin de semaine.

\- Oh… Ok répondit tristement sa grande sœur.

\- Elle voulait que je te tape pour avoir rompu avec Clarke mais vu que tu es déjà déprimée j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire…

\- Clarke et moi on n'a pas rompu.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que…

\- On n'a pas rompu car on n'était pas ensemble. J'ai tout fait merder avant que ça commence vraiment.

Lexa s'installa dans le canapé tout en continuant de faire défiler les films sur l'écran mais sans vraiment chercher.

\- Et tu es sûre que ce n'est pas réparable ?

\- Clarke est tellement… compatissante que si, il y a moyen.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore sur le canapé ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien ! Je vais encore tout faire foirer. Je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir plus encore répondit sèchement Lexa.

La brune lâcha la télécommande et se leva. Elle tourna en rond dans le salon ne sachant pas que faire. Elle voulait courir sous sa couette et ne plus en sortir, mais elle voulait parler à Emori, elle voulait sortir crier, elle voulait partir loin et ne pas revenir. Mais avant tout, elle voulait voir Clarke. Elle voulait voir Clarke, elle voulait s'excuser, supplier, embrasser Clarke, faire l'amour à Clarke. Elle voulait être assez forte pour lui dire qu'elle la voulait. Malgré ses doutes, malgré sa peur, son problème d'engagement et sa vie chaotique. Elle voulait Clarke. Mais, elle ne la méritait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu es si dure avec toi-même Lex ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Clarke est… Clarke est spéciale et moi je suis qu'une fille de petite famille, sans figure paternelle, apeurée. Clarke mérite tellement plus que moi et mes problèmes.

Emori se leva à son tour et s'approcha de sa sœur. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et la força à la regarder.

\- Lex' tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, avec maman. Tu es belle, intelligente, ambitieuse… bon tu dois encore travailler ton sens de l'humour mais à part ça, tu es la grande sœur que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir comme modèle. Si en grandissant je te ressemble ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je serais chanceuse. Je suis sûre que Clarke pense la même chose. Toutes les personnes qui te côtoient pensent la même chose. Alors sort toi la tête de tes fesses et trouve une solution pour te faire pardonner et vivre le parfait amour avec la fille de tes rêves !

\- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir plus répéta Lexa

\- Alors, ne le fait pas. Et pense un peu à toi aussi.

\- Que je pense à moi ? demanda Lexa

\- Toi aussi tu souffres. Même maman qui n'est là que deux heures par jour l'a remarqué. Tu m'expliques en quoi c'est mieux deux filles qui souffrent de leur côté au lieu d'être ensemble ?

Lexa sourit nerveusement. Elle lâcha les mains de sa sœur et passa les siennes autour de son cou pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- A quel moment ma petite sœur est devenue si sage ?

\- Que veux-tu, ma grande sœur m'a montré le bon exemple.

\- Je dirais merci à Anya alors rigola Lexa

\- Voila !

\- Merci lâcha la grande en reculant de l'étreinte.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore, on doit d'abord trouver comment tu vas te faire pardonner et reconquérir ton amoureuse, rigola Emori

\- Des idées ?

\- Ça dépend à combien tu as merdé.

\- Beaucoup.

\- Sortons le grand jeu alors sourit Emori.

/

Aux yeux de tous, Clarke vivait plutôt bien cette dispute. Elle sortait avec ses amis, elle peignait plus que jamais et n'hésitait pas à faire la fête et s'amuser. Aux yeux de tous, Clarke allait bien. Seuls Murphy, Raven et Octavia ne se laissaient pas dupés par ses faux semblants. La vérité était simple, elle était blessée. Lexa l'avait blessé. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait lui faire ça ? Pourquoi la repoussait-elle, c'était pourtant évident qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle ne le cachait même pas. On le comprenait à la manière dont elle la regardait, à la manière dont elle l'embrassait et à son envie constante d'être avec elle. Clarke était amoureuse de Lexa. Et, ça lui faisait mal. Mal parce que ce n'était pas réciproque, et que cela ne le serait peut-être jamais. Elle était aussi en colère. En colère contre Lexa pour ne pas voir à quel point elle était amoureuse d'elle. En colère contre elle-même pour s'être laissé avoir. Et malgré toute sa peine, elle ne décolérait pas.

\- Clarke ! Tu m'écoutes ? se plaignit Octavia

\- Honnêtement ? Non. Mais, vas-y je me concentre, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Je te disais que je venais de boire un café avec Lexa.

\- Ma Lexa ? répondit-elle sans réfléchir

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'appartenait mais… oui ta Lexa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est mon amie.

\- Non. Je suis ton amie. Lexa était juste une fille qui traînait à la maison.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Clarke était rarement à côté de la plaque, sauf quand cela concernée des jolies filles.

\- Bien sûr C. Je te rappelle que je la connaissais avant toi.

\- Et tu lui avais à peine adressé la parole avant que je commence à m'intéresser à elle.

\- Et je n'ai pas le droit de la trouver sympa ? Tu as eu la priorité et le monopole ?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais changea d'avis. Octavia n'avait pas tort. Elle était ridicule.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- On sait tous pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi Clarke. Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois toujours là pour elle, souffla Clarke

\- Elle aimerait te parler…

\- C'est bien quand ça l'arrange, répondit Clarke en se levant.

\- Tu devrais peut-être l'appeler… continua son amie

\- Ou pas, lâcha-t-elle avant de monter.

Clarke passa devant sa chambre mais continua sa lancée jusqu'au grenier. Depuis une semaine, elle était inspirée. Ces tableaux étaient beaucoup plus noirs qu'auparavant. Ils étaient remplis de noir et de rouge, et se constituaient principalement de coup violent de peinture. C'était un nouveau style, mais elle aimait beaucoup la collection qu'elle était en train de construire.

Clarke attrapa son Ipod et lança la musique à fond. Pas de doute, tous ses colocataires pouvaient l'entendre, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle retira son pull et attrapa sa palette avant de se placer devant le tableau qu'elle avait commencé hier soir. Elle donna des coups de pinceaux dans tous les sens en suivant le rythme des chansons qui défilaient. La tête bougeant dans tous les sens, elle donnait l'impression d'être en transe. Elle força un peu plus, et se mit à gratter. La toile se perça et Clarke éclata. Elle renversa son chevalet en balançant sa toile au sol violement. Elle lâcha sa palette contre le mur et renversa les pots de peinture ouverts sur son bureau. Elle était à bout. Elle avait besoin de tout extérioriser. Elle s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la peinture et souffla. Elle observa le bordel qu'elle venait de faire et réalisa enfin. Elle pouvait prétendre autant qu'elle le voulait, elle n'allait pas bien. Clarke se leva d'un bond et décrocha son ipod avant de le jeter sur son canapé et attraper son téléphone. Elle hésita un instant, avant de le déverrouiller et de chercher le nom de Lexa. Elle souffla un instant et passa l'appel. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois, Clarke lutta contre son envie de raccrocher. Elle était en train de retirer le téléphone de son oreille quand elle entendit la voix de Lexa.

\- Allo ? Clarke ?

Sa respiration se coupa. Elle essaya de parler mais rien ne venait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être blessée, en colère ou heureuse d'entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Clarke ? essaya de nouveau Lexa. Je…

\- Désolé finit-elle par lâcher. Je n'aurais pas dû appeler.

Elle raccrocha sans rien rajouter et lâcha son téléphone. Elle n'était pas prête. Ces émotions étaient trop mélangées pour que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle devait faire le tri, prendre le temps d'aller mieux.

Son téléphone vibra à côté d'elle. Clarke ne doutait pas du correspondant. Elle déverrouilla son écran et lu les deux sms que Lexa venait de lui envoyer.

17h15 MyLexiBae

Je comprends. Prend ton temps.

17h15 MyLexiBae

Préviens dès que tu le sens. J'ai vraiment, vraiment, besoin de parler.

17h16 MyLexiBae

S'il te plait.

/

Pour Clarke, « prendre son temps » consistait à sortir deux fois plus, rentrer tous les soirs vers 4h du matin et danser pour oublier. Souvent, elle se rapprochait un peu trop d'un gars ou d'une fille, dansant si près qu'elle pouvait sentir leur souffle sur ses lèvres, c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle disparaissait seule et traversait la ville en marchant. Elle finissait souvent sur un rocher au bord de l'eau à regarder l'immensité de l'océan. Lexa n'avait pas essayé de la contacter, mais plusieurs fois, elle avait pris son téléphone, prête à appeler, avant de changer d'avis. Elle ne savait pas ce que Lexa comptait lui dire, mais elle était sûre de ne pas être prête à l'entendre.

\- Monty, playlist prête ? demanda Murphy

\- Yep, et je me suis assuré qu'aucune niaiserie de la liste s'y trouve répondit le jeune homme.

\- Jasper, tu as les bracelets ?

\- Yep, jaune je cherche mon valentin ou ma valentine, vert passe ton chemin et rouge boumchicawawa rigola Jasper en montrant les cartons remplis de bracelet colorés.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. La saison des amours était officiellement lancée depuis une semaine ce qui l'aidait absolument pas à oublier celui qu'elle venait de perdre. S'ajoutait à ça la préparation d'une des plus grandes soirées de l'année, la pré-val. Chaque année la villa accueillait le 13 février une soirée ayant pour objectif principal de trouver le premier compagnon ou la première compagne pour s'envoyer en l'air.

\- Clarke tu veux quelle couleur ? demanda son ami.

D'habitude, elle portait un jaune pâle, c'est d'ailleurs lors de cette soirée qu'elle avait abordé Niylah pour la première fois l'année dernière. Elle voulait éviter cette expérience à tout prix.

\- Vert.

\- Sérieusement Clarky ? Que tu ne cherches pas le grand amour de sitôt, je peux comprendre, mais te remettre en selle ne peut que te faire du bien, lâcha Murphy.

\- Bien sûr parce que ça marche si bien pour toi depuis que Raven t'a largué.

\- Elle ne pas m'a largué. On préfère redevenir juste amis. Et si ça peut te motiver, je profite à fond depuis, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi, lâcha Clarke en se levant et quittant la pièce.

Juste avant de fermer la porte, elle entendit Jasper demander à son meilleur ami qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait. Clarke souffla. Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron en regardant la vue sur l'océan. C'était une bonne question. Elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Comment Lexa avait-elle pu la changer à ce point. Elles avaient traîné ensemble quelques mois à peine, pourtant, elle avait du mal à retourner à son ancienne vie.

Elle se releva rapidement, une grande envie de peindre venait de l'envahir. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de trouver une rose rouge attachée à la porte, une petite étiquette portant son nom y était accrochée. Elle attrapa la fleur et la fit tourner entre ses doigts en montant dans son studio. L'écriture était celle de Lexa, elle le savait. Elle ferma la porte de son studio et posa la rose sur son bureau. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa. Elle resta assise à fixer la fleur dans le silence le plus complet pendant presque une demi-heure. Bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas parlé avec la jeune femme, cette fleur était un indice du sujet qu'elle voulait aborder. Soudain, elle se leva et attrapa une toile blanche sur son chevalet. Son téléphone sonna quand elle était en train de mélanger différentes nuances de noir, de gris et de rouge. Elle ferma son écran en voyant le nom de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se sentir encore plus mal. Elle coupa l'appareil et attrapa sa palette. Depuis l'incident, elle avait jeté toute la collection qu'elle avait créée après sa séparation avec Lexa et avait recommencée de manière plus contrôlée. Elle utilisait toujours le même jeu de couleur mais ses coups de pinceaux étaient contrôlés et maîtrisés. Rapidement, elle se perdit dans son art et oublia tout ce qui l'entourait : Lexa, ses amis, la soirée à venir, sa mère. Rien ne comptait excepté sa peinture. Le temps passa sans qu'elle remarque que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu. Elle n'entendit pas les multiples « toc », ou la porte s'ouvrant derrière elle.

\- Clarke ?

Clarke releva la tête de sa toile sans se retourner. La voix familière n'appartenait à aucun de ses colocataires mais à sa…

\- Maman ? répondit-elle en se tournant enfin.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais tu…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici la coupa la blonde

\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels.

\- Alors tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée de débarquer ?

\- Oui. Je n'avais surtout pas d'autre solution. J'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Je pensais qu'on s'était tout dit ?

\- Clarke… S'il te plait, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?

Abby Griffin sourit doucement. Il était temps qu'elle est une vraie conversation avec sa fille.

/

Clarke n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à accueillir une nouvelle soirée. Entre Lexa et la discussion avec sa mère de la veille, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses pensées étaient un tourbillon qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle avait mal dormi, incapable d'éteindre son cerveau.

La villa était déjà bien remplie. Elle saluait certaines personnes de la tête, mais elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des personnes qui se baladaient dans sa maison, un verre à la main. Dès fois, elle détestait vraiment Murphy.

\- Blondie !

Clarke se tourna et aperçu Luna venir vers elle. Une seconde de panique l'envahit en imaginant qui avait bien pu venir avec elle. La jeune femme lu son expression sans problème et la rassura immédiatement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Raven qui m'a invité. J'ai essayé de trainer Lexa, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous réconcilier et vous embrasser ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Ça l'est toujours, non ?

\- Peut-être bien.

Luna sourit et lui tendit son gobelet rouge rempli de liquide ambrée.

\- Je paie la première tournée rigola la jeune femme.

\- Ah, que c'est généreux venant d'un openbar dont j'ai participé à remplir, rigola la blonde.

\- Quel rabat-joie Blondie. Allez, viens, Raven te cherche pour un bière-pong.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais attrapa la main que la jeune femme lui tenait. Quitte à être là, elle devait au moins essayer d'en profiter. Et, elle essaya vraiment. Elle joua plusieurs parties avec ses amis, bu quelques verres, et dansa avec Octavia et Monty. Elle discuta gentiment avec quelques garçons et filles qui ne comprenaient pas que son bracelet vert indiquait qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas finir la soirée avec l'un d'entre eux. Mais son cœur n'y était pas. Elle trouvait la soirée vide et n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Le coup fatal arriva quand elle croisa des yeux vert émeraude qu'elle aimait tant.

Lexa se stoppa au milieu de la foule en la voyant. Elle tenta un demi sourire. Clarke prit sur elle. La jeune femme était magnifique, comme toujours, et la voir après plus de dix jours lui donnait l'impression de revivre jusqu'à ce que sa blessure se réouvre, et que la colère reprenne le dessus. Elle tourna le regard vers le fond de la salle et se dépêcha de marcher jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle venait de trouver une raison de ne plus participer.

\- Merde. lâcha Lexa.

La jeune femme se faufila entre les danseurs et se dépêcha de rejoindre Clarke avant qu'elle monte. Elle l'arrêta alors qu'elle était déjà à la moitié de l'escalier.

\- Clarke attend.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lexa ? lâcha Clarke furieuse.

\- Je… Je ne comptais pas venir mais… et puis.. je.

\- Tu étais censée me donner du temps.

\- Je sais. Et je comptais le faire, si j'étais sûre que le temps suffise à me faire pardonner. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et j'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Parce que maintenant tu veux qu'on parle ?

\- Clarke…

\- Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne voulais pas savoir ce que j'avais à dire quand tu m'as accusé sans raison d'avoir couché avec Bellamy.

\- J'ai été conne Clarke. Je le sais… Je veux juste.

\- Quoi Lexa. Tu veux quoi ?

La jeune femme recula en voyant la colère dans les yeux de la blonde. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir, peu importe ce que lui avait dit Luna, Clarke ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Peut-être pour toujours. Et, elle devait respecter le fait qu'elle l'avait perdu.

\- Tu me manques. Et, les autres aussi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma meilleure amie.

\- Ta meilleure amie ? souffla Clarke. J'aurais dû t'écouter, on aurait dû rester juste amies.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Pas moi. J'étais bête. Je suis bête. Je ne veux ni être ton amie, ni prendre mon temps. Ni rien du tout. Je te veux toi Clarke. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés, je veux que tu me parles d'art, je veux regarder des films. Je veux me disputer et me réconcilier. Je veux que tu sois avec moi et personne d'autre. Je..

\- Laisse tomber Lexa. Je… je ne suis pas d'humeur. Pas ce soir. Reste. Amuse -toi avec les autres. Tu leur manques aussi.

\- Clarke…

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Lexa descendit les quelques marches sur lesquelles elle se tenait, et après un dernier regard, la laissa tranquille. Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps. Elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à se reconnecter avec le reste de la bande. Si elle ne pouvait pas être avec Clarke, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir être avec quiconque.

Elle rentra chez elle au volant de sa nouvelle voiture, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle dormit mal cette nuit-là. Elle ne cessait de voir le regard blesser de Clarke. Se savoir responsable de cette douleur était dur. Elle n'avait jamais voulu la blesser.

Elle se leva tôt ce matin. Encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle se versa une grande tasse de café dans un thermos et se prépara à pour sa journée. En ouvrant sa porte, elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à face avec le visage blond qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais être avec moi. Et que je sois avec toi, commença Clarke.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tu penserais pareil si je partais ? Tu le penserais toujours ?

\- Clarke… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clarke avala sa salive et souffla pour se donner du courage. Elle avait pris sa décision. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait dire au revoir à Lexa pour de bon.

\- Je m'en vais, finit-elle par dire. Je pars de Santa Cruz.

* * *

On est d'accord, c'est la faute à Abby ça encore ? :p

Il y aura un Flashback dans le prochain pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, et puis... on verra comment s'en remet notre Clexa ;D

Bonne semaine


	15. Is it to late to say I'm sorry ?

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis navrée, vraiment du retard, mais pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de mon ordinateur qui a trouvé drôle de supprimer le chapitre que j'avais quasiment terminé la semaine dernière. J'ai dû tout recommencer MAIS au final cette version est beaucoup mieux ;D

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tôt**

\- _Clarke ?_

 _Clarke releva la tête de sa toile sans se retourner. La voix familière n'appartenait à aucun de ses colocataires mais à sa…_

 _\- Maman ? répondit-elle en se tournant enfin._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais tu…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? La coupa la blonde_

 _\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels._

 _\- Alors tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée de débarquer ?_

 _\- Oui. Je n'avais surtout pas d'autre solution. J'ai besoin de te parler._

 _\- Je pensais qu'on s'était tout dit ?_

 _\- Clarke… S'il te plait, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer._

 _\- Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?_

 _Abby Griffin sourit doucement. Il était temps qu'elle ait une vraie conversation avec sa fille. Elle s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et prit le temps d'admirer le travail de sa fille. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Clarke, Abby avait toujours trouvé sa fille talentueuse. Elle trouvait chacune de ses œuvres brillantes. Abby n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute sur la possibilité que Clarke poursuive une carrière d'artiste. Au contraire, elle ne voyait pas sa fille faire autre chose. Cela n'avait jamais été la question. Elle avait juste voulu la faire réagir tout en approfondissant ses connaissances sur le domaine. Elle était toujours persuadée qu'avoir un diplôme universitaire, même pour poursuivre une carrière dans les arts, était mieux que de ne pas en avoir, mais elle comprenait les réticences de sa fille._

 _Abby s'arrêta devant la peinture sur laquelle Clarke était encore en train de travailler, rendant sa fille nerveuse. Elle observa en silence la toile sombre, entièrement construite en nuances de noir, gris et blanc. On devinait la silhouette d'une femme de dos, tout juste habillé dont le dos était à l'air libre. Un long tatouage plus foncé que le reste de la peinture ressortait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La seule touche de couleur provenait d'éclaboussures rouges qui représentaient sans doute des blessures. Le médecin n'avait aucun doute sur l'importance qu'avait eu cette femme sur sa fille, mais surtout la douleur qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir. Elle se sentit mal de ne pas être au courant. De ne pas avoir réussi à établir le genre de relation où sa fille viendrait lui parler de ses problèmes et ses peines._

 _\- C'est magnifique._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _Abby s'installa sur le canapé et fit signe à sa fille de faire de même. Clarke s'installa ne sachant comment réagir._

 _\- Vraiment. Je suis désolée que tu aies cru une seconde que je ne te trouvais pas talentueuse. Je… C'est l'opposé. J'ai toujours été ébloui par ton talent._

 _\- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer._

 _\- Je… Je sais. Je sais que je n'ai pas agi comme il fallait, mais tu dois me croire quand je dis que j'essayais vraiment de faire en sorte que tu aies une meilleure vie._

 _\- Meilleure pour qui ? Toi ou moi ?_

 _\- Je me rends compte, aujourd'hui, que je n'ai pas toujours réagit comme une mère le devrait. Mais mes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Je t'ai offert des possibilités que certaines personnes cherchent toute leur vie. Je t'ai offert la facilité._

 _\- Maman… tes galas, tes connexions, ton argent… ce n'est pas la façon dont je vois le monde. Ce n'est pas la façon dont j'imagine ma vie. Et, je refuse de mentir sur qui je suis vraiment._

 _\- Je sais. Je sais. Et, à partir de maintenant, je vais te faire confiance. Tu es assez grande pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi._

 _\- Même si cela veut dire tout faire pour ne pas te ressembler ? demanda Clarke._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que me ressembler était si horrible._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas ta vie, mais je la respecte. Tu es capable de faire la même ?_

 _\- Ça ne sera pas facile, avoua Abby. Mais, oui. J'en ai marre de me battre avec toi. Ça a assez duré._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma mère ?_

 _\- Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois, sourit le docteur._

 _Clarke fut surprise de voir sa mère sourire à ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Elle était plutôt habituée à un rictus de pitié qu'à un véritable sourire de sa part._

 _\- Je compte te prouver que je te soutiens vraiment. Ce ne sont pas que des mots._

 _Clarke était, elle aussi, fatiguée de se battre avec sa mère. Elle y avait mis une très grande partie de son énergie quand elle vivait encore à Chicago. Son départ à la fac n'avait pas calmé les choses. Il était peut-être temps que toutes les deux fassent des efforts. Sa vie pourrait peut-être enfin prendre un sens si elle déployait toute son énergie à autre chose qu'à sa colère envers elle._

 _\- Nouveau départ ? lâcha-t-elle en tendant sa main à sa mère._

 _Abby sourit. Elle serra la main de sa fille. Elle était prête à lui dire la bonne nouvelle. Elle ne rigolait pas en disant qu'elle était là pour prouver qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle serait là pour l'aider à réaliser ses rêves._

 _\- J'ai discuté avec Marcus, commença Abby. Et, il est d'accord pour qu'on te verse directement l'argent qui paye la fac, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux en faire._

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Oui, tu peux soit continuer à payer la fac, soit aller t'installer à San Francisco._

 _\- Sérieusement ? répéta Clarke._

 _\- C'est 19 mille par semestre, et ils sont à toi._

 _La somme servit d'électrochoc. C'était complètement démesuré. Et, contre-productif. Pendant une seconde, elle avait vraiment pensé que sa mère comptait changer._

 _\- Tu as l'air déçue._

 _\- Je pensais que tu avais compris._

 _\- Compris ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent._

 _\- Clarke…_

 _\- Comment après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu peux croire que je vais accepter. Nouveau départ, tu te souviens._

 _\- Clarke. Notre famille a de l'argent. C'est comme ça. Laisse-moi t'aider comme je peux. Tu en feras ce que tu veux. Ça n'empêche pas un nouveau départ._

 _\- Pour que je te dois une nouvelle fois redevable ?_

 _\- Cet argent sera le tien ! Tu sais combien d'enfants s'estimeraient chanceux ?_

 _\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris ?_

 _Abby ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle n'était vraiment pas là pour se disputer avec Clarke. Elle voulait sincèrement l'aider, la soutenir. Elle avait de l'argent. Ce n'était pas un secret, et aider financièrement était normal pour une mère ayant la possibilité. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa fille._

 _\- J'essaye de t'aider comme je peux. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à te dépanner financièrement._

 _\- On parle de 40 mille euros par an. Ce n'est plus dépanner. C'est entretenir et ça vient toujours avec des attentes._

 _\- Je te promets que tu ne nous devrais rien._

 _\- Pas même des visites obligatoires ?_

 _\- Non. Bien que j'espère que tu viendras nous voir plus souvent. Tu manques à ta sœur plus que tu ne le crois._

 _Clarke réfléchit. Elle avait besoin d'argent. C'était sûr. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre à San Francisco et peindre si elle passait chaque seconde de son temps à travailler pour survivre. L'expression artiste affamée n'était pas une légende urbaine, on avait besoin de temps pour laisser son art se développer. Mais, ce que proposait sa mère était beaucoup trop._

 _\- Ok, compromis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant. Et je refuse autant. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de prendre ton argent que je critique si souvent._

 _\- Clarke. Ce n'est pas être hypocrite que de laisser sa famille qui a les moyens t'aider._

 _\- C'est pour ça que je veux bien que tu paies la moitié de mon loyer._

 _\- La moitié ? Et comment comptes-tu payer le reste ?_

 _\- Comme 99% des mortels, en travaillant._

 _\- Tu n'auras pas le temps de peindre._

 _\- Je prendrais un mi-temps, répondit la jeune femme. Ça ne changera pas plus que le temps que je passe à la fac, et pourtant, j'ai le temps de peindre._

 _\- Tu es sûre ? Je.._

 _\- Maman. Oui._

 _\- Ok. On commence la chasse aux appartements dès lundi quand Madi et Marcus arrivent. On pourrait allait passer la semaine à SF en famille…_

 _Clarke se rassit à côté de sa mère. Elles étaient vraiment prêtes à essayer. Elle savait que le changement ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain, mais elle aimait l'idée de reconstruire cette relation brisée depuis tant d'année._

 _\- Et si on allait manger pour fêter ça ? Demanda Abby_

 _\- Je suis quasi sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de place à Polis._

 _\- Tant mieux, je meurs d'envie de quelque chose de rapide, et gras. Je n'ai pas manger de burger depuis des années. Ou, une pizza. Une pizza et des frites c'est peut-être un peu trop, non ? rigola-t-elle._

 _\- Sérieusement, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma mère ?_

 _\- Ne soit pas ridicule Clarke, je n'ai jamais été aussi…_

 _\- Froide ? Coincée ? Avec un balai dans le derrière._

 _\- Surveille ton langage jeune fille sourit sa mère._

 _Clarke se leva et tendit sa main droite à sa mère pour la faire se lever._

 _\- Je connais l'endroit parfait vers la plage, sourit-elle._

 _\- Sur le chemin, tu pourrais peut-être me parler de la jeune femme du tableau ? proposa Abby_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _\- En tout cas, je la hais pour t'avoir fait ressentir si mal._

 _\- Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi facile , murmura Clarke en sortant._

/

Lexa rentra chez elle au volant de sa nouvelle voiture, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle dormit mal cette nuit-là. Elle ne cessait de voir le regard blessé de Clarke. Se savoir responsable de cette douleur était dur. Elle n'avait jamais voulu la blesser.

Elle se leva tôt ce matin. Encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle se versa une grande tasse de café dans un thermos et se prépara pour sa journée. En ouvrant sa porte, elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à face avec le visage blond qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais être avec moi. Et que je sois avec toi, commença Clarke.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tu penserais pareil si je partais ? Tu le penserais toujours ?

\- Clarke… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clarke avala sa salive et souffla pour se donner du courage. Elle avait pris sa décision. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait dire au revoir à Lexa pour de bon.

\- Je m'en vais, finit-elle par dire. Je pars de Santa Cruz.

Lexa laissa la porte claquer derrière elle alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle ne comprenait pas. Clarke ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne la quitterait pas… C'était avant leur dispute, avant qu'elle la blesse, avant qu'elle la perde vraiment.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ?

\- Tu déménages, finit-elle par réussir à articuler.

\- San Francisco. Il est temps que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je me lance dans la poursuite de mes rêves.

Lexa laissa tomber son sac à côté d'elle et s'assit sur les marches de son perron. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes pour la soutenir. Clarke ne pouvait pas partir. Pas maintenant. Elle venait tout juste de réaliser, elle venait tout juste de comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle. Elle était prête à s'engager. Elle était prête à essayer. Dix jours sans se voir avait été une torture, comment pouvait-elle réussir à vivre sans elle le reste de sa vie ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lâcha la blonde en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? demanda Lexa,

\- Ça l'est pour moi.

Lexa tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle hésita une seconde à mentir. Elle avait déjà le cœur brisé, elle n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde, surtout Clarke le sache. Mais en la regardant dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleus qu'elle aimait tant, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui mentir, même pour protéger son égo.

\- Je voudrais toujours être avec toi. La seule différence c'est que maintenant, je sais que ce n'est plus possible.

Clarke secoua doucement la tête en signe d'approbation (ou de résignation ?), Lexa n'arrivait pas à savoir réellement. Elle regarda la jeune femme se lever et lui tendre la main.

\- Tu vas être en retard au travail.

Toujours en tenant la main que la blonde lui tenait, Lexa la tira doucement vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Clarke passa ses bras autour de son cou et souffla dans ses cheveux. Alors, c'était vraiment la fin ? Une étreinte, et elle ne verrait plus Clarke ? Toute cette histoire se termine par un au revoir à 6h30 du matin sous son porche ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa rencontre avec Clarke se terminer ainsi. Elle arrivait tout juste à imaginer qu'elle devait y mettre fin, hors de question que ce soit sans se battre un minimum.

\- Il n'est même pas 7h. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour prendre une décision si importante ?

\- Il y a un bon moment à ton avis ?

\- Probablement pas. Je ne veux juste pas que ça se termine comme ça. La maison est vide, maman bosse et Aden et Emori sont chez mes grands-parents jusqu'à Lundi. Passe ce soir, on discutera.

Clarke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savait que passer du temps avec Lexa rendrait tout plus difficile. Elle ne voudrait pas la quitter. Malgré sa colère, malgré leur dispute, elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

\- S'il te plait.

Clarke ne pouvait résister. Surtout quand Lexa lui demandait ainsi. Elle était folle de la jeune femme. Elle se devait de lui dire au revoir de la bonne manière et non sur une impulsion à 6h du matin.

\- Ok… murmura-t-elle en la serrant un peu plus fort.

Lexa déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en souriant. Bon, ce soir, elles pourront véritablement parler de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Clarke regarda Lexa s'éloigner et monter dans sa voiture. Ce soir. Elle reverrait la jeune femme ce soir. En attendant, elle devait annoncer sa décision à tous les autres.

Le plus facile fut avec Raven et Octavia. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient heureuses que leur amie réalise enfin qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, qu'elle devait juste saisir les chances qu'on lui tendait. Clarke devait avancer. Cela faisait peur, mais elle devait se lancer ou serait à jamais à la recherche d'un sens à sa vie. Monty, Jasper, Bell et Finn, les garçons, la serrèrent dans leur bras tous ensemble et proposèrent de commencer à préparer sa fête de départ dès aujourd'hui. La rencontre avec Murphy était celle qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle avait vécu près du jeune homme toute sa vie, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il comprendrait les raisons de son départ. Pour lui, la vie n'avait de sens que quand on était avec sa famille. Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Finn et elle étaient sa famille. Il n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne d'autre pour se sentir bien.

Comme prévu, Murphy commença par s'énerver. Il resta assez calme, mes ses propos montraient sa colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de partir et pourquoi elle avait pris cette décision sans même plus en parler. Vivre ensemble était leur rêve de gosse. Comment pouvait-elle partir sans même essayer de trouver une autre solution, une solution qui n'impliquerait pas son déménagement. Il avait fini par quitter la villa en claquant la porte. Clarke savait qu'il n'était pas réellement en colère. Il était triste et ne savait comment le montrer sans avoir l'impression d'être faible. Elle le laissa partir pour se calmer, pendant quelques heures, traînant avec Octavia et Raven au bord de leur piscine. Le jeune homme reviendrait de lui-même quand il se sentirait prêt à parler sérieusement.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit à Lexa ? demanda Octavia

\- Oui.

\- Et comment a-t-elle réagi ? continua Raven curieuse.

\- Aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Je… je dois la voir ce soir pour qu'on discute.

\- Oh… Vous devez discuter de quoi au juste, demanda encore O'. Tu hésites encore ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu penses changer d'avis, mon cœur ne supporterait pas ces montagnes russes, rigola Raven.

\- Je crois surtout que c'est pour se dire au revoir.

\- Ça va pécho ce soir, murmura O'

\- Nan… Vraiment. On ne voulait pas se quitter sur une dispute, elle compte beaucoup trop pour moi pour en rester là comme ça.

\- Et, tu es sûre que tu veux en rester là ?

\- J'ai une autre solution ?

\- SF n'est qu'à 2h30… Lincoln passe la moitié de l'année à l'autre bout de la planète, fit remarquer son amie.

\- C'est vrai que c'est à penser, continua Raven.

\- Je ne sais pas s'y j'en serais capable. Ou même si elle serait pour. Je veux dire, elle a tout juste le temps d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui vit là, alors à 3h ?

\- C'est bien pour ça que ce soir, tu dois serrer les jambes, rigola O'

Raven ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'immaturité de ses amies. Une petite référence sexuelle et elle les avait complètement perdu dans un fou rire non justifié.

\- Je vois que je suis le seul à être triste, lâcha Murphy en ouvrant la baie vitrée du salon.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent ensemble, surprises de voir le jeune homme de retour si rapidement. Raven et O se levèrent

\- On va… aller faire comme si on avait autre chose à faire, finit par lâcher Raven.

En silence, Murphy s'installa à côté de sa meilleure amie, les bras sur les genoux et la tête baissée. Clarke se pencha légèrement et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- J'ai été con.

\- J'ai l'habitude, sourit la blonde.

\- Je suis sérieux Clarke. J'ai été con. C'est ton rêve de vivre à SF et de faire de l'art et moi j'en ai fait une histoire perso, comme un con.

\- C'était pas une décision facile.

\- Je sais. Comme je sais que c'est la bonne. La vie ici, ou même la manière dont on vit, ce n'est pas celle que tu veux mener. Je l'ai toujours su.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne sais même pas qu'elle vit je veux mener moi-même.

\- Peut-être bien, mais j'ai toujours su avant toi ce qui était bon pour toi, rigola le jeune homme.

\- Et ce que tu veux parler de la fois où tu m'as enfermé avec cette rousse dans un placard ? Car aux dernières nouvelles, elle était folle. J'ai mis un temps fou à m'en débarrasser.

\- Ok, cette fois-là, je n'ai pas assuré. Quoique, tu as pris ton pied dans un placard, l'ironie était tellement belle.

\- Tu as raison. Tu es vraiment con, souffla Clarke.

\- C'est vrai. Mais, j'ai souvent raison. Et, j'ai toujours su que Clarke Griffin sauverait notre société grâce à ses peintures. Tu rends l'art intéressant même pour une personne comme moi.

\- Si tu as toujours su que c'était ce que je devais faire de ma vie, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas plus poussé ?

\- Parce que je suis égoïste. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes, avoua Murphy. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler de ma vie avant qu'on se rencontre. Comment, je pourrais imaginer ma vie sans toi ?

\- Eh ! Lâcha Clarke. Tu feras toujours partie de ma vie, qu'on vive sous le même toit ou sur une autre planète. Comment tu penses que je pourrais survivre sans mon frère ?

Murphy se releva et pivota légèrement pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Je ne serais même pas à trois heure d'ici. Passe quand tu veux, jour et nuit.

Clarke serra un peu plus son ami avant de reculer. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être si sentimentaux l'un envers l'autre. Ils passaient plus de temps à se rappeler qu'il était temps que l'un d'entre eux s'envoie en l'air plutôt qu'à discuter réellement de ce qu'ils ressentaient.

\- Et sinon… je suis le seul à l'avoir mal pris ? demanda le garçon.

\- Je suis sûre que Lexa aussi a eu du mal…

\- Tu lui as déjà dit ?

\- Oui, mais je la vois ce soir pour lui dire vraiment au revoir.

\- BOOMCHICAWOINWOIN, cria-t-il en levant les bras.

\- 14 ans. Mon meilleur ami a 14 ans, rigola-t-elle en le poussant par l'épaule.

\- Il était temps que tu relâches un peu la pression, tu devenais chiante.

\- Arrête de croire que tu connais ma vie sexuelle.

\- Je connais toute ta vie sexuelle, ou plutôt sa non existence.

\- J'ai littéralement été avec plus de personne que toi cette année, alors la ferme.

\- Ok.. je préfère que tu me laisses dans le déni en vrai, rigola le jeune homme. Laisse-moi croire que je te bats au moins dans un domaine.

\- Si tu veux casanova. Tout ce qui te permet de mieux dormir le soir, rigola Clarke.

/

Lexa était nerveuse. D'ici quelques minutes, Clarke arriverait pour… discuter de la fin de leur relation. Elle était tout sauf impatiente, et pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie de voir la jeune femme qui lui manquait tellement depuis le début de leur dispute. Elle avait réfléchit toute la journée à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire, revenant toujours à la même conclusion… Il y avait peu d'espoir pour elles. Encore, si elles étaient ensemble, réellement ensemble depuis quelques mois, elles auraient pu tenter une relation à distance, mais la situation était différente. Elles ne pouvaient pas commencer une histoire en habitant si loin l'une de l'autre. C'était ridicule et cela ne prévoyait que de la peine et du manque. Elle se détestait d'avoir mis autant de temps à réaliser qu'elle voulait être avec la jeune femme. Si leur histoire avait commencé plus tôt, elles auraient eu une chance. Tout était de sa faute. Encore. Toujours.

La sonnette de l'entrée la fit sursauter. Elle se leva du canapé et chassa un pli imaginaire de son jean avant d'aller vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se concentrer. Elle pouvait survivre à cette soirée. Elle devait survivre à cette soirée. Elle souffla fort une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir. Comme toujours, Clarke lui coupa le souffle. Elle était simplement belle à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit, Lexa n'en doutait pas une seconde. L'artiste avait lâché ses cheveux blonds et rose pour qu'ils lui retombent tout juste au-dessous des épaules. Elle portait l'un de ses débardeurs colorés avec un short en jean usé. Elle était belle dans n'importe quelle tenue, mais c'était comme ça, si décontractée, que Lexa la préférait. Sur son dos, elle portait la housse de sa guitare. Il suffit d'un sourire pour que Lexa en oubli son prénom. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse de la jeune femme ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elles pourraient n'être qu'amies ?

\- Salut, lâcha Clarke.

Le cerveau de Lexa se remit en route en entendant la voix mélodieuse de la jeune femme. Ce soir allait lui briser le cœur, elle le savait, mais elle comptait profiter de chaque seconde pour se forger un souvenir de Clarke aussi précis et parfait que possible.

\- Salut ,répondit-elle en s'écartant pour la laisser rentrer.

Lexa lui fit signe d'avancer jusqu'au salon. Clarke posa sa guitare et s'installa en silence sur le canapé. Les mains coincées nerveusement entre ses genoux.

\- Tu veux boire quelques choses ? Bière, vin, eau ?

\- Vodka ? Rigola la blonde.

Lexa sourit. Elle n'était pas la seule nerveuse. Cela la rassurait.

\- Je vais voir ce que je trouve de plus fort, sourit-elle.

Elle revint avec une bouteille de rhum et deux verres. Elle en servit un à Clarke qu'elle vida aussitôt pour se donner du courage.

\- Quelqu'un avait soif…

\- Quelqu'un avait surtout besoin de courage.

Clarke posa son verre et souffla. Elle attendit que Lexa s'installe en face d'elle avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu voulais parler ?

\- Je voulais surtout avoir une autre chance de te voir, avoua Lexa.

Elle avait fini de jouer à des jeux ou d'avoir des doutes. Ce soir, elle comptait dire ce qu'elle pensait directement.

\- Et, je voulais aussi m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ne pas t'avoir cru. J'étais …

\- Jalouse ?

Lexa secoua la tête embarrassée.

\- Crois-moi, je te comprends. Je le suis à chaque fois qu'une fille s'approche un peu trop de toi. Même quand c'est une cliente de la BU. Pourtant…

\- Pourtant, tu ne m'aurais jamais accusé comme je l'ai fait. Je sais. Je suis sincèrement désolée Clarke. Je m'en veux vraiment d'avoir pu croire que tu pourrais agir comme ça. Et, j'espère vraiment que tu peux me pardonner car je me sentirais mal de rester sur une connerie pareille.

Clarke sourit. Cela faisait du bien de voir la jeune femme honnête. Clarke savait qu'elle était terrifiée mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer et de passer au-dessus parce qu'elles méritaient toutes les deux une fin à la hauteur de leurs sentiments.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir plus longtemps. Tu m'as trop manqué ces derniers jours.

\- Et tu vas terriblement me manquer quand tu partiras, continua Lexa.

\- C'est à mon tour de m'excuser.

\- De quoi ? De partir ? Pourquoi ? C'est ton rêve. Je me sentirais mal de te retenir.

\- Je t'avais promis que je n'irais nulle part, commença la blonde.

Lexa se leva rapidement et vint s'installer à côté de Clarke. Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes et soutint son regard.

\- Je comprends. Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. C'est ce que tu es. Ce serait injuste que tu mettes tes rêves de côté pour moi.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander de venir avec elle, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas juste non plus pour elle. Clarke pouvait lire dans le regard de Lexa que cette solution ne lui allait pas non plus. Elle vit la jeune femme se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, signe qu'elle aussi se retenait de dire une potentielle bêtise. Clarke lui caressa la main de son pouce pour l'encourager à dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Et… SF ce n'est pas si loin. On pourrait… Je pourrai venir les weekends.

\- Non, Lexa... Tu n'as déjà pas une seconde à toi.

\- Mais on serait ensemble, souffla-t-elle,

\- Et ton travail ? Tes frères et sœurs ? Non… Je ferai les aller retours, tous mes amis sont ici en plus, c'est plus logique, proposa Clarke.

\- Tu as besoin de temps pour peindre. Ça sert à rien que tu partes, si tu perds ton temps à revenir pour moi.

\- Revenir pour toi ne serait pas perdre mon temps. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien peint que depuis que je te connais, avoua la blonde.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cet aveu.

\- Il n'y a aucune solution idéale, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la brune.

\- Non.

\- Rien n'est jamais parfait, murmura Lexa,

\- Mais toi tu mérites l'idéal. Je ne veux pas t'offrir qu'une moitié de relation. Si c'est pour que tu sois aussi triste qu'heureuse la moitié du temps, ça ne vaut pas le coup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Probablement. Mais, je n'aime vraiment pas la seule solution qu'il nous reste.

Clarke souffla. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle voulait sentir leur douceur une dernière fois. Elle se pencha doucement laissant à Lexa tout le temps de reculer. Mais Lexa le voulait autant qu'elle. Si elle devait être privé de Clarke très prochainement, elle voulait goûter une dernière fois à cette bouche savoureuse. L'espace qui les séparait disparu sous la pression de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser resta lent mais passionné. Toutes les deux essayèrent de transmettre tout ce qu'elles ressentaient à travers cet échange. Il resta doux mais sensuel. Clarke fut la première à se décaler, ses joues humides par la coulée d'une larme. Lexa lui embrassa rapidement juste en dessous de la paupière et recula en souriant tristement.

\- Tu pars quand ? demanda-t-elle

\- On va visiter des apparts dès lundi. Assez rapidement, dans la foulée.

\- Tu ne finis même pas ton année.

\- Il y a très peu de chance que je la valide dans tous les cas.

\- C'est un au revoir alors ?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche. Elle mourrait d'envie de dire non. Mais, elle n'aurait pas le courage de revenir la voir et lui dire une nouvelle fois au revoir. C'était mieux ainsi. Plus facile.

\- Tu es obligée de partir maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu as quelqueschose de prévu ce soir ?

\- Non.

\- Alors reste. Je commande une pizza et on regarde un film.

Clarke sourit. Lexa non plus n'était pas prête à mettre fin à cette histoire.

\- Champignon Olive ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, rigola la jeune femme en se levant pour attraper son téléphone.

En attendant le livreur, Clarke insista pour que Lexa lui montre un jeu. C'était sa dernière chance de voir la jeune femme en pleine action. Elle choisit de ne pas retenter l'expérience avec un jeu de guerre et brancha un classique de la NBA. Clarke était beaucoup plus douée. Lexa considéra même un instant de la laisser gagner pour la récompenser. A chaque fois que la jeune femme marquait un panier, elle levait les bras en l'air en chantant « We're the champions ». C'était adorable mais de courte durée. Lexa aimait beaucoup trop jouer pour s'incliner ainsi.

La pizza arriva et elles mangèrent en parlant de souvenirs d'enfance. Murphy était dans 95% de ceux de Clarke. Elle lui parla aussi de son père, décédé, quand elle était jeune et de la nouvelle relation qu'elle essayait de construire avec sa mère. Lexa, quant à elle, parla de l'admiration qu'elle avait pour sa mère et Anya, et bien qu'elle évita le sujet concernant son père, elle parla avec joie des dimanches en famille qu'elle avait passé avec ses frères et sœurs, sa mère et le père d'Aden. C'était les moments de son enfance où elle avait été la plus heureuse. Une fois la pizza finie, Lexa dû pratiquement supplier Clarke de lui jouer un morceau. Lui rappelant à quel point elle trouvait sa voix magnifique et ô combien elle était sexy en jouant. Clarke n'avait pas pu lui refuser. Elle se laissa même filmer pour que la brune garde une trace. Elle avait choisi une chanson d'Ed Sheeran beaucoup trop romantique pour cette soirée « entre amie ». Lexa avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas se pencher et embrasser Clarke une vingtaine de fois. Mais comme un accord, elles préféraient ne plus être si proche. Cela ferait encore plus mal au moment où Clarke devrait partir.

La nuit avait déjà bien avancé quand Clarke proposa à Lexa de regarder Harry Potter. Elle avait fini le livre depuis un bout de temps, et ne voulait le voir avec personne d'autre. C'était leur dernière chance. Lexa se dépêcha de préparer du pop-corn et d'éteindre la lumière. En découvrant Clarke sur le canapé, les genoux relever vers sa poitrine, elle hésita. Elle espérait pouvoir se blottir contre elle mais ne voulait pas dépasser les limites silencieuses qu'elles s'étaient données. Elle fut rassurée quand d'elle-même, Clarke laissa tomber sa tête sur ses épaules. Lexa répondit en enroulant son bras autour d'elle pour être encore plus proche. Dès le générique, Lexa se mit à murmurer des anecdotes dans son oreille. Elles étaient seules et pouvaient se permettre de parler à voix haute, mais elle aimait l'intimité que procurait le chuchotement.

\- La première fois que j'ai vu Poudlard, j'ai pleuré avoua Lexa.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas.

\- Ron est tellement mieux dans les livres, c'est l'un des plus gros défauts du film.

\- De toute manière, c'est Harry le héros…

\- Nop. Hermione. Et les Weasley. Tu as du mal lire le livre, rigola Lexa.

\- Tu penses que je serais dans quelle maison, madame Serdaigle ?

\- Toi ? Poufsouffle. Sans hésiter.

\- Elle sert à rien cette maison. Je suis sûre qu'avec mon nom je pourrais réussir à gruger le choixpeau et finir à Gryffondor.

\- Tu as quelques qualités de Gryffondor, mais ta loyauté prend le dessus.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Si tu veux, on fera le test après le film.

Clarke aima beaucoup le film. Elle adora encore plus le voir avec Lexa. Une fois fini, Clarke fut déçue mais non surprise quand le site internet prouva encore une fois que Lexa avait raison en envoyant Clarke chez Poufsouffle. Elle en profita aussi pour passer l'épreuve du patronus est rigola en voyant un lionceau apparaître sur l'écran.

Elles finirent la soirée en discutant tout en ayant chacune un pot de glace entre les mains. Quand Clarke attrapa son téléphone et vu qu'il était plus d'une heure, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle parte. Tout son corps lui criait le contraire, mais à un moment ou un autre, elle devrait s'en aller. Autant arracher le bandage une bonne fois pour toute.

Lexa se leva et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et laissa Clarke passer devant elle. La blonde se retourna pour lui faire face. Malgré sa peine, elle s'efforça de sourire. Elles venaient de passer une soirée géniale, c'était une fin parfaite. Aucune dispute, aucune larme, juste un dernier moment ensemble.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas, murmura Clarke.

\- Si je suis bien sûre d'une chose, c'est que toi, Clarke Griffin, tu vas assurer, répondit Lexa.

Clarke sourit un peu plus. Elle se pencha légèrement pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres roses de la brune avant de reculer.

\- Prend soin de toi.

Lexa regarda Clarke s'éloigner et monter dans la voiture mais elle préféra fermer la porte avant de voir son amie partir pour de bon. Elle ne voulait pas que la dernière image qu'elle aurait de la jeune femme soit son départ. Elle préférait rester sur ce petit sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de l'embrasser. Elle ferma la porte sans rien rajouter et se laissa tomber en avant. Le front contre le bois, ses yeux devenant humides. Clarke Griffin l'avait fait tellement mûrir ces derniers mois. Elle avait appris à se laisser aller, à gérer ses émotions, à les montrer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela se terminait vraiment. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Lexa ouvrit sans hésiter. Clarke se trouva à nouveau en face d'elle. Elle poussa Lexa à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière elle avant de jeter ses affaires au sol et d'avancer d'un pas déterminé vers la brune. Elle passa sa main sur son visage jusqu'à sa nuque et la tira légèrement à elle pour réunir leurs bouches. Elles ne pouvaient pas se quitter comme ça. Clarke avait besoin de Lexa et Lexa avait besoin de Clarke. C'était le cas depuis le moment où elles s'étaient adressé la parole pour la première fois. C'était une évidence. Lexa prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle resta choquée quelques instants avant de réaliser et d'entourer Clarke de ses bras. Elle sourit à travers leur baiser en sentant le corps de Clarke contre le sien. Il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation. Quand Lexa recula pour changer l'angle du baiser, Clarke en profita pour la prendre par la main et la conduire jusqu'aux escaliers. Sans réfléchir une seconde, Lexa la suivit, en l'embrassant dans le cou. Si cela devait être la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient, autant en profiter complètement. Elle voulait faire et voir Clarke jouir avec elle, sous elle. Dès qu'elles arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser, ne laissant aucun espace entre elles. Lexa poussait doucement Clarke qui marchait à reculons pour atteindre la chambre de la brune. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas contre ses mollets. Tout en gardant leurs lèvres pressées, et leurs langues entremêlées, Lexa passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Clarke et caressa sa peau du bout de ses doigts, remontant avec envie jusqu'à sa poitrine en soulevant à chaque fois un peu plus le top que portait la blonde. Clarke recula pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute et profita de l'espace créé pour faire disparaître le haut de Lexa. En un rien de temps, leurs soutiens-gorges aussi étaient retirés et Lexa se laissa légèrement tomber au-dessus de Clarke, la plaquant entre son corps et le matelas. La blonde gémit doucement en sentant sa poitrine nue contre celle de Lexa. Leurs mains caressant la peau de l'autre au rythme de leurs langues. Leur étreinte était passionnée. Clarke ne se rappelait pas avoir eu si chaud, si envie, si besoin de sa vie. Toute la joie, la peine, la colère et l'amour qu'elles avaient partagées durant ces quelques mois étaient en train de prendre vie physiquement sous leurs caresses. Lexa quitta ses lèvres qu'elle aimait temps pour venir embrasser et mordre le cou de sa partenaire, appuyant un peu plus aux faiblesses de Clarke. Elle n'avait qu'un seul but, entendre Clarke gémir de plus en plus fort. Il n'y avait aucun son plus parfait que Clarke se laissant aller sous ses baisers. La blonde écarta ses cuisses pour laisser Lexa s'y installer avant de l'entourer avec ses jambes. Alors que la brune commençait à jouer avec sa poitrine, Clarke glissa ses mains sous son jean et serra ses fesses pour que la taille de Lexa se presse contre elle. Le début de pression que cela permettait était exquis. Lexa qui comprit le message, commença à faire quelques va-et-vient avec sa taille pour augmenter la friction que cela avait créé tout en prenant dans sa bouche différentes parties de la poitrine parfaite de Clarke. Toutes les deux pouvaient sentir la pression monter dans le bas de leur ventre. Mais ce n'était pas assez, pas encore. Clarke avait besoin de sentir toute Lexa. Elle avait besoin de toucher sa peau, sentir son humidité et embrasser son intimité. Elle tira légèrement sur les sous-vêtements de sa partenaire qui capta tout de suite ce que voulait la jeune femme, ce dont elle avait besoin. A contre cœur, Lexa se sépara de Clarke pour retirer d'un coup le reste de ses vêtements, et après un regard interrogateur fit de même avec ceux de Clarke. Elle prit une seconde pour admirer l'œuvre d'art qui était allongée nue dans son lit. Avec cette lueur dans les yeux, Clarke ressemblait à un ange. Un ange qui n'attendait qu'elle pour partir en enfer. Lexa se replaça rapidement entre les jambes de la blonde et se remit au travail, accélérant ses coups de reins pour donner de la puissance à ses mouvements. Être nue changea la donne, et très rapidement, trop rapidement, Lexa se sentit monter. Elle avait pour plan original de s'occuper de Clarke, de la faire jouir plusieurs fois avant de chercher à se relâcher, mais cette intimité qu'elles avaient créé, la moiteur de Clarke contre elle et la chaleur de leurs baisers devenaient beaucoup trop. Elle devait ralentir si elle ne voulait pas finir trop rapidement. Clarke le sentit et au lieu de ralentir, pressa ses hanches un peu plus, les soulevant du matelas pour permettre à Lexa de traverser le précipice au bord duquel elle se tenait. La brune jouit en embrassant la poitrine de sa partenaire, beaucoup trop heureuse et détendue pour se foutre d'autre chose que du bien être que Clarke venait de lui procurer. Quand elle reprit ses esprits par contre, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, se racheter auprès de la blonde en lui procurant plusieurs orgasmes. Sans plus attendre, elle descendit ses baisers toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver en terre promise. Elle sourit en se rappelant à quel point Clarke aimait sa langue avant de faire le grand plongeon. Clarke cria le nom de Lexa un peu plus fort à chaque coup de langue. Lors de son premier orgasme, elle fit du bruit. Lors du deuxième, elle resta très silencieuse se contentant de respirer fort, à la limite du troisième, elle commençait à croire que Lexa voulait la tuer de plaisir. Elle tira sur ses cheveux pour demander à la jeune femme de remonter avant qu'il soit trop tard et l'embrassa à en oublier son nom. Elle avait perdu toute la notion du temps mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne voulait plus jamais quitter ce lit ou Lexa. Elle n'était même plus sûre d'en être physiquement capable.

Lexa sourit en l'embrassant. Il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde que de satisfaire Clarke de cette manière. Être entre les jambes de Clarke était sa place préférée. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle s'y rendrait. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Entre la langue de Clarke dans sa bouche, et sa poitrine contre la sienne, Lexa ne remarqua pas que la blonde glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps jusqu'au moment où ses doigts la pénétrèrent. Elle lâcha un gémissement de surprise avant de se synchroniser au rythme que la blonde avait choisi. Alors, qu'elle sentait son prochain orgasme approcher, la main de Lexa quitta la chevelure blonde pour se glisser, elle aussi entre ses jambes.

\- Ensemble, murmura-t-elle en se glissant à son tour à l'intérieur de Clarke.

Toutes les deux déjà très avancées ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à trouver le soulagement qu'elles attendaient. C'est dans la bouche de l'une et de l'autre qu'elles partagèrent leur libération. Après s'être effondrée légèrement sur Clarke, Lexa finit par se décaler sur le côté. La blonde protesta en se tournant elle aussi pour lui faire face. Elle attrapa les mains de Lexa et les porta à sa bouche pour les recouvrirent de baiser.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer, avoua la brune.

Clarke leva légèrement la tête pour regarder sa partenaire dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir que Lexa se retenait pour ne pas verser une larme. Et elle la comprenait, c'était une scène très émouvante et émotionnelle, elle-même avait du mal à garder la face.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle

Lexa souffla. C'était une chose de le penser, et une toute autre de l'entendre. Cela valait tout l'or du monde. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir la chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme Clarke. Et d'avoir le droit de l'aimer en retour.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clarke, finit-elle par répondre.

Après un sourire, Clarke réunit leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois, et elles passèrent le reste de la nuit à se prouver à quel point elles s'aimaient.

Clarke se réveilla bien avant la brune. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi et c'était surprenant qu'elle soit déjà en forme. Lexa était allongé à ses cotés, un bras autour de sa taille, son visage collé à sa joue. L'artiste admira la beauté pure de son amie en silence, essayant de mémoriser chaque expression, chaque détail de son visage. Puis, doucement, elle se glissa hors du lit et de rhabilla en silence. Elle piqua à Lexa un de ses sweat gris et l'enfila pour garder l'odeur de la jeune femme sur elle. Elle attrapa un morceau de papier et se dépêcha d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait avant de le poser sur l'oreiller et de sortir de la chambre en silence. Elle regarda une dernière fois Lexa endormie avant de quitter la maison pour de bon. C'était mieux ainsi. Elles s'étaient dit au revoir toute la nuit, cela serait trop dur de recommencer maintenant que le soleil brillait.

Lexa se réveilla avec une sensation de froid. Elle comprit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle était seule. Clarke était repartie. C'était terminé. Elle ne la reverrait plus. Elle ouvrit les yeux sans conviction. Les prochains jours allaient être très difficiles. Elle aperçut le bout de papier posé à côté d'elle. Elle se releva, attrapa ses lunettes et lui plusieurs fois la seule trace qu'il restait de la présence de Clarke :

« Me laisser t'aimer a changé ma vie. Merci de m'avoir laissé cette chance. »

Ce que Clarke ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait tout autant bouleversé sa vie. A partir de maintenant et grâce à cette petite boule de joie et d'honnêteté qu'était Clarke, Lexa était prête à affronter la vie différemment.

* * *

Sooo... Combien d'entre vous veulent me tuer ?

Il y a un time jump dans le prochain chapitre, nos deux héroines avancent chacune de leur côté dans leur vie.

Je fais de mon mieux pour revenir très vite vers vous :D


	16. Don't be fool by the rocks that I've got

Bonjour tout le monde et... VICTOIRE ! J'ai réussi à publier deux semaines d'affilées !

Alors deux trois petites informations avant de vous laisser lire.

1 : Oui, je sais à la base Echo était la fille avec qui Lexa couchait lors de la soirée au début de l'histoire... J'ai modifié le non de la fille car aimant beaucoup ce que fait la série d'Echo dans cette saison j'ai voulu lui donner un plus grand rôle.

2 : Avec ce Time Jump j'ai l'impression d'écrire une nouvelle histoire (ahah) et j'aime beaucoup car ça redonne un souffle à la fiction. Cependant, ce chapitre est là pour nous expliquer la vie de nos persos donc on dirait presque un premier chapitre.

3 : Je sais, il n'y a pas énormément de Clexa, mais ca va aller crescendo :D

Bonne Lecture, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions.

* * *

 **5 ans plus tard.**

Les bras croisées, Clarke admirait la vue en silence. Du dernier étage de cet immeuble, on avait une vie incroyable sur Central Park et l'est de Manhattan. C'était la partie qu'elle préférait de son nouvel appartement. Le matin, elle pouvait prendre le café en admirant la ville qui ne dort jamais. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'elle venait de déménager et elle se faisait doucement à sa nouvelle vie. New York était si différent de San Francisco, pas seulement à cause de la météo ou l'architecture. La vie n'était pas la même, plus rapide, plus réglée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Bien que depuis qu'elle ait vendu ses premières œuvres, tout ait changé pour elle. Tout c'était accéléré. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Aujourd'hui, elle vivait à New York et était sur le point d'ouvrir sa deuxième galerie.

Son téléphone vibrant sur le bureau en verre installé contre l'un des murs gris du loft la fit sursauter. Elle se dépêcha de l'attraper et de l'éteindre pour ne pas réveiller son amoureuse encore endormie. Elle s'éloigna du grand lit au drap en satin où la jeune femme dormait sur le ventre, les couvertures ayant glissées au sol laissaient voir son dos nu. Clarke sourit avant de rallumer son téléphone. C'était un message de Raven, une capture d'écran d'un article qui la mentionnait.

 _Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin. Tous les amateurs et experts en art moderne n'ont que ce nom à la bouche. Et pour cause, la jeune artiste de tout juste 25 ans est un véritable phénomène. Depuis qu'elle a vendu l'intégralité de sa collection « Warriors » à la fondation Wallace, il y a trois ans, la jeune femme ne s'arrête plus. Lauréate du prix Wolf l'année dernière, la jeune femme s'attaque à un nouveau challenge : conquérir le public New Yorkais. D'ici exactement 36 jours, vous pourrez admirer ses nouvelles œuvres, ainsi, que celles d'un panel d'artistes sélectionnés par ses soins au sein de sa nouvelle galerie située en plein cœur de l'Upper West Side._

Clarke sourit. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que son rêve s'était réalisé. Si vite et si soudainement. Tout avait été très rapide une fois qu'elle avait déménagé de Santa Cruz, la proximité avec autant de galeries et sa connexion avec Dante Wallace avait facilité les choses. Mais, c'était bien pour son talent et son flair qu'on l'avait remarqué et qu'aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se permettre de vivre dans un si beau loft au cœur d'une des villes les plus chères du pays, d'ouvrir une galerie dans un quartier à la culture renommée, et de vivre la parfaite petite histoire d'amour avec la femme dont elle était amoureuse.

\- C'est du café que je sens ? grogna la voix de sa partenaire d'en dessous des couvertures.

Clarke releva la tête de son téléphone et se mit à courir légèrement pour sauter dans son lit où sa petite amie l'attendait nue. Elle la força à se retourner sur le dos et plaça une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille pour la surplomber.

\- Regarde ce que Raven vient de m'envoyer ?

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à du café grogna une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

\- Echo ! Concentres-toi !

\- Ok Ok râla la jeune femme en attrapant le téléphone.

Clarke resta silencieuse le temps que sa partenaire lise tout l'article. Intérieurement, elle sautait de joie. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus novice dans le domaine, sa popularité la surprenait toujours autant.

Echo posa le téléphone sur le bord de la table de chevet et se releva en souriant. Elle passa ses bras autour de de la taille de sa petite amie.

\- Je vis avec une Rock Star souffla-t-elle avant de se baisser pour embrasser avec délicatesse et passion le cou de l'artiste.

Clarke laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, profitant de l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

\- Félicitation bébé continua Echo en lui mordillant la peau.

\- Echo… ne commence pas ce que tu ne peux pas finir.

\- Et dans qu'elle monde crois-tu que je ne compte pas finir ? chuchota-t-elle en déboutonnant le chemisier que porter Clarke.

\- Je dois aller à la galerie et tu ne peux pas être en retard pour ton premier jour.

Sa petite amie ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle fit glisser la blousse des bras de la blonde et commença à embrasser le haut de sa poitrine.

\- L'avantage quand tu es ton propre patron, c'est que tu peux arriver à l'heure que tu veux. Et… je ne dois pas être au journal avant une bonne heure et demi. J'ai plus que le temps de finir de te faire l'amour plusieurs fois sourit Echo sûre d'elle.

Elle prouva son argument en glissant sa main dans la culotte de sa partenaire. Le gémissement que lâcha Clarke lui suivit comme preuve de consentement avant de continuer et de prouver qu'elle avait raison.

Clarke arriva à la galerie que quelques minutes plus tard que prévu. Elle ne releva pas le sourire narquois qu'Echo abordait sur son visage quand elle la déposa devant. Elle embrassa rapidement sa petite amie avant de mettre de côté toute sa vie personnelle pour passer en mode affaire. C'était le secret de sa réussite. Elle arrivait à compartimenter les différents éléments de sa vie, afin de se concentrer sur ce qui comptait vraiment à chaque instant. Maintenant, c'était l'heure de prouver qu'à tout juste 25 ans, elle méritait sa place dans la cour des grands.

Clarke passa le début de sa matinée à expliquer aux constructeurs où poser les cloisons sur lesquelles reposeraient les œuvres qu'elles avaient sélectionnées, quelle technique utilisée pour les peintres, et comment elle souhaitait disposer l'éclairage. Elle avait réfléchi à tous les aspects de sa nouvelle galerie. Elle avait anticipé tous les problèmes avant que son vernissage soit d'une réussite complète. Les critiques ne devaient trouver aucun défaut, aucune faiblesse. Après s'être assurée que tous les ouvriers avaient bien compris ses instructions, Clarke s'éclipsa à l'arrière de la galerie pour compléter les milliers de papiers qui apparaissaient chaque jour sur son bureau. C'était une petite salle simple aménagée pour recevoir des clients ou des acheteurs potentiels, en face de son bureau se dressait une verrière en fer forgée qui donnait sur son studio. Clarke s'attarda un instant sur les chevalets vides qui trônait de l'autre côté de la cloison vitrée. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter pour peindre. Ses dernières œuvres dataient de plus de quatre ou cinq mois. Entre la nouvelle galerie, le déménagement, Echo et tout le reste, elle avait à peine le temps de se poser. Encore moins de se libérer l'esprit assez longtemps pour peindre. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi de n'exposer que trois œuvres lors de la grande ouverture. Trois belles œuvres, certes, mais sans aucun sentiment derrière. Cela devait faire plus d'un an que Clarke n'avait pas peint juste pour le plaisir de peintre. Toute la pression sur ses épaules avait fini par avoir un impact sur ses peintures. Elle le savait, elle n'était pas à la hauteur de celle qui lui avait fait décrocher le prix Wolf, ou de Warriors, sa première série. Mais, elles devraient faire l'affaire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'œuvres transcendantes, elle avait besoin d'œuvres parfaitement réalisées que certaines personnes possédant un gros carnet de chèques pouvaient acheter.

Clarke détourna enfin son regard de la pièce quasi vide. Si elle se dépêchait d'approuver le design des invitations et que ça réunion téléphonique avec l'un de ses investisseurs ne durait pas trop, elle aurait sûrement le temps de passer une heure dans son studio.

Sa vidéo-conférence se déroula sans encombre. Ses investisseurs semblaient avoir confiance en elle et avaient particulièrement aimé le bilan positif qu'elle venait de leur faire à un mois de l'ouverture. Quand son écran d'ordinateur se ferma, Clarke souffla. Elle n'avait pas eu autant de pression quand elle avait ouvert sa petite galerie à SF. Son plus grand problème avait été de trouver un espace assez grand et dont les propriétaires étaient prêts à louer à une jeune artiste tout juste connue dans la communauté. Aujourd'hui, les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus importants, des personnes importantes avaient investi en elle. Si elle se loupait cela aurait des conséquences sur plusieurs vies et non que la sienne. Son estomac grogna lui rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer sa journée à travailler et espérer que ses besoins naturels se feraient petits. Elle mourrait de faim. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour commander quelques choses quand elle vit le SMS que son amie lui avait envoyé il y a presque une demi-heure.

13h15 - O'Crazy Bride

Déjeuner tardif ?

13h50 – Clarky

Toujours partante ?

13h51 – O'Crazy Bride

Oooh, yeah ! Je meurs de faim.

Clarke sourit et se dépêcha de lui envoyer une adresse. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quittait le bureau et montait dans le premier taxi qui s'arrêta. Alors que les rues New-Yorkaises défilaient par la fenêtre, Clarke prit un instant pour profiter de la chance qu'elle avait. Combien de personnes pouvaient vivre de leur passion ? Réaliser leur rêve ? Trouver un partenaire dont elle pouvait partager ses expériences ? Et le tout en vivant dans l'une des meilleures villes du monde où plusieurs de ses amis vivaient aussi ? Depuis son départ de Santa Cruz, Clarke se trouvait chanceuse. Malgré son cœur brisé, son travail au café et les heures passées à côtoyer le refus, Clarke faisait partie des chanceuses, et elle le savait.

Le restaurant qu'elle avait choisi n'était rien de plus qu'un grand bar à salade, mais il proposait la meilleure sélection d'onion ring que Clarke n'ait jamais goûté. Elle repéra rapidement Octavia, assise en terrasse. Elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre en se faufilant entre les tables.

\- Tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi classe ? lâcha O' en voyant son amie s'installer à côté d'elle.

\- Avoir la fille d'une des créatrices les plus célèbres de la côte ouest pour petite amie à ses avantages rigola Clarke.

\- Ne parlons pas de diable.

Clarke leva les yeux. Depuis le début, Echo et Octavia avaient beaucoup de mal à se supporter. Pour le bien de Clarke, elles faisaient toutes les deux des efforts pour se tolérer, mais lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble, aucune ne se gênait pour critiquer l'autre. C'était fatigant. Surtout qu'au fond, Clarke savait que le vrai problème était qu'elles étaient toutes les deux trop semblables pour s'entendre.

\- Alors, les préparatifs ? demanda Clarke.

\- Disons que j'essaye d'éviter de penser que je me marie dans 3 semaines alors que mon futur époux rentre dans 2 et que je dois gérer toutes seules les crises de dernières minutes.

\- Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Je suis sûre que Bellamy ne te laisse pas une seconde de répit rigola-t-elle.

\- On dirait que c'est lui qui va se marier ça fait peur !

Clarke rigola en appelant le serveur. Elle lui rendit les cartes posées sur la table et commanda 2 salades du jour avec extra. Elle savait qu'Octavia détestait choisir, elle finissait toujours par préférer ce que les autres avaient dans leur assiette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin madame Manhattan ? demanda O'. Tu viens te populariser à Brooklyn ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec un traiteur pour discuter du menu de l'ouverture.

\- Oh… Un rendez-vous dégustation ? Nan parce que je peux me libérer tu sais…

\- Pas aujourd'hui, juste exposition d'idée, mais on va sûrement programmer une dégustation la semaine prochaine, je te tiens au courant.

\- Parfait Griff, tu sais à quel point j'aime qu'on me nourrisse.

Le téléphone de Clarke vibra sur la table alors que leurs assiettes étaient en train d'arriver. La blonde l'attrapa et le montra à O qui sourit à son tour. Elle monta le téléphone à hauteur de visage et le place au centre avant d'accepter le Facetime.

\- Yo Griff…

\- Raven cria O' en voyant le visage de leur amie s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Ah, je vois vous profiter d'un déjeuner en terrasse sans moi !

\- Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer Raven mais venir jusqu'à Boston pour le déjeuner serait un peu compliqué.

\- Je déteste que vous habitiez dans la même ville et moi si loin avoua Raven.

\- Ouais… mais tu adores être au MIT donc tu survivras rigola Octavia.

Le téléphone qu'elle tenait entre les mains émit une légère sonnerie alors qu'un message s'affichait qur l'écran.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit demanda Raven.

\- Juste un message d'Echo.

\- Ooooh, comment va mon âme sœur ?

Contrairement à Octavia, et pour une raison encore inconnue, Raven et Echo s'entendaient à merveille. Des fois, c'était même un peu trop. Lors d'une dispute, Raven prenait souvent la défense de sa petite amie au lieu d'être solidaire. Clarke la connaissait depuis puis longtemps, elle devrait se ranger de son côté, même quand elle avait tort. C'était l'une des lois du code des meilleures amies.

\- Bien ! Elle me prévenait juste qu'elle rentrerait plus tard, ses nouveaux collègues l'emmènent boire un verre après le travail.

\- Parfait lâcha O'. Maintenant que tu as ta soirée de libre tu peux venir m'aider à composer mon bouquet.

\- Je pensais plutôt en profiter pour peindre.

\- Clarke ! C'est ton rôle de demoiselle d'honneur de t'assurer que j'ai le plus beau bouquet de la planète. J'ai besoin de tes talents artistiques pour le composer.

\- Demain ? J'ai vraiment besoin de peindre. Une nouvelle pièce pour l'expo ne serait pas de refus et j'ai rarement le temps.

\- Ok, Ok, c'est bon. Arrête de faire ton Caliméro. Demain 17h, et ne t'avise pas de me poser un lapin !

\- Comment avance les préparatifs ? Demanda Raven qui se sentait oubliée.

\- Ça irait beaucoup mieux si ma demoiselle d'honneur faisait mieux son travail !

\- Tu es au courant que j'ouvre une galerie ? demanda sarcastiquement Clarke.

\- C'est ta faute O', tu aurais dû me choisir.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu aurais fait mieux à 4h de route ?

\- De toute manière on sait tous que c'est Bellamy qui a tout organisé !

\- Je te jure, il est pire que ma mère, Lincoln mère et moi réunis.

\- En tout cas… j'ai hâte d'être là et de revoir tout le monde avoua Raven. D'ailleurs, il est trop tard pour rajouter un plus one ?

\- Raven… Tu sais que j'ai littéralement envoyé le nombre précis de menu hier soir souffla Octavia.

\- Shaw ne mange pas beaucoup rigola l'ingénieur.

\- Tu ramènes ton nouveau boytoy ? Wahoo, ça devient sérieux alors.

\- Je te signale que je ramène mon petit ami. Donc, oui c'est sérieux.

\- MAZEL TOV' Raven se case. Octavia, tu es obligée de faire une exception ! On doit rencontrer le gars qui a fait fondre notre Raven.

\- Ok, c'est bon. J'appellerai le traiteur tout à l'heure.

La conversation fut rapidement écourtée car Raven était appelé pour une urgence au labo. Clarke passa tout le temps qui lui restait à discuter du mariage avec son amie pour essayer de rattraper les points de demoiselle d'honneur qu'elle avait perdu à cause de son manque de temps. Sa réunion avec le traiteur se déroula sans problème et ils planifièrent une dégustation dès lundi. Clarke envoya un message à Octavia dans la minute pour être sûr qu'elle réserve sa pause déjeuner pour pouvoir l'accompagner.

En fin de journée, Clarke n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : peindre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas consacré du temps. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait cru impensable de passer plus d'une journée sans tenir un pinceau. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus senti cette sensation au bout de ses doigts. Elle hésita un instant entre rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche et s'installer dans la petite pièce sur le toit qu'elle avait transformé en studio, ou entre retourner à la galerie et profiter du grand espace qu'elle avait fait aménager pour toujours avoir accès à un espace de travail même lorsqu'elle était au bureau. Elle choisit cette deuxième option. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se retrouver derrière une toile blanche.

Malheureusement, deux heures plus tard, c'est exactement là où elle se trouvait : derrière une toile toujours blanche. En arrivant à la galerie, Clarke s'était changée en enfilant une de ses blousses pour être plus à l'aise que dans son tailleur. Elle avait sorti son ipod et lancer l'album d'un groupe français dont Echo était fan. Le rythme suave, les percus et sa non compréhension des paroles la mettait dans l'ambiance dont elle avait besoin pour se concentrer. Elle avait attrapé sa palette, mixé quelques couleurs et c'était placé devant son chevalet ou une toile vierge l'attendait. Depuis, rien n'avait changé. Son pinceau et la toile étaient toujours vierges de peinture. En voyant que l'inspiration ne venait pas, elle avait essayé de prendre son cahier de croquis, dessiner lui venait toujours plus facilement que peindre. Mais tous les croquis qu'elle lançait finir froissés dans la poubelle. Clarke était à bout de nerfs. Peindre n'avait jamais été un problème pour elle. Certaines de ses toiles étaient plus inspirées ou plus travaillées que d'autres, mais elle arrivait toujours à sortir quelques choses. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en savait incapable. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait se lancer, elle repensait aux attentes que tout le monde lui portait. Elle devait absolument peindre quelques choses de nouveau pour l'ouverture de la galerie, la pression était forte. Elle ne pouvait pas décevoir tous ceux qui avaient cru en elle. Elle resta une bonne demi-heure de plus à admirer ce blanc qui l'énervait de plus en plus avant de se faire livrer plusieurs bières et une pizza. Elle mangea en silence en regardant différents paysages, personnages… tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur internet qui pourrait lui donner de l'inspiration. Avant de se remettre devant son chevalet et se lancer au hasard. Au bout de presque une heure, elle jeta son travail et s'étala sur le canapé. Derrière son dos, elle sentit son téléphone vibrait, elle se décala pour l'attraper et fixer son écran. Elle ne connaissait pas le numéro, cependant, l'identifiant indiqué qu'il venait de new york. Il était plus de 22h, appart Octavia, elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait l'appeler.

\- Allo ?

\- Clarke ? Merci mon dieu je ne me suis pas trompée de numéro.

\- Echo ? Tu m'appelles avec quel téléphone ? Tu es toujours dehors ? Je ne vais..

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide la coupa sa petite amie.

Clarke se redressa inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es toujours avec tes collègues ?

\- Disons que la soirée à un peu dégénérée… Il faudrait que tu viennes me chercher.

\- Tu es où

\- Au commissariat de la 53 avenue. En garde à vue.

\- Quoi !?

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Tu peux venir payer ma caution ? Mon avocat commis d'office ne va pas tarder à me faire sortir.

\- J'arrive.

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé aller sortir sa petite amie de prison. Elle n'avait jamais douté que Murphy, Octavia ou même Raven auraient un jour besoin qu'elle vienne payer leurs cautions, mais Echo ? Echo était la fille d'une des familles les plus renommées de SF. Elle avait grandi en apprenant les mœurs de « bonne famille », avait eu accès à toute la culture qu'elle souhaitait, avait été première de sa promo à UC Berkeley. Sa passion pour la vérité l'avait poussé à passer ses étés en stages dans différents journaux et studio info. Par définition, Echo était la femme éduquée, socialement responsable et ambitieuse dont toutes les sociétés avaient besoin. Echo savait ce qu'elle voulait, et se battait pour l'obtenir. Le tout avec une personnalité forte et sarcastique et un corps de rêve. Une fois que Clarke avait pensé ses blessures, elle avait été facile de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Amies pendant un an avant de sauter le pas, Clarke ne regrettait pas son choix. Avoir donné sa chance à Echo, se laisser aimer et aimer à nouveau lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

En passant les portes du commissariat, Clarke repéra tout de suite sa partenaire. Echo était déjà en train de signer les papiers que l'officier responsable de l'accueil lui tendait. Sans hésiter, la blonde courue la rejoindre. Sa petite amie se retourna tout juste au bon moment et accueillit Clarke dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'après son coup de téléphone, la blonde serait inquiète. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de l'être, que tout serait vite oublié.

Après un rapide baiser, Clarke se recula et se dépêcha de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Aie se plaignit la brune.

\- Tu vas boire un verre avec tes collègues et tu finis au poste dès ton premier jour ?

\- C'est qu'un petit malentendu sourit Echo. Rien que ma superbe avocate commis d'office n'a pu régler en deux deux.

\- Superbe avocate ? Répéta Clarke en feintant un air jaloux. En plus, tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Très.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé l'avocat de ta famille ?

\- Pour que ma mère soit au courant ? Je te l'ai dit Clarke, ce n'était rien de grave. N'importe quel avocat pouvait s'en charger.

\- Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu as été arrêté ? demanda une nouvelle fois l'artiste

\- Tu as l'argent ? Il ne manque plus que ça pour qu'ils me retirent ces magnifiques petits bracelets en acier ? dit-elle en montrant les menottes encore attachées au tour de ses poignets. Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseraient les garder ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle passa devant sa petite amie pour régler les derniers détails. Un officier arriva pour libérer définitivement sa petite amie. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence de l'avocate d'Echo derrière elle quand celle-ci revient avec des papiers signés.

\- Miss Queens, je négocie avec le représentant de l'Etat mardi matin. Vu votre casier impeccable, ce n'est qu'une formalité.

\- Parfait commença Echo. Laissez-moi vous présenter, ma petite amie.

Clarke se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres après l'annonce rassurante de l'avocate en question. En entendant la voix de la jeune femme, elle l'avait trouvé familière. En voyant son visage, elle comprit que l'univers se moquait d'elle aujourd'hui.

\- Clarke, je te présente ma sauveuse, …

\- Lexa ? la coupa Clarke

Yep. L'univers avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

/

La journée ne pouvait être plus bizarre. C'était ce que Lexa n'avait pas cessé de se répéter après chaque nouvelle qu'elle recevait. D'abord, on accepta sa proposition d'arrangement pour l'une de ses affaires qu'elle était sûre de perdre si elle allait jusqu'au procès. Puis, alors qu'elle avait perdu son porte-monnaie e promenant son chien, une jolie jeune femme était venue lui rapporter et elle avait réussi à récupérer son numéro. Enfin, elle était arrivée à l'heure à une réunion malgré qu'elle soit partie avec 15 minutes de retard et que son trajet nécessite 3 changements de métro. Mais rien ne pouvait se comparer à ce qui venait de se passer, là, dans ce commissariat. Elle avait été appelée, cinq minutes avant la fin officielle de ses heures de la journée, pour venir libérer une femme dans la fin de sa vingtaine à sortir de sa garde à vue. Rien de compliqué, la jeune femme s'était faite arrêtée plus par principe que véritable trouble de l'ordre public. Elle en avait pour vingt minutes max et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, se faire couler un bon bain et finir la servante écarlate en buvant une bière. C'était sa soirée idéale des jours de semaine. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une journée bizarre. Et Lexa aurait dû se doutait que ses plans ne se dérouleraient pas comme prévu. Parce que non, rien de ce qui était en train de se passer était prévu. Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir qu'elle se retrouverait face à cette femme qu'elle avait tant aimée. Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir qu'elle se retrouverait face à face avec le regard le plus bleu et intense qui lui avait été donné de croiser ? Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir de tomber sur Clarke Griffin, la femme qui l'avait changé à jamais, alors que celle-ci vivait à San Francisco ?

\- Clarke ? lâcha-t-elle à son tour quand l'effet de surprise se dissipa assez pour qu'elle puisse formuler une phrase cohérente. Clarke Griffin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question !

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Echo passant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

Il eut un petit moment de flottement. Lexa regarda Clarke ne sachant que dire. Elle ne connaissait pas la procédure à suivre quand ton client (avec qui tu venais de flirter) te présenter sa petite amie, qui s'avère être ton ex-petite-amie pour laquelle ton cœur s'était brisé.

\- Heu… oui commença Clarke. C'est Lexa répéta Clarke.

\- J'ai compris, mais vous vous connaissez d'où ?

Echo attendit une réponse, passant son regard d'une jeune femme à l'autre quand elle comprit enfin.

\- Ohh.. Tu veux dire Lexa, Lexa ? La fameuse Lexa ?

\- Fameuse ? demanda la brune le sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Si tu savais comment j'ai galéré à la séduire parce que Madame n'arrivait pas à oublier sa Lexa…

\- Echo !

\- Quoi, c'est la vérité ! Et puis, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Elle accompagna ses propos en serrant Clarke un peu plus contre elle. L'action ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Lexa, comprenant le message. Echo pouvait paraître ravie de la situation, en réalité, c'était qu'une façade. Elle tenait à rappeler que Clarke était SA petite amie.

\- Bien sûr commença Lexa. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vue, c'était y a quoi… 4 ans ?

\- Quelques choses comme ça. C'était pour le Spring Break lors de votre troisième année. Murphy avait tenu à réunir tout le monde pour annoncer son départ en voyage.

\- C'est ça ! C'était avant que ma famille et moi déménagions à Washington.

\- Comment as-tu fini à New York ? demanda Echo

\- Une opportunité avec Columbia Droit.

\- Columbia ? Wahoo.

Clarke resta silencieuse, écoutant l'échange sans vraiment savoir comment y participer. Elle était encore sous le choc. Quatre ans plus tôt, lors de ce fameux spring break, Lexa était venue accompagnée. Cela ne les avait pas dérangés pour retomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre plusieurs fois cette semaine. Toutes les deux avaient décidé de nier le fait qu'elles avaient encore des sentiments l'une pour l'autre, préférant jouer le jeu des ex qui retombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant les vacances. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vraiment eu des nouvelles fraîches de la jeune femme. Octavia qui avait gardé le contact évitait le sujet. En rentrant de ses vacances, Clarke s'était à nouveau effondré. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour ne plus penser à Lexa. Et qu'elle devait utiliser tout ce que la jeune femme lui faisait ressentir pour créer. Dans les mois qui avaient suivi, elle avait peint en entier sa collection Warriors qui avait lancé sa carrière.

\- Je suis contente d'être tombé sur vous avoua Lexa. Cela aurait été bizarre de se croiser au mariage comme ça.

\- Au mariage ? Quel mariage ? demanda Clarke. Celui d'Octavia et Lincoln ?

\- Oui. Le grand jour arrive bientôt.

Clarke allait tuer Octavia. Elle était bien sûre au courant que la jeune femme avait invité la brune parce qu'elle avait participé à l'envoi des invitations dont l'adresse avait été soigneusement écrite à la main par ses soins sous demande de la future mariée. Cependant, quand Clarke l'avait questionné plus tard, la jeune femme avait affirmé que Lexa s'était malheureusement excusée mais ne pourrait pas être présente.

\- Je dois y aller continua Lexa. J'ai un bébé chien qui risque de détruire mon appartement si je ne me dépêche pas d'aller le promener. J'imagine qu'on se voit au mariage ?

\- Avec plaisir répondit Clarke.

\- Ou alors, on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu proposa Echo. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire et le mariage d'Octavia n'est pas le lieu idéal pour. Par contre, Vendredi prochain, on fait notre crémaillère, tu es la bienvenue.

\- Oh… Okay. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- J'ai ta carte, je t'envoie les détails.

\- Et je te tiens au courant pour la réunion de mardi précisa Lexa.

Les trois femmes se dirent au revoir en quittant ensemble le commissariat. Clarke regarda Lexa disparaître dans le métro pendant qu'Echo essayait d'arrêter un taxi. Elle monta en silence à l'arrière alors qu'Echo donnait l'adresse de leur appartement.

\- Cette journée a été ultra bizarre lâcha la jeune femme.

\- Bizarrement bien ou mal ?

\- A part la fin en garde à vue ? Bien je dirais. Un premier jour au bureau qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur plein de choses.

\- Tu es prête à passer à l'antenne et informer tout le monde sur le coût économique de notre pays ? demanda Clarke en souriant.

\- Yep ! Mon producteur croit vraiment en moi. J'aurais pensé que la transition entre les infos sportives de SF et passer en direct 3 fois par semaines sur une chaîne nationale pour parler d'économie serait plus complexe, mais en réalité, je vais déchirer !

\- Ma copine va éblouir des millions de spectateur sourit la blonde en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Clarke passa sa main dans la nuque d'Echo et la rapprocha d'elle pour la féliciter avec ses lèvres. Sans attendre, Echo glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Clarke pour profiter de tout ce que sa petite amie avait à offrir. Clarke sourit et après plusieurs minutes de félicitation intensive, elle lui mordit doucement la lèvre et recula. Elle se remit face à la route et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de sa partenaire.

\- On va en parler ou pas du tout finit par demander Echo.

\- Parler de ?

\- Le miraculeux retour de Lexa, la fille dont tu étais désespérément amoureuse lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés ?

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. C'était bizarre et inattendu de tomber sur elle comme ça mais ça fait longtemps que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Clarke se releva pour regarder Echo dans les yeux. Il était rare devoir Echo douter d'elle. Cela ne faisait tout simplement pas partie de sa personnalité. Mais à cet instant, Clarke comprit.

\- Rien du tout. J'ai déjà trouvé la personne dont j'avais besoin. Et, que j'aime plus que quiconque murmura Clarke

Cette fois-ci c'est Echo qui se pencha pour réunir leurs bouches. Elle ne doutait pas de Clarke. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elles étaient ensemble et tout était parfait.

\- Et si on se dépêchait de rentrer pour que tu me montres à quel point tu m'aimes murmura-t-elle de préférence dans notre grand lit sans vêtement ?

\- Tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si j'allais à la galerie demanda Clarke en reculant de l'étreinte passionnée qu'était en train d'initier sa partenaire.

\- A cette heure-ci ?

\- J'étais en train de peindre quand tu m'as appelé, et j'aimerais finir. J'ai rarement le temps, et pour une fois que je me sens inspirée.

\- Tu ne peux pas finir demain ?

\- Je préférerais ce soir…

\- Ah les artistes lâcha-t-elle avant de donner une nouvelle adresse au chauffeur.

Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence. Seul le bruit de leurs baisers se faisait entendre à l'arrière. Echo essaya de tout son être de convaincre Clarke de rentrer finir à la maison, mais la jeune femme était déterminée. Elle embrassa sa petite amie avec joie et passion jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère du coin de l'œil sa galerie et sortit de la voiture. Avant même qu'elle passe la porte, Echo lui envoyait un message lui expliquant ce qu'elle allait manquer ce soir grâce à un message très explicite que ce qu'elle comptait se faire seule. Clarke rigola et promit de se rattraper demain. L'artiste traversa la boutique sans allumer la lumière. Le chemin jusqu'au studio était court. Elle pausa ses affaires sur le canapé et s'approcha du bureau. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du bas et sortit une pochette de croquis rouge qui reposait au fond. Clarke souffla avant de l'ouvrir. Elle était remplie d'anciens dessins de Lexa, de son tatouage, de ses yeux, de sa maison de tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin pour créer son ancienne collection.

Revoir la jeune femme n'avait pas été aussi anodin qu'elle le prétendait. Bien évidemment, elle aimait Echo. Et pensait vraiment que rien ne changerait. Elle était heureuse avec elle. Elle aimait la vie qu'elles s'étaient construites. Mais Lexa tenait et tiendrait toujours une place particulière dans sa vie. C'était à ses côtés qu'elle avait compris ce que voulait dire aimer. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de se lancer. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme, de la joie, à la peine, en passant par la colère, qui lui avait permis de percer dans le milieu artistique. Elle et son art avaient grandi grâce à l'amour qu'elle portait à la jeune femme. Et cela ne s'oubliait pas. Même après quatre ans. Même après quinze.

Clarke lâcha les dessins sur son bureau et enfila sa blouse qui traînait sur le dos de sa chaise. Elle choisit plusieurs formes de pinceau et mixa plusieurs couleurs pour créer différentes nuances de vert. Elle parcourut la pièce à la recherche du toile vide et la posa sur son chevalet. Clarke souffla. Elle attrapa son pinceau et le trempa dans la peinture qu'elle venait de préparer. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Clarke se mit à peindre.

* * *

Sooo... Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous vont douter du Echo/Clarke.. mais moi je le vois plutôt bien. A tester.

Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je n'écris que pour le Clexa... enfin plus ou moins hahaha

A la semaine prochaine (je croise les doigts)


	17. But I know I was happier with U

Bonjour à tous ! Et trois semaines dans les temps ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de moi ahah. D'ailleurs, il y a deux grandes chances que j'arrive à faire pareille la semaine pro' mwoui :D

So... Clarke, Echo et Lexa, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ?

Let's see !

* * *

 **17h 05 - O'Crazy Bride**

Tu te caches où Gryff ?

 **17h08 – O'Crazy Bride**

Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

 **17h09 – O'Crazy Bride**

Je vais te tuer.

Clarke rangea son téléphone et accéléra le pas. Elle repéra rapidement en sortant du taxi l'enseigne rouge et verte du fleuriste chez qui elle aurait dû rejoindre Octavia dix minutes plus tôt. Elle ouvrit la porte du magasin et repéra son amie penchée sur un sceau de rose.

\- Sérieusement Griffin ? lâcha son amie en la voyant.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois venue !

\- Tu m'avais promis. Et, c'est ton devoir de demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Oh ? Pardon j'oubliais. J'ai des obligations envers toi. Par contre, pas le contraire c'est ça ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que Lexa ne venait pas au mariage ? lâcha Clarke.

Octavia se releva d'un bond. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Quand elle avait reçu la réponse de Lexa, O' était ravie. Elle n'avait pas vu son amie depuis des lustres et elle voulait que toutes les personnes qui comptent pour elle soient là le jour de son mariage. Elle avait prévu de prévenir Clarke. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de ne pas informer sa meilleure amie que son ex serait présente. Elle avait prévu tout un discours. Et ça tombait bien, Clarke et Echo étaient venues lui rendre visite pour quelques jours. Elles étaient à central park en train de profiter du beau temps. Octavia avait surpris le couple en train de rire aux éclats assis dans l'herbe. Echo était assise, les jambes tendues alors que Clarke était allongée sur le dos, sa tête sur les cuisses de sa petite amie. Octavia avait vu Echo se pencher en avant pour embrasser la blonde. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin de prévenir Clarke au final. Son amie était heureuse avec Echo. Elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie ou raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Combien de fois Octavia avait-elle dû lui remonter le moral après l'avoir retrouvé en larmes sur le sol de sa chambre ou au téléphone ? Peut-être qu'il valait mieux oublier. Si Clarke tombait par hasard sur Lexa au mariage, elle serait obligée de faire comme si tout allait bien pour que le mariage se passe sans défaut.

\- Oh…

\- Oh ? Oh ? Tu n'as que ça à dire ?

\- J'ai paniqué. Je me suis dit que tomber sur elle par surprise serait plus facile que de passer des semaines à penser à vos retrouvailles.

\- Je ne comptais pas passer des semaines à penser à nos retrouvailles. Je suis avec Echo maintenant.

\- Ok. Désolée.

Clarke se calma. Il n'y avait pas de réelles raisons de s'énerver. Octavia ne pensait pas à mal. Elle était focalisée sur son mariage et sur son envie que tout se passe bien.

\- Comment tu l'as découvert ?

\- Je suis tombée sur elle hier soir.

\- La ferme, s'exclama Octavia. Sérieusement ? Si ce n'est pas un signe du destin ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Un signe ?

\- Que tu trouves ton âme sœur au milieu d'une ville aussi grande que NY, précisa la brune.

\- J'ai déjà trouvé mon âme sœur. Brune, deux mètres, journaliste ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup mais tu n'as pas pu la louper lui, rappela Clarke.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'elle aime ou n'aime pas Echo, ce n'était pas le problème. Elle savait, sans une once d'hésitation, que Clarke se trompait. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas encore réalisé. Peut-être ne le réaliserait-elle jamais. Elle ne doutait pas de l'amour de Clarke pour la journaliste. Mais Echo n'était pas son âme sœur.

\- Tu la revois quand ?

\- Echo ? Ce soir.

\- Ahah. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. A mon mariage ?

\- Vendredi ! Et toi aussi. Echo a eu l'idée géniale de l'inviter pour une petite soirée.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je n'ai pas compris ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être, rigola O'

\- Continue comme ça et je te laisse te marier avec un bouquet rempli de ses roses immondes.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- Tu veux parier ? conclut Clarke fière d'elle.

/

Lexa ne savait ce qu'elle faisait là. Lorsqu'Echo l'avait invité, elle n'avait trouvé aucune excuse valable pour éviter ce repas. Et, elle ne voulait pas paraître mal polie en inventant une excuse bidon. Lexa ne savait que penser. Elle était heureuse de voir Clarke, cela faisait longtemps et malgré tout, elle ne pouvait oublier à quel point elle avait tenu à elle. A quel point, aujourd'hui encore, elle tenait à elle.

Lexa avait été surprise de tomber sur Clarke. Et depuis cette soirée, son esprit ne cessait de revoir le visage de la jeune femme. C'était indépendant de sa volonté. Depuis la fin de leur relation, Lexa avait osé rencontrer plus de personnes et se dévoiler. Elle avait partagé son quotidien avec plusieurs femmes, toutes très agréables, belles et intéressantes. Pourtant, personne n'avait réussi à remplacer totalement la blonde dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Que Lexa le reconnaisse ou non, la brune était heureuse de voir son ancienne amie. Elle était contente de sa réussite et de son bonheur. Elle était même heureuse de la savoir bien avec une autre femme. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait passer la soirée à voir son ex et sa nouvelle petite amie être si amoureuse juste devant elle. Surtout, elle ne voulait juste pas passer la soirée à voir quelqu'un d'autre aussi proche d'elle. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ni de la mauvaise foi, mais une réaction tout à fait humaine et saine. Cette soirée allait être longue.

A contre cœur, elle finit par frapper à la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir Octavia lui ouvrir.

\- Lex' !

Avant d'avoir le temps de répondre, ou même de réaliser, la petite brune la prit dans ses bras pour venir la serrer fort. Lexa passa ses mains dans le dos de son amie et sourit, elle aussi heureuse de la retrouver. Elle n'était pas au courant de la présence de la jeune femme à ce repas. Cela pouvait changer la donne. En tout cas, elle le pensa pendant une seconde, juste avant de remarquer Clarke en train d'embrasser rapidement sa petite amie. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné. Ce n'était même pas un véritable baiser. Juste un rapide bisous du bout des lèvres, à peine appuyé, pourtant, Lexa sentit son cœur se serrer contre son gré. Yep… La soirée allait être longue.

\- 2 ans ! Lexa comment on n'a pu laisser 2 ans avant de se revoir ?

\- On était occupée ? Essaya Lexa.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. On a été nulles.

\- Tu as raison. Evitons que ça recommence !

\- Lexa ! Ma sauveuse ! s'exclama Echo en venant elle aussi saluer la jeune femme.

Clarke resta un peu en retrait. Elle salua Lexa d'un petit geste de la main timide accompagné d'un sourire. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour se revoir 5 ans plus tôt, complétement hypnotisée par ce sourire qu'elle avait adoré. Lexa sourit à son tour en sortant de son sac une bouteille de vin rouge.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de faux pas avec le vin ?

\- Et tu as tout à fait raison, s'exclama Echo en lui attrapant des mains.

Lexa s'avança un peu plus pour admirer l'appartement. Il n'y avait aucun doute, les deux jeunes femmes vivaient confortablement et sans soucis. Le loft et sa vue sur la Skyline de New York n'avait rien à voir avec son petit appartement dans le Queens et sa fenêtre donnant sur la ligne du métro aérien. Elle avait toujours su qu'elles venaient de deux mondes différents. La villa sur la plage à Santa Cruz, le chalet à Aspen, sa moto, Lexa avait toujours essayé de passer outre la différence d'argent. Ce disant que c'était les sous de sa famille, pas les siens. Que Clarke ne venait pas totalement d'un autre monde. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était flagrant. Clarke ne venait pas d'un autre monde mais d'une autre planète.

\- C'est vraiment sympa cet appart, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- C'est utile de vivre avec une artiste, elle a tous les bons plans déco, rigola Echo

\- Merci, répondit simplement Clarke

La blonde lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec elles, pendant que sa petite amie se dépêchait de servir un verre à tout le monde. Lexa s'installa, en silence, les mains posées sur ses genoux ne sachant que dire de plus. Heureusement, Clarke sentit sa gêne et décida de prendre les choses en mains.

\- Tu es sur New York depuis longtemps ?

\- Ça va bientôt faire deux ans.

\- Et, vous n'avez pas trouvé une seconde pour vous voir ? insista Clarke. O' à ta place je me sentirai vexée.

\- Mais je le suis ! avoua son amie en rigolant.

\- Je te signale que toi aussi tu aurais pu trouver des solutions.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ce stage et le mariage vont finir par me tuer.

\- Droit environnemental ? demanda Lexa.

\- Yep, allons sauver les baleines, rigola Octavia

Octavia plaisantait beaucoup sur son travail, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle en était folle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé être un jour avocate. Pendant ses études, elle avait orienté ses recherches vers le travail des ONG, mais au final, elle avait compris qu'avec la loi comme support elle pourrait véritablement faire en sorte que les choses changent.

\- Comment tu es arrivée comme commis d'office pour le district de Manhattan à 27 ans ? demanda Echo. C'est impressionnant.

\- Je ne le suis pas totalement. Je suis en stage au service de la défense du district. Ils ont assez confiance en moi pour me laisser gérer les cas sans grand risque comme le tien.

\- Vous allez finir par me dire ce que tu as fait ou non ? s'énerva Clarke.

\- Je suis liée au secret professionnel, rigola Lexa

\- Tu vas devoir vivre dans l'ignorance, rajouta Echo avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je t'aime quand même.

Lexa porta son verre à la bouche sans détourner le regard. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse ou gênée. Clarke et elle, c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

\- La question c'est, qu'est-ce que vous, vous faîtes là ? Je croyais qu'être une artiste de San Francisco était ton rêve ? demanda Lexa

\- Yep, et c'était le cas.

\- Mais une fois qu'on a réalisé son rêve, il faut passer au suivant, continua Echo.

\- Après l'ouverture de ma galerie et la vente de plusieurs de mes collections, j'ai voulu me lancer un nouveau défi. Et, Echo a décroché le travail de ses rêves à ici…

\- … donc on a sauté dans un avion et nous voilà à la conquête de New York, continua sa partenaire.

\- Tu es journaliste, c'est ça ? demanda Lexa

\- Oui, journaliste télévisé, d'ici le mois prochain tu me verras parler économique au journal de CNN.

\- C'est impressionnant… toutes les trois je veux dire.

Conversation simple et inutile, Lexa pouvait y arriver. Elle pourrait réussir à passer la soirée ainsi, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, sans trop se dévoiler ou être sentimentale. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais elle fut prise de court par la sonnerie de la porte.

\- On attend quelqu'un d'autre, demanda Clarke ?

\- Nop, pas que je sache, répondit sa petite amie.

La sonnerie retentit pour la deuxième fois alors que Clarke se leva, intriguée. En ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva face à un visage familier et pourtant si différent de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il y a bientôt neuf mois.

\- Surprise !

\- Murphy ?

Le jeune homme portait un short long vert et une chemise en lin verte. Ses cheveux avaient poussé de plusieurs centimètres et sur son visage se trouvait une barre de plusieurs semaines. Clarke n'aurait jamais cru voir son ami ainsi. Malgré son look badboy et son amour pour les jeans ou le cuir, il avait toujours fait en sorte de porter de la qualité.

\- Je te croyais à… Kuala Lumpur ?

\- Bangkok, juste plus haut nord. Et, oui j'y étais. Mais quand Echo m'a parlé d'une crémaillère, je ne pouvais pas la louper, rigola Murphy.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Clarke se penche en avant et le serre dans ses bras. Bien qu'ils aient pris l'habitude de ne plus vivre dans la même ville, ils avaient toujours fait en sorte de se voir le plus possible. Les neuf mois où Murphy était parti faire son tour en Asie était le plus grand laps de temps qu'ils avaient passé en étant séparés.

\- Tu as vraiment fait tout ce chemin pour un simple petit diner ?

\- Un simple petit diner ? C'est la soirée réunion du gang.

\- La soirée…

\- J'ai fait quelques arrêts avant de venir à NY, la coupa Murphy. Les gars vous pouvez sortir.

Raven ouvrit la porte de l'escalier et courut dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Tout de suite après, les bras de Monty, Jasper et Finn les entourèrent. Cela faisait tout autant de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous réunis ainsi. Après le départ de Clarke, tous les autres avaient continué à vivre ensemble pendant les deux ans qu'ils leur restaient pour être diplômés. Finn était reparti à Chicago pour travailler avec son père. Octavia avait étudié 3 ans à San Diego avant de déménager à New York. Raven était partie pour Boston. Seuls Monty, Jasper et Murphy étaient restés à Santa Cruz. Ensemble ils avaient lancé une petite « start up ». Murphy avait fini par se mettre en retrait et partir visiter l'Asie.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez tous là, finit par lâcher Clarke.

\- Tu peux remercier ta magnifique petite amie, c'est elle qui a tout planifié, répondit Raven.

Clarke se retourna et passa ses bras autour d'Echo qui était venue les rejoindre. Elle s'appuya sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. Lexa se demanda si elles étaient aussi tactiles l'une avec l'autre quand elle était encore avec Clarke. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être toujours collée à la blonde, de toujours garder contact avec la jeune femme comme le faisait Echo depuis son arrivée.

\- Tiens… C'est Lexa ? Demanda Jasper. Lexa est là alors que Clarke embrasse Echo ? Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre ?

Monty lui donna un coup dans le ventre provocant le rire de ses amis.

\- Tu vas apprendre à la boucler un jour ? lui demanda son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi, c'est une question légitime !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper, Lexa est là en amie, répondit Echo en serrant toujours plus la blonde.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Lexa ressentit une petite gêne. Si elle était vraiment là en amie, pourquoi Echo se donnait autant de mal pour lui faire comprendre que Clarke lui appartenait. Lexa était plus intelligente que ça. Si elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est que Clarke n'appartenait à personne.

La soirée fut moins pénible que prévue. Lexa évita avec soin de rester près d'Echo et Clarke et en profita pour renouer avec ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps. Tous ensemble, ils jouèrent aux cartes et rigolèrent sur les anecdotes de leurs nouvelles vies. Alors qu'elle finissait son verre, penchée sur le balcon, Lexa entendit la baie vitrée se refermer derrière elle. Clarke s'approcha et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de vraiment parler l'une à l'autre avec tout ce monde, et Echo toujours accroché à la taille de la blonde.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda l'artiste.

\- Ça fait plaisir de revoir tout le monde, avoua Lexa

\- Octavia était ravie. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué.

\- On a essayé de garder contact au début, mais tu sais ce que c'est… la vie.

\- Ouais…

Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles. Lexa était ravie de pouvoir profiter un peu de la blonde seule à seule mais ne savait pas ce qu'il était permis de demander. Bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi belle, Clarke avait beaucoup changé. Elle pouvait le dire rien qu'en la regardant. Pour commencer, son apparence : ses mèches roses et ses jeans troués avaient laissé place à des cheveux blonds coupés juste au-dessus de ses épaules et à un pantalon en tissus noir avec un faux pli. Elle n'avait plus de peinture sous les doigts. Et même dans sa façon de parler, elle était plus distance, plus incertaine.

\- Comment tu as rencontré Echo ? finit-elle par demander, curieuse.

\- Elle ne t'a pas encore raconté ? Elle adore l'histoire du Champagne Fiasco 2019.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai surtout passé du temps avec O'.

\- Dante Wallace m'avait invité à un gala pour que je rencontre les « bonnes personnes ». Echo et sa mère étaient présentes. Et, alors que j'essayais de fuir Cage Wallace, le fils de Dante qui m'avait pris comme cavalière pour que je puisse participer, je me suis retournée et j'ai renversé toute ma flûte et sa flûte de champagne sur sa longue robe blanche.

\- Un classique pour toi, sourit Lexa en se rappelant leur propre rencontre à la cafétéria de la fac.

\- Tout à fait. Et vu que je trouvais Cage insupportable je me suis portée volontaire pour l'aider à nettoyer. On a passé presque une heure aux toilettes ensemble. Et, à la fin, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait une tenue de rechange dans leur voiture, mais qu'elle avait apprécié passer cette heure avec moi.

\- Vous vous êtes mise ensemble longtemps après ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Ce gala s'est passé à peine trois mois après mon aménagement à SF. A l'époque j'étais encore et toujours amoureuse d'une certaine geek que j'avais dû laisser à Santa Cruz pour réaliser mes rêves. A partir de ce jour on est devenues bonnes amies.

\- Je suis plutôt inoubliable, se vanta Lexa.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. J'ai été horrible avec Echo. Je savais qu'elle voulait plus, mais j'étais incapable de lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait. On est restée comme ça quasiment un an.

\- Et, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Quand je suis venue pour le sping break, et qu'elle a appris que toi et moi on avait remis ça, elle a décidé que c'était trop. Qu'elle ne voulait pas juste être mon amie, et qu'elle préférait ne plus qu'on se voit.

\- Oh…

\- Ça a duré, une dizaine de jours avant que je réalise qu'elle me manquait plus que toi tu me manquais maintenant. Alors je suis allée ramper auprès d'elle. Et tadaa. Quatre ans plus tard, on habite toutes les deux à New York.

\- Wahoo. C'est une belle histoire.

\- Pas de tout repos.

\- Et ce que ça l'est un jour ? demanda Lexa en se rappelant leur propre histoire. Courte mais intense.

\- J'imagine que non. Et toi alors, tu as une copine ?

Lexa porta son verre à la bouche afin de gagner un peu de temps. Elle ne savait pas trop que répondre à Clarke. La vérité était que malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais rien retrouvé d'aussi fort que ce qu'elle avait avec l'artiste.

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Lexa… ne me dit pas que tu as fini par retourner à ton isolement social ?

\- Non ! Enfin. Avec le travail c'est assez compliqué, mais j'ai eu des copines. Plusieurs. Je peux même dire que c'était sérieux avec l'une d'entre elles. On est resté neuf mois ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai eu mon stage à NY et je devais quitter DC. Elle m'a proposé de venir avec moi, mais… Je voulais tenter l'expérience seule. Je n'étais pas prête à être à ce point avec quelqu'un, avoua Lexa.

\- Mais tu es heureuse ?

\- Oui, Clarke. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'être.

\- Parfait. Regarde-nous. Qui aurait cru qu'on réaliserait toutes les deux nos rêves de carrières.

\- J'ai toujours cru en toi.

\- J'ai toujours cru en TOI, rajouta Clarke.

\- Alors, on peut dire que dès le départ on savait toutes les deux qu'on y arriverait.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux femmes. Lexa ne pouvait qu'admettre que cela faisait du bien de retrouver Clarke. Elle avait toujours eu cette aura qui lui donnait confiance et l'apaisait. Qu'elle soit magnifique avec cette lumière aidait beaucoup Lexa à se détendre.

\- Comment va la tribu Woods ? finit par demander la blonde.

\- Bien. Anya, Aden et ma mère sont toujours à DC. Anya est dans la base de l'airforce. Elle donne des cours de pilotage. Et Aden rentre au lycée.

\- Emori ?

\- Elle est à New York. Elle a été prise à NYU. Et, elle passe plus de temps chez moi qu'à son dortoir, avoua Lexa.

\- Ne fait pas genre d'être embêtée. Je suis sûre que tu es contente qu'elle squatte ton appart.

\- Juste pour lui piquer son compte Netflix, mentit Lexa.

Retour sur la petite conversation. Lexa pouvait le faire. Elle devait éviter de penser à Echo, ou à sa chance de pouvoir se réveiller tous les matins avec le magnifique visage de Clarke à ses côtés.

\- Comment avance la peinture ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce que tu fais en ce moment.

\- Pas grand-chose. Je n'ai plus le temps avec l'ouverture de ma deuxième galerie.

\- A quoi ça sert d'ouvrir une galerie si tu n'as pas le temps de peindre ? demanda Lexa curieuse.

\- Ça fait partie du job.

\- Vraiment ? Artiste et galeriste ce n'est pourtant pas la même chose ?

\- Oui. Mais, c'est plus pratique d'avoir sa propre galerie pour exposer ses œuvres.

\- A quoi ça sert si tu n'as plus le temps de peindre des œuvres à exposer ? lui fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Personne n'aime les gens trop logiques, essaya de rigoler Clarke.

Mais Lexa tenait vraiment à comprendre. Elles s'étaient quittées pour que Clarke réalise ses rêves. Elle voulait être sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue en chemin.

\- J'ai quelques vielles toiles en haut si tu veux. Mais rien de renversant. Rien qui pourrait être exposé.

\- Tu te rappelles notre deuxième rendez-vous ?

\- Celui au jardin des plantes ?

\- Oui. Ce jour-là, tu m'as appris que l'objectif de l'art n'était pas d'être exposé.

\- Je le pense toujours.

\- Alors pourquoi tu classes tes œuvres comme ça. Qu'elles puissent être exposées ou non ne traduit pas leurs valeurs. C'est toi qui me l'a fait comprendre.

\- Je sais, lâcha Clarke. Mais, je ne suis plus la même petite artiste qui rêve de réussir. J'ai des donateurs et les gens comptent sur moi. Je ne peux pas me contenter de juste dessiner la fille dont je suis amoureuse et espérer que ça plaira.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que c'était un rêve de petite fille sans expérience. Ce n'était pas la vraie vie. Mes galeries, les galas, les critiques, les ventes. Ça, c'est ce qui compte vraiment. Tu crois que je pourrais vivre dans cet appartement sans ça ? Tu penses que je pourrais vivre de mon art ? Bien sûr que non, s'énerva un peu Clarke.

La jeune femme savait que Lexa n'avait pas tort. Elle savait qu'elle faisait partie à part entière de ce monde qu'elle avait tant méprisé plus jeune.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, se reprit Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

\- Juste… savoir si tu es heureuse ?

\- Je le suis, la rassura Clarke.

\- Alors je n'ai rien à ajouter, répondit la brune sachant très bien que Clarke ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Et toi, tu es heureuse ?

\- La plupart du temps, répondit honnêtement Lexa.

\- Parfait.

\- Parfait, répéta Lexa.

\- Je vais rentrer, je commence à avoir froid.

Lexa la regarda lui tourner le dos et rentrer. Bien joué, pensa-t-elle. Lexa n'avait pas voulu être offensante. Elle avait juste remarqué le changement dans la personnalité de Clarke et elle voulait être sûre qu'il était souhaité. Lexa finit son verre d'un trait et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Echo profita que tout le monde soit réuni et baissa la musique. Elle servit un verre à tous ceux qui n'en avaient pas avant de se placer au milieu de la pièce et de le lever.

\- Je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être là ce soir, commença-t-elle, et j'aimerais en profiter pour faire une petite annonce.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres pour se donner du courage avant de le poser sur le meuble et de s'approcher de Clarke. Elle prit la main de sa petite amie et la tira vers elle jusqu'au centre du cercle qui venait de se former.

\- J'aimerais dire devant tous tes amis.

\- Nos amis, rectifia Clarke.

\- Nos amis, reprit Echo, à quel point je suis heureuse qu'une petite coupe de champagne ait changé ma vie ainsi.

\- Qui aurait cru que le champagne avait autant de pouvoir, rigola Raven.

\- Tout à fait ! continua Echo. Et pourtant. Depuis le fiasco du champagne, je ne suis plus la même personne et ça parce que dès l'instant où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai compris que je venais de rentrer dans mon futur grand amour. Et oui, le jeu de mots est involontaire mais très bien placé, rigola Echo.

\- Tu veux en venir où, rigola Clarke en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. Je crois que nos amis aimeraient retourner à leurs activités.

\- Je serais brève alors.

Lexa avait une mauvaise intuition. Elle comprit où Echo voulait en venir juste avant que la jeune femme sorte la petite boite en velours de sa poche en souriant. Lexa remarqua la surprise puis la joie sur le visage de Clarke. Elle entendit Echo prôner son amour pour la blonde avant de se mettre à genoux et de lui offrir la bague. Elle vit Clarke émue l'accepter et relever sa fiancée pour l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de ses amis. Lexa n'applaudit pas. Lexa resta sous le choc. Elle était préparée à la proximité des deux jeunes femmes et à leur démonstration d'affection, mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ça. A voir Clarke s'engager à vie avec une autre personne sans même y réfléchir une seconde. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les deux jeunes femmes étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre. C'est Octavia qui la sortit de ses pensées en la bousculant.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Lexa reprit le contrôle de son corps et d'un pas décidé, se lança vers les jeunes amoureuses pour les féliciter. Sans hésiter, Echo la prit dans ses bras. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas relever cette énième hypocrisie. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse se réjouir de sa présence à un tel moment. C'était inhumain d'apprécier l'ex de sa petite amie alors qu'on venait tout juste de se fiancer. Echo en faisait trop, et elle était énervée que personne ne le remarque. Personne sauf elle. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Elle était censée être au milieu de personnes aimant Clarke plus que tout au monde, pourquoi personne ne l'avait averti du jeu auquel jouait Echo ?

Alors qu'elle regardait Echo embrasser une nouvelle fois Clarke, Lexa comprit. Personne ne voyait ce qu'elle voyait parce que personne ne voyait Clarke comme elle la voyait.

Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir à cette soirée.

/

Lexa finit par rentrer à son appart épuisée. Il n'était pas très très tard, mais elle avait réussi à échapper aux célébrations en inventant un rendez-vous aux aurores avec le directeur de son cabinet, un samedi matin, bien sûr.

Lexa fut surprise d'entendre du bruit à travers la porte. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir éteint la télé en rentrant. Lexi, sa chienne avait beau être intelligente, elle doutait de ses capacités à s'asseoir et allumer la télé pour se divertir.

Elle poussa les clés dans la serrure et entra. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en trouvant Emori allongée sur le canapé, la télécommande dans les mains, du popcorn sur les genoux.

\- Tu sais que je t'ai passé une clé en cas d'urgence ?

\- Crois-moi, éviter de passer la nuit dehors car ma nympho de coloc à ramener quelqu'un dans notre dortoir est une urgence, répondit sa petite sœur.

Lexa poussa ses pieds de sur la table basse avant de s'installer à côté d'elle et de lui piquer son popcorn.

\- Mauvais rencard ? demanda la benjamine

\- Nah… j'étais à une soirée de fiançailles.

\- Et ça t'a mis de mauvaise humeur parce que … ?

\- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur.

\- Bien sûr. Epargne-moi la peine de te convaincre, tu sais très bien que tu vas tout me raconter.

Lexa se servit une poignée de plus avant de se mettre à avouer. Emori avait raison, d'ici peu elle lui aurait tout raconté de toute manière. C'était le type de relation qu'elles avaient. Et bien que cela fasse toujours aussi bizarre à Lexa de demander conseil à sa petite sœur, Emori avait toujours été d'une grande aide.

\- Je suis tombée sur Clarke il y a quelques jours. Je pensais aller à sa crémaillère, mais celle-ci s'est transformée en fiançailles.

\- Clarke ?

\- De Santa Cruz.

\- Oh. Clarke ? Tu veux dire, ex-petite-amie qui a fait fondre ton petit cœur de pierre avant de te le briser en déménageant.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, répondit Lexa.

\- Mais, c'est bien de cette Clarke qu'on parle ?

\- Oui.

Emori se releva. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux son excitation. Elle mit pause à son film et attendit la suite.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à plus ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste ?

\- J'en sais rien moi. Tu viens de revoir la fille de tes rêves, j'aimerais bien plus de détails !

\- Clarke et moi sommes amies.

\- J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu, rigola Emori.

\- Enfin, on finira par l'être. Plus ou moins. Mais l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête, si tout va bien ?

\- A ton avis ? Mon ex vient de se fiancer devant moi ! Que ce soit de l'histoire ancienne ou non ça fait jamais du bien de savoir qu'on a définitivement était oublié.

\- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle reste accrochée à toi malgré votre séparation.

\- Nan ! ça fait quatre ans. Bien sûr qu'elle a le droit d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement, qu'elle est heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, sinon ça aurait été bizarre.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, toi, tu n'es pas heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pas en ce moment, mais je l'ai été, répondit froidement Lexa.

\- Vraiment ?

Lexa réfléchit. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvel amour transcendant comme avec Clarke. Les relations qu'elle avait vécues avaient été agréables pour la plupart, sensuelles et passionnées, mais côté sentiments, rien n'avait jamais égalé ce qu'elle avait pu partager avec Clarke. Et, ce n'était pas si triste. Et loin d'être pathétique.

\- Beaucoup de gens ne vivent qu'une seule grande histoire d'amour dans leur vie, commença-t-elle. Ce n'est pas pour ça que leurs autres histoires ne comptent pas.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu ne vivras jamais rien à la hauteur de ce que tu as vécu avec elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas si grave.

\- Je ne te crois pas, Lex. Mais pour ce soir je vais te laisser dans le déni.

Emori l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de relancer son film. Lexa se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de sa sœur, et essaya de ne plus penser à Clarke, Echo et tout ce que cela impliquait ou lui faisait ressentir.

Lexa ne se sentit pas s'endormir, pourtant, quand son téléphone vibra plusieurs heures plus tard, elle était toujours sur le canapé, allongée de tout son long, alors qu'elle pouvait voir les pieds de sa sœur dépasser de son lit dans l'alcôve à côté de la cuisine. Emori ne manquait pas cran.

Lexa s'essuya les yeux en se relevant. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour voir qui osait la déranger de si bonne heure lors de son jour de repos. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver un sms de Clarke. Toute la soirée d'hier, lui revint en tête. Ses retrouvailles avec ses anciens amis, avec Clarke. La présence d'Echo. La demande en mariage. L'acceptation de son ancienne partenaire. Et malgré tout, elle venait bien de recevoir un sms de la jeune femme.

 **8h46 - De Clarke G**

On peut parler ?

* * *

Okay... Lexa est moins relax qu'elle semble le dire. Et, Echo, possessive ? Naaan.. en même temps qui ne le serait pas pour Clarke, surtout face à Lexa ?

Le prochain chapitre est assez avancé, et il est 98% Clexa, donc je ne doute pas qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne soirée


	18. Can you hear my heart sing : ooohouohoho

Bonjour tout le monde !

On rentre dans le top 3 avant la fin de cette histoire... J'ai cru ne jamais y arriver mdr.

On notera qu'une fois encore je suis dans les temps (Danse de la joie !)

Mon 98%Clexa est devenu 92% ... Mais il est quand même très clexa cute !

* * *

Samedi 19 septembre : 2 semaines avant le mariage.

Lexa était perplexe. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu le message de Clarke, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle s'était dépêchée de répondre qu'elle en serait ravie, sans vraiment y croire. La blonde lui avait donné rendez-vous en début d'après-midi à sa galerie.

Lexa venait de sortir du métro et marchait au ralenti. Bien qu'elle était toujours heureuse de voir Clarke, elle n'était pas pressée d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec la jeune femme. Si, c'était ce que Clarke avait en tête. Pour être honnête, Lexa n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'elle serait arrivée à ce rendez-vous.

L'avocat se retrouva bien trop rapidement devant les baies-vitrées de l'adresse qu'elle avait mise dans son GPS. Bien que les vitres soient recouvertes d'un filtre flou, elle pouvait deviner une grande pièce encore en travaux dont la majorité dont la majorité du revêtement était blanc. Comme l'avait prévu Clarke, la porte n'était pas verrouillée et Lexa entra sans frapper. L'intérieur était simple, sobre et uni color, tout ce que Clarke n'était pas. En tout cas, tout ce que Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude d'être. Bien que de très bon goût, Lexa n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le moindre élément pouvant faire penser à Clarke. Ne voyant personne, elle s'approcha de porte menant à ce qui, à travers la verrière, ressemblait à un bureau et frappa. Personne ne répondit. Elle pencha l'oreille en avant et repéra quelques notes de musique derrière la cloison. Lexa sourit, elle savait que Clarke peignait toujours en musique. Prenons conscience qu'elle pourrait attendre longtemps, elle prit la décision d'entrée sans attendre plus longtemps. Le bureau était vide mais à travers les baies vitrées donnant sur le studio, Lexa pouvait voir Clarke en pleine concentration. Elle était penchée en avant sur une toile, le visage à quelques centimètres de son œuvre, un pinceau à la main. Malgré le rythme rapide et entraînant de la chanson qui passait dans le fond, Clarke était stoïque. Elle ne devait pas trembler sous peine de devoir jeter toute sa toile si près de la fin. Lexa sentit l'importance du geste de Clarke et préféra rester silencieuse et attendre que la jeune femme la remarque pour ne pas la faire sursauter. Elle en profita pour observer la jeune femme dans son élément. Cela lui avait manqué. La passion et le talent de Clarke avaient toujours été très attirants. La voir dans son élément la fit sourire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, Lexa avait l'impression de retrouver la Clarke qu'elle connaissait et aimait. Elle portait une salopette en jean en dessous de sa blouse ouverte. Les deux étaient recouverts de taches de peintures, certaines sèches, d'autres toutes neufs. Ses cheveux étaient attachés tous ensemble sans vraiment de rigueur ce qui accentuait le côté décontracté de la jeune femme. Après bien 5 minutes de silence et d'observations, Lexa comprit que cela devenait limite bizarre de rester là sans rien dire. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'avant de la pièce, espérant que Clarke la remarquerait doucement sans l'effrayer. Clarke leva la tête doucement réalisant qu'il y avait du mouvement à côté d'elle.

\- Hey ! lâcha-t-elle en voyant Lexa. Tu as trouvé !

\- Les iphones font des miracles maintenant se moqua la jeune femme.

\- Ah ah. Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois.

Clarke s'éloigna de son chevalet et posa son matériel sur sa table de travail. Elle continuerait plus tard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais au boulot aujourd'hui ? Après l'évènement d'hier soir, je pensais que tu passerais la journée avec ta fiancée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a fêté ça comme il se doit répondit Clarke en rougissant légèrement. Mais, je me sentais inspirée, et vu que c'est assez rare en ce moment, je préférais en profiter.

Lexa sourit nerveusement. Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir comment Echo et Clarke avaient célébré leurs fiançailles. Se l'imaginait était déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? finit par demander l'avocate.

\- Oui ! se reprit Clarke. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et fit signe à Lexa de la suivre. Clarke attrapa trois toiles retournées et les plaça l'une à côté de l'autre contre le mur du fond du studio. Les trois peintures étaient faites sur le même principe. Un fond quasi uni, remplie par une couleur et toutes ses variations. Et par-dessus, un dessin minimaliste était comme gravé en blanc.

\- Tu voulais voir ce que je peignais en ce moment et j'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur se contenta de dire l'artiste.

Lexa se pencha plus sérieusement sur les trois œuvres. La première était constituée d'un fond de plusieurs verts. Majoritairement clair, on voyait des dégradés menant à un vert un peu plus foncé à certains endroits. La « gravure » représentait des fleurs. Plusieurs types de fleurs, toutes très simples mais parfaitement réalisées. Le tout lui donnait l'impression d'être à quelques jours de l'été.

\- Comment tu as fait pour que le dessin soit si précis et fin ? demanda Lexa impressionnée.

\- Je l'ai fait au vernis colle avec un pinceau ultra fin. Puis, j'ai peint tout le dégradé du fond, avant d'utiliser une lame pour retirer le vernis colle. En le retirant…

\- Le blanc de la toile du dessous a réapparu comprit Lexa. C'est impressionnant.

\- Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

\- Peut-être, mais il fallait avoir l'idée.

\- Alors… tu en penses quoi ?

Lexa prit quelques secondes de plus pour admirer les autres peintures tous dans le même style.

\- Elles sont magnifiques. Les trois. Et parfaitement réalisées. Je suis toujours autant éblouie par ton talent avoua Lexa

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ton avis est rassurant.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je dirais autre chose ? Elles sont splendides. Et, je ressens exactement ce que tu essayes de décrire.

\- Ah bon ? Et, qu'est-ce que j'essaye de dire demanda Clarke joueuse.

\- Ce sont tes émotions. La verte c'est l'amour ou l'amitié. La naissance de la beauté par les fleurs. La rouge la passion ou la haine, ce qui n'est pas si différent. Pour la bleu… j'hésite, j'aimerais que ce soit l'espoir, mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est une émotion compliquée comme la peine.

\- C'est le manque. Comment tu as deviné que je décrivais des émotions ? Mes ouvriers pensent tous que je parle des quatre saisons.

\- Tes ouvriers ne te connaissent pas aussi bien que moi. Tu es plus originale que ça.

Clarke, nerveuse, retrouva le sourire. Lexa savait toujours que dire pour l'aider à se calmer.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus le temps ou l'inspiration pour peindre ? fit remarquer la jeune femme.

\- C'était le cas ! Mais, New York m'a donné un nouveau souffle. Je compte faire toutes une collection sur le principe. Je pensais l'appeler « Humanité » ou quelques choses dans le genre.

\- Tu pourras la monter pour l'ouverture ?

\- Non… Je n'aurais pas le temps de faire les 8 pièces que je prévois. Mais, je pourrais montrer ses 3 là en guise de teaser.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner cet endroit avoua Lexa

\- Vendredi 9 octobre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te rajoute sur la liste du vernissage. Vendredi 9 Octobre. Tu peux venir accompagner si tu veux.

\- Tu es sûre qu'Echo serait d'accord.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est mon vernissage. J'invite qui je veux.

\- Je ne veux pas rendre la soirée inconfortable.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Et puis, Echo t'aime bien. Elle comprend pourquoi j'étais amoureuse de toi. Et, elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, elle a confiance en moi.

\- Bien sûr. Et, on a toutes les deux tournées la page.

\- De toute manière, même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle aurait dû s'habituer à nous voir trainer ensemble. Du moins jusqu'au mariage.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Lexa surprise.

\- Yep. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, je dois t'informer que tu es officiellement invité à l'essayage final des robes et à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'O.

\- L'essayage final ? demanda Lex

\- Yep, la mariée, les témoins et les demoiselles d'honneur font un dernier essayage.

\- Je ne suis pas demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Non, mais Anya est le témoin de Lincoln, et vu qu'elle ne peut pas être là tu dois là représenter.

\- Sérieux ? souffla Lex

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a pire que passer la journée à boire du champagne et rigoler avec ses amis dans un environnement luxueux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit du même avis.

En voyant l'hésitation sur le visage de son amie, Clarke lui prit la main et sourit.

\- Fait le pour O ?

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr, je serais là.

\- Et à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

\- Aussi.

\- Et par tout hasard, tu ne veux pas m'aider à l'organiser ? Car il me reste deux semaines et j'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censée faire avoua la blonde.

\- Toujours plus ? répondit Lexa

\- S'il te plaît ?

Lexa se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sein pour elle de traîner avec Clarke. Bien qu'elle veuille reconnecter avec la jeune femme, elle savait qui lui faudrait que très peu pour se sentir tomber de nouveau. Clarke avait cet effet sur elle. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Tomber amoureuse d'une jeune femme, aussi merveilleuse que Clarke, était dans son plan de vie. Mais, dans cette situation, elle savait que la jeune femme en question était déjà prise, et à part souffrir de nouveau, rien de bon pourrait naître de cette relation. Elle devait refuser. Pourtant, quand elle entendit Clarke la supplier de nouveau, toute sa volonté disparue. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'y a rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour la belle peintre

/

Jeudi 24 septembre : une semaine ½ avant le mariage.

Clarke était à la fois anxieuse et excitée. L'idée passer une soirée entière seule avec Lexa lui procurait des émotions différentes. Non parce qu'elle éprouvait encore quelques choses pour la jeune femme, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps, mais parce qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de côtoyer l'univers de la jeune femme, mais qu'elle savait pourtant qu'elle y avait tout à fait sa place.

Les deux femmes s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour préparer la fête d'Octavia. Clarke aurait préféré se retrouvait dans la journée au bureau pour pouvoir passer tous les coups de fil nécessaire pour boucler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes, mais Lexa avait un emploi du temps très chargé, et elle ne pouvait se libérer dans la journée. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle puisse en semaine.

La blonde n'hésita pas à frapper contre le bois de la porte dès son arrivée. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être stressée. Il s'agit de Lexa à la fin. Et tout aller toujours bien quand elle était avec elle. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir la brune au téléphone. Sans rien dire, elle lui fit signe de rentrer et de s'installer le temps qu'elle finisse. Clarke sourit en entendant Lexa parler à son collègue. Elle avait la voix ferme et déterminée. Elle s'installa en silence sur le canapé rouge et en profita pour analyser l'appartement. C'était un grand studio, avec une petite cuisine ouverte, et une alcôve permettant de créer une chambre fermée par un rideau. De la grande fenêtre au-dessus du lit, on voyait les lignes de métro installant une vue originale mais sûrement bruyante. Bien que modeste, l'appartement de Lexa se démarquait par sa décoration. Le mur où se trouvait la porte d'entrée était entièrement recouvert d'une bibliothèque où se mélangeait livre de droit et fiction. Clarke reconnu certains titres dont elle savait Lexa très fan. Le reste des murs étaient décorés par de vieilles affiches de films. On pouvait voir retour vers le futur, Star Wars, Edward aux mains d'argent. La cuisine bien que petite ressortait grâce à son bar en brique et au néon qui rouge qui servaient de lumières au-dessus des meubles. Cet appartement était monté à l'image de Lexa. Et, malgré son nouveau travail, malgré ses années supplémentaires, Lexa semblait restait fidèle à elle-même.

\- Désolé, un dernier cas à régler lâcha Lexa en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est déjà sympa de prendre le temps de m'aider.

\- C'est normal… Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi. Murphy ne serait pas plus … expérimenté ?

\- Sûrement, si je veux qu'elle finisse en orgie avec des stripteaseurs partout.

\- Si stripteaseurs, il y en faut aussi des féminines. Histoire que tout le monde en profite rigola Lexa.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais, on va plutôt partir sur autre chose.

\- C'est toi la chef rigola Lexa.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, je t'ai demandé de l'aide parce que tu es la personne qui ressemble le plus à Octavia dans mon entourage. Si on arrive à monter une fête qui te plairait, il y a une grande chose qu'elle plaise aussi à O'.

Lexa se leva en souriant.

\- Bière ou vin ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une bière. A la bouteille s'il te plait.

\- Tu voulais que je te le serve dans quoi rigola Lexa ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais Echo me rend folle. Pour elle on ne boit du vin que dans un verre à pied, du champagne dans des flutes, et des bières dans une pinte. Et ça me rend folle de devoir me soumettre à des « normalités » quand je veux juste boire une bière pour me détendre.

\- Rigide à ce point ?

\- C'est l'éducation qu'elle a reçue. J'ai reçu la même aussi d'ailleurs, mais je n'y ai jamais porté une grande importance.

\- Et ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ? C'est pour ça que tu laisses faire ?

\- Non, je trouve ça toujours aussi ridicule. Sauf qu'il y a plus important à critiquer que la façon dont les gens boivent leurs alcools. Si ça fait plaisir à Echo, autant m'y soumettre, je me battrais pour quelque chose qui compte un peu plus.

Lexa ouvrit le frigo et attrapa l'une des bières qui y reposaient depuis quelques jours. Elle l'ouvrit en marchant et la posa devant Clarke.

\- Et une bière en bouteille, une ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer lâcha Clarke en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Tu es une grande fille, tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est ironique ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas se dépêcha de dire Lexa. Vraiment. C'est juste drôle de voir comment les gens changent.

\- Tu insinues que je n'ai pas évolué dans le bon sens ? Désolé, on ne peut pas tous rester de grands enfants.

Lexa préféra ne pas relever le pic, mais au contraire expliquer ses propos.

\- Quoi ? Non. Tu as mûri et c'est normal. Et, c'est bien. C'est juste bizarre quand on ne s'est pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Clarke se détendit en portant sa bouteille à nouveau avec ses lèvres. Lexa avait raison. Elle avait changé et s'était normal qu'elle pointe du doigt ses changements.

\- On commence ? demanda Lexa

\- Yep

\- Tu as quoi jusqu'à présent ?

\- Si je te dis : pas grand-chose ? rigola nerveusement Clarke. Ce n'est pas comme si tout devait avoir lieu dans deux semaines.

\- Tu étais occupée. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va tout trouver rapidement. C'est quoi tes idées pour l'instant ?

\- Rien de trop cliché. Je ne veux pas qu'O' se retrouve dans la rue à poser des questions à des célibataires en portant une couronne.

\- C'est déjà un bon point.

\- Mais l'objectif reste le même, s'amuser sans retenue et boire tout évitant la gueule de bois du lendemain.

\- Ok, donc la téquila est off. Et les mélanges aussi. Octavia préfère la bière de toute manière non ?

\- Yes. Mais celle de qualité.

\- Il existe de bon pub à New York. On pourrait peut-être y finir la soirée ?

\- Ce n'est pas un peu basique ?

\- Et si on organisait la soirée dans une brasserie indépendante ? Je suis sûre qu'il y en plein qui font des dégustations ou des trucs dans le genre.

\- Okay. On tient une bonne piste lâcha Clarke en attrapant son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est là que Murphy, rentre en scène. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut nous trouver un endroit comme celui qu'on cherche, c'est lui. Et, en un temps records.

\- Passe le coup de file, je cherche des idées de thèmes et d'activités lâcha Lexa en attrapant son ordinateur.

Dès que Clarke finit son coup de fil, Lexa alluma ses enceintes et elles se mirent à travailler ensemble au rythme de la musique. Ensemble, elles firent le tri de tous les attendus d'une telle soirée, et très vite, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient intérêt à ne suivre aucun des conseils donnés sur les différents sites si elle voulait éviter qu'Octavia les réduit en charpie. Elles se moquèrent ensemble de ce qu'elles trouvèrent. Au bout de 45 minutes, elles avaient une très bonne idée de ce qu'elles ne feraient pas, et commençaient à voir la soirée se dessiner.

\- Murphy est un géni ! Il nous a trouvé une brasserie. Regarde leur site.

Lexa se dépêcha de taper le nom dans son moteur de recherche. Clarke avait raison. Murphy était très fort. L'endroit était parfait, Clarke et Lexa le comprirent très vite en voyant les photos de l'endroit.

\- Plusieurs groupes de musiques disponibles pour les soirées privées, 15 bières différentes à goûter, des démonstrations possibles de fabrication et surtout une piste de danse. Et, le tout dans un cadre plutôt sympa déclara Lexa. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est parfait ! Si on arrive à trouver l'activité d'avant l'apéro et une surprise pour la soirée d'ici une heure, j'ai le temps de rentrer manger avec Echo !

\- On se remet au boulot du coup ?

\- Yep. On est sûre une bonne lancée.

Sauf que celle-ci s'arrêta. Aucune idée correspondait réellement à ce qu'O aurait voulu. Un spa ? cliché. Du rodéo ? On était en plein centre de New York, pas au fin fond du Texas. Club privé ? Pas moyen. Clarke commençait à s'impatienter. Qui aurait cru que ce serait si difficile d'être demoiselle d'honneur ? Vu le peu de travail qu'elle avait réalisé depuis qu'elle avait été choisi par Octavia, elle n'avait pas le droit de se louper. Il fallait qu'elle organise le meilleur enterrement de vie de jeune fille que la planète n'ait jamais connue.

\- Aaaah ! J'en ai marre j'abandonne. On n'a qu'à prendre des gogos. Raven sera contente au moins.

Lexa regarda Clarke jeter son ordinateur sur le côté et baisser la tête sur ses genoux. Lexa comprit qu'elles avaient besoin d'une pause. Elle augmenta le son des enceintes et posa son ordi à côté d'elle. Elle se leva, et sous les yeux étonnés de Clarke, se mit à suivre doucement le rythme. Ses jambes bougeaient doucement, faisant tourner ses hanches en suivant la musique.

\- Lex… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On a besoin d'évacuer la pression.

\- Et toi, tu évacues la pression en dansant ?

\- De plus en plus souvent, ça libère les hormones de la relaxation, c'est prouvé scientifiquement.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Tu comptes continuer à parler ou tu vas finir par me rejoindre ?

Lexa regarda le visage de Clarke se questionnait. Elle pouvait voir que la blonde ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de travailler tranquillement, Lexa avait décidé de se mettre à danser. C'était … inattendu. Elle sourit en voyant Lexa s'approcher d'elle, les mains tendues. Clarke se mordit la lèvre avant de se décider. Si c'était prouvé scientifiquement… Clarke se leva, et doucement, se mit à remuer.

\- Allez, on relâche tout rigola Lexa.

Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui prit les mains pour qu'elles puissent danser ensemble. Lexa prit les commandes. Elle rapprocha doucement Clarke d'elle et l'incita à suivre ses mouvements. Elle prit son poignet, le leva au-dessus de sa tête, et la vie tourner en rigolant. Cela ne dura que 5 minutes. Mais 5 minutes qui firent du bien. Pendant cette danse, en rigolant innocemment avec Lexa, Clarke en oublia toute la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules. Plus rien ne comptait, sauf Lexa, elle et la musique. Après la troisième chanson, Clarke se laissa retomber sur le canapé en rigolant. Elle regarda sa montre et comprit qu'elle pouvait dire au revoir à sa soirée. Et, ce n'était pas plus mal. Cela lui faisait du bien de déconnectée de sa vie, et de le faire avec quelqu'un comme Lexa qui avait toujours fait ressortir le meilleur en elle.

\- Je pense qu'on en a pour un bout de temps conclu Clarke. On devrait s'y remettre.

\- Avoue que ça t'a fait du bien ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise que tu avais raison ?

\- Ça ne ferait pas de mal rigola Lexa

\- Tu as toujours besoin de gagner à ce que je vois.

\- Certaines choses ne change pas sourit Lexa.

Clarke lui tira la langue en récupérant son ordinateur. Des enfants. Même après tout ce temps, même en milieu de vingtaine, lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, on avait l'impression d'être avec de grands enfants, des ados lors de leurs meilleurs jours. Lexa avait raison, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Notamment ce que la jeune femme lui faisait ressentir.

\- Si on doit y bosser un bout de la nuit, je dis… pizza ? proposa la brune.

\- Champi…

\- Champignon, artichaut, courgette la coupa Lexa. Je sais.

\- Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Je trouve ça toujours aussi bizarre que tu prennes autant de légumes sur ta pizza et non dans la vraie vie.

\- Je te signale que je mange beaucoup mieux maintenant. Tu as vu le corps d'Echo ? C'est légumes et fruits sous toutes leurs formes sept jours sur sept. Je n'ai pas mangé de pizza ou de frites depuis des siècles.

\- Tu la laisses toujours dicter ta vie comme ça murmura Lexa.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien, j'ai dit que je passais l'appel.

L'arrivée du livreur, quinze minutes plus tard fut une véritable libération. Clarke mourrait de faim. Et, la perspective de manger une pizza sans jugement par-dessus son épaule lui faisait un bien fou.

Lexa déposa la boite au centre, et sans attendre Clarke l'ouvrit et se pencha pour respirer l'odeur de la délivrance.

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

\- Jamais répondit la jeune femme en prenant une part.

Lexa regarda son amie avaler la part comme-ci elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. La tête que la blonde fit en goûtant sa part n'avait pas de prix.

\- Mâche, ça aide sourit Lexa en prenant enfin ça part.

\- Arrête de faire ta maligne. J'en avais vraiment besoin.

\- Je vois ça. Et ton pull aussi il avait faim.

Clarke baissa les yeux sur son haut en râlant. Elle posa sa part dans le carton et attrapa une serviette pour essayer de nettoyer les dégâts. Sachant, qu'il y avait de forte chance que cela se reproduise, Clarke attrapa le bas de son pull et le passa au-dessus de sa tête. Lexa remarqua tout de suite l'encre qui avait pris place le long de son épaule. Elle avait passé assez de temps à embrasser cette peau, elle avait passé assez de temps à rêver de ce corps pour ce souvenir qu'il n'y avait à l'époque aucun tatouage.

\- Tu te l'es fait il y a longtemps demanda Lexa

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton tatouage ?

\- Oh… Il y a trois ans. C'est un ami à moi qui avait besoin de s'entraîner qui l'a réalisé.

\- C'est une boussole ?

\- En quelque sorte, juste un dessin qui me trottait en tête ce jour-là.

\- Tu sais qui aime les tatouages ? Et, à quel évènement ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir un tatoueur dispo ?

\- Tu penses ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

\- Personne n'est obligé de ce le faire. On peut même demander du henné s'il faut, mais ça ira bien avec l'ambiance de la soirée et ce serait une belle surprise.

\- Ok, je le mets dans la colonne à réfléchir. Mais, il nous manque encore l'activité avant l'apéro. Et, quelques choses qui feraient vraiment plaisir à O.

\- Je t'avoue que je commence à être à court d'idées.

Clarke finit sa part de pizza en silence. Elle aussi saturait. Ce qu'elles venaient d'organiser n'était pas mal, mais elles étaient encore loin de la fête transcendante ton Octavia se rappellerait à jamais. Et, en même temps, était-ce vraiment la peine de se donner autant de mal ? Ce dont Octavia allait se rappeler toute sa vie serait le moment où elle dirait oui à Lincoln. Pas spécialement la veille de son mariage, mais son mariage actuel.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne veux pas d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille à mon mariage.

Entendre Clarke parler de son futur mariage remua Lexa. Elle avait beau vouloir essayer d'oublier. Elle avait beau être contente d'être juste amie avec Clarke, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier l'image d'Echo se mettant à genoux pour demander la main de la jeune femme. Cela la rendait malade rien d'y repenser.

\- Quand on y pense, le concept est débile, pourquoi on devrait célébrer la fin de notre célibat comme ça ? Il y a la fête après mariage cela devrait suffire.

\- Ou alors, c'est juste pour entrer en matière, lâcher prise avant le sérieux et le stresse de la cérémonie.

\- Un mariage ne devrait pas être source de stresse. En tout cas, si c'est avec la bonne personne continua Clarke.

Lexa essaya de ne pas trop analyser les paroles de la jeune femme. Mais cela était difficile. Considérait-elle vraiment Echo comme la « bonne personne » ? Lexa avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Certes la jeune femme était ravissante. Et, intelligente. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Pourtant, sa relation avec Clarke n'avait pas de sens. De ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, Clarke n'était pas elle-même avec sa partenaire. On ne devrait pas avoir à changer pour les gens qui nous aiment. Et, c'est sûrement pour ça que ce futur mariage la rendait malade. Pas parce que c'était celui de Clarke et quelqu'un d'autre. Mais parce que c'était celui de Clarke avec la mauvaise personne. En tout cas, c'est ce que l'avocate choisissait de croire. Le déni était toujours mieux que la vérité.

\- Toi par exemple, si c'était ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, tu aimerais quoi ?

\- Deux options sont possibles je pense. Soit un challenge, une expérience à vivre poignante pour qu'en comparaison le mariage du lendemain soit une partie de plaisir. Ou… qu'on me laisse faire sans concessions ce que j'aime le plus au monde.

Clarke releva la tête inspirée.

\- Lincoln.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lincoln. Ce qu'Octavia aime le plus, enfin la personne qu'Octavia aime le plus au monde c'est Lincoln. Plus précisément passer du temps avec Lincoln. Ils ont été si souvent séparé, qu'elle a du mal à être loin de lui quand ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Lincoln ! Octavia a juste besoin de son futur mari pour passer une bonne soirée. On pourrait faire l'un de ses enterrements où les deux mariés font une activité avec leurs amis respectifs avant de se rejoindre pour passer la soirée tous ensemble.

\- Tu penses que Lincoln et son témoin seraient d'accord ? demanda Clarke

\- Lincoln, il n'y a pas de doute. Et, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais personnellement son témoin sourit Lexa en passant déjà au discours qu'elle allait sortir à sa sœur Anya.

En écoutant Lexa parler, un deuxième éclair de génie frappa Clarke.

\- Il faut que j'appelle Echo.

\- A cette heure-là ?

Clarke regarda sa montre en s'affolant.

\- Tu as raison. Autant que je rentre lui demander en personne.

\- Lui demander quoi ?

\- Si on enlève Lincoln de l'équation, qu'est-ce qu'O aime le plus faire ? demanda Clarke fière de sa trouvaille.

\- Sauver les baleines ?

\- Ouais, l'environnement, mais ça c'est son boulot, je parle de loisirs ? Le foot Lexa. Octavia est fan de foot. Ce qui est rare aux USA, mais elle fait partie de cette petite communauté.

\- Et, en quoi ça concerne Echo ? Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Après avoir été journaliste sportive à SF pendant des années, elle doit bien avoir des contacts. Des places ou je n'en sais rien.

\- Elle était journaliste sportive ? demanda surprise Lexa

\- Ouais, elle a commencé par un blog qui… Ce n'est pas la question. Je pense qu'on a trouvé notre activité. Il faut juste que j'aille en parler à Echo. Ça va être génial.

Lexa regarda la jeune femme ramasser ses affaires et les ranger rapidement sans rien dire. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, mais elle aurait préféré que cela n'arrive pas. Clarke et elle passaient une bonne soirée. Elles s'étaient amusées et avaient reconnecté sans la présence de personnes. Particulièrement sans Echo. Et, d'un coup, son amie se dépêcher de déguerpir pour rejoindre la journaliste. Elle savait très bien que la soirée devait se terminer ainsi, mais elle espérait avoir plus de temps.

Clarke ouvrit la porte, virevoltée, et se dépêcha de sortir. Lexa souffla. Elle s'approcha à son tour pour fermer derrière elle quand elle vit la jeune femme faire demi-tour.

\- Merci murmura Clarke

Lexa resta silencieuse. Elle sentit Clarke se pencher et déposer, tendrement, un baiser sur sa joue avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

Yep. Lexa n'était pas du tout, du tout, jalouse d'Echo.

Durant son trajet en taxi, Clarke se calma. Son idée, bien que géniale, ne méritait pas qu'elle se mette dans tous ses états. Il n'était pas dit qu'Echo puisse avoir des contacts sur cette côte, après tout, elle avait été journaliste sportive sur les chaînes californiennes et non sur la télévision nationale.

Et puis, avec la fatigue, ses priorités avaient changé. Préparer cette fête pour Octavia n'était plus ce qui occupait ses pensées. Lexa par contre… Clarke venait de passer une soirée de retrouvailles géniale. Elle avait ri, elle avait dansé, elle avait été elle-même. Tout cela grâce à la simple présence de la brune.

Clarke entra dans le loft sans allumer la lumière. Il n'était pas très tard mais elle savait qu'Echo se lever très tôt demain matin pour présenter les infos pour la première fois en direct. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller sa fiancée qui avait besoin de se reposer. Elle lui poserait ses questions demain en allant déjeuner avec elle. La blonde se faufila dans la salle de bain et se prépara rapidement. Elle opta pour une douche malgré l'heure pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que commençait à prendre ses pensées.

Toujours dans l'obscurité de la pièce principale, Clarke se glissa sous les couettes. Elle embrassa doucement la nuque de sa fiancée avant de s'allonger sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, les yeux grands ouverts en direction du plafond. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir, cette sensation de bien-être était dû entièrement à Lexa. Et, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle aimerait le nier. Elle aimerait se tromper. Elle voudrait que cette soirée entre amies ne compte pas plus que ça. Ce n'était, malheureusement pas le cas. Sentant sa présence, Echo se retourna dans son sommeil et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et collant son nez à ses cotes. Même endormie Echo était possessive. Et, être dans ses bras, rassurait toujours autant Clarke. La jeune femme aimait Echo. Elle n'en doutait pas. Elle ne serait pas restée aussi longtemps avec elle si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'aurait pas accepté sa demande en mariage si elle avait le moindre doute sur son amour pour la journaliste. Pourtant, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa n'était pas anodin. Et, ce n'était pas simplement des réminiscences de vieux sentiments. Les émotions que l'avocate procurait en elle étaient vraies et fortes. Cela perturbait beaucoup la jeune femme qui n'était pas préparée à se sentir si partagée. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait dit à Lexa que le mariage n'était pas une étape stressante. Que si on était avec la bonne personne, aucun doute était possible. Elle commençait tout juste à comprendre que ce n'était pas si simple après tout.

/

Samedi 28 septembre

Clarke s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pensé à Lexa, et à ce que la jeune femme réussissait à lui faire ressentir alors qu'Echo était en train de dormir dans ses bras. Le lendemain de la soirée passée avec Lexa, toutes ses pensées s'étaient remises en place. Elle aimait Echo, bien qu'elle puisse ressentir encore des petites choses pour Lexa cela ne comptait pas. C'était de l'histoire ancienne, et rien n'était plus important que sa relation avec Echo. Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était entouré d'O, Raven, Bellamy, Lincoln, Lexa et Echo, elle continuait de s'en vouloir. Echo avait réservé la boutique New Yorkaise de sa mère pour la dernière séance d'essayage avant le mariage. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la plus grande fan d'Octavia, la jeune femme savait à quel point la réussite du mariage de sa meilleure amie comptait pour sa fiancée. Elle pouvait bien mettre ses sentiments ce côté et demander de l'aide à sa mère si cela lui permettait de donner le sourire à Clarke.

\- Lincoln, Bellamy, Lina vous attend dans l'autre pièce pour vérifier les tailles.

\- Vous m'appelez quand O' essaye sa robe ? demanda Bellamy

\- On prendra des photos lâcha Raven.

\- Je ne rigole pas. Vous venez me chercher ! insista le grand frère.

\- Je serais vraiment le seul à ne pas l'avoir vu ? se plaignit Lincoln.

\- Les traditions sont importantes Linc' lui rappela O'.

\- Tu comptes faire chambre à part la veille du mariage aussi ? demanda alors Lincoln.

\- Ahahah, comme si je comptais passer une seule nuit sans mon futur mari

\- O', les traditions comptent rigola Clarke.

Sa meilleure amie lui tira la langue. Octavia se leva et attrapa Lincoln par le cou pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Okay les amoureux, on a compris vous vous aimez. Et, si on passait à la suite.

Sans se détacher des lèvres de son époux ? Octavia leva sa main et fit pour faire un doigt d'honneur à ses amis.

\- On continue sans toit alors commença Echo. Lexa robe ou costume ?

\- J'étais partie sur une robe, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé.

\- Tu as envie de quel style ? Tris va te trouver la tenue parfaite en quelques secondes.

\- Je ne doute pas de son talent, mais je n'ai absolument pas les moyens de me payer une création Queen lâcha la brûne.

\- Ne m'insulte pas comme ça Lex. Habiller les amis d'O, c'est mon cadeau de mariage. Tu prends la tenue que tu veux, c'est pour moi.

\- Quoi… Nan… Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Lex, c'est les tenues de sa mère, ça ne lui coûte pas vraiment quelques choses précisa Clarke.

\- Et puis, si c'est mon cadeau de mariage continua O, tu n'as pas le choix.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser les gens lui payer ses habits. Surtout dans une telle boutique, où elle doutait de trouver une tenue matchant son style. On était loin des tshirts aux sloggans rigolos.

\- Si je n'ai pas le choix finit-elle par lâcher résignée.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas répondit Echo fière d'elle. Tris tu t'occupes d'elle.

Clarke sourit heureuse de voir sa fiancée et son ex-petite amie discuter amicalement malgré le haut potentiel de dispute. Bien qu'elle aimait Echo, elle était si contente de retrouver Lexa et de partager ces moments avec elle, qu'elle aurait trouvé ça vraiment dur.

\- Je peux essayer ma robe maintenant demanda O'

Bien sûr la jeune femme était magnifique dedans. Les tenues de Nia Queens étaient somptueuses, mais sa collection de robe de mariée était au-dessus de tout. Clarke eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant pour la première fois sa meilleure amie en tenue. C'était ridicule, elle le savait. Ce n'était qu'une tenue après tout.

\- On finit les dernières retouches et tu seras parfaite précisa Echo.

\- Je… Merci souffla la brune n'arrivant pas à détourner son regard de son reflet. Je vais vraiment épouser Lincoln ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles… oui.

\- Et, il était temps rajouta Raven.

\- Oh. Merde. Je. Vais. Epouser. Lincoln.

\- Et, tu seras magnifique continua Echo.

Clarke s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Sans rien rajouter, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était si heureuse pour son amie. Depuis des années, elle la voyait pleurer lors des départs du soldat, et revivre à chaque fois qu'il rentrait sain et sauf près d'elle. Au début elle avait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait aimer si fort, si jeune et si longtemps. Malgré leur jeunesse et la distance. Puis, elle était tombée amoureuse à son tour, et elle comprit ce que vivait O' depuis ses 15 ans. Elle avait cru ne jamais ressentir de nouveau des sentiments si forts quand elle avait perdu Lexa. Echo lui prouva le contraire. Elle repensa à la soirée de jeudi et à ses sentiments confus. Lexa lui avait appris à aimer. Et, c'était grâce à elle, qu'aujourd'hui, elle pouvait vivre sa relation, mature, avec Echo. Lexa était son premier amour. Echo était censée être son dernier.

\- Lexa… tu es.. Wahoo.

En entant Raven, Clarke lâcha son amie et se retourna. La posture timide qu'abordait Lexa en se tenant dans sa robe n'enlevait rien à son élégance. Clarke essaya de cacher l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Pourtant, celui-ci devenait fou. La vision de la jeune femme dans cette robe bleu nuit était surréaliste. Lexa était… magnifique. Une véritable vision. Clarke n'avait jamais eu la chance de la voir sur son trente et un, et elle le regrettait bien. A quatre ans près, elle aurait eu la chance et le privilège d'être celle qui lui aurait arraché ses vêtements sans scrupules après l'avoir admiré pendant des heures. C'était un droit dont elle était privée, et qui la frustrée au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être si enjôlait en regardant son ancienne petite amie, surtout en étant si près de sa fiancée.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu tout much ? demanda Lexa

\- Quoi n'importe quoi ! C'est parfait Lexa. Hein, Clarke ? lui demanda Echo.

\- Pardon ? lâcha la jeune femme incapable de se concentrer.

\- T'es d'accord, c'est la tenue parfaire ? continua Echo

Clarke reprit ses esprits. Elle détourna son regard de Lexa et se concentra pour répondre à la question le plus passivement possible.

\- Elle te va très bien se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Okay ! A mon tour lâcha Raven.

Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Clarke essaya de ne plus penser à Lexa dans cette robe qui mettait ses jambes en valeur. Elle se rapprocha d'Echo, et se permit de l'embrasser plusieurs fois dans le cou et sur la joue. Elle ne perdait aucune occasion de montrer son affection. Elle essayait de se rattraper. Même si Echo n'en avait aucune idée, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de penser à Lexa de cette manière.

\- J'aurais bientôt la chance de te voir dans ta tenue ? souffla Clarke dans l'oreille de sa petite amie.

\- J'ai déjà fait toutes les retouches s'excusa la jeune femme.

\- Alors, est-ce que j'aurais au moins la chance de te voir retirer ces vêtements-là ?

\- Ils ne te plaisent pas ironisa Echo.

\- Disons qu'ils me plairaient plus s'ils ne te couvraient pas.

\- Je te laisserais me le retirer ce soir sourit la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas si longtemps avoua Clarke en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Echo regarda autour d'elle. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient occupées à se faire ajuster leur tenue ou à en cherche une nouvelle. Il ne serait pas si difficile de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique. Sans rien dire de plus, elle se leva rapidement et attrapa Clarke par la main et la tira vers l'arrière de la boutique. Elles passèrent plusieurs portes avant de se retrouver dans les toilettes qu'Echo ferma à clé. Clarke n'attendit pas une seule seconde et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point la jeune femme l'excité. A quel point, elle avait envie d'elle et de personne d'autre. Clarke la plaqua contre le mur et passa ses mains sous son chemisier sans attendre. Elle caressa ses abdos tout en descendant ses baisers le long de son cou. Echo laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur et se contenta de soupirer sous les attaques de sa fiancée. Clarke accéléra encore en déboutonnant le pantalon de la brune et en glissant sa main dans ses sous-vêtements sans attendre.

\- Clarke….

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle était trop concentrée à travailler son geste entre les jambes de sa partenaire pour la faire jouir rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques minutes avant que les autres remarques leur absence. Elle devait être efficace. Elle retira rapidement sa main, malgré les protestations d'Echo, pour retirer le haut de la jaune femme et utiliser sa bouche pour stimuler sa poitrine. Sa main retrouva l'humidité qu'elle aimait temps tout de suite après. Le mélange bouche, doigt, et la détermination de la blonde suffit à sa partenaire. Clarke n'eut pas besoin d'attendre avant de sentir Echo jouir dans sa paume. La jeune femme se laissa tomber en arrière, à bout de souffle, alors que Clarke se coucha légèrement sur elle, ses lèvres embrassant la vallée entre ses seins. Les yeux remplis de larmes. Bien qu'elle ne craqua pas, intérieurement, elle allait mal. Elle savait très bien que son élan d'excitation n'avait aucun rapport avec Echo. Et, elle culpabilisa aussitôt d'avoir cédé si facilement à ses pulsions en pensant à une autre brune que sa fiancée. Elle se détestait d'avoir été aussi faible. Elle savait que c'était un manque de respect total pour Echo. Elle savait que c'était mal. Quoi qu'elle fasse, Lexa occupait toujours son esprit. On était censé ne jamais oublier son premier amour… Clarke ne l'avait certainement pas fait.

/

Vendredi 4 octobre – Veille du mariage.

Clarke était anxieuse. Non. Clarke était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Bien qu'elle soit sûre que la soirée soit une réussite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur qu'Octavia n'aime pas ses surprises. Peur de se retrouver près de Lexa. C'était le soir de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de la future mariée, et la demoiselle d'honneur n'avait aucune envie d'y assister. Depuis son craquage lors de la séance d'essayage, Clarke avait évité à tout prix de croiser Lexa. Elle avait passé ses journées à peindre sa frustration sur les toiles vierges qui trainaient au fond de son atelier.

Clarke était en tenue de sport, comme prévu, et attendait que tout le monde la retrouve au pied de son immeuble. Elle avait loué une limousine qui allait les accompagner toute la soirée pour qu'elles puissent toutes s'amuser sans restriction. Cela aurait pu être inutile, Clarke ne comptait pas boire. Elle ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour se retrouver ivre, avec Lexa, sans la présence d'Echo. Et, elle avait bien raison.

Toute la troupe et Lexa arrivèrent en même temps. Raven courut vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qui est prêt à tuer cette soirée ? Cria-t-elle en venant prendre la blonde dans ses bras.

Pendant un instant, Clarke croisa le regard de Lexa. Ce fut court, mais intense. Une fraction de seconde suffit à la jeune femme pour connaître sa réponse à la question de son amie. Elle n'était définitivement pas prête pour ce soir.

* * *

Sooo... Petite Clarke est toute confuse...Et Lexa, Lexa est toute mimi.

Hate de lire ce qu'il va se passer au mariage ? Moi aussi hihi... Malheureusement, je vous préviens d'avance je risque de ne pas publier la semaine prochaine étant donné que je pars à Paris voir Ed Sheeran avant d'aller voir ma grand mère qui vie dans une grotte déconnecté" de touz réseaux pendant quelques jours :D

Mais pour bien vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, voici le titre du chapitre 19 : One Kiss is all it takes.

A la prochaine :D


	19. One kiss it's all it takes

Bonsoir à tous ! Désolé pour le délais, il était pourtant prêt à temps...

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Clarke pouvait souffler. Jusqu'à présent, tout se passait comme prévu. Octavia avait sauté de joie, littéralement, sauté de joie, quand elle avait vu, au milieu du terrain de foot, l'une de ses joueuses préférées. Grâce à Echo et ses connexions, Clarke avait pu prendre contact avec Christen Press, une des attaquantes de l'équipe des USA. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que toute la bande jouait ensemble. Tous, sauf Clarke… Au début, elle avait joué le jeu. Elle avait participé, rigolé, mais l'activité physique restait un concept abstrait pour elle. Lorsqu'Octavia fut satisfaite de sa participation, elle s'éclipsa vers un petit coin à l'ombre et se contenta d'observer tout le monde. Le sourire qui ne quittait pas le visage d'Octavia n'avait pas de prix. Clarke était vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu offrir ce moment à sa meilleure amie. Mais, si elle devait être honnête, Clarke avait observé son amie seulement quelques secondes avant de tourner son regard pour admirer une autre brune. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne se sentait pas coupable. Toute personne normalement constituée aurait fait de même. Lexa était radieuse. Clarke regarda en détails ses longues jambes se contracter sous l'effort, les gouttes de sueurs sur son visage, le trait de ses abdos qui apparaissait quand elle remontait son t-shirt pour s'essuyer un peu. Clarke était hypnotisée par la jeune femme. Elle en avait connu des filles magnifiques, elle n'avait jamais eu à sa plaindre sur ce sujet, mais Lexa faisait monter le niveau d'un cran…

\- On ne devrait pas tarder à bouger, lança la concernée en courant vers la blonde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si on veut avoir le temps de tous rentrer se préparer et rejoindre Lincoln à l'heure.

\- Oh… Tu as raison, il faudrait se mettre en route.

\- On rentre tous à l'hôtel où a lieu le mariage, puis on repart tous ensemble, c'est ça ? demanda Lexa

\- Yep.

Octavia râla à l'idée de déjà partir. Elle aurait bien passé la soirée à taper dans le ballon. Clarke dû lui promettre que la suite allait lui plaire encore plus pour la convaincre de rentrer. Clarke accorda une heure max à tout le monde avant de la rejoindre en bas de l'hôtel où une dizaine de moto les attendait. Octavia sauta de joie en attrapant les clés de la sienne et invita Jasper à monter derrière. Monty rejoignit Raven, alors que Bellamy monta derrière Murphy.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de motos, souligna Lexa.

\- Une idée de dernière minute, tu grimpes ?

Lexa n'hésita pas. Elle attrapa le casque que la blonde lui tendait avant de passer ses jambes de chaque côté de l'engin. Clarke sourit avant de démarrer. Automatiquement, Lexa se serra un peu plus à elle. Ses mains glissèrent autour de sa taille, et son abdomen se colla au dos de son amie. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas montée en moto. D'ailleurs, elle n'était jamais montée derrière quelqu'un d'autre que Clarke. Elle ne faisait pas assez confiance aux autres pour prendre ce risque. Avec Clarke, c'était différent. La première fois que la jeune femme l'avait conduit, elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais peur. Elle tenait Clarke au creux de ses bras, et il n'y avait rien de moins effrayant que d'être dans cette position. Cela ne dura pas. Leur destination était assez proche pour que le trajet ne dure que quelques minutes, même avec la circulation. Bien trop vite, Clarke posa le pied à terre, et Lexa dû se détacher d'elle. Elle retint son souffle de déception. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à quel point elle chérissait tous ces moments passés au plus près de la blonde.

\- Dégustation de bière artisanale ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Ils ont accepté les stripteaseurs ? demanda Murphy.

\- Des stripteaseurs ? Quels, stripteaseurs ? Clarke ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, O', Clarke m'a promis que je serais bien le seul homme nu que tu verrais ce soir rigola une voix derrière la jeune femme.

Octavia se retourna et sans attendre se jeta dans les bras de son futur mari.

\- Sérieusement Clarke ? Demanda Murphy. Un enterrement de vie de célibataire commun ? Sérieusement ? se plaignit le jeune homme.

\- Pas cool, continua Jasper.

\- C'est la fête d'Octavia, pas la vôtre, répondit Clarke. Quand j'organiserai votre enterrement de vie de célibataire je vous promets toutes les femmes nues que vous voulez. En attendant, je suis sûre qu'O est contente.

\- Plus que contente, répondit la concernée avant de retrouver les lèvres de son amoureux.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de bière. Beaucoup de bière, lâcha Murphy vaincu.

Clarke attrapa son meilleur ami par le cou et le tira vers la porte. Murphy allait être content, la bière était l'élément principal de la soirée.

\- Je rêve ou Lincoln vient de proposer de nous faire un striptease, se risqua Raven.

\- Même pas en rêve. Ses abdos sont à moi, lâcha Octavia.

C'est en rigolant tous ensemble qu'ils passèrent la porte.

/

La soirée n'aurait pas pu se dérouler plus parfaitement. Octavia était sur un petit nuage, la bière à volonté était la bienvenue et l'avait transporté dans un état proche de l'ébriété très apprécié par la jeune femme. Depuis son arrivée, les futurs mariés s'étaient à peine lâchés. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Lexa se rappelait du jour où Lincoln son partenaire de chimie, lui avait parlé de sa nouvelle petite amie. Il avait 17 ans, mais déjà, Lexa avait compris que cela durerait au-delà de leur année de terminale. Et, elle avait eu raison, dix ans plus tard, ils étaient sur le point de se marier. C'était irréel. Lexa n'avait jamais été de celle qui rêvait au prince… à la princesse charmante et au coup de foudre. Bien qu'elle ait vécu une belle histoire avec Costia et une passion irréelle avec Clarke, elle avait toujours été sceptique sur le sujet. Ne pas avoir eu de modèle de couple en grandissant devait peser dans la balance. Aujourd'hui, elle était prête à changer ses certitudes, elle serait même prête à fonder une famille si elle trouvait la personne qu'elle aimerait autant que Lincoln aime Octavia. Naturellement, son regard se posa sur Clarke. La jeune femme avait beau être fiancée à une autre, Lexa ne pouvait se résoudre à passer à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas réussi ses cinq dernières années, comment pouvait-elle réussir en un mois alors qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec la blonde ? Sa relation avec Clarke avait toujours été un mystère pour elle. Elle ne s'était ni vu tomber sous le charme de la jeune femme, ni sentit tomber amoureuse. Pourtant, ce fut le cas. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle ne cessait d'éprouver des sentiments forts pour elle. De l'amour ? C'était peut-être encore trop tôt. 5 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur relation, et bien qu'elle possède toujours des sentiments très forts pour l'artiste, elle ne la connaissait plus assez pour pouvoir dire qu'elle l'aimait. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que son attirance, son désir et son besoin d'être à ses côtés n'avaient pas disparu. C'était un début. Un début frustrant car Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Echo demander la blonde en mariage, et Clarke lui répondre sans une once d'hésitation : oui.

Bien que tout son corps criait le contraire, Lexa essaya de prendre ses distances après la ballade en moto. Elle ne pouvait laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Clarke était heureuse sans elle. Elle devait l'accepter.

Monty et le vieux flipper Odyssée posé dans un coin de la salle l'aida beaucoup à garder ses distances. Clarke passa la soirée à jouer au billard avec Anya et danser avec Raven pendant que tout le reste de la bande dansait et buvait en rigolant. Pendant ce temps, Monty et elle se livrèrent une compétition féroce du vieux jeu d'Arcade. Quand Monty finit par abandonner, Lexa s'isola un peu plus et continua à jouer seule. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas pu se laisser submerger par son ancienne passion. Lexa adorait son boulot, mais cela lui laissait peu de temps pour geeker comme elle aimait. Elle avait changé ses livres fantaisies contre des livres de droit et ses parties de jeux contre des procès.

\- Toujours aussi impressionnante.

Lexa n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la personne qui venait d'arriver. La voix de Clarke avait toujours été gravée dans sa mémoire.

\- Je ne joue plus autant que je le voudrais.

\- C'est toujours plus que moi, rigola la blonde en la poussant légèrement pour prendre sa place.

Lexa lui céda sa place sans rien dire. Elle avait monopolisé la machine assez longtemps pour passer son tour.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu viendrais, je ne savais pas que tu comptais t'isoler toute la soirée, lâcha Clarke en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le jeu.

\- J'étais avec Monty, répondit calmement la brune.

Lexa dû se retenir de passer derrière Clarke pour l'aider. La jeune femme était toujours aussi peu douée pour les jeux vidéo. Lexa résistait à la tentation de se coller à son dos, de placer ses mains sur les siennes et l'aider à synchroniser ses mouvements.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins goûté aux bières ?

\- La printanière est extra. Je vais me faire des provisions pour l'appart, rigola Lexa en voyant Clarke perdre une nouvelle fois.

\- J'abandonne ! lâcha la blonde

Clarke s'écarta pour laisser Lexa reprendre sa place.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, annonça la blonde. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Et laisser cette relique des années 80 toute seule ? demanda Lexa en souriant.

\- J'ai bu, et je compte aller m'asseoir sur le bord de l'Hudson. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me noie ?

\- Je t'ai vu dans des états bien pires aller nager dans l'océan pacifique.

\- J'étais jeune et sans peur, rigola Clarke en se rappelant de la soirée en question.

Lexa lâcha la machine et sourit à son tour. Elle devait vraiment travailler sur sa motivation. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à chaque fois que Clarke lui souriait. Elle n'avait plus 15 ans… Mais cela attendrait demain. Ce soir, si Clarke voulait de la compagnie, qui était-elle pour lui refuser.

La soirée était fraiche mais cela ne les dérangeait. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bord du fleuve. Clarke repéra un banc au bord de l'eau et tira Lexa par la main pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec elle.

\- Tu ne passes pas une bonne soirée ? demanda la brune

\- Si. Si… O' est heureuse donc tout me va.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Peut-être que je n'ai juste plus l'habitude. C'est pathétique à quel point ?

\- Je ne fais plus vraiment la fête non plus, avoua Lexa.

\- Regarde-nous. On a 25 ans et on est déjà vielles.

\- 27. Je suis excusée, par contre toi…

Clarke poussa Lexa de l'épaule n'ayant rien à rajouter. Elle savait que ses raisons pour ne pas faire la fête ce soir n'avait rien avoir avec son âge ou ses amis. Sa confusion interne prenait le dessus. Elle avait beau vouloir se tenir éloigné de Lexa, ne penser qu'à Echo, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller la voir et de passer du temps avec elle.

\- Si tu ne passes plus ton temps derrière tes manettes, tu fais quoi de tes journées ? rigola Clarke en repensant au commentaire de la jeune femme un peu plus tôt.

\- Je bosse ? Je lis beaucoup. Je cours le matin et je m'occupe de mon chien.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais devenir encore plus ennuyante, rigola Clarke.

\- Eh ! protesta Lexa. Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre à l'époque.

Clarke sourit à son tour.

\- J'ai adoré m'ennuyaer en te regardant jouer, avoua Clarke. D'ailleurs, nos séances de films me manquent. Je n'ai plus personne pour me commenter le moindre détail.

\- Echo n'est pas très cinéaste ?

\- Nan ! Echo regarde beaucoup le sport à la télé. J'aime encore moins, rigola Clarke.

Lexa rigola à son tour. Connaissant Clarke, elle n'en doutait pas.

\- Et toi ? Si tu ne peins plus, tu fais quoi pour te détendre ? De la musique ?

\- De la musique ? Je ne sais même pas où se trouve ma guitare. Je n'ai pas chanté depuis des siècles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'était qu'un hobby. Ça ne comptait pas.

\- Peut-être, mais tu aimais ça.

\- Ouais… pour réussir il faut se concentrer sur ce qui est important. C'est Echo qui me l'a appris.

\- Donc, tu n'as pas le temps de peindre, pourtant, il n'y a que ça qui compte ?

\- A peu près, avoua Clarke.

Lexa se retint de pointer du doigt l'absurdité de ses propos. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les raisonnements de Clarke.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le, demanda Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que venant de moi, ce soit pris de la bonne manière.

\- Je promets de ne pas t'en vouloir.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'Echo a raison ? Que ce qui n'aide pas ta carrière ne sert à rien ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, ou ce qu'Echo pense. Elle me pousse juste au bout de ce dont je suis capable. Elle me permet de me concentrer. Si tu savais à quel point son soutien m'a aidé à construire ma carrière.

\- Son soutien ?

\- Comment tu appellerais ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais dans ma tête, soutenir quelqu'un c'est être là pour elle peu importe ses choix. Et non mettre la pression pour réussir.

Clarke souffla pour ne pas s'emporter. Elle avait promis à Lexa de ne pas s'énerver contre elle.

\- Tu ne connais même pas Echo. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'elle fait va de travers pour toi, lâcha Clarke.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai tendance à la juger un peu trop vite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle te change, et que tu te laisses faire pensant que c'est le mieux pour toi.

\- Et ce ne serait pas le cas ? Echo m'a changé. Elle me pousse à être le meilleur de moi-même.

\- Le meilleure pour qui ? Toi ou elle ? C'est normal de changer l'un pour l'autre dans une relation, mais ça va dans les deux sens, et ce n'est pas des changements capitaux. Echo donne l'impression qu'elle veut te transformer en une de ses personnes que tu méprisais tant.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je sais que la Clarke que j'aimais se fichait des galas, de boire son vin dans un gobelet, d'être exposée ou riche tant qu'elle pouvait toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne avec son art. Elle aimait faire du karaoké sans aucun but juste pour s'amuser. Alors que maintenant, tout semble calculé.

\- J'avais 19 ans.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Alors j'étais utopiste. Ce n'est pas Echo qui m'a changé, mais la vie. Echo est juste là pour me pousser quand j'ai un coup de blues. Je te signale que toi aussi, c'est ce que tu as fait.

\- Pardon ? demanda Lexa ne comprenant pas.

\- Il y a cinq ans j'étais prête à passer à côté de ma chance pour rester près de toi. J'avais 19 ans, des cheveux roses et j'étais prête à laisser passer la chance de ma vie pour une fille. Et, c'est toi qui m'as poussé à voir ce qui était important. C'est toi qui m'as rappelé que ma carrière comptait plus. Echo fait la même chose. Peut-être à un degré supérieur, mais elle fait tout ça dans mon intérêt.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Clarke avait raison. Elle n'avait ni le droit de juger, ni le droit de faire des commentaires. Elle n'avait aucun droit de se mêler d'une relation qui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis désolée.

\- On dirait une ex jalouse qui parle, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- C'est parce que c'est le cas, répondit Lexa.

\- Quoi ?

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Je suis une ex petite amie jalouse. Qui ne le serait pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que le temps passe et qu'on tourne la page ou que la jalousie s'efface. Au contraire. Clarke, tu réalises que tu es belle, drôle et talentueuse ? Toute personne à ma place est forcément jalouse d'Echo.

\- Je vais finir par rougir, plaisanta Clarke mal à l'aise.

Lexa se rapprocha un peu d'elle et lui pris les mains.

\- Clarke, tu es formidable. Et Echo a de la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie. Et, je serais toujours triste de t'avoir perdu, quoi qu'il arrive. Et, je n'attends absolument rien de cette déclaration. Elle est tout à fait platonique, ce n'est qu'un fait parmi tant d'autre. Toutes les personnes avec qui tu as été sont destinées à être jalouses d'Echo.

Clarke sourit timidement avant de se pencher pour embrasser Lexa sur la joue. Elle retira sa main de celle la brune et la passa doucement sur sa joue à l'endroit qu'elle venait d'embrasser.

\- Un jour, moi aussi je serais jalouse de ta fiancée, avoua Clarke.

\- Tu as encore le temps, rigola Lexa pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

La sortie détendue pour prendre l'air s'était transformée en conversation beaucoup trop intense. Ce tête à tête avait été renversant. Lexa n'avait pas imaginé être si honnête et si menteuse à la fois. Ses propos étaient loin d'être platoniques.

\- Puisqu'on est aux grands aveux… j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

\- Je dois avoir peur ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas fini les Harry Potter.

\- Tu es désespérante, lâcha Lexa en rigolant.

Après avoir passé ces quelques instants si proche de Clarke, elle ne doutait plus. Elle avait toujours autant de sentiments pour la blonde. Avec ou sans cheveux roses, rien ne changeait.

\- Rentrons, j'ai une idée ! sourit Lexa en se levant d'un bond.

Il était grand temps qu'elles profitent réellement de cet enterrement de vie de célibataires comme il se doit. Lexa venait d'avoir l'idée parfaite pour faire retomber la pression. A l'intérieur, elle chercha Monty et Murphy et leur murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? demanda Clarke.

\- Tu verras.

Murphy lui fit signe que tout était en place alors que Monty lui apportait un micro. L'écran blanc installé au fond de la salle s'alluma en même temps que Lexa prenait la parole.

\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre soirée, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, rigola Lexa.

\- Des stripteaseurs, cria Jasper !

\- Nop, toujours pas, rigola Lexa. Il y a quelques années, vous m'avez initié à l'une de vos traditions, et il est temps de la faire revivre. Et j'aurais clairement besoin de ton aide Clarke.

Clarke haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. La musique commença en même temps que les paroles de la chanson s'affichaient sur l'écran. Monty s'approcha de Clarke et lui glissa un micro entre les mains.

Dès les premières notes, Clarke finit par comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- Nop. Nop. Nop.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule, insista Lexa.

\- Allez Clarke, tu sais que tu ne résisteras pas, rigola Murphy.

Et, il avait raison. En entendant sa chanson de karaoké préférée Clarke porta son micro à ses lèvres comme un simple réflexe et se mit à chanter le premier couplet. Lexa attendit le refrain pour pouvoir la rejoindre, micro à la bouche, elle se lança plus sûre qu'elle ne l'était pour chanter avec Clarke.

« Don't be fool by the rocks… »

Et le temps d'une chanson, Clarke se retrouva à Aspen, ce fameux soir du nouvel an où elle avait embrassé Lexa pour la première fois. Ses amis chantant et dansant autour d'elle. Ses galeries, son art, sa carrière, rien ne comptait encore, rien sauf la famille qu'elle s'était créée. En une chanson, Lexa venait de lui rappeler, ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle lorsqu'elle s'était lancée à la poursuite de son rêve. Et, elle réalisa à quel point elle avait pu se perdre en chemin.

« I'm still jenny from the block » cria Clarke.

Il était temps qu'elle redécouvre ce qui est vraiment important dans la vie.

/

Clarke se retenait fortement de rire. Elle savait que ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment. Octavia était si proche de la crise de nerf, qu'elle préférait se retenir et garder ses espoirs de vie future.

\- Ok. Changement de programme. Je ne me marie pas. Nop. Mauvaise idée, lâcha Octavia en faisant les cent pas dans sa robe de mariée.

\- Je dois aller prévenir les invités, ironisa Clarke.

\- Bonne idée. C'est ton rôle après tout.

\- Ok. Et qu'est-ce que je dis à Lincoln ? Tu sais l'homme de tes rêves qui attend de t'épouser au bout de l'allée.

Octavia s'arrêta. Ok. Annuler le mariage n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle voulait épouser Lincoln. Elle n'attendait que ça.

\- Ok. Changement de programme. Tu préviens les invités et j'attrape Lincoln pour fuir à Las Vegas. Ça devrait lui aller, lâcha sérieusement O'.

\- Octavia Blake, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir alors que j'ai travaillé si dur pour que tu aies le mariage parfait.

\- Clarke… tu as été la pire demoiselle d'honneur au monde, rigola O'.

\- Je sais ! Mais je compte bien me rattraper aujourd'hui. Pourquoi cette panique de dernière minute ? demanda la blonde en tirant son amie vers un siège pour la calmer.

Octavia se laissa faire. Clarke avait raison, elle devait se calmer et réfléchir à un meilleur plan.

\- Je pensais que tu aimais Lincoln ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas le problème.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être vulnérable devant ma mère, sa mère, nos familles. Et, je suis censée l'embrasser ? Sa grand-mère est là, c'est un manque de respect total, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! Et puis, on est à l'église. Je ne peux décidemment pas montrer mon amour à dieu, ce n'est pas respectueux du tout.

\- Je crois que c'est le principe même du mariage. Et tu n'es même pas croyante.

\- Mais la famille de Lincoln, si. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je me moque de leur foi, continua à baragouiner O'.

Clarke la laissa s'étendre sur le sujet sans rien dire. Elle était consciente que son amie était au bord de la crise de panique sans raison valable. Il valait mieux la laisser finir son numéro avant d'essayer de la raisonner. Ses propos n'avaient aucun sens et elle finirait par s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu es d'accord, alors ? demanda O' après avoir exposé son nouveau plan.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Tu es censée être ma meilleure amie. Tu es obligé de me dire oui le jour de mon mariage. C'est dans le contrat des meilleures amies que tu as signé il y a des années.

Clarke attrapa les mains de la future mariée, et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Lincoln, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lincoln. Ne pense qu'à Lincoln et à rien d'autre.

\- Comment tu veux…

\- Lincoln. Pense à Lincoln et ne regarde que Lincoln. Rien d'autre ne compte aujourd'hui. Excepté le fait que tu vas épouser ton meilleur ami dont tu es amoureuse depuis si longtemps.

Octavia se tût et ferma les yeux. Elle prit le temps de respirer longuement et calmement avant de les rouvrir et de faire face à Clarke.

\- Lincoln, répéta-t-elle. Oh mon dieu, je vais me marier avec Lincoln, lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

\- Dans exactement 5 minutes.

Octavia se pencha en avant et serra son amie dans ses bras.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est qui la meilleure demoiselle d'honneur du monde maintenant ?

\- Bellamy, rigola la brune avant de se lever. Aller, bouge tes fesses, mon futur mari m'attend.

La cérémonie fut magnifique. Et malgré son stress, Octavia fut parfaite. Elle ne bafouilla pas, ne paniqua pas et embrassa son mari de tout son cœur sans penser à qui pouvait bien être en train de les regarder. Clarke garda un grand sourire sur son visage tout le long. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Echo, placée au milieu de la salle et imagina pendant un court instant à quoi pourrait ressembler leur mariage. Malgré tout son amour pour la jeune femme, pour la première fois depuis sa demande en mariage, cette pensée l'effraya. Elle allait épouser Echo. Elle était censée passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Personne d'autre. N'aimer qu'elle. Ne toucher qu'elle. Fonder une famille. Etait-elle prête ? Est-ce vraiment la personne avec qui elle voulait vieillir ? Si on lui avait posé la question il y a de cela un mois, la réponse aurait était simple : Oui. Mais, c'était avant de retrouver le vert intense des yeux de Lexa il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant, rien n'était si évident.

La sortie de l'église, le passage à la mairie et le cortège jusqu'à l'hôtel se passa sans aucun problème. Tous les invités étaient heureux et passaient un bon moment. Octavia était accrochée à Lincoln et ne comptait pas s'en séparer avant les 100 prochaines années. Raven profita de l'apéritif pour présenter son petit ami Shaw qui était arrivé le matin même. Clarke approuva directement le jeune homme. Elle aimait beaucoup sa manière de regarder Raven comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Sa meilleure amie ne méritait pas moins. Lexa aussi était venue accompagnée. Cela avait surpris la jeune femme, depuis le début de leur conversation sur le mariage, elle ne lui avait jamais fait savoir qu'elle pourrait ne pas venir seul. Clarke n'avait aucun le droit d'être jalouse. Elle le savait. Elle-même était venue avec quelqu'un… sa fiancée qui plus est. Bien que pour être honnête, Clarke était surprise de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec Echo. Depuis le début, sa petite amie n'arrêtait pas de disparaître ou de guetter son téléphone. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et Clarke commençait à s'inquiéter. Alors qu'ils étaient tous sur le point de passer à table, Clarke remarqua sa fiancée s'éloigner de la foule et marcher à contre sens. Clarke la suivit du regard, avant de se lever pour la suivre. La jeune femme s'était arrêtée dans le couloir pour passer un coup de téléphone. Clarke attendit qu'elle finisse avant de s'approcher et passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Tout va plus que bien, répondit Echo en se tournant.

La brune souriait comme jamais. Elle se pencha en avant et embrassa Clarke avec ferveur.

\- Echo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la blonde

\- Tu m'en veux à quel point si je zappe la soirée ?

\- Tu veux dire le mariage de ma meilleure amie ? répondit ironiquement Clarke. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- La chaîne vient d'appeler. Leur présentateur principal est malade. Ils n'ont personne pour le remplacer si rapidement. C'est la chance de faire mes preuves. L'émission est un direct d'une heure. Je ne peux pas la laisser passer.

\- Mais.. tu n'as pas entendu mon discours ou danser avec moi, se plaignit Clarke.

\- Je sais mon cœur et je suis désolée… Mais, c'est une grande opportunité. Et, tu me feras ton discours à la maison.

\- Et pour mes danses et multiples orgasmes de la soirée ? râla Clarke.

\- Pour ça aussi je me rattraperais, rigola Echo.

Clarke laissa ses épaules retomber. Elle savait que peu importe sa réponse, Echo partirait dans tous les cas. Et, c'était normal, leurs carrières avaient toujours eu une place énorme dans leurs vies. Autant ne pas chercher la dispute et accepter.

\- Va briller devant la caméra, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Tu es la meilleure. Je t'aime.

\- Ouais.. Ouais… vas-y avant que je change d'avis.

Clarke se laissa embrasser rapidement avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre la salle principale où tout le monde avait pris place pour le début du repas.

En la voyant arriver, Bellamy se leva et attrapa un verre de champagne. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la flute.

\- C'est à toi de jouer princesses, murmura-t-il dans son oreille avant d'attraper le micro qui trainait.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde. Pour ce qui ne me connaisse pas je suis Bellamy Blake le grand frère le plus chanceux de la terre. Avant de commencer le repas, je passe mon micro à Clarke, la demoiselle d'honneur de ma magnifique petite sœur.

Il se retourna et après un rapide « à toi de jouer », lui passa le micro. Clarke posa son verre de champagne et, en souriant, sortit son discours.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Comme l'a si bien dit Bell, je suis Clarke, ou d'après O' la pire demoiselle d'honneur de tous les temps.

Elle ouvrit son discours et lu dans sa tête la phrase d'entame. Son regard croisa celui d'Octavia, celui de Lincoln, et comme toujours celui de Lexa et elle changea d'avis. Ce qu'elle avait écrit ne convenait pas à la situation. Elle pouvait faire beaucoup mieux.

\- Je ne connaissais pas encore Octavia quand elle a rencontré Lincoln. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu réunir comme information, c'était une ado de 15 ans qui passait son temps à faire râler son frère et à jouer au foot. Lincoln, lui, un jeune homme de 17 ans, beaucoup trop musclé pour son jeune âge qui faisait chavirer le cœur toutes les filles du lycée sans pour autant leur donner une chance. Quand j'ai rencontré O', il y a sept ans, Lincoln était déjà déployé. Je n'ai pas été témoin de leur rencontre par contre j'ai été témoin de toutes leurs retrouvailles et de toutes leurs séparations. J'ai vu Octavia passer de l'euphorie d'être avec la personne qu'elle aime, à la peur de le perdre. Avant de les rencontrer, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point, si longtemps. Je suis l'une de ses enfants de la génération divorce à l'amiable. Et, je n'ai jamais eu de véritable modèle en ce qui concernait les relations de couples. En rencontrant Octavia et Lincoln, cela a changé. A chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un, que j'ai des sentiments pour cette personne. Je me demande toujours si un jour je pourrais l'aimer autant qu'Octavia aime Lincoln ou autant que Lincoln aime Octavia. Un amour aussi pur, aussi vrai est rare. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. Et malheureusement, certaine personne ne l'auront jamais. Mais grâce à Octavia et Lincoln, nous sommes tous chanceux ce soir d'être témoin de cette amour. Je lève donc mon verre, à Octavia et Lincoln et les remercie de tout mon cœur de m'avoir permis de faire partie de leur si belle histoire. A Lincoln et Octavia.

Clarke porta son verre à sa bouche et bu une gorgée du liquide doré. Les bulles chatouillèrent sa gorge alors que la salle se mit à l'applaudir. Elle chercha O'. Toujours assise à sa place, la jeune femme bougea ses lèvres pour la remercier de loin. Clarke lui répondit un « Je t'aime » silencieux avant de venir s'asseoir à la table d'honneur à côté d'Anya et de Bellamy.

Ne pas avoir Echo à côté d'elle avait un désavantage principal : elle avait perdu sa partenaire de danse. Alors qu'elle resta assise à regarder Lincoln et Octavia danser leur première danse en tant que mari et femme, Bellamy et Finn furent assez gentils de laisser leur cavalières seules le temps d'une chanson pour que la jeune femme puisse elle aussi profiter un peu de la piste. Shaw aussi se libéra des bras de Raven pour proposer à Clarke de faire un peu plus connaissance ensemble autour d'une chanson. Clarke aimait vraiment beaucoup ce jeune homme. Elle l'invita d'ailleurs à venir passer Thanksgiving avec eux avant même de l'avoir proposé à Raven. Même seule, grâce à ses amis, Clarke ne regagna sa chaise qu'une fois la soirée bien avancée. Etre avec sa famille lui avait manqué. Echo était géniale, mais elle ne pouvait remplacer à elle seule Murphy et les autres.

\- La place est prise ?

Clarke fut surprise de voir Lexa s'installer à côté d'elle. Depuis la soirée d'hier, elles s'étaient mises d'accord sans vraiment le formuler qu'il valait mieux qu'elles s'évitent. En tout cas, c'était ce que Clarke avait décidé. Que Lexa ait amené une belle rousse avec elle n'était qu'une raison parmi tant d'autre qui l'avait motivé à tenir ses distances, et pour de bon cette fois.

\- Où est passé Echo ? osa demander Lexa

\- Une urgence au bureau. Et ta partenaire ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle disparaissait avec John Murphy.

\- Quoi ? Devant toi, et tu n'as rien dit ? s'offusqua la blonde.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais dit quelque chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

Lexa sourit en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Al et moi sommes amies. Rien de plus. On s'invite mutuellement dans des occasions comme celle-ci, juste histoire de ne pas être seules. Mais, il n'y a absolument rien entre nous. Il n'y a pas plus hétéro qu'elle.

\- Oh… je pensais que…

\- Je sais ce que tu pensais. C'est pour ça que tu m'as ignoré toute la soirée ? demanda Lexa.

Clarke réfléchit un instant.

\- Oui et non. Echo était là et je ne me sens pas si à l'aise avec toi quand elle et là.

\- Je peux comprendre. Ça doit être bizarre de passer du temps avec son ex, alors qu'on est sur le point de se fiancer.

\- Le plus bizarre, c'est surtout d'en avoir envie. Je veux dire… j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, de réapprendre à te connaître, parce que tu as compté et que je veux vraiment être ton amie. Mais… Avec Echo à côté c'est…

\- Bizarre. Je comprends. Echo n'est pas là ce soir.

\- Nop.

\- Alors peut être que tu pourrais éviter de m'ignorer et en profiter pour apprendre à me connaître de nouveau, tu sais « être mon amie », sourit Lexa en reprenant les mots de la jeune femme.

Entre hier soir et aujourd'hui, Lexa avait pris une décision majeure. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance une nouvelle fois. Elle respectait Echo et sa relation avec Clarke, et ne comptait pas ruiner ce qu'il y avait entre elles. Mais, si elle pouvait regagner la confiance et l'amitié de la blonde, peut être… peut-être que Clarke comprendrait d'elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle leur donnerait enfin la chance d'être ensemble pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

\- C'est une idée, répondit Clarke en souriant.

\- Et si on commençait par l'une de mes toutes nouvelles passions ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Danser avec la plus belle des demoiselles d'honneurs pendant un mariage, rigola Lexa en se levant et en tirant Clarke avec elle sur la piste de danse.

Lexa avait bien choisi son moment, le groupe jouait des chansons assez rapides où il était facile de danser à deux en s'amusant sans aucunes arrière-pensées. Des arrière-pensées, Lexa en avait des tonnes, mais elle n'était pas prête à tout risquer. Elle préférait danser innocemment avec la plus magnifique des femmes qu'elle connaisse. Voir Clarke rigoler et s'amuser avec elle n'avait aucun prix. Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle avait l'impression qu'elle retrouvait sa Clarke pour la première fois.

Sans vraiment faire attention, la musique changea de rythme et le groupe ralentit l'ambiance. Lexa et Clarke regardèrent les couples prendre place un par un sur la piste en silence. Lexa tendit sa main vers Clarke espérant que celle si l'accepte. Sachant que c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée, Clarke se laissa pourtant guider et en un instant, elle se retrouva collée contre le corps de Lexa, à danser doucement l'une contre l'autre.

\- Décidément, cette chanson nous suit, murmura Lexa dans son oreille.

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle se rappelait très bien de la première fois qu'elles avaient chanté ensemble lors du karaoké à Aspen. Lexa serra Clarke un peu plus à elle et se balança en rythme, se rappelant tous les moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Rencontrer Clarke avait littéralement changé sa vie. La retrouver aujourd'hui et ne pas pouvoir être avec elle était une torture. Elle ne pouvait le nier de nouveau. Elle mordit ses lèvres pour se retenir de dire une bêtise qui ruinerait leur moment.

\- Tu m'as manqué, finit-elle par lâcher.

Encore une fois Clarke resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait que répondre. Lui dire qu'elle aussi, ne serait pas assez fort pour exprimer le manque qu'elle avait ressenti. Lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué plus que quiconque était beaucoup trop honnête pour être innocent.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir, avoua Lexa

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix.

\- Ce n'était pas si loin SF et Santa Cruz. Ça aurait pu marcher.

\- Lex… Tu changeais d'avis sur notre relation tous les deux jours, lui fit remarquer Clarke. Une relation à distance n'aurait jamais marché.

Clarke n'avait pas tort. 5 ans plus tôt, c'était à cause de Lexa que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pu être ensemble. Elle avait passé trop de temps à hésiter, à avoir peur, et ne pas faire confiance à Clarke, qu'elle l'avait perdu avant même d'avoir une chance.

\- J'ai été conne.

\- Tu étais perdue. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Tout en continuant de bouger en rythme, Lexa releva le menton de Clarke pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Soit honnête avec moi Clarke… Si… S'il n'y avait pas Echo, j'aurais ma chance ? Ou alors je suis en train de me faire un film toute seule dans ma tête.

Clarke s'arrêta de danser et prit un peu ses distances. La meilleure solution, la plus facile, la plus juste serait de mentir. Mais Clarke n'avait jamais pu mentir à Lexa, et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception.

\- Tu ne te fais pas de film, souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

\- Clarke ! Lâcha la brune.

Lexa regarda sa partenaire s'éloigner sans se retourner. Elle cria son nom une fois de plus, mais la jeune femme continua son chemin.

\- Nop, lâcha Lexa en réalisant qu'elle était en train de laisser Clarke partir une nouvelle fois. Non pas cette fois.

La jeune femme se mit à la suivre en courant. Elle se retrouva dans l'un des couloirs de l'hôtel, Clarke à quelques mètres devant elle, toujours déterminée à s'éloigner.

\- Clarke !

Lexa s'avança en espérant que la jeune femme allait se retourner.

\- Clarke, s'il te plait.

En entendant la brune la supplier, Clarke s'arrêta. C'était trop pour elle, elle n'avait pas assez de volonté pour disparaître lorsque Lexa l'appelait comme ça. Elle se retourna doucement, et Lexa put voir la rougeur dans ses yeux. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Lexa s'approcha doucement d'elle, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la suite, et ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire. Clarke, elle, était prête.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça. Etre amie, toi et moi.

\- Clarke…

\- On ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant.

\- Clarke, s'il…

\- Désolée Lexa, c'est mieux comme ça.

Alors qu'elle allait se retourner, Lexa craqua. Elle savait que ce n'était pas juste. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle savait que ça allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes et de tout ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas faire. Mais, elle avait besoin de savoir.

\- Et merde !

Lexa attrapa le bras de Clarke avant qu'elle puisse faire demi-tour et partir, et la tira vers elle. Sans attendre et sans plus réfléchir, elle passa sa main dans la nuque de Clarke et la tira à elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Cela faisait quatre ans que ses lèvres avaient été privé de celle de la blonde, et les retrouver était un pur plaisir. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Clarke ne lui rendait pas son baiser. Prise de panique, elle recula. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais la blonde fut plus rapide. Lexa ne vit rien venir et ne put l'éviter, par contre elle sentit tout de suite la douleur sur sa joue après que Clarke l'ait giflé. Elle resta surprise sur place, sachant très bien qu'elle le méritait. Clarke resta immobile, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Lexa. Et pendant une seconde, Lexa pensa réellement que Clarke s'apprêtait à la taper de nouveau. Elle se prépara mentalement à la prochaine attaque mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Au contraire. Clarke passa sa main sur la joue rougie de Lexa avant de se pencher en avant et de réunir leurs lèvres. Lexa n'hésita pas une seule seconde et colla Clarke contre elle en passant ses deux mains autour de sa taille. Leurs deux bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, alors que Lexa se collait toujours plus contre Clarke, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de la laisser partir. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Clarke perdit ses mains dans les boucles brunes de Lexa lui penchant toujours plus la tête pour que leurs lèvres ne se séparent plus. Ce baiser était passionné. Et chaud. Très chaud, Clarke ne pouvait nier qu'elle mourrait d'envie de goûter un peu plus à Lexa. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche et laissa sa langue glisser vers celle de Lexa. Chaque pression, chaque aspiration, chaque gémissement lui rappelait ô combien elle avait aimé Lexa. O combien, elle lui avait manqué, et ô combien elle ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle et de ses baisers. Clarke Griffin était prise au piège par Lexa Woods depuis le jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois lors de ce fameux cours. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle se détache de l'emprise que la brune avait sur elle. Même après toutes ses années. Même malgré Echo… Echo.

Clarke repoussa immédiatement Lexa à la pensée de sa petite amie. Lexa resta immobile, sous le choc, ne sachant que faire. Les larmes se mirent de nouveaux à couler le long des joues de la blonde, et alors que Lexa tendit son bras pour les essuyer Clarke recula. Echo ne méritait pas ça. Elle aimait Echo, et elle ne méritait pas que Clarke embrasse une autre femme. Même si cette femme était Lexa et que Clarke était sûre qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de lui résister.

\- Clarke…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû… Je

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée Clarke, je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre dans cette situation.

\- C'était une erreur. Une erreur à toutes les deux. Je… je vais rentrer..

\- Clarke… souffla une dernière fois Lexa en voyant la jeune femme partir.

Cette fois-ci, Lexa ne la suivit pas. La vision de Clarke lui tournant le dos était horrible et allait la hanter tous les jours. Surtout, si c'était la dernière qu'elle avait de la jeune femme.

* * *

Faut-il vraiment en parler ?

Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Go Girl !

Le dernier chapitre dans deux semaines vu que je pars en vacances et que je n'ai pas écris un mot... SORRY

Venez me dira à quel point vous me haïssez dans les review :p


	20. If Happy is her, I'm Happy for U

Bonjours à tous !

Je suis légèrement en retard, mais pas tellement donc on va décréter une demi-victoire !

Au départ, cette histoire devait avoir une dizaine de chapitres, mais avec tout l'amour et les commentaires dont vous avez fait preuves, c'était difficile de ne pas continuer. Malheureusement, une histoire doit avoir une fin... Voici le dernier chapitre.

PS : Je vous préviens, on hait Clarke une bonne moitié du chapitre...

* * *

God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you

Stone Cold – Demi Lovato.

Raven Reyes ne s'attendait pas à autant de drama. Quand elle avait fait sa valise deux semaines plutôt, prête à passer du temps avec ses deux meilleures amies avant le mariage de la plus jeune, elle ne s'était pas imaginée dans cette situation. Elle avait prévu de boire beaucoup trop de bière, de se coucher beaucoup trop tard et de passer le plus de temps possible avec ses amies. Pourtant, elle était bien assise sur le canapé d'Octavia partit il y a quelques jours en lune de miel, à écouter Clarke lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait loupé. L'émotion dans la voix de sa meilleure amie la toucha. Elle comprenait tout juste à quel point Clarke n'était pas bien, elle apprit pour ses peurs, ses dilemmes, sa culpabilité, ses sentiments. Quand la blonde s'arrêta enfin de parler, Raven ne savait que dire.

\- Je suis un monstre, hein ? demanda Clarke en se retenant de pleurer.

Raven sortit de sa transe. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa meilleure amie penser ça. Elle s'approcha d'elle, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit Clarke se détendre sous son étreinte alors que la brune la serrer un peu plus. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu que son amie allait mal. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas vraiment avoir été là quand elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle s'en voulait que Clarke ne se soit pas sentit assez rassurée pour venir lui parler de tout ce qui la perturbait.

\- Je sais qu'Echo est ton amie, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite commença Raven. J'apprécie beaucoup Echo. Et, j'aurais de la peine pour elle. Mais toi… toi je t'aime. Et, tu passeras toujours en premier. J'aurais aimé que tu viennes me parler plutôt. Je suis désolée si je t'ai donné l'impression que tu ne pouvais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je… J'avais honte.

\- Honte ? Clarke, tu n'es pas la première personne au monde à être amoureuse de deux personnes à la fois. Il… Il faut juste que tu mettes de l'ordre dans tout ça pour que tu puisses faire un choix.

\- Un choix ? Tu penses que j'ai simplement besoin de choisir ? Si simple ? demanda Clarke.

\- Clarke, tu sais très bien que cela ne va rien avoir de facile commença Raven. Mais oui, il te suffit de faire un choix. Echo ou Lexa.

\- Je suis fiancée à Echo fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Les fiançailles ça se brisent, et les bagues se rendent.

\- Tu es en train de dire que je devrais quitter Echo pour Lexa ?

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis insista Raven. Je ne peux pas faire ce choix pour toi. Je te rappelle juste que rien n'est impossible.

Clarke resta silencieuse. Raven avait raison. Et, elle le savait. Elle le savait depuis le début, c'est ce qui la perturbait. Elle savait que si elle le voulait vraiment, elle pouvait quitter Echo. Elle pouvait finir leurs quatre ans de relation et donner une nouvelle chance à Lexa. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir. Elle pouvait imaginer sa vie avec Echo, elle se voyait heureuse. Pourquoi devrait-elle changer de futur si celui-ci lui allait ? Lexa… une vie avec Lexa était tout aussi imaginable, tout aussi heureuse. Lexa avait était son grand amour de jeunesse même sans avoir été vraiment ensemble. Lui donner une chance était envisageable.

La porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrit laissant Shaw sortir torse nu. Clarke se redressa et essaya de sourire. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Raven et se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement.

\- J'ai l'impression que je dérange lâcha-t-il après avoir salué Clarke.

\- Non ! Non, je devrais y aller commença la blonde.

\- Nop, on n'a pas fini lui fit remarquer Raven.

\- Je vais courir un peu, et d'ici une heure environ je rentre avec du café et des donuts. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas Clarke, mais je connais rien que les donuts ne peuvent résoudre sourit le jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu l'as trouvé commença Clarke. Mais ne le laisse pas partir.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Elles attendirent silencieusement que le jeune homme ressorte de la chambre en tenue et les salut en fermant la porte derrière lui avant de reprendre leur discussion.

\- Tu as parlé à Lexa depuis le baiser ?

\- Elle m'a appelé plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas pu répondre.

\- Et, tu as parlé à Echo ?

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Je ne suis plus sûre qu'on devrait se marier ?

\- J'éviterais à ta place sourit Raven. Je n'en sais rien, si ça se trouve, elle aussi est confuse.

Clarke souffla.

\- Tu as raison. C'est un début. Je le ferais après le vernissage.

\- Ça va de ce côté ? demanda Raven

\- On ouvre dans 2 jours et je suis en train de pleurer sur ton canapé au lieu de bosser. J'en suis au point, où je ne sais même plus si c'est si important.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi important que trouver l'amour, mais ça reste ta carrière, ton rêve non ?

\- Ouais… D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille bosser. J'ai un million de finitions à faire.

\- Si tu n'es pas à une heure près, des donuts arrivent…

Clarke rigola. Elle n'était pas à une heure près. Elle ferait des heures supplémentaires ce soir. Cela la tiendrait éloigné un peu plus longtemps d'Echo en attendant qu'elle trouve le courage de lui parler.

/

Clarke ne rentra que tard à son appartement. Après avoir réglé tous les problèmes de dernières minutes qui ne cessaient de lui tomber dessus, elle avait préféré rester un peu plus longtemps et peindre pour se vider la tête. Demain dans l'après-midi, elle était censée accrocher toutes les œuvres qu'elle souhaitait présenter, et elle n'était pas encore satisfaite à 300 % de son travail jusqu'à présent. Il manquait une dernière pièce, elle en était persuadée.

En passant sa porte d'entrée, elle trouva Echo allongée sur le canapé, un plaid sur les jambes, les yeux rivés sur le match de basket opposant les bobcats aux redbull. Clarke avait toujours eu du mal avec le sport, mais le regardait à la télé était un concept encore plus compliqué pour elle. Elle n'en voyait simplement pas l'intérêt.

En voyant sa fiancée arrivée, Echo se releva et la laissa se pencher pour l'embrasser rapidement du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu rentres tard, tout va bien à la galerie ?

\- Juste les finitions lâcha Clarke en jetant ses clés et son téléphone sur la table.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Presque sourit timidement Clarke. Tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Nop, je t'attendais.

\- Tu commandes une pizza pendant que je me douche ? demanda la blonde.

\- Ne prends pas trop de temps ou je commence sans toi sourit Echo en se levant attraper le menu sur le frigo.

Clarke la suivit et lui attrapa la taille pour la retourner vers elle. Echo fut surprise mais n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'elle était en train de faire que la blonde rassemblait leurs lèvres. Depuis le mariage, Clarke avait été distante avec sa petite amie. Rongée entre la culpabilité et ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, elle avait préféré ignorer la journaliste, prétextant avoir trop de travail. Clarke avait passé la journée à réfléchir. Rien de bon n'était sortie de sa réflexion. Elle s'en voulait d'agir comme ça avec la femme qu'elle aimait, surtout quand elle avait toujours été là pour la soutenir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir embrassé d'autres lèvres que les siennes, et s'en voulait de ne pas être la petite amie qu'Echo méritait. Ce soir, elle comptait se rattraper. Elle aimait Echo. Rien d'autre ne devrait comptait.

Clarke pressa Echo contre le frigo et attaqua son cou. Elle sentit sa petite amie frissonner sous ses baisers et ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre sa peau. Réussir à réduire une femme aussi forte à un tas de soupirs était une très grande satisfaction. Clarke remonta ses baisers jusqu'à son oreille avant de réunir leur bouche tout en glissant ses mains dans le survêtement de sa partenaire pour lui presser ses fesses.

\- N'oublie pas de commander la pizza murmura Clarke

Et sans prévenir, elle se recula et fila dans la salle de bain.

\- Clarke ? Sérieusement ? Clarke !

\- Avec des champignons cria la blonde en rigolant fière d'elle.

Elle prit sa douche rapidement pour ne pas trop faire attendre la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, manger rapidement et se glisser sous les draps pour reconnecter avec sa fiancée. Elle devait oublier ses doutes, et revenir à l'essentiel. Etre avec Echo la rendait heureuse.

Clarke enfila rapidement un pyjama et se brossa les dents avant de sortir. La pizza devrait être arrivée. Echo était assise sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur la télé éteinte, les avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

\- La pizza n'est pas là ? demanda Clarke en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Echo ne répondit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Echo tourna la tête vers elle et Clarke comprit que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Sa fiancée était en colère. Elle pouvait le voir facilement dans ses yeux.

\- Tu allais revenir tranquillement partager notre lit après t'avoir fait Lexa quelques jours plutôt lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

\- Quoi ?

Clarke se recula ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Tu as très bien compris. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai été conne.

\- Tu penses que je t'ai trompé avec Lexa ? D'où tu sors ses conneries.

Echo se leva en attrapant les téléphones de Clarke qui trainait encore sur la table et lui lança.

Clarke le déverrouilla et se dépêcha de litre les 3 messages qu'elle venait de recevoir. Les trois venant de Lexa.

\- Tu as lu mes messages ?

\- Vraiment ? Lâcha Echo. Tu vas vraiment jouer cette carte ?

Clarke se leva pour essayer de la calmer en l'attrapant par les bras mes Echo ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te promets. Je n'ai pas couché avec Lexa. Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Comment tu peux croire ça ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu as changé depuis le retour de Lexa ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas qu'entre toi et moi il y a quelques choses de bizarre ? Tu me prends vraiment à ce point pour une idiote ?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Bien sûr que non. Echo était l'une des personnes les plus intelligente qu'elle connaissait. Elle savait lire le comportement humain comme personne. C'est Clarke qui avait été conne à faire l'autruche au lieu de communiquer avec sa petite amie comme une adulte. Elle avait tout gardé pour elle et avait laissé le temps les séparer sans donner une explication à Echo.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- M'expliquer quoi au juste ?

Clarke ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait tellement de confusion en elle qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire à Echo.

\- Tu as couché avec elle ?

\- Non. Je te jure. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

Vu la colère d'Echo, elle préférait ne pas aborder le baiser. Elle savait que c'était une erreur, mais ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à calmer sa fiancée avant de pouvoir réellement discuter.

\- Je ne te crois pas se contenta de répondre Echo.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda Clarke.

\- Pas quand il s'agit de Lexa non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as insisté pour qu'elle revienne dans ma vie ?

\- Je pensais vraiment que tu étais plus intelligente que ça. Mais non, tu t'es encore laissé avoir. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle fait pour t'avoir sous son emprise comme ça. Elle t'appelle et tu reviens en courant. C'est pathétique.

Clarke souffla. Elle essaya de ne pas faire attention aux propos durs qu'Echo insinuait. Sa petite amie parlait par colère. Elle se sentait trahie et elle avait tous les droits de penser comme ça.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Lexa et moi.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une conne. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai remarqué vos regards, votre complicité. J'ai senti la distance que tu m'étais entre nous deux. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si tu t'es remise à peindre quand Lexa est rentrée de nouveau dans ta vie. Alors dis-moi, comment je suis censée me sentir au juste ?

Clarke vu la douleur dans son regard. Et ça lui fit mal. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire de la peine à Echo. Elle l'aimait tant.

\- Echo…

\- Va t'en.

Clarke secoua la tête négativement. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses aussi mal au point. Elle devait arranger leur histoire.

\- Echo, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais je suis beaucoup trop énervée pour. Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir. S'il te plait Clarke. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ce soir.

Clarke souffla. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle ne voulait pas quitter Echo alors qu'elle l'avait blessé, mais elle comprenait la jeune femme. C'était peut-être mieux si elles prenaient toutes les deux un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Clarke avait besoin de se mettre, elle aussi, les idées en place. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je serais chez O' avec Raven commença-t-elle. Tu sais où me trouver quand tu es prête.

Echo ne répondit pas. La blonde la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne répondrait pas plus dans quelques secondes. Clarke ouvrit la porte et sortit d'un pas hésitant. En marchant vers l'ascenseur, elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. En sortant de l'appartement, elle était vraiment décidée à rejoindre Raven et se maudire en mangeant son poids en glace. C'était réellement son but. Elle sortit dans le froid New Yorkais et appela un taxi. Mais après cette assise sur la banquette arrière, elle réfléchit un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas être si lâche. Il était temps qu'elle affronte ses problèmes de face. Et ce n'est pas une adresse à Brooklyn qu'elle donna au chauffeur.

/

Lexa paniquée. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle était en état constant de panique. Elle se maudissait d'avoir embrassé Clarke, tout autant qu'elle se maudissait de l'avoir laissé partir. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la jeune femme s'éloigner d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Qu'elle soit au boulot ou seule à la maison comme ce soir. Est-ce la dernière fois qu'elle verrait l'artiste ? Un pincement se fit ressentir dans son ventre. Non. Cela ne pouvait être le cas. Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir fini avec Clarke. Pas comme ça et pas après l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Elle arrêta de caresser la tête de sa chienne posée sur ses genoux, et malgré les protestations de son chien, elle se leva pour éteindre la télé qu'elle ne regardait pas vraiment et se mit à faire les 100 pas dans son appartement. Lexa hésitait. Elle ne savait pas quel devrait être sa prochaine action. Elle avait essayé d'appeler Clarke une dizaine de fois. Elle lui avait envoyé des messages sur différentes plateformes. Et, elle luttait de tout son être pour ne pas simplement débarquer à la galerie. Elle savait que cela serait dépasser les bornes, mais elle était vraiment à deux doigts de craquer. Elle devait absolument parler à la jeune femme. Lui dire quoi ? Elle ne savait pas exactement. Qu'elle l'aimait ? Clarke le savait déjà. Qu'elle voulait être avec elle ? Clarke était fiancée. S'excuser ? Simplement s'excuser et essayer d'être de nouveau amie ? Cela serait quasi impossible, Lexa le savait. Mais, elle était prête à retenter l'expérience si cela lui permettait d'être à nouveau dans la vie de Clarke. Elle préférait de loin être une simple amie que de ne jamais la revoir. Un futur sans Clarke lui paraissait si fade maintenant qu'elle avait eu la chance de se retrouver.

Lexa se rassit sur le canapé convaincu que c'était pour le mieux. Dory, sa chienne, s'installa aussitôt sur ses genoux. Lexa sourit et la caressa un peu avant de se décaler doucement et d'attraper son téléphone. Elle se donnait une dernière chance de convaincre la blonde de lui répondre. Si elle ne le faisait pas, d'ici lundi elle passerait à la galerie pour s'expliquer de vive voix.

07.10 – 22h 15

Clarke G

S'il te plait Clarke. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Clarke G

Je n'aurais jamais dû. Je suis désolée. Mais on ne peut pas se quitter comme ça.

Clarke G

S'il te plait 3

Voila. Elle venait de lui lancer une dernière perche. Si Clarke ne répondait pas, elle serait plus audacieuse. Elle irait la voir. Elle s'excuserait. Et après un instant gênant, elles redeviendraient amies.

Son téléphone vibra aussitôt. Lexa se releva beaucoup trop excitée. Elle se laissa glisser sur le canapé en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Emori. Sa petite sœur, lui envoyait la photo de son nouvel appareil pour son audition. Lexa se sentit mal. Avec toute cette histoire, elle avait complétement oublié que ça sœur passait un nouvel examen. Bien que sa maladie ait pris une tournure inattendue en ralentissant considérablement, elle existait toujours. Lexa aurait dû être là pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune excuse. Elle se dépêcha de répondre à sa sœur et se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Ce n'était pas parce que sa petite sœur était la personne la plus forte qu'elle connaissait qu'elle devait négliger ses responsabilités envers elle.

Lexa se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé, son chien à moitié endormi sur elle et lança une série au hasard. Elle dut s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte car quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le générique de fin était en train de défiler et quelqu'un frappait doucement à sa porte. Lexa se leva surprise. Personne ne lui rendait visite si tard, sauf Emori mais la jeune femme était sortie avec ses amies. Elle approcha de la porte et ouvrit doucement, laissant à peine la moitié de son visage sortir.

\- Clarke ?

\- Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû venir se dépêcha de dire la blonde en faisant demi-tour.

Cette fois-ci Lexa n'allait pas la regarder partir sans rien faire. Il en était hors de question. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et arrêta la jeune femme en lui attrapant doucement le bras.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je suis contente que tu sois là sourit la brune.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là avoua l'artiste.

\- Et si on essayait de le comprendre ensemble ? De préférence à l'intérieur avec un thé devant nous ?

Clarke sourit à son tour. Sans essayer de se détacher de Lexa, elle la suivit à l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle était venue faire. Clarke décida de ne plus réfléchir et de laisser son corps agir pour elle au lieu de laisser son cerveau l'embrouiller.

\- Menthes ?

\- En réalité, si tu as une bière…

\- Je devrais en trouver répondit doucement Lexa.

Contre son grès, elle lâcha Clarke pour se rendre dans sa cuisine. Elle regarda la jeune femme s'installer sur son canapé et sourit en voyant Dory venir se poser sur elle. Cette chienne ne perdait jamais le nord. Lexa se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Pour ne pas mettre la jeune femme plus mal à l'aise, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil juste à côté. Bien que ce manque de proximité l'énervât au plus haut point, elle savait que c'était pour le mieux. Elle était incapable de se contrôler quand elle était trop près de la blonde. Cela avait toujours était le cas, et elle ne doutait pas que cela ne changerait jamais vraiment.

\- Elle est adorable murmura Clarke en caressant la petite chienne brune.

\- Tu as de la chance, elle n'aime personne d'autre qu'Emori et moi en général.

\- Ah bon ? Elle n'a pas l'air sauvage pourtant.

\- Elle doit sentir que sa maîtresse t'aime beaucoup ne put s'empêcher de répondre Lexa.

Clarke se retint de sourire mais le rougissement de ses joues la trahit. Les compliments de Lexa l'avait toujours touché.

\- Je suis désolée commença Lexa.

Il fallait bien qu'une des deux finisse par se lancer. Lexa sentait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Clarke était venue à sa rencontre, elle avait déjà fait le plus difficile.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je t'ai embrassé aussi répondit-elle.

\- Oui, mais j'ai fait le premier pas. Alors que je savais que tu n'étais pas disponible.

\- Tu te sentirais moins coupable si je t'avouais que je n'attendais que ça ?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Dire qu'elle était ravie de l'entendre n'était pas une bonne chose. Pourtant… Pourtant, Lexa était heureuse de savoir que Clarke ressentait le même besoin. Elle se leva et vint s'installer à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

Clarke secoua la tête. Elle devait être honnête avec elle-même.

\- Sur le moment, j'ai été surprise mais… Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser depuis et je me rends compte que c'était inévitable. Depuis qu'on s'est revu, aucun moment passé ensemble n'a vraiment été platonique. J'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire, mais j'en ai marre de me mentir à moi-même. Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas platonique et ne l'a jamais été.

Cette fois-ci, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un grand, large et beau sourire. Clarke venait d'admettre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- A aucun moment cela a été s'en intérêt pour moi non plus avoua Lexa. Je suis incapable de ne pas penser à toi autrement que comme la personne que j'aime depuis toutes ses années. Et, je ne veux pas t'effrayer en disant ça, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Même après toutes ses années ?

Lexa se retient de répondre « Toujours » à la manière d'un des personnages de ses livres préférés. Elle savait que Clarke n'aurait pas la référence et elle ne voulait pas cacher le moment en essayant de lui expliquer à quel point cette réponse était importante pour elle.

\- Je pensais être passé à autre chose. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que c'était le cas. Mais… Il faut croire que tu as beaucoup plus d'emprise sur moi que je le pensais.

\- C'est la même chose de mon côté. Et s'en est ridicule ! Je suis fiancée. J'étais censée épouser Echo, que j'aime véritablement. Pourtant, il suffit que tu débarque et j'en oublierais presque à quel point je suis bien avec elle.

\- Tu « étais » censée épouser Echo. Ce n'est plus d'actualité ?

Lexa n'avait pas pu s'abstenir de demander. Cela changeait la donne si Clarke envisageait véritablement de ne pas épouser la journaliste. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'elle était prête à lui donner une chance.

\- Je n'en sais rien avoua Clarke. Comment je suis censée me marier avec elle quand ta présence me fait douter à ce point ? Et comment je suis censée être avec toi alors que j'ai autant de sentiments pour elle ? C'est un bordel monstre dans ma tête. Je ne sais ni que faire, ni que penser. Et, plus je laisse le temps passé pour je te blesse toi et elle, et aucune de vous deux ne mérite de souffrir à cause de moi.

En voyant Clarke sur le point de craquer, Lexa réagit sans réfléchir. Tant pis pour la distance, tant pis si cela ne se faisait pas. Tant pis tout. Elle n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire à voir la femme dont elle était amoureuse s'effondrer devant elle. Pour une fois, c'était à elle d'être forte pour Clarke et non le contraire. Lexa s'approcha de Clarke et se glissa un peu dernière elle pour la serrer fort contre elle. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'elle se fichaient de ce que pensait les autres. Qu'elle se fichait de souffrir. Peu import la situation, elle serait toujours là pour elle.

\- Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment je suis censée choisir ? Comment je suis censée blesser l'une de vous ?

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à nous et que tu penses à toi. A ce que toi tu veux, et à ce que toi tu as besoin. Echo et moi on est des grandes filles. Et si… et si être heureuse, c'est être avec elle, alors… je comprendrais.

\- Lex… je suis fatiguée de réfléchir.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de serrer Clarke un peu plus fort. Elle se sentait si mal d'être l'une des raisons qui avait mis la jeune femme dans cet état. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal ou la mettre dans une position si impossible.

Après ce qui sembla un instant trop court, elle sentit Clarke remuer dans son étreinte. La jeune femme recula un peu pour lui faire face. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais ne semblait pas pour autant aller bien mieux.

\- Embrasse-moi lâcha-t-elle d'un souffle.

\- Clarke…

Clarke se pencha doucement en avant, collant leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre et répéta sa demande.

\- Je suis fatiguée de réfléchir. Et il n'y a que quand tu m'embrasses que je ne pense plus à rien.

\- Clarke répéta-t-elle avec difficulté.

Lexa prenait sur elle pour ne pas craquer et réunir leurs lèvres. Bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, Clarke n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- S'il te plait. Fais-moi oublier tout le reste.

Clarke s'approcha encore un peu plus de ses lèvres sans pour autant les réunir. Elle donnait le choix à Lexa. C'était à elle d'accepter de franchir cette barrière.

\- S'il te plait.

Sans plus attendre, Lexa combla le peu d'espace qui la séparait de son fruit interdit préféré. La douceur des lèvres de Clarke la calma aussitôt. Elle passa ses mains sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme tout en pressant un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de la blonde. Elles en avaient toutes les deux besoins. Lexa ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle s'en fichait. Clarke avait besoin d'elle, et elle avait besoin de Clarke. Elle aurait toujours besoin de Clarke. Elle sentit la blonde se détendre sous ses baisers. Le sentiment de bienêtre qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ne pouvait être égalé. Clarke passa ses mains dans sa chevelure l'attirant un peu plus à elle. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche et aspira la lèvre inférieure de Lexa avant de venir la chatouiller avec sa langue. Lexa retint un gémissement. Elle se serra un peu plus à Clarke la forçant à s'allonger contre le canapé pendant que la brune s'allonger sur elle. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent alors que Dory souffla en descendant du canapé. Il n'y avait plus de place sur celui-ci alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de s'embrasser comme-ci le monde autour d'elles n'existait plus.

Lexa laissa l'une de ses mains descendre le long du corps de la jeune femme et la pressa contre sa taille alors que la deuxième ne cessait de caresser le haut du corps de la jeune femme. Malgré elle, la passion pris le dessus et ses mouvements furent de moins en moins innocents. C'était difficile de faire autrement avec Clarke sous elle, c'était difficile de penser à autre chose qu'on bien que cela faisait et au plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui procurer.

\- Juste s'embrasser répéta Clarke. Je veux juste qu'on s'embrasser.

Lexa comprit et prit une grande bouffé d'air pour se calmer. Embrasser Clarke. Juste l'embrasser. Elle pourrait le faire toute la nuit si elle le souhaitait. Elle pourrait le faire toute sa vie si elle lui en donnait la chance.

/

Elles avaient dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Quand Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le canapé, Lexa dans son dos la tenant fermement dans ses bras par la taille. Doucement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face s'en essayer d'échapper à son étreinte. Elle prit le temps de regarder la jeune femme paisiblement. Elle lui remonta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage faisant soupirer Lexa au passage. Elle était magnifique. Clarke l'avait toujours dit. Elle n'avait jamais vu de femme si belle sans faire aucun effort. C'est ce qui l'avait tout de suite marqué quand elle l'avait vu dans son cours d'histoire, une beauté angélique. Et plus elle avait appris à la connaître, plus elle s'était rendu compte que son physique était loin d'être aussi magnifique que sa personnalité. Toujours tout en douceur, Clarke lui caressa avec son pouce sa lèvre inférieure se remémorant la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Cela ne l'avait pas aidé à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais au moins elle avait trouvé, pendant quelques heures, de la sérénité. Elle se pencha doucement en avant et embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres. Lexa sourit dans son sommeil. Clarke devait y aller. Avec difficulté, elle se glissa hors du canapé essayant de tout son être de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Elle savait que c'était lâche, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'avant tout, elle devait parler avec Echo, sa fiancée.

Clarke ramassa son sac et ses chaussures et en faisant le moins de bruit possible s'avança vers la porte.

\- Tu comptais partir sans même que je puisse te proposer un petit-dej murmura Lexa encore endormie.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- S'en même dire au revoir ?

\- Je dois aller parler à Echo rajouta Clarke.

Lexa secoua la tête. Elle aurait aimé continuer de serrer Clarke dans ses bras mais elle comprenait parfaitement les responsabilités qu'avait la jeune femme. Après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, Lexa ne s'inquiétait pas. Tout était en train de rentrer dans l'ordre. Et si elle voulait pouvoir être avec Clarke, elle devait accepter de la laisser partir le temps de tout mettre en ordre. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, Clarke Griffin était la femme de sa vie et elles allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble.

\- Bien sûr répondit-elle doucement.

\- Et, avec la galerie et le reste je ne serais pas très disponible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas sourit Lexa.

Clarke la regarda un instant de plus avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sortir de l'appartement. Elle avait besoin de parler à Echo. Mais avant tout, elle avait besoin d'une douche, et d'un petit déjeuner. Elle avait besoin d'une petite heure pour trouver ce qu'elle allait lui dire exactement. En montant dans le taxi qui venait de s'arrêter, elle donna l'adresse d'Octavia en espérant que Raven aurait un nouveau conseil pour elle.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas cette chance. En s'approchant de la maison de sa meilleure amie, elle reconnut très vite la silhouette assise sur les marches du perron. Clarke déglutit. Elle allait avoir cette conversation plutôt que prévu. Elle sortit du taxi et s'approcha jusqu'à Echo qui resta assise, les bras croisés, posés sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es la depuis longtemps ? demanda la blonde.

\- Assez pour savoir que tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici.

\- Non, c'est vrai commença Clarke.

\- Tu étais avec elle ? demanda la jeune femme en relevant la tête pour regarder Clarke dans les yeux.

\- Oui répondit-elle simplement.

Echo souffla. Elle se leva sans rien dire. Est-ce qu'il restait encore des choses à dire ?

\- Je ne t'ai toujours pas trompé si c'est ce que tu penses.

\- Tu vas me dire qu'il ne sait rien passé ?

\- Non… Il s'est passé des choses. On a discuté, et… et on s'est embrassé avoua Clarke.

Echo serra la mâchoire. Clarke voyait qu'elle se retenait de partir ou de s'énerver. Elle voulait en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien. Je pensais que toi et moi ça allait. Qu'on était assez solide pour… tu m'as dit oui ! Tu as accepté ma bague et tu étais censée devenir ma femme.

\- Censée devenir ta femme ? demanda Clarke. Ce n'est plus d'actualité.

\- A toi de me le dire ! Tu viens de m'avouer que tu avais passé la soirée avec une autre femme. Et que tu l'avais embrassé. Que tu le veuilles ou non ça compte autant que si tu avais couché avec elle.

Clarke s'installa sur les marches et invita Echo à faire de même. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ses jambes pour tenir bien longtemps.

\- Echo… Tu sais que je t'aime.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

\- Et pourtant… je t'aime. Etre avec Lexa m'a rappelé la fille que j'étais avant. Remplie d'ambition, de rêve, et d'idéaux. Ça m'a rappelé pourquoi j'aimais peindre et à quel point ma vie pourrait être différente. Ça m'a fait ressentir des vieux sentiments que je pensais éteint. Mais à aucun moment j'ai arrêté d'en avoir pour toi. Je t'aime. Je sais que j'ai merdé. Je…

Echo ne la laissa pas finir. Elle passa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Surprise, Clarke prit un instant avant de lui rendre son baiser. Il resta chaste pour la plupart, changeant juste d'angles pour capter un peu d'air avant de laisser leurs lèvres se réunir. Embrasser Echo était si différent d'embrasser Lexa, autant que les deux femmes étaient différentes. Pourtant, elle sentit où Echo voulait en venir. Elle vit sa vie avec la journaliste à travers ce baiser.

\- Et ce que tu ressens toujours la même chose quand je t'embrasse demanda Echo.

Clarke secoua la tête faisant sourire Echo.

\- Je t'en veux beaucoup Clarke. Et, je vais avoir besoin de temps avant de te refaire confiance à 100 % mais… je suis prête à oublier. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Si c'est toujours ce que tu souhaites.

Pour seule réponse, Clarke se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle attira la jeune femme à elle et la serra contre son corps afin de recréer leur connexion.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. Je…

Echo l'embrassa tendrement en souriant.

\- Tu as le droit qu'à une grosse erreur. Tu viens de faire la tienne. Ne gâche pas la deuxième chance, d'accord ?

\- Plus jamais promit Clarke.

\- Bien. Du moment où tu me promets de ne plus voir Lexa du tout, je suis prête à essayer.

Clarke acquiesça. Aussi mal que cela faisait, elle comprenait Echo. Tant que Lexa serait dans sa vie, elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse à 100 % avec la journaliste. Si elle devait la sortir de l'équation pour continuer la vie qu'elle avait prévu, Echo à ses côtés, c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle était prête à tout pour se faire pardonner.

/

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais l'ouverture de sa galerie fut l'évènement le moins stressant. Clarke était ravie. Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à se concentrer sur la grande ouverture et ne penser à rien d'autre. De toute manière, elle en avait pas le temps. Elle aurait aimé voir rapidement Lexa pour mettre cette histoire derrière elle une bonne fois pour toute mais n'avait ni trouver le temps ni le courage. Elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Echo était prête à lui donner une nouvelle chance si elle faisait la part des choses. Ne plus voir Lexa était faire la part des choses.

La plupart des invités étaient arrivés. Clarke attrapa une flûte de champagne et se dirigea vers Octavia et Lincoln qui venaient tout juste de rentrer de leur lune de miel pour pouvoir assister à la grande ouverture.

\- C'est magnifique se contenta de dire Lincoln. Juste magnifique. Ta collection humanité ne va pas rester ici très longtemps, je te parie qu'un de ses milliardaires te l'achète d'ici la fin de la semaine.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir la vendre. Elle n'est pas encore finie.

\- Tu pourrais la prêter ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a des conservateurs de musée ce soir qui cherche de nouvelle collection.

\- Je n'ai pas encore assez de renommer pour espérer être dans un musée.

\- Détails ! soupira O'. Je suis sûre qu'après cette collection tout le monde s'arrachera le dernier Clarke Griffin.

\- C'est possible de commencer maintenant ? lança une voix derrière elle.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Sans même se retourner, elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix. Lexa. Lexa qu'elle avait invitée quelques mois plutôt et qu'après sa conversation avec Echo elle avait oublié de désinviter. Echo n'allait pas apprécier. Clarke se retourna, un sourire nerveux.

\- Tu es resplendissante continua Lexa en s'approchant.

\- Lexa… Je… désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler commença Clarke.

\- Je sais, mais tu m'avais prévenu que tu serais peu disponible sourit la brune.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne vint. Lexa était si adorable… Clarke ne voulait pas être la personne qui allait lui briser le cœur. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lâcha Echo en arrivant derrière Clarke.

Lexa fut surprise de voir la jeune femme prendre la main de la blonde. Elle repéra les deux bagues de fiançailles, toujours rayonnantes sur leurs mains gauches. Lexa chercha du regard Clarke pour se raccrocher à quelques choses, mais la jeune femme fuyait son regard. Lexa ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Clarke lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle allait parler avec Echo. Elle avait supposé qu'elle comptait lui parler de leur soirée et… la quitter. Lexa avait vraiment cru que Clarke allait quitter Echo. Elle ne pouvait imaginer avoir passé la soirée dans le bras de la blonde et pour ne pas finir avec elle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Clarke m'a invité répondit-elle calmement.

\- C'était avant ou après que tu l'embrasses sachant pertinemment qu'elle était déjà prise.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il faut être deux pour s'embrasser lâcha sèchement Lexa pour la provoquer.

\- Tu veux faire la maligne ? commença Echo en lâchant Clarke.

C'est à ce moment-là que la blonde se réveilla. Elle se rappela où elles étaient, qu'est-ce qui était en jeu et surtout, elle se rappela toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça sans lui expliquer.

\- Echo, calme-toi. S'il te plait, je m'en occupe.

Mais Echo ne semblait pas se calmer. Sa mâchoire était serrée et elle serrait les poings.

\- S'il te plait Echo. Ce n'est pas l'endroit, ni le soir. Je m'en occupe.

Echo resta silencieuse, le regard fixé sur Lexa. Elle en voulait tellement à l'avocate qu'elle prenait vraiment sur elle pour ne chasser la jeune femme en faisant une scène. Elle sentit Clarke lui serrer un peu plus le bras. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Tant que c'est la dernière fois lâcha-t-elle en partant.

Clarke lui sourit rapidement avant d'avancer et de tirer Lexa dehors. La brune se laissa faire, elle n'avait pas la force de réagir. Dehors, elles restèrent silencieuses. Lexa regardait Clarke, le regard rempli de question et de doute. La blonde avait mal au cœur d'être celle qui lui infligeait cette douleur.

\- J'aurais dû t'appeler murmura-t-elle.

\- Nan… c'est moi j'ai été assez conne pour croire que tu pouvais me choisir.

\- Lex…

Lexa commença à partir. Mais, elle s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Elle ne devait pas laisser sa colère lui faire oublier le principal. Elle ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance. Elle avait vu le regard de Clarke s'abaisser, elle avait senti son cœur se calmer quand elle l'avait prise dans ses bras.

\- Je croyais que tu devais parler à Echo.

\- C'est ce qu'on a fait.

\- Je pensais… Sérieusement Clarke ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas senti qu'on était fait pour être ensemble toi et moi ?

\- Lexa, je suis fiancée à Echo.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça hier.

\- J'avais tort. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je…

Lexa s'avança vers elle et lui attrapa les mains. Clarke essaya de se dégager mais Lexa la força à maintenir son regard. Les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme brillaient. Clarke avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à le sentir Clarke, je le sais murmura la brune.

\- Lex, ne rend pas la chose plus difficile.

\- Ça n'a pas à l'être…

\- Je dois y aller Lex. Ne cherche plus à me contacter. C'est la condition d'Echo.

\- De ne plus me voir ? Et, tu vas la laisser te dire qui tu peux fréquenter ?

\- Après ce que je viens de lui faire vivre ? Oui. Désolé Lexa, mais tu devrais y aller lâcha Clarke en prenant ses distances.

\- Clarke…

\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi. Vraiment.

\- Clarke !

La blonde fit demi-tour et rentra dans sa galerie. Lexa espéra fort qu'elle se retourne mais Clarke resta forte. Si elle se retournait pour la voir, elle n'aurait pas la force de s'éloigner pour de bon.

En passant les portes d'entrée, Clarke s'essuya les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de l'échange. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était en train de vivre un des moments les plus importants de sa carrière, elle devait se reconcentrer et non penser à tout le mal qu'elle venait de faire à son amour de jeunesse.

\- Ça va Griff ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas Murphy ?

\- Peut-être parce que je te connais et que je viens de te voir envoyer balader Lexa ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. En parler avec quiconque n'allait pas l'aider à se concentrer. Elle scanna la pièce et repéra Dante. C'était un bon début.

\- Griffin ? Tu m'expliques.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Lexa a cru… Je vais épouser Echo. Le reste ne compte pas.

\- Ça compte si tu n'es pas heureuse.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Attends Clarke. Je suis sérieux, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non. Mais ça ira. Surtout si j'assure ce soir, alors s'il te plait, et ce que je peux retourner travailler ?

Murphy la prit rapidement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Ne crois pas que je lâche l'affaire. Je te laisse juste un peu de répit.

\- Merci.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent dures. Mais Clarke fit en sorte que seul son art compte. Elle discuta avec plusieurs propriétaires de galeries, tous impressionnés par le travail artistique de la jeune femme. Plusieurs journalistes lui proposèrent des interviews. Elle avait même eut le temps de faire face time avec sa petite sœur pour lui montrer le résultat. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident un peu plus tôt, la soirée aurait été parfaite.

Peu à peu les gens commençaient à partir, prenant le temps de venir la féliciter une dernière fois avant de partir.

Clarke repéra Echo au fond de la salle. Sa fiancée était debout au milieu et regardait la nouvelle collection en la blonde en silence. Clarke s'avança doucement et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ? demanda l'artiste.

\- Tu es vraiment talentueuse répondit Echo sans détourner le regard de la collection colorée qui remplissait tout le mur.

En commençant sa collection, Clarke avait espéré réussir à peindre trois tableaux. L'inspiration avait été si forte qu'elle avait réussi à en terminer six et avait assez d'idée pour trois supplémentaires. Elle était très fière du résultat, même s'il lui manquait encore la pièce majeure. Elle s'était réconciliée avec son art à travers ces tableaux.

\- Et toi tu es vraiment très belle murmura Clarke.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous deux rigola Dante en s'approchant.

Clarke s'éloigna de sa partenaire pour serrer la main de son mentor. C'était le dernier présent. Depuis le début de sa carrière, le millionnaire avait toujours été là pour elle.

\- Je dois dire que vous vous êtes vraiment surpassé ce soir.

\- J'ai appris des meilleurs.

\- J'ai juste une question… pourquoi avoir appelé cette collection « humanité » ?

Clarke sourit, elle adorait parler de ses tableaux. Surtout quand elle était aussi fière de son travail. Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup arrivé durant sa dernière année.

\- Le tableau bleu commença Clarke je les peins en pensant à tous les moments joyeux que j'ai pu vivre. J'ai essayé de faire passer toute la joie et le bonheur que la vie de tous les jours peuvent apporter. Le gris, c'est l'opposé, c'est la triste, la peine et la douleur. L'un va rarement sans l'autre. Le jaune, c'est l'espoir. Et, le rouge… le rouge la passion. Le feu et la chaleur que l'on ressent.

\- Ce sont des émotions en conclu le vieil homme.

\- Ce sont toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties durant ma vie, et chaque gravure représente un moment où je l'ai ressenti. Ces tableaux c'est tout ce qu'on ressent quand on est humain. La joie, la peine, le bonheur, la douleur, l'espérance, la motivation…

\- Lequel représente l'amour ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas exposé. Pas encore, je travaille encore dessus.

\- Il doit être parfait pour capturer l'essence de votre fiancée rigola Dante.

\- C'est un peu ça sourit Clarke.

\- Je vous laisse célébrer avec votre amoureuse, mes vieux os vont se coucher. Félicitations miss Griffin.

Clarke le regarda partir en souriant. Sa rencontre avec Dante Wallace avait changé sa vie.

\- J'adore cet homme lâcha l'artiste en se tournant vers Echo.

\- Tu as commencé à peindre quand ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle te vient de quand cette inspiration ?

\- Le mois dernier répondit Clarke. J'ai commencé le mois dernier pourquoi ?

\- Avant ou après le retour de Lexa ? demanda Echo

\- Echo…

\- Avant ou après ?

\- Après. Enfin, à peu près en même temps, mais c'est qu'une coïncidence.

Echo secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Et, toutes les deux le savaient. Elle parcouru la pièce pour s'asseoir sur un des bancs blancs ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes pour la soutenir.

\- Echo… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien compris la question. Pourquoi moi et pourquoi pas Lexa.

\- Echo, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter, mais je…

\- Tu m'aimes finit Echo. Ouais, je te crois. Mais, tu l'aimes plus que moi.

\- C'est toi que j'ai choisi. Pourquoi tu te mets à douter d'un coup. Echo… je veux être avec toi.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de Clarke. Elle écarta une mèche blonde du visage de l'artiste pour pouvoir admirer ses yeux bleus qu'elle admirait tant.

\- Tu l'aimes. Plus que moi. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Je… Je ne voulais juste pas le voir.

\- Echo…

\- Ta collection est magnifique. Tu as tout déchiré avec continua la journaliste.

\- S'il te pl….

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette collection représente tout ce qui te rend humain.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

\- Tu viens de lui peindre une déclaration. Cette collection, c'est ta façon à toi de lui dire qu'elle te rend humaine. Elle. Lexa. Lexa, celle qui t'a inspiré toutes ses émotions. Pas moi.

\- Ce n'est que des tableaux finit par lâcher Clarke.

Echo recula un peu. Connaissant Clarke cela confirmait son hypothèse. La peinture était son moyen de communication depuis son enfance. C'était à travers eux qu'elle faisait ressortir la vérité.

\- On sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.

Et sans rien dire de plus, elle retira sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Echo…

\- Je t'aime. Et je te crois quand tu essayes de te persuader que tu m'aimes aussi. Mais je mérite plus qu'être le second choix.

Clarke avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle chercha le regard d'Echo mais comprit rapidement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'idée. Elle regarda ça main, sa bague à son doigt se mit à peser lourd. C'était vraiment en train de se passer ? Echo était bien en train de rompre avec elle.

\- S'il te plait Clarke, ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficiles. Tu n'as pas envie d'être ma femme. Faut qu'on l'accepte toutes les deux.

Clarke se crispa. Elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Mais, elle comprenait la jeune femme. A sa place, elle aurait déjà renvoyé la jeune femme. Clarke retira sa bague et la déposa dans la main d'Echo qui attendait.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée murmura Clarke. Je n'ai jamais voulu.

\- Je savais dès le départ que Lexa Woods serait notre fin.

\- Echo…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clarke. Ca prendra du temps, mais je m'en remettrais. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. Tu l'as toujours eu dans la peau.

Clarke la regarda partir sans rien dire. Que venait-il de se passer ? Et ce qu'en l'espace d'une soirée, elle venait de perdre les deux femmes qui la hantaient ? Et, Echo avait-elle raison ? Elle avait vraiment peint toute cette collection en pensant à Lexa ? L'aimait-elle vraiment plus ? Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi tordu. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi tordu. D'un pas décider, Clarke traversa sa galerie pour rejoindre son studio. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, elle attrapa une nouvelle toile, deux fois plus grande que les autres. Elle attrapa un pinceau et se mit à peindre. Elle devait éteindre son cerveau. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Lexa ou à Echo, elle voulait juste peindre. Au fil des heures, la toile blanche se transforma peu à peu. Clarke recula qu'une fois toute sa force et sa motivation drainée de son corps. Et elle s'effondra. Elle se mit à pleurer à gros sanglot devant sa nouvelle toile entièrement recouvert de vert.

/

John Murphy ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre en pénétrant dans l'appartement sombre. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa meilleure amie et commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi. Le luxueux loft était entièrement rempli de feuille de dessin et de toile, certaines finies d'autres déchirer dans un coin. Il reconnaissait tout juste l'endroit. Il traversa en évitant de marcher sur la masse de croquis pour atteindre la grande baie-vitrée. D'un coup sec, il tira sur les rideaux pour laisser le soleil entrer dans la pièce et ouvrit pour aérer.

\- Ach… se plaignit une voix derrière lui.

Clarke était allongée sur le canapé, recouverte de peinture, elle se redressa difficilement en se frottant les yeux.

\- Murphy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je fais en sorte que tu ne meurs pas étouffée par cette puanteur.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille grogna la blonde en se retournant.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua pour qu'elle ne se rendorme pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon meilleur pote.

\- Tu pouvais pas me laisser un peu de temps ?

\- Je t'ai laissé quatre jours, c'est largement assez. Maintenant file sous la douche pendant que je nettoie un peu ton bordel.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser ?

\- Non. A la douche ou c'est moi qui t'y jete.

Clarke grogna un peu plus, mais se leva quand elle sentit Murphy la tirer. Elle préférait encore y aller de son plein gré plutôt qu'être jeté à l'eau par son imbécile de meilleur ami.

En sortant, elle devait bien avouer que cela faisait du bien. Elle n'était pas sentie humaine depuis le soir de son vernissage. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle, qu'elle n'avait pas communiquer avec d'autres humains que les livreurs de pizza et de nourriture thai. Elle avait vidé son frigo de toutes les bières qu'il contenait et avait passé nuits et jours à boire et dessiner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'enfermait dans un huit-clos de dessin, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait pour les mauvaises raisons.

\- Tu n'avais pas à ranger lâcha Clarke en venant s'installer au bar de la cuisine.

\- Je sais… Tiens bois.

Clarke attrapa le mug de café qui lui tendait et se dépêcha de boire le précieux liquide noir. Sa tête la tuait et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir sans.

\- Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je suis vraiment obligée ?

\- Oui.

Clarke se leva, sa tasse de café à la main et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle scruta ses dessins en silence ne sachant pas où commencer.

\- Echo m'a largué finit-elle par dire

Murphy s'installa à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Et ce ne serait pas à cause de la scène que j'ai vu entre toi et Lexa ?

\- Oui et non. C'est à cause de moi. Je… J'ai des sentiments pour Lexa et Echo ne voulait pas être le deuxième choix.

\- C'est assez logique comme raisonnement

\- Ouep. Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est plus facile à digérer.

Murphy sourit. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Pleurer et peindre ? Si ma vie sentimentale est pourrie, c'est une bonne source d'inspiration. J'ai eu plein d'idée. De quoi remplir deux galeries.

\- Je voulais dire avec Lexa…

Clarke releva la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire.

\- Aller la rejoindre et lui dire que tu l'aimes.

\- Qui te dit que je l'aime ?

\- Par ce que je te connais. Mieux que quiconque. Et je sais que même si tu étais bien avec Echo, tu ne l'as jamais oublié. Je l'ai toujours vu, il n'y a des détails qui ne trompent pas.

Echo lui avait dit presque pareil avant de lui rendre sa bague. Et Murphy en était persuadé. Comment cela se faisait-il que tout le monde avait compris ses sentiments avant elle ?

\- Même si c'était le cas, tu n'as pas vu son regard quand je lui ai dit qu'on ne pourrait plus se voir. Je…

\- Elle te pardonnera.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

\- Parce qu'elle aussi t'aime. C'est tout aussi simple que ça.

Clarke but une tasse de café chaud ne sachant que répondre. Rien n'était aussi simple que cela. Elle avait blessé Echo et Lexa, et l'idée même de pouvoir continuer à leur faire du mal la révoltait. Il était peut-être mieux qu'elle s'abstienne.

\- Je ne serais même pas quoi lui dire.

\- Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et si on allait faire des bébés ? Rigola Murphy.

\- Je ne sais même pas si c'est ce que moi je veux. Et puis… Je te jure, elle était si blessée. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Elle mérite beaucoup plus que ça.

Murphy attrapa sa tasse de café et la posa sur la table devant elle.

\- Si la jeune Clarke a été capable de pardonner tous les doutes que la jeune Lexa pouvait avoir, la Lexa plus âgée et certainement plus sage comprendra. Elle n'est pas bête, elle savait pour toi et Echo, elle se doute que tu étais dans une situation difficile. Je ne te dis pas qu'elle oubliera si facilement, mais elle finira par te pardonner.

\- Vraiment ?

\- La véritable question c'est : est-ce que tu es prêtes à te pardonner toi ?

Clarke savait que Murphy n'avait pas tort. La situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée n'aurait été facile pour personne. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pensait le plus juste, le plus logique. Elle avait essayé de limiter les dégâts, de faire passer ce qu'elle ressentait en second plan. Et, elle avait blessé deux jeunes femmes merveilleuses en faisant ça, mais elle avait vraiment essayé de faire de son mieux.

\- Quand es-tu devenu si sage ? sourit Clarke voulant changer de sujet.

\- Voyager et rencontrer des personnes avec des éducations et des cultures différentes aide je suppose.

\- Tu repars quand et où ? demanda tristement la blonde.

\- La semaine prochaine. Je vais sur une petite île en Thaïlande.

\- Tu n'y es pas déjà allé ?

\- Si, mais je pense avoir trouver un petit coin de paradis sourit le jeune homme.

Murphy n'était pas la seule personne à connaître par cœur son meilleur ami, Clarke aussi était doué à ce jeu.

\- Ok… comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Qui ?

\- La jeune femme qui a percé la carapace de mon imbécile de meilleur ami ?

Murphy passa sa langue derrière ses dents. Il ne pensait pas être percé à jour si facilement.

\- Lou Ann. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi, pourtant, elle me supporte rigola le jeune homme.

\- C'est sérieux ?

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Elle est si forte, et belle et indépendante. Elle me motive et n'hésite pas à me remettre à ma place.

\- Wahoo, je veux rencontrer la femme qui a réussi à te faire devenir si niais rigola Clarke.

\- Okay… seulement si tu me promets d'aller ramper aux pieds de la femme qui t'as toujours rendu si niaise.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire répondit Clarke avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur les épaules de Murphy.

Clarke prit deux jours pour se décider. Elle continua à peindre tout en cherchant ce qu'elle allait dire à Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas débarquer sans un plan d'actions. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de nouvelle fois intrusion dans sa vie si c'était pour continuer à la faire souffrir. Deux jours qu'elle avait passés seule avant de se retrouver et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle se décida enfin à passer à l'action le vendredi soir. Il était temps, continué à ruminer n'arrangerait en rien son état.

Devant la porte de l'appartement de la brune, Clarke se remit à paniquer. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée ? Laisser Lexa tranquille était peut-être la meilleure des solutions ? Non. Non, elle ne pouvait laisser leur dernière discussion être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait rester sur cette image d'une Lexa blessée à cause d'elle. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour le supporter.

Clarke avança son bras prête à sonner quand la porte devant elle s'ouvrit. Lexa portait un jogging noir et un vieux t-shirt avec une citation qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et ses lunettes de vue. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour déstabiliser la blonde.

\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là demanda la brune surprise.

\- Je, je…

Tous les différents discours qu'elle avait préparés venaient de disparaître. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un seul mot qu'elle avait pu penser. Lexa, son adorable Lexa lui faisait oublier toutes ses certitudes. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Clarke souffla. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'heure.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'on parle réussit-elle à dire.

\- Je pensais qu'on s'était tout dit la dernière fois, tu sais quand tu m'as demandé de ne plus t'embêter riposta sèchement Lexa.

\- Lex… s'il te plait. Je… Je te dois une explication.

Lexa baissa les yeux. Elle aurait aimé envoyer Clarke balader mais elle mourait d'envie de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- J'allais partir promener Dory…

\- Je peux parler en marchant se dépêcha de répondre Clarke.

Lexa s'avança et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle fit signe à Clarke de la suivre et ensemble, elles sortirent en silence. La jeune chienne était aux anges, elle avait attendu toute la journée sa promenade et sauter dans tous les sens.

Clarke resta silencieuse tout le long du chemin. Elle connaissait assez Lexa pour savoir que la jeune femme avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir l'écouter. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au parc en bas de l'avenue où Lexa avait l'habitude de venir. La jeune femme se pencha en avant et détacha la laisse de sa chienne. Elle sourit en voyant sa petite bête se mettre à courir faire peur aux pigeons. Toujours sans rien dire, Clarke la regarda s'installer sur un banc un peu plus loin. La brune lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

\- Tu voulais parler commença-t-elle.

\- Je voulais surtout m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû de virer de cette soirée. Surtout que je t'avais invité.

\- Non… Tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Je sais, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Lexa secoua la tête. Elle aurait probablement fait pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Ça fait mal, mais je crois que je comprends. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre c'est pourquoi tu as eu à avoir cette conversation. Après que tu es dormi à la maison, après qu'on se soit endormi ensemble, je pensais… Je pensais que c'était ta façon à toi de me dire que tu voulais être avec moi.

\- Peut-être que ça l'était avoua Clarke. Quand je suis dans tes bras, j'oublie tout le reste. Alors, à ce moment, peut-être que c'est ce que je voulais te dire.

\- Mais quand tu as rejoint Echo…

\- Quand j'ai rejoint Echo, j'ai repensé à toutes mes responsabilités et… Me marier avec elle faisait plus sens qu'être avec toi. C'était la suite logique des choses souffla Clarke s'en être fière d'elle.

Lexa accusa le coup comme elle put. Elle se doutait que Clarke ne cherchait pas à la blesser, juste à être honnête, mais cela restait des mots durs à entendre.

\- Alors tu vas te marier avec elle car c'est la suite logique ? Ce qu'on attend de toi ? commença Lexa.

\- No…

\- Et logique pour qui ? Pour cette nouvelle Clarke ? Pour cette société que tu côtois maintenant ?

\- Pour moi et Echo, c'était la suite logique de notre relation à toutes les deux.

\- Ah… D'accord. Et moi qui croyais qu'on se mariait surtout par amour, non par logique.

Clarke ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard exaspérer de la brune. Même en colère contre elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver remarquablement adorable.

\- C'est le cas. C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas me marier avec Echo commença Clarke. C'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui, avec toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le plus drôle, c'est que c'est Echo et Murphy qui me l'ont fait réaliser.

\- Tu ne vas pas te marier avec Echo ? demanda Lexa

\- Non. Après que tu sois partie on a discuté. Et, même si j'essaye de me persuader du contraire, Echo elle a compris que ce n'était pas la femme de ma vie. Elle a compris que je ne mettais jamais remise de toi, et que je ne comptais pas le faire.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait passé le dernier moi et surtout la dernière semaine à se faire à l'idée que Clarke ne serait jamais avec elle. Qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance de se réveiller dans ses bras, de s'endormir à ses côtés et de partager le moindre moment le plus insignifiant de sa vie avec elle.

\- Et je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir. Et que j'ai été ridicule, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu oublies à quel point j'ai été idiote. J'en ai marre de me mentir à moi-même. J'aimais Echo, mais je n'étais avec qu'elle que parce que je ne pouvais être avec toi. J'ai juste mis du temps à me l'avouer.

Lexa en oublia sa colère. Elle en oublia sa peine. Elle en oublia toutes les raisons qui l'empêchaient d'embrasser Clarke. Elle se pencha en avant et passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas les mots pour répondre à Clarke, elle préférait lui faire sentir à quel point elle l'aimait. Sans hésiter, elle réunit leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux. Simple. Chaste. Clarke sentit la brune sourire contre ses lèvres. Si elle le pouvait, elle passerait le reste de sa vie à embrasser Lexa. Mais, elle avait encore des choses à dire, et des pensées à remettre dans l'ordre. Il était beaucoup trop top pour qu'elles se redonnent une chance. Clarke avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Elle savait que c'était la seule solution pour que leur histoire marche cette fois-ci. Elle attendit que Lexa recule pour prendre de l'air et en profita pour créer un peu de distance. La bouche de la jeune femme était une distraction trop grande pour qu'elle réussisse à se tenir au plan qu'elle avait passé deux jours à monter.

\- Attend souffla-t-elle

Confuse, Lexa prit ses distances.

\- Je veux être avec toi. Je le veux vraiment. Et… on le saura commença Clarke. Je suis sûre qu'on le saura mais… pas tout de suite. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Il y a six ans la coupa Clarke voyant le regard inquiet de sa partenaire. Il y a six ans continua-t-elle tu m'as demandé d'être patiente avec toi. De te donner du temps. Je viens tout juste de rompre avec une femme avec qui j'étais prête à passer le reste de ma vie avec. Et, maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas et que je veux que tu me donnes une chance de me racheter mais… Ma tête est en vrac. Ma vie est en vrac. Je ne me reconnais plus, tu ne me reconnais plus. J'ai besoin de me retrouver et d'apprendre à te connaître de nouveau. Comme tu as besoin d'apprendre à connaître la nouvelle Clarke.

\- Je suis sûre que je l'aimerais essaya Lexa.

\- Je suis sûre que je vais être folle amoureuse de la Lexa qui se trouve en face de moi. Je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais avoir la moindre chance de résister. Mais… j'ai besoin de temps pour moi. Et, ce dont j'ai réellement besoin plus qu'une petite-amie, c'est de ma meilleure amie. Celle qui m'a fait découvrir un nouvel univers et celle pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi. Pour l'instant…

Clarke ne pouvait détacher son regard à la recherche de la moindre réaction de la jeune femme. Lexa resta silencieuse. Elle comprenait. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Et, c'était la meilleure des solutions, elle le savait. Clarke allait être dans sa vie. Elles allaient passer du temps ensemble, apprendre à se connaître et à s'aimer de nouveau. Elles allaient faire les choses biens cette fois. Elle n'aimait juste pas l'idée de n'être qu'amie. Clarke n'avait jamais été que son amie…

Lexa se leva sous le regard inquiet de la blonde. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner sans rien dire, comme l'imaginait Clarke, elle se tourna vers elle et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Première chose à savoir, c'est que je suis folle de mon chien commença Lexa.

\- Dory c'est ça sourit ? Clarke.

Lexa attrapa la petite chienne et la rattacha.

\- Et si on commençait par un film ? proposa la brune.

\- Un film me va très bien. Je paye la pizza.

\- Dommage que tu n'aies pas fini de lire la saga de mon sorcier préféré…

\- A vrai dire… j'ai lu le deux et le trois et sans les images. Je n'ai juste pas eu le cœur de les regarder sans toi.

Lexa leva les mains en l'air en criant « Victoire » ce qui fit rire Clarke.

\- Okay, tu as de la chance j'ai tous les dvd à la maison.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu aies encore des DVD.

\- Ce soir on regarde Harry Potter mais il faudra quand même qu'on parle des règles de ce petit arrangement.

\- Les règles ? demanda Clarke à son tour confuse.

\- Je te laisse tout le temps que tu as besoin. Pour que tu remettes de l'ordre dans ta vie et tes idées mais ni toi ni moi pouvons voir d'autre personne. On est ensemble sans être ensemble que tu le veuilles ou non. Et, on doit tout se dire, enfin communiquer mieux, je ne veux pas d'autres histoires inutiles.

\- Ça me semble raisonnable sourit Clarke D'autres règles ?

\- Juste une. La plus importante. Quand tu sauras prête, n'hésite pas à m'embrasser car je peux te promettre que je n'attendrais que ça souffla Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter ? demanda Clarke.

\- Je me pose cette question à chaque fois que j'ai la chance de t'avoir dans mes bras.

\- Je te promets que ce ne sera pas long. J'ai juste besoin…

\- … de temps la coupa Lexa. J'ai compris. Et, je n'en doute pas, je suis assez irrésistible.

Clarke rigola en la tirant un peu plus vers elle. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et commença à marcher.

\- Et si on allait se le regarder ce film ?

\- Tu as raison, il est temps d'agrandir ta culture cinématographique et de chambouler ton monde.

\- Mon monde est chamboulé depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré.

\- Tu vois, on a des choses en commun sourit Lexa.

Leur relation faisait que commencer. Elle avait beau être compliquée, aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne doutaient. C'est ensemble qu'elles avaient appris à aimer, c'est ensemble qu'elles avaient grandi. C'est ensemble, l'une à côté de l'autre, l'une avec l'autre, l'une pour l'autre, qu'elles allaient construire leur histoire. Pièces par pièces, films après films, entre disputes et réconciliations. Avec joie, peines, sourires et pleures. Ensemble. Elles n'attendaient que ça.

* * *

Et, voilà...

Ce n'est peut-être pas le happy-ending que tout le monde attendait, mais ça me parait réaliste comme fin. Et, cela me tenait à coeur de montrer les difficultés de Clarke et son besoin de se retrouver avant. Peut-être un épilogue ? Qui sait...

Encore une fois, merci à tous d'avoir tenu toute l'année. Tous vos messages me poussent à écrire et me touchent beaucoup.

Au moment actuel j'ai 3 fictions en cours d'écriture, il faut que je me décide sur laquelle publier ahah. Dans tous les cas, pour éviter les longues attentes et afin de pouvoir travailler et écrire sans pression j'attendrais d'avoir fini tous les chapitres avant de la publier. Tout ça pour dire, j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous :D

Bonne soirée à tous !


End file.
